Déguiser
by Batsutousai
Summary: When Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.
1. Prologue & 01 – Two Potters

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV  
**Warnings:** AU, bit of anti-Dumbles in this chapter  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Sleeping is hard. Writing after a night of no sleep can prove to be a dangerous thing.

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR READERS:** _As of about chapter three, much of this story is told through letters. As I've gotten a number of complaints about that, I'm warning you here. If you don't want to read the letters, just stop now._

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-

_Prologue - To Face The Unknown_

-0-0-0-

After the tabby slinked away and the eerie man disappeared from the ends of Privet Drive, a new form appeared on the front lawn of Number Six. He didn't bother flicking a Put-Outer at the street lamps and he didn't slink from shadow to shadow like a cat. Rather, he walked right up to the stoop of Number Four and looked down at the sleeping face of the Boy Who Lived.

"Little Harry, you lay at a crossroad, and you don't even know it. You can grow up with the Dursleys and live a life of abuse, pain and manipulation, or you can come with me and find a life yet unknown. Dear, sweet child, I wonder which path you would take, were you aware enough to pick one. Ah, I wonder what any would pick, when faced with this choice. Perhaps they would pick the unknown, if only because what is known is so terrible. But, then again, perhaps they would prefer the path that they already know. After all, who really likes facing the unknown?"

The man sighed and picked the child up carefully. Little Harry gurgled in his sleep and grabbed hold of a lock of grey-streaked hair. The man smiled bitterly. "Yes, I think you _would_ pick the unknown. So like your father in that respect. Dear, foolish James. Indeed, little Harry. You're more like James than either of you could ever know."

The man turned his back on Number Four and started back towards the spot he'd appeared at on Number Six's lawn. With a twist of his foot and a comment of, "How will I ever take care of a child?" both man and child were gone.

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter One - Two Potters_  
-0-0-0-

"Harry! Get down here this instant!"

The man returned to the kitchen, where he shuffled dishing out two plates of eggs, two bowls of cereal, two cups of juice, an owl attempting to deliver the paper and a screaming tea kettle all without his wand. His greying hair wouldn't stay out of his hazel eyes and if his ward didn't appear soon, they were both going to be late.

A boy of almost eleven flew into the room and the chair saved just for him. He quickly tied back his wild black hair with a band and resettled his glasses on his nose before smiling at the older man. "Good morning, Uncle Thomas."

The man rose an eyebrow at the boy and waved the two breakfasts onto the table before settling into his own seat to eat. "Good or not, if you don't eat that quickly, you'll be late," Thomas Potter informed his 'nephew'.

"Sorry, Uncle. Sylvin wouldn't come out from under the bed," young Harry Potter explained, then took a big bite of his eggs.

:Of course you would blame me: a dark green serpent hissed as it slid out of Harry's sleeve and onto the table.

:Sylvin, get off the table: Thomas reprimanded with a smile. "However, he has a point. Blaming Sylvin every morning gets rather repetitive after a time."

Harry grimaced and offered his snake a chunk of eggs. "It's true, though."

Thomas shook his head, his smile never quite fading. "Be that as it may, I believe it's time for you to run and catch the bus."

Harry's eyes swung to the kitchen clock and he let out a curse before jumping up and hurrying from the room, Sylvin's complaints about being jostled about following him.

Thomas' smile widened as he listened to Harry running about, attempting to find his bag. The boy had summer camp because Thomas had to work all day and sitting about the house all day with only Sylvin's company was, 'too boring for words,' as Harry had put it after a week of such events. Thomas had decided that 'too boring for words' was far better than malnourished and busy as an ant. Even if the rest of Harry's life was worse than it could have been, had he been left with the Dursleys, at least Harry could always say he'd had a good childhood.

"Bye, Uncle Thomas!" Harry shouted before slamming the door shut behind him.

Thomas sighed and stood to clear the table and get ready for his own job. He co-owned a small Muggle bookstore in town. He opened each morning and his friend, Joseph, came in around one and took over, closing at about six. They had five normal employees, two of which were teenagers who lived in the area and worked when they weren't in school.

Thomas' eyes caught on the calendar on their way to the clock on the wall. "Tomorrow..." he breathed, then turned to look at the kitchen window. Would the owl come tomorrow? Or would it take a few more days? He had taught Harry about his heritage and the boy wouldn't be lost in the wizarding world, but Thomas had stopped at making himself known in their world. Why go about telling everyone that there was another Potter alive and that Harry lived with him? Better to keep their life quiet and simple.

But, would the letter come on time?

Thomas glanced up at the clock thoughtfully. "Shit," he muttered upon recognizing the time, then hurried to find his bag and get out of the house himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That evening, as the two Potters were sitting down at the table to eat dinner, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Harry said, then jumped up and ran from the kitchen. Thomas smiled after him, ever pleased that he'd taken the boy from the Dursleys. Harry was so _happy_ here.

He heard the door open, then a voice he recognized too well saying, "Mr Potter."

Thomas was already rising when Harry called, "Uncle Thomas!"

Thomas stepped smoothly into the main hallway and forced a smile for the aged wizard in the doorway. "Albus Dumbledore. A pleasant surprise."

Dumbledore frowned at him. "I'm afraid you have me at a bit of a disadvantage, Mr...?"

"Potter," Thomas replied. "Thomas Potter. Please, come in."

Dumbledore stepped in with a slightly confused frown and stared at Thomas intently as Harry closed the door behind him.

Thomas brushed off the elder wizard's Legilimency with a frown. "Headmaster, if you wish to know something, it's kinder to _ask_," he commented mildly, then changed the subject before Harry could ask what he was talking about, "We were just sitting down to eat dinner, but if you would like, I believe there's enough for another person."

Dumbledore smiled, as if he had just figured something out and Thomas felt the urge to roll his eyes, but didn't. "That would be nice, thank you."

"Harry, why don't you take Mr Dumbledore's cloak while I serve him a plate?"

"Okay," Harry said unsurely, but held out a hand for Dumbledore's cloak. Thomas was pleased to note that the boy refused to meet Dumbledore's eyes and congratulated himself on teaching the boy about wizards who only needed eye contact to read your mind a few years ago. Harry was still too young to learn Occlumency, but any child could act shy and refuse to meet an adult's eyes.

Thomas dished out a plate of Mac and Cheese – a dish both he and Harry happened to favour – and set it out for the Headmaster, then settled himself in his chair. Harry came in with Dumbledore following and took his own seat. Dumbledore, using his amazing grasp of deductive reasoning, took the only other available chair.

There was a moment of silence as the three wizards settled in to eat. Dumbledore broke the silence by commenting, "I hadn't known there was another Potter alive. I was under the impression that James and Harry were the last of the line."

"I'm illegitimate," Thomas explained. "James and I are half-brothers. I was born in 1939 by accident, one might say. Father gave my mother enough money to raise me and sent us off to France."

"So you attended Beauxbatons?" Dumbledore inquired, leaning forward curiously.

"No. My mother taught me my magic. I never had a formal education." Thomas smiled coldly. "It was cheaper that way, and then no one would know about me, which is what Father wanted."

"I see..." Dumbledore sat back and returned to eating in silence. Thomas followed his example, eyeing Harry's reaction curiously. His nephew was eating calmly, as if none of this had any affect on him, but Thomas knew the boy well enough to detect the slight signs that his nephew was stressed and a little scared. Thomas considered that, were he Harry right then, he would be a little afraid of this wizard who had come into his home and started questioning his uncle about his past. Honestly, Thomas had to admit that Harry was handling the situation far better than Thomas would have at his age.

They finished their meal in silence. Harry was the first done and he moved quickly to his chore, which was washing the dishes. Thomas brought him his and Dumbledore's dishes once they'd finished. He set them down next to the sink and squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly. :Trust me: he whispered in Parseltongue.

:I do: Harry replied, :but that man still worries me. Why is he here?:

:Probably to find out why you're not with your mother's family: Thomas replied.

Harry shrugged. :Does it matter who I live with?:

:It does to him.: Thomas squeezed Harry's shoulder again, then turned back to the Headmaster and bit back a smile at the man's annoyed expression that he couldn't quite hide in time, probably at not being able to hear what the two Potters had said to one another. "Shall we retire to the sitting room, Mr Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stood. "Please, lead the way."

Thomas did and they soon found themselves seated across the small coffee table from one another, Dumbledore in a fluffy armchair, Thomas on the couch. Thomas opened the conversation with the blunt question of, "Why are you here? I didn't think it was common for the Headmaster to personally deliver a Hogwarts letter?"

Dumbledore smiled in his all-knowing, quite unconcerned way. "It isn't, no. But, as I'm sure you're aware, Mr Potter is quite the exceptional case. When the address on his letter turned out different from what we'd expected, well..."

"Indeed." Thomas frowned at Dumbledore for a long moment, then said, "Would you tell me why you put Harry with Petunia? I believe he was supposed to go to one Sirius Black."

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised. "Sirius betrayed the Potters and is in Azkaban."

Thomas snorted. "Sometimes, I wonder how the wizarding world has survived so long."

"Excuse me?"

"I actually sent a couple of owls to the Ministry asking why Sirius Black never got a trial, but I've never gotten a response. Perhaps you know the answer, Headmaster?"

"The evidence was unquestionable–"

"_What_ evidence?" Thomas snapped.

"Uncle," Harry said as he climbed onto the couch next to Thomas.

Thomas sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "I do not think my brother would have been foolish enough to leave his son in the care of a man who either betrayed him to Voldemort, or was tortured and killed to get that same information. I think there's a piece of the puzzle missing, but the only man who can tell us what that missing piece is, is currently rotting away in Azkaban."

There was a long moment of silence before Dumbledore commented, "You think Sirius Black is innocent."

Thomas looked at the older man strangely for a moment, then said, "I do."

Dumbledore looked over at Harry, who was hugging his uncle's arm and watching the candy dish on the table. "And what about you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Uncle Thomas is usually right," he said simply. "If he says Sirius is innocent, then Sirius is innocent."

Dumbledore looked surprised again. "Indeed? Well, I'll see what I can do about getting Sirius a trial, but I doubt he's in any state to give us the answers you're looking for, Thomas."

Thomas smiled knowingly. "Perhaps."

Dumbledore shook his head and sat up a little straighter. "But that's not the reason I'm here, of course. I'm here to deliver Mr Potter's Hogwarts letter."

Harry's eyes lit up, but he still refused to meet the Headmaster's eyes, even as he reached forward and took the offered envelope. Then he looked up at Thomas hopefully. "Can I open it _now_, Uncle?"

Thomas laughed and ruffled Harry's hair fondly, his smile widening when Harry didn't make the usual complaints about his poor hair coming out of it's clasp again. "Of course."

As Harry ripped into the letter Thomas glanced back at the Headmaster. "Was that all, Mr Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore gave Thomas an appraising look, then nodded. "I believe so."

Thomas untangled himself from his nephew and stood. "Let me show you out, then."

Thomas led Dumbledore back to the front door, handed him back his cloak, and saw him out. Once the door was closed and locked, Thomas leaned back against it and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Uncle Thomas?" Harry asked. Thomas glanced up to see the boy watching him from the wide doorway of the sitting room. "Are you okay?"

Thomas found a smile for his nephew and pushed himself away from the door. "Yes, Harry. I'm fine."

Harry didn't look convinced. "Are you lying to make me feel better again?"

Thomas grimaced at the memory of the time he'd fallen down the stairs and broken his left leg. He'd gotten up and ignored the pain long enough to get Harry out the door and to school before collapsing in a heap in the kitchen. If Harry hadn't forgotten his notebook on the kitchen table and come back for it, Thomas would have lain there all day. It wasn't something that Harry let him forget.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and did a very good impression of Thomas' 'don't you _dare_ lie to me, young man' look. "Are you okay?"

Thomas chuckled. "Yes, Harry. I simply hadn't expected to deal with Albus Dumbledore so soon."

Harry continued staring at his uncle for a long moment, then nodded decisively. "Alright, I believe you," he decided, then his whole demeanour changed and he bounced on the balls of his feet a little. "When are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"We'll go on Friday," Thomas decided. "Your camp lets out at noon that day, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied happily.

"Good. Get off the bus outside the bookstore and we'll go from there."

"Yes!" Harry did an amusing little dance in the hallway, then scampered up the stairs, Sylvin complaining the whole way up that he was about to be ill.

Thomas chuckled to himself and walked through the downstairs, turning off lights, then went up to tuck Harry in. The boy was already in bed, and smiled up at Thomas when he poked his head in the door. His letter sat on his bedside table next to his glasses. Thomas slipped into the room and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I don't care how awake you feel, you're going to camp tomorrow no matter how much sleep you get tonight. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "I know. Can I take a sleeping potion if I haven't fallen asleep in an hour?"

Thomas gave Harry an appraising look. "Hour and a half."

"Deal."

"Only a spoonful."

"I know, Uncle Thomas."

Thomas smiled at the irritated tone Harry used and kissed the boy's forehead again. "Good night, Harry."

"Night."

Thomas closed Harry's door behind him and retired to his own room, where he changed into his night pants and brushed his teeth, then slipped into bed. Then, as he'd expected, the stress of dealing with Albus Dumbledore finally caught up to him and he was asleep in moments.

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** According to the info on this file, I started this back in April of this year. At work, I think. Didn't get very far with it. Well, I finally get home and we're getting ready to move and when my mum put in the order to our phone company to end our service at the end of June, they just ended it right away. -stare- So I'm sitting at my desk without an internet connection and I don't really feel like killing myself through DDR at this moment, so I decided I'd see what I could do with all the half-finished fan fics I have sitting on my zip drive. Read over what I have of this one and got a couple of ideas, so I started writing.  
Internet's supposed to be back up and running tomorrow, so I'm gonna see how much more I can get of this written before I run out of steam, then post it when the internet's back up. Then I'm flying to New Mexico for four days and I can't bring my computer with me. So, if I manage to finish the second chapter before I leave and the first chapter went up before I left, I'll put the second one up when I get back. If the first one doesn't go up before I leave, that'll go up when I get back instead.

And, 'cause I know people are gonna ask, I still don't have any ideas for The Forgotten, Hated Salvation, To Be A Woman, Zephuros, Their Secret Lives, or anything else. At this point, I'm just writing what I can and posting what I've got. (Except a couple fics, which I'm hoping to either finish before I post, or at least get a little bit further on first. -sweat- )

Much love and hopes for reviews,  
Bats

**UPDATE:** So, the internet never came back up at home, but magickmaker17 beta'd this for me over our vacation and then let me use her computer to post this. Three cheers for her!


	2. 02 – Diagon Alley

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book,  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.

**A/N:** I think, since I'm trying to do this mostly from Thomas' point of view, that I'm just gonna brush over Harry's years in Hogwarts. Maybe I'll just do a chapter or two of letters between them?

Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up – we're in the process of moving, see, so a lot of stuff got put on hold. It's been trying, I promise you. So, you know, I've been suffering too. -nervous laughter-

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter Two - Diagon Alley_  
-0-0-0-

When Harry got off the bus outside Thomas' shop, the elder wizard was already standing outside with a smile on his face and a baseball cap in one hand, which he put on Harry's head before giving the boy a hug.

Harry pulled the baseball cap off with a scowl. "Why am I wearing this?" he demanded as Thomas led him away from the front of the shop.

"Because I don't feel like being mobbed, thanks," Thomas replied dryly, then steered his nephew down an empty alley.

Harry put the hat back on. "Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting I'm some big star in the wizarding world."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder if I really should have brought you up in the Muggle world."

"And?" Harry pressed, seeming to know there was more to his uncle's comment.

"And then I remember that you'll attract crowds and reporters and _attention_." Harry laughed as Thomas shuddered. "Alright, brat. Shut up and hold on." Harry hugged his uncle's waist silently and Thomas apparated them to the designated apparation point inside the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry let go, Thomas' stomach complained about not having eaten lunch that afternoon and Harry laughed.

"Hungry, Uncle Thomas?"

Thomas rolled his eyes with a smile. "Perhaps a little. I had to work through my usual lunch break, you know."

Harry winced. "Sorry."

Thomas waved the apology away. "It's fine. Missing lunch so I can take you to Diagon on Friday instead of Saturday is more than worth it."

Harry frowned at his uncle's attempt to keep Harry from feeling guilty. "Well, I want a soda."

Thomas laughed. "Not very subtle, are you?" he commented, even as he led the way up to the counter. Harry stuck out his tongue.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" Tom the barkeep asked.

"Hm. I'll have a chicken sandwich and some chips with a butterbeer, I think," Thomas decided, then glanced at Harry. "Did you want something to eat as well, or just a drink?"

Harry blinked. "Uhm, I'll have some chips too, I think. And..." He frowned at Thomas. "They don't have soda in the wizarding world, do they?"

"No, they don't," Thomas replied with a pleased smile.

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I'll have to drink butterbeer, then." Thomas laughed as Tom went off to get their drinks and give their order to the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Even though he'd grown up with magic, Harry was still amazed with his first look at Diagon Alley. Though, really, Thomas reflected, watching your uncle cast the occasional household spell or make the occasional potion and reading a few magical books was nothing when compared to Diagon Alley. The place was such a mess of magical mayhem that even Thomas had to pause for a moment in the magical doorway. Clearly, he needed to spend some more time in the wizarding world. Perhaps if he'd just go to the Alleys instead of owl ordering everything...

"Where first, Uncle?" Harry asked after a moment.

Thomas took a deep breath, then pointed to the large white building at the far end of the Alley. "Gringotts."

"Goblins run it, right?" Harry inquired as he took Thomas' offered hand and they started off down the Alley.

"Yes. And you're going to show them respect, right?"

"_Yes_, Uncle. I _know_, Uncle."

Thomas chuckled. "Just checking."

Harry rolled his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a ride on the carts down to their vault – which, incidentally, both Harry and Thomas enjoyed – the two wandered over to Madam Malkin's. Inside the shop, they found a pair of rather nervous-looking adult Muggles standing around and Thomas had to bite his cheek to keep from gasping. Madam Malkin coming out stopped anyone from speaking. "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked Harry.

"Yes'm," Harry replied politely.

"Wonderful. I've got a young lady in here just getting fitted herself. Why don't you come back and we'll set you up..." Madam Malkin's voice trailed off as she led Harry to the back of the shop where he would be fitted.

Thomas turned to the two Muggles and held out a hand with a smile. "Thomas Potter."

The man frowned suspiciously, but the woman turned and took the offered hand, looking relieved. "Elizabeth Granger. This is my husband, John."

Thomas nodded to John. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. I'm afraid I don't know anyone here in Britain – at least, in relation to the wizarding world – and since my nephew is starting Hogwarts this year..." He shrugged helplessly.

"Are you a, erm... Muggle, then?" John asked, looking a little interested.

Thomas shook his head. "No, I just grew up in France, see. If I hadn't felt obligated to come here to Britain to take care of my nephew, I might have remained there."

"You don't _sound_ French," Elizabeth commented.

Thomas shrugged. "My mother was British, and I learned all I know from her. When I speak French, I sound British."

Thomas shared a laugh with the Grangers and they all took a seat against the wall to await their respective wards, talking quietly about the Grangers' dentistry business and Thomas' bookstore.

A bushy-haired girl came out first, looking nervous. A shop assistant followed her out and John got up to pay for the robes while the girl came to stand next to her mother, eyeing Thomas curiously.

Elizabeth kissed her daughter's hand reassuringly. "Hermione, sweetie, this is Thomas Potter. Thomas, this is my daughter, Hermione."

Thomas inclined his head. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed faintly. "Same here, Mr Potter."

"Uncle Thomas!" Harry's voice called warningly.

Thomas turned to smile at where Harry stood in the doorway to the back room, hands on his hips. "Yes, Harry?" he inquired, standing easily.

"Don't flirt with Hermione," Harry replied.

Behind him, Thomas heard Hermione squeak. John chuckled as the shop assistant finished ringing him up. Thomas rolled his eyes at his nephew. "Flirting, Harry? She's a little young for me, I think."

"That's my _point_," Harry replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced around Thomas at Hermione and said, "Sorry about him. He's a horrible person."

"Do you _want_ to go to Hogwarts?" Thomas asked rhetorically as he stepped up to the register to pay for Harry's robes.

"Do you _want_ me tormenting you for another year?" Harry shot back, and Thomas could hear the smirk in his nephew's voice.

"Merlin forbid," Thomas said, rolling his eyes again. The shop assistant standing in front of him bit her lip. Thomas saved her the trouble of trying to tell him the cost without bursting out into laughter by reading it off the magical 'calculator' in front of her and handing it over.

She took it with a grateful look and handed him a bag with the robes in it. Thomas shrunk the bag and put it in a pocket before turning to look at where his nephew stood with the Grangers. He cocked an eyebrow curiously at the group.

"Can Hermione and her parents come with us, Uncle?" Harry asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course," Thomas replied, then glanced up at the Grangers. "Where all have you gone so far?"

"Well, we've been to the bank," John said thoughtfully. "And the wand shop."

"Ah." Thomas nodded. "Yes, Ollivander's. That was our next stop, actually."

Elizabeth looked down at Hermione. "Where would you like to go from here, Hermione? Back to Ollivander's, or should we meet up somewhere?"

Thomas leaned back against the counter, eyeing Hermione curiously. The girl was biting her lower lip in indecision and watching her feet. After a long moment, she glanced up at Harry. "Ollivander is kinda creepy..." she commented, looking a little hopeful.

Harry glanced up at Thomas. "Is there anything on the list that we have at home?"

"You're asking if we can skip a store?" Thomas clarified. Harry nodded, so Thomas looked back over the list. "We can skip the Apothecary," he decided after a moment of contemplation. "We've probably got enough ingredients at the house to cover this list, and I _know_ I've got an extra cauldron somewhere. It's just a matter of finding it."

"Great!" Elizabeth said, clapping her hands together cheerfully. "So we'll go to the Apothecary, then meet you somewhere..."

"The bookstore," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, then turned to stare at each other.

Thomas chuckled and pushed away from the counter. "Flourish and Blotts it is, then."

"Sounds good to me," John decided. "If we get there early, we can just look around a little more."

"Same here," Thomas agreed.

"Ooh, we can get the next book in the Young Hawk series," Harry said excitedly.

"Exactly." Thomas put a hand on each of Harry's shoulders and smiled at John and Elizabeth. "We'll see you shortly, then."

"We shall," Elizabeth agreed.

After separating from the Grangers on the street, Thomas led Harry down to Ollivander's. "Do you like Hermione's parents?" Harry asked after a moment of walking in silence.

"Yes. Why?" Thomas looked over at Harry curiously. The boy's face was in shadow because of the hat, however, so he couldn't even begin to guess at what was going through the boy's mind.

Harry shrugged. "I know all the people who work at the shop are Muggles and I think it will be nice for you to have someone to talk to."

"That's what owls are for, child," Thomas pointed out.

"I–" Harry let out a frustrated sound. "That's not what I _meant_!"

:I think he's worried you'll find someone else to discuss spells or have long conversations about a book you just read with: Sylvin commented from where he'd been hiding under Harry's shirt.

Thomas sighed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to make him stop. Then he crouched down in front of the boy so he could see his face. Harry looked miserable. "Harry, child, _no one_ can ever replace you. No matter how many friends I make while you're at Hogwarts, you're still my only nephew and you'll _always_ come first." Thomas cupped Harry's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I swear it."

Harry jerked forward and hugged Thomas tightly, burying his face in the crook between his uncle's shoulder and neck. "I know," he whispered. "I just..."

"Things are going to change," Thomas said knowingly. "You're going to Hogwarts to learn to be a proper wizard and you're going to make a lot of friends and probably some enemies. But, Harry, I'll still listen to your problems, no matter how silly you think they are. Okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Ready to go?"

Harry pulled away from his uncle and rubbed his face with one hand. "Yeah."

Thomas made sure Harry's hat was still firmly on his head and stood. "Right, then. Let's go get you a wand."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Ollivander's – who Harry said _was_ creepy – the two Potters headed for Flourish and Blotts. Elizabeth was standing near the entrance and smiled when she saw them walk in. "John and Hermione are somewhere in the store. I drew the short straw," she explained.

Thomas laughed and nodded at the book in her hand on wizarding history. "Didn't stop you from finding something, I see."

Elizabeth laughed herself. "No, it didn't."

"Well, you can continue in, now," Thomas assured her. "We'll probably all be in here a while."

"Considering that we'll probably have to pry Hermione away from the books no matter how long we take..." Elizabeth allowed with a wry smile.

"Uncle Thomas, will you help me find the next book?" Harry asked, tugging on Thomas' sleeve.

Thomas nodded to Elizabeth, who just offered a knowing smile, then the two Potters headed over towards the young adult section while Elizabeth disappeared further into the store in the opposite direction.

After finding the book Harry was after, Thomas left the boy to search for any other novels he might want while Thomas got Harry's schoolbooks. Over in the history section, Thomas almost tripped over Hermione. The girl was sitting in the middle of the floor with a pile of books to one side, one open on the top of the pile, one open on the floor in front of her, and one open in her lap that she was reading. "Miss Granger," Thomas said, crouching down in front of the girl, and smiling when she jumped.

"Oh! Mr Potter." Hermione looked relieved for half a second, then her eyes got wide and she turned the book in her lap around and pointed to an entry. "Harry's famous!"

Thomas sighed. "Indeed he is."

"But, why isn't he, I dunno–"

"Just because someone is famous doesn't mean they want to go around spreading who they are. It's rather counter-productive to shopping, after all."

Hermione blushed. "Oh..."

Thomas smiled. "It's also not the most pleasing reason to be famous for, you know? Yes, he defeated Voldemort–"

Hermione gasped. When Thomas paused to look at her oddly, she said, "You said his _name_."

"Well, yes. It's not like Voldemort's going to suddenly pop into being next to me and shoot a Killing Curse my way. A name is a name is a name. There's nothing to fear in it. Never mind that it's French for 'flight from death'." Thomas chuckled when Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Look it up if you don't believe me."

"I guess it's not really that scary when you put it like that..." Hermione mumbled, looking chagrined.

Thomas shook his head. "The magical population of our world is terrified of him, Miss Granger. Even the French are careful; they call him '_Vous-Savez-Qui_'. He was a true terror during his reign and I would suggest speaking his name with caution, for some of his followers escaped prison and they won't like it if you do what they were never allowed to."

Hermione looked back down at the book in her lap. "This book does say it was a horrible time, but it doesn't go into much detail..."

"You won't find any history books that do," Thomas offered. "There's only a very small population that's willing to relive the horror they experienced at the time in order to write about it. You'd have to get a first-hand account from someone who is willing."

"Are you?" Hermione asked, her tone demanding.

"You won't get much out of it," Thomas said with a knowing smile. "I was living in France at the time, and Voldemort mostly stuck to Britain."

"But, your family–"

Thomas stood with a groan, face blank. "I never knew my brother or his wife. They were dead before I managed to get to Britain." He shook his head and forced a smile for the wide-eyed girl at his feet. "Make sure you get all your school books before you get sucked into those texts again, Miss Granger," he suggested softly, then turned and walked on to find Harry's other books. He'd return to the history section when he felt he could face the curious young witch again. Thinking about how he'd never gotten the chance to meet Lily and James would haunt him until the day he died.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry found him in the potions section, reading _100 Potions That Need Scurvy-Grass & What You Can Replace It With_, with a basket of school books hanging from his left arm. "Uncle Thomas, I'm done."

Thomas glanced up and smiled at his nephew. "Shall we find the Grangers, then?"

"About that..." Harry paused, looking uncomfortable.

Sylvin spoke before Harry could try again, :The girl apologized for upsetting you.:

Thomas blinked. "Indeed? She didn't have to."

"What happened, Uncle Thomas?" Harry got out in a rush, then turned bright red.

Thomas ruffed Harry's hair fondly. "It's nothing important, Harry." He turned away from the boy's returning pout to put the potions book back. "Shall we head up to pay?"

Harry let out a loud sigh. "Okay, Uncle. Whatever you want, Uncle."

Thomas chuckled and ushered Harry out of the potions section. "Did Miss Granger also tell you that she read about _you_?"

Harry grimaced. "Yes. And she whispered praises to me until I asked her to shut up."

"Asked, Harry?"

"Erm, okay. I ordered her to shut up," Harry corrected, blushing.

Thomas stopped and forced Harry to do the same and face him. "Don't tell me you were _rude_ to her."

"Maybe a little?"

"You _will_ apologise, young man," Thomas informed him, frowning at the boy. "I may allow you some leniency with me, but you _will_ be polite to others. Are we clear?"

Harry bowed his head in shame. "Yes, Uncle Thomas."

"Good. Let's go find the Grangers, then." The two continued on to where Harry had left Hermione. They found John and Elizabeth with the girl, and Hermione was sniffling faintly.

With a gentle push from Thomas, Harry stepped forward. "Hermione, I'm very sorry for my crude actions earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you or called you any names. Please accept my apology?"

Hermione stumbled a bit as John pushed her towards the younger boy. She sniffled again, then said softly, "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I wasn't thinking about your feelings on the whole matter when I kept asking you all those questions, and Thomas told me too. I'm sorry, Harry. Friends?" She held out one hand.

Harry grasped the offered hand. "Friends."

Thomas smiled at Elizabeth and John and the two Muggles smiled back. "Shall we pay?"

"Of course," Elizabeth allowed.

As the three adults led their charges towards the counter, Harry turned with mischievous green eyes to his uncle. "Uncle Thomas, can we get some ice cream after this?"

Thomas rolled his eyes at the boy, then glanced at Elizabeth and John curiously. Elizabeth shrugged. "Why not. I could do with something cold myself."

"Yes!" Harry punched at the air and, next to him, Hermione clapped her hands in excitement.

The rest of the summer, Thomas decided, would prove to be _most_ interesting.

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** For any one who didn't catch it, the 'Young Hawk' series is about Merlin, as 'Merlin' means hawk, or falcon. -nervous laughter- I thought it would be a good title for a series about him. Whatever.

So, we've got Hermione now. Harry's got a friend in the wizarding world, now. Kinda. Dunno if I'll do anything with the Weasleys, though. I don't like Ron, as most of you know. I do like Fred and George, though. We'll see.

This chapter was originally meant to have Thomas seeing Harry off on the train, too, but then they found Hermione and it got a bit longer than I intended, so I just stopped here. Next chapter will be a few glances at how the rest of the summer goes, maybe, and Thomas seeing Harry off to Hogwarts on the train. Depending on length, I may or may not put in some of Harry's letters home. I fully intend for chapter four to have Christmas in it, possibly the end of the year.

Oh, and, no, I'm NOT telling you anything about Thomas. You all get to find out at the same time as the other characters if there's anything special about Thomas. -sticks out tongue-

Amusingly, magickmaker17 was surprised when she walked by my computer earlier and found me writing. She didn't expect it, I guess. -shifty eyes-

Right! I'll hand this over to magickmaker17 now and work on chapter three some. 'Til then!  
Bats

**B/N:** I wasn't surprised, per se, I was just being a sarcastic jerk about the fact that you were writing, because it seems like you never do anymore...


	3. 03 – Summer

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book,  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter. Additionally, The Lost Years of Merlin Saga belongs to T. A. Barron and related publishers, not me.

**A/N:** This chapter starts out a bit darker than I intended. Not sure I really like the first bit. -sighs- Oh well. Can't always win, I suppose.

Oh, if something is in italics and between a single quote mark – don't know the technical term, don't care, either – it's a letter. You could probably figure that out yourself...

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter Three - Summer's End and Letters_  
-0-0-0-

"Oh, come on, Uncle Thomas!"

Thomas frowned at Harry over the table. The two had gotten home after their day of shopping and Harry and been sent to put his things away, then hunt down the potions things he'd need from Thomas' lab. As soon as they sat down to eat dinner, Harry had started begging to stop his summer camp so he could spend the week days with Hermione Granger. While Thomas fully approved of his nephew's new friend, he'd paid a fair penny for the camp, especially since it had already been going for a week when Harry begged for a reprieve from the silent house.

"Harry, I said no and I mean no. You're going to camp on Monday."

"You're so unfair!" Harry snapped, standing up angrily. "I _hate_ you!" He stormed from the kitchen, up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. Then, as if once wasn't enough, he slammed it again.

Thomas sighed and rubbed at his forehead tiredly. Harry had never been a particularly angry child, but when he lost his temper, he lost it. And when Harry lost his temper, he said a lot of things that hurt Thomas more than the boy could ever know. But, then again, Harry hadn't seen the things Thomas had, hadn't survived a war full of painful losses. Harry was innocent of the hatred Thomas had borne once upon his own shoulders from friends and loved ones.

And, really, Thomas reflected as he got up to put away the food that neither of the Potters would eat that evening, having Harry angry at him because he was making the boy go to summer camp for the last week instead of letting him hang out with his new friend was better than growing up under a roof that bred only self-doubt and hatred. Thomas could bear Harry's harsh words, because he'd lived through worse and he knew that Harry would never face that same pain. Not as long as Thomas lived to protect him from it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

:Thomas?:

Thomas glanced around his paper at the cautious serpent in the sitting room doorway. :What is it, Sylvin?:

The snake slithered to the bottom of Thomas' chair and waited for Thomas to pick him up before saying, :Harry is sleeping, now.:

Thomas smiled. :I see.:

Sylvin slithered across Thomas' arm and up onto the man's shoulder. :He is rather scary when he is angry.:

:Did he hurt you?: Thomas asked, concerned.

Sylvin let out a hiss of laughter. :No, Thomas. He hurt you more than I.:

Thomas sighed and set his paper to one side. :Words don't mean much to one who has faced worse.:

:Words last longer than broken skin: Sylvin replied sharply. :Harry hurts you more than you let him know when he loses his temper, and you always let him think it doesn't matter, but it _does_.:

Thomas shrugged carefully. :What is the point of this lecture, Sylvin?:

The snake let out an irritated hiss. :You should let him know that he's hurting you! There is no reason that you should bear his harsh words as if they don't! You're only hurting yourself more!:

:I refuse to hurt him: Thomas replied, as if it were the most obvious reason in the whole world. :I refuse to tell him something which will only wound him.:

:You're an idiot.:

:He's my nephew.:

:You're still an idiot.:

:Be that as it may...: Thomas stood with a groan as his back popped loudly. "I'm getting too old."

Sylvin let out another irritated hiss, but didn't comment.

:Are you hungry?:

:A little: Sylvin allowed grudgingly.

Thomas chuckled and walked into the kitchen. He took out a couple eggs and the frying pan to make some eggs. :Scrambled, or sunny-side up?:

:Sunny-side up: Sylvin decided. :And since I can't eat two whole eggs, one of those is for you.:

Thomas frowned. :I can always put one back, you know.:

:And I know you, Thomas. After Harry left, you didn't eat anything else, you just packed it all away, didn't you?: Sylvin demanded. Thomas let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. :You need to eat. You'll have an egg and I'll have an egg. Or I'll bite you.:

:Oh, very well: Thomas agreed, then set about making the food. When it was done, he set a plate on the counter for Sylvin and pulled a chair up for himself.

Sylvin demolished his food in moments, then commented carelessly, :Harry called his friend, by the way, after he'd calmed down enough to think of it. He complained to her and she told him off. It really was quite funny, seeing the look on his face.:

Thomas frowned at the snake. :Oh?:

:Yes. So she finally stopped yelling at him for his behaviour and told him that he needed to not complain and just go to the camp. It's only a week, after all, and it'll give her time to read a lot of books so they can have an actual conversation about the magical world.:

:Hm.:

:Not quite the reaction I was expecting...:

:Dare I ask what reaction you _were_ expecting?:

Sylvin flipped his tail at Thomas and glanced at the human's empty plate. :Will you take me upstairs, then? I'll sleep with you tonight.:

Thomas rolled his eyes and got up to put the plates in the sink and the chairs away. :What, you don't trust me to go to sleep on my own?:

:Oh, I trust you'll get to sleep fine. It's _staying_ asleep that I wonder about.: Sylvin replied as he slithered up Thomas' arm to rest on his shoulder again. Thomas narrowed his eyes at the snake, then shook his head and set about doing his nightly rounds of turning off all the lights.

On his way down the upstairs hall to his own room, Thomas stopped to check in on Harry. The boy was curled under his covers and breathing a _little_ too fast to be asleep. Thomas smiled fondly and stepped over to the boy's bedside to kiss his forehead. "Sleep well, Harry," he whispered, then left the room, pretending he didn't noticed the green eyes that opened to watch him leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas was rather surprised to be woken the next morning by his nephew, who bore a tray of breakfast. "Ah, good morning, Harry," he said, taking the tray carefully.

Harry stared hard at him. "You look like crap," he commented after a long moment.

"Why thank you!" Thomas replied cheerfully after he swallowed his mouthful of eggs. "This tastes wonderful, by the way."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at his uncle. "Are you okay?"

Thomas paused his eating to blink thoughtfully at Harry. "I had a couple of nasty dreams, but yes, I'm fine otherwise."

Harry growled. "I was there last night, you know. Listening." Thomas froze. "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you? I told Hermione that it never bothered you when she was yelling at me, but she said it probably did and I should ask you straight. But you won't ever _tell_ me if something's bothering you, so I asked Sylvin to ask you about it! Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

Thomas very carefully set his tray on the table next to his bed and leaned back against his headboard, watching Harry's red face with a grave look. "If you were listening last night, then you heard what I told Sylvin. That is the truth."

"You know, you hurt me the most when you don't tell me these things," Harry snapped, crossing his arms over his chest again. "I know you think you're protecting me, but I'm almost eleven now. I can handle more than you think."

Thomas shook his head. "Perhaps."

"I'm not _five_, Uncle Thomas!"

"No, you're almost eleven. I know," Thomas replied. "But there are some things which you'll never be ready for, no matter how old you are. And you'll have to face them one day." Thomas let out a heavy sigh and looked over at the tray on his table. "Harry, if I can protect you from stupid little things now, I will, because one day I won't be able to protect you from something that you really need protecting from." He glanced back up at Harry, whose eyes were wide with surprise at... something in Thomas' voice. "Allow me to feel as though I'm protecting you now, please?"

Harry swallowed carefully. "What? What do you think I'll face?"

But Thomas just shook his head and pulled his tray back over onto his lap. "When were the Grangers supposed to come over?"

Harry frowned. "Uncle Thomas..."

"Noon, wasn't it?"

:He's not going to say any more, Harry: Sylvin offered.

Harry huffed. "Yeah. Noon."

Thomas glanced over at the clock. It was eight thirty. "Well, we've got some time still. Why don't you go read some of your new textbooks?"

"Oh, come _on_, Uncle Thomas. It's _summer_," Harry whined, giving up on his uncle's thoughts of the future for the moment.

Thomas smiled at the boy. "Come now, Harry. I didn't raise you to let things lay about undone, did I?"

Harry sighed. "I'm going. I'm going." And he wandered off to his room to read.

Thomas glanced down at his breakfast, his stomach churning. He appreciated the gesture that the food was, but his stomach never quite _did_ handle food well the morning after a night of nightmares. He'd only eaten a few bites to keep Harry from worrying, and that was already making him feel ill. With a helpless sigh and a wave of the wand that was never far from his reach, the food was gone and he got up to use the bathroom.

As he passed Harry's room, he saw the boy sitting on his window seat with the latest Young Hawk book in his hands, Sylvin curled up in a patch of sunlight on the seat in front of the boy. Honestly, he considered as he shut himself in the bathroom, when did Harry become such a Slytherin?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the weekend was spent happily with the Grangers visiting the Potters on Saturday and the two wizards visiting Hermione and her parents on Sunday. Hermione had been quite adamant in making sure that Harry had apologised to Thomas for his temper tantrum on Friday and Thomas had laughed through the girl's grilling of his nephew. Elizabeth and John didn't seem to quite know what to think about the whole matter.

The week passed with Harry going to camp each day without complaint and returning home to happily tell Thomas about his day's adventures. On Wednesday, Thomas set it up with the Grangers for them to come over for dinner and Harry enjoyed a quiet little party with his new best friend, her parents, and his uncle. When Thomas tucked him in that night, Harry had thanked him for the best birthday ever and asked if they could do it again next year. Thomas had agreed and hugged the boy, then left quickly.

Some things, he considered as he was drifting to sleep, never truly change.

After Harry's summer camp ended on that Friday, the boy spent a lot of time with Hermione. The two would show up at Thomas' shop around his lunch time and they would all eat together. Hermione declared one day, as she was standing inside the shop, that she would one day own her _own_ bookstore. Harry pointed out that she could certainly get a better job than that, with her brains, but Thomas thought it would be a wonderful job for the young witch, and told her so. Hermione was so excited that she asked if she could work at Thomas' bookstore over the summer. Thomas had just smiled and said, "We'll see."

With the end of summer coming to a close, Hermione and Harry's friendship grew and grew until Thomas felt like he'd already said goodbye to his nephew for the school year and was surprised at how much it hurt. The boy had been such a large part of his life for so long...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group of five moved easily through the crowds at King's Cross Station. Thomas was steering Harry's trolley, while John controlled Hermione's. Elizabeth was busy keeping the two kids from getting lost while Hermione and Harry chatted excitedly about what Hogwarts would be like. The three adults had discussed how to get their charges to the platform in good time without any accidents the day before and Thomas had even made sure that John and Elizabeth were prepared to walk through what looked to be a solid wall without making a scene.

The five made it to the platform by ten o'clock and the three adults made sure the children were all set up on the train with a compartment and enough money to buy a fair number of treats off the trolley that Thomas said would come through, though he didn't say how he knew there'd be one, since he'd never been on the Hogwarts Express and Hermione was certain it hadn't said anything about a snack trolley in _Hogwarts: A History_.

As they decided earlier, Thomas, Elizabeth and John separated Harry and Hermione so they could say a proper goodbye to their respective children.

Once Thomas had Harry alone in a quiet corner, he took off the baseball hat he'd asked the boy to wear once again and smiled. "Well, you're off to Hogwarts now. How does it feel?" he asked his nephew.

Harry let out a sigh and his face fell a little. "Lonely," he said, the single word ringing with truth.

"How so?" Thomas asked, brow furrowed.

Harry shrugged. "I _do_ like Hermione and all and she's a great friend, but she's not _you_, Uncle Thomas. Now I'm going off to Hogwarts and you're staying here and it feels weird and I'm not sure I like it."

Thomas sighed and knelt in front of Harry. "You've got Rowan," he said, referring to the owl that Harry favoured of the four owls that Thomas had, "and plenty of parchment. I'll always be an owl away, and I'll always be here. Remember?"

Harry nodded. "I know. You said I'll always come first and you're always willing to listen to my problems, no matter how silly I think they are."

"See?"

"But still..."

Thomas shook his head, smiling. "Harry, my child, things change and we must learn to adapt. We may not like the change, but it will happen and nothing in our power will stop it from doing so. Everything will turn out fine in the end. And, I promise you, when you come home for Christmas, you'll feel as though you've never left and when the new year has come, you'll be ready to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry bit his bottom lip, then nodded. "I suppose."

Thomas picked the boy up in a hug. "You'll see, child," he promised softly, then put Harry back down and put the hat back on his head. :Now, Sylvin, you'll be watching out for this little trouble-maker, right?:

Sylvin poked his out from under Harry's shirt. :Of course. I'll bite anyone that tries to harm my humans.:

:A valiant volition, I'm sure: Thomas replied dryly.

Sylvin hissed an insult at him and hid under Harry's shirt again. Harry and Thomas both laughed at him, then headed back towards where the Grangers were waiting.

"Bye, Thomas!" Hermione called cheerfully as she jumped up to give him a hug.

Thomas chuckled and hugged the girl, then set her down. "Have a good term, Hermione. I'll see you at Christmas."

"Okay!" Hermione turned to where Harry was saying goodbye to Elizabeth and John. "Come on, Harry! Let's get on the train!"

"Right! Bye, Elizabeth, John! Bye, Uncle Thomas!" Harry called over his shoulder as Hermione dragged him off.

John, Elizabeth and Thomas all chuckled at the two children. "Shall we wait and watch the train leave, or just go now and have ice cream or something?" Elizabeth joked.

"From the dentist herself," Thomas teased.

"Sugar-free, of course," John offered, smiling.

"Eh, why not. Let's go now, before they catch on," Thomas decided, hazel eyes dancing with mischief. The Grangers laughed and the three left the magical platform.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Uncle Thomas!  
'Hogwarts is AMAZING!! The castle is absolutely stunning – _Hogwarts: A History_ doesn't do it justice. And there are GHOSTS! I mean, I know you SAID there were, but it's different, seeing and hearing. Wow!  
'So, I got sorted into Gryffindor. Mum and Dad did too, right? And Sirius? About Sirius, any word on his trial? I know you don't want to make a big deal, being the illegitimate son and all, but if you have to use the Potter name to make them move, I think you should. I mean, it's only fair that we use my fame for something, right?  
'Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor too! So we're together all the time. I haven't had much chance to talk with the other boys in my dorm yet – it's only the third day, you know – but they all seem really nice, if a bit awe-struck.  
'Oh, I know you said I shouldn't make trouble until at LEAST the second month, but there's this prat of a boy, Draco Malfoy, who thinks he's all that. So I told him off, 'cause he was insulting Hermione. And I'm not apologising until he does! You can't make me!  
'Professor Dumbledore's been leaving me alone, but I guess he's a busy man. I promise to try and stay clear of him.  
'And that other man you told me about, the one who hates Dad? He looked at me during the Opening Feast and my scar hurt! Do you know why? I know you said it's a curse scar and curse scars do strange things, but, wow, that was really strange. When I have a class with him, I'll let you know. It's not until Friday, thank Merlin.  
'Well, I really miss you! I can't wait for Christmas!  
'Love, Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'It sounds like you're having a wonderful time. Yes, your parents and Sirius were all in Gryffindor. I'm sure Lily and James are absolutely dancing to see you in their old House.  
'As for Sirius? I have a date for the trial. It's next month and I'm planning to go. I don't know if I'll be able to get you out of Hogwarts to come, and it's probably best if we __don't__ push your name around too early, or you'll find it doesn't work when you need it the most. If Sirius is freed, I'll see about us coming to visit you, but for now, stay at Hogwarts and worry about your studies.  
'I have heard of the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, was a Death Eater. He wasn't sent to Azkaban because he threw his money around and claimed he'd been under Imperius. While I'm not going to tell you to drop this whole matter with Draco, I will say that it'll probably be in your best interest to have an ally among Voldemort's people should he rise again, even if this ally is still in school. Think like a Slytherin on these matters, I know you're capable.  
'Professor Snape is bound to cause you trouble. He, too, was a Death Eater, but he spied for Dumbledore's people – I believe I told you this before – as a double agent of sorts. A dangerous enemy, I assure you. Be careful around him, but keep in mind that he's not pure evil and may not be the true enemy there.  
'Christmas seems years away, Harry, and I find myself counting off the days until it comes. Elizabeth and John have been keeping me busy when they have the time to drop by, but the house feels very lonely without you.  
'Keep up with your studies and I'll hopefully see you at Hallowe'en with Sirius in tow.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'He's an evil, nasty, horrible person! And he's spiteful! The man doesn't know how to let a grudge go! I hate him!  
'Really?! The trial's next month?! Oh, I can't wait!! Even if you can't come by with Sirius, you WILL owl me immediately with the news, right? Like, have a piece of parchment on you and just write "yes" or "no" on it and send it from the Ministry? Please? Oh, I hope he gets let free...  
'Well, I decided on a more passive attack on Malfoy. I was fighting with him in the halls, but after your letter I've decided to not. So, now, when I see him, I just say, "Malfoy" and walk on. Hermione thinks it's wonderfully mature of me and Malfoy just looks very confused. It's rather a lot of fun. But one of the boys in my dorm, Ron Weasley, thinks I'm being stupid, not fighting with Malfoy all the time.  
'I made another friend! Hagrid, the groundskeeper. He's really cheerful, but he can't cook. I like him, though. I figure it's nice having a friend on the staff, and he helped Hermione and me out of a rough spot with the caretaker when we got lost.  
'I got an owl from Elizabeth just this morning, actually. She said you've been kinda glum lately. So I'm telling you to perk up! Or else! I mean, if you have nothing else to be happy about, think about Sirius' trial. Soon you'll probably have someone else around. Or you could go out and buy a snake. I know you like having someone to talk to who won't spread your secrets around.  
'Well, I'm looking forward to Hallowe'en! But not too much, 'cause I know how things fall through sometimes.  
'Missing you too, Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Professor Snape, is it? Come now, he can't be __that__ bad. I mean, he's only human. (In case he is, you remember that potion mix-up I told you never to make? Why don't you try it in class one day?)  
'Passive is fine, and confusing Slytherins is even better. Don't mind Mr Weasley, his family and the Malfoy family have a long-standing feud over who knows what and they're always fighting about it. If Mr Weasley can't grow up enough to look beyond an old feud that's been going on for centuries, ignore him.  
'Rubeus Hagrid? Ah, he sounds like a fine chap, from what I hear. And, yes, being friends with a member of the staff is always a fine idea. Lets you know the inside scoop, as it were.  
'A snake, eh? Now, how does Sylvin feel about another snake taking over his territory? Ask him for me, would you? 'Cause if he says no, I might just get a cat instead. Won't be the same, but I like cats...  
'Attached is a book I just finished on magical theory. I thought you might be interested, since it's about some of the things you'll be learning this year. Give the Ravenclaws a run for their brains. You might even lend it to Hermione.  
'Much love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Sorry it took so long to get you this letter. Schoolwork and that book have kept me busy. About that book: a very interesting read. I got twenty points in Charms because Professor Flitwick was so impressed with my knowledge of how the _Wingardium Leviosa_ Charm works. Hermione was green with envy, so I had to lend her the book. You'll have to send me another one soon, Uncle, or she'll start winning all the points in class again.  
'You didn't tell me it would turn everything it touched PINK!! And that blinding shade, too. Good thing I hid under my desk. Snape gave me detention for it, but it was more than worth it to watch him walk around with pink hair and skin for three days. The rest of the class suffered for a week. It was pretty funny. I don't think the dungeon will ever be the same – there's still bright pink in the cracks of the walls and the floor and the desks.  
'Surprise, surprise. Malfoy caught on the other day. When I said "Malfoy" in the hallway, he said "Potter" back with a smile. It was almost creepy. We haven't gotten much further than that, but it's only been three weeks since we got here, so I suppose that's to be expected.  
'Sylvin says if you want to get a snake, you have to get one that understands that he came first and is, therefore, indefinitely more important. I told him to stuff it. He said that if you get a cat, he'll bite it. One of the sixth years has a cat that decided he was a piece of string one day, see...  
'Oh! So we had our first flying lessons last week. Malfoy stole Neville's – he's one of the boys in my dorm – new Remembrall and said he was going to take it and hide it somewhere where Neville would never find it – Neville had fallen off his broom, see, and Madam Hooch had taken him to the hospital wing – and Ron got all pissed off and told Malfoy to give it back and Malfoy got on his broom and flew up. So Ron followed him. And fell off. So, since I know how to ride a broom and I like Neville I flew up to Malfoy and asked him to give me back the Remembrall. So he did. And we went back down and Seamus and Dean – they're the others boys in my dorm – took Ron to the hospital wing. Ron got detention. Malfoy too. But no one ratted me out, so I just did my homework with Hermione and gave Neville back his Remembrall.  
'And Neville and I are friends now! He's started joining Hermione and me when we study after dinner. He says his grades are going up, and he's doing better in Potions. Hermione and I were sitting together in Potions, but I've started sitting with Neville while she sits back with Ron and tries to keep him from attacking the Slytherins or blowing his cauldron up. I don't know who's worse at Potions, Ron or Neville. I mean, Neville's getting better, but he was HORRIBLE before.  
'Oh! Neville and I threw a little party for Hermione Thursday night, after dinner. Neville got her some candy, 'cause he couldn't think of anything else she might need, since the library has all the books she will ever need, and even if it doesn't, she's got YOU to supply us with anything else. It was kind of funny to watch. (But don't tell Elizabeth and John about the candy, okay? They don't know about it, and Hermione's afraid they'll blow a gasket – you know how they are about dental hygiene.)  
'Well, I think that covers everything that's happened here! Hope to see you next month!  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Goodness. It sounds like you've been living quite the exciting life up there at Hogwarts. Things have been rather routine here, I must say. The shop's kind of lonely without our part-time students there, but they pop in from time to time still. Attached this time is another book on magical theory, as well as a book that Lisa – that student who's always flirting with you – thought you might like. I looked it over and it's pretty interesting. It's a Muggle version of the Merlin tale. (I have this bad feeling I'll be buying this series for you as well, now.)  
'I have another ingredient mix-up that explodes to be this rather gruesome shade of blood-red, if you're interested. Might decorate the dungeon properly, you know?  
'I'm proud of the way you're handling Draco. I wonder how his father feels about all this. What do you think? Should I make myself known to Lucius?  
'Neville Longbottom? Ah, the Longbottoms are a fine family, but they suffered in the war in somewhat of the same manner as the Potters. I'm glad you two are becoming friends.  
'Very well, I shall go out and find a snake for myself. No cats. Promise. Tell Sylvin I swear upon my blackened heart to never get a cat. It's just the owls he has to worry about here.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Not much else has happened here of late. Haven't gotten any further with Malfoy. If you want to talk to his dad, go ahead, but be careful. I trust you to take care of yourself and all, but I don't want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger, and I'm not sure how a Death Eater will react to you.  
'Well, Lisa's a pain in the ass, but I will say, she's got EXCELLENT taste in books. So, yes, I want more of the series. Could I get the rest of it for Christmas? Please? I can wait until then. Honest. I mean, you keep sending me these really interesting magical theory books – how DO you find them? All the ones in the library here are really boring – and I've got my homework to keep me busy when I'm not reading them or helping Neville.  
'Neville's doing better and better. I'm really proud of him. He was really shy when we first got here, but he's not so much now. He actually told one of the older Slytherins off yesterday when he came over to bother us in the library. It was impressive.  
'Neville told me about how he lives with his Gran 'cause his parents can't take care of him, but he wouldn't say why. Do you know?  
'Yes, get a new snake. And tell us what it's like. Sylvin is curious too.  
'I think I'll keep my head low for a little bit now. Snape's been watching me really closely, and I don't want to screw up a potion that I'm working on with Neville, even if it IS on purpose. But, you know, that redecorating idea sounds fun. I might try something else, if I can figure out how to sneak down to the dungeons and into the potions classroom after lights-out. Maybe I can ask Ron's elder brothers to help – they like playing pranks on people.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'His name is Kazimir and he's an albino cobra; a birth defect, he assures me. He's only two months out of the egg, and I actually found him in the dumpster outside the pet shop we got Sylvin at. The owner seemed to think he was dead or blind and, therefore, useless. But Kaz sees just fine and is healthy enough to catch his own dinner in the back garden. Whatever. Saved me some money. He hopes he'll be able to meet you both this Hallowe'en, actually. I'm sure it will prove interesting around here for a while.  
'Christmas, then. Expect the set under the tree. Lisa did say you could keep that first book – I don't know if I told you that or not – so I'll just get the rest of the series for you.  
'Finding interesting books? Easy, it's part of owning a bookstore. On that note, attached is a book on history that is, I'm sure, far more interesting than the one they make you buy for school, and it covers everything that book you have to get does. If your friends would like copies of their own, let me know and I can get a couple more. I had to special order them, or I'd tell them to get their own.  
'I did not, in fact, search out Lucius Malfoy. Kaz pointed out, after I talked to him about it, that Lucius will probably be at Sirius' trial, since he spends so much time paying the Ministry to do things his way.  
'I think, Harry, that if you want to learn about Neville's family, you should ask him. I do know why his parents can't take care of him, but that's his business to tell you, or not, as he so chooses.  
'Oh dear. As long as you don't get caught, I don't care. Be careful, though.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Kaz, huh? Preferred name, I suppose? He's really albino? That's gotta look weird. Is his venom poisonous to you? I know you said that most snake venoms don't have any effect on you, but you've never tried with a cobra before, right?  
'No, you didn't tell me I could keep it, but Lisa wrote a love letter and put it between the pages for me to find. Right when they fell into the lair of the Grand Elusa, too. It was horrifying. I burned it before Hermione or Neville could see.  
'Oh, Merlin, you're a life-saver. Hermione's the only one who hasn't been falling asleep in History of Magic, I swear. And the book's as boring as Binns. Neville says he'd like a copy, and he wants to pay you back for it, too. Hermione says the book she's got now is fine. She's so weird.  
'Neville actually read the part about you not telling me what you know about his family over my shoulder, the prat. He says he's thankful that you're leaving it up to him to tell me. He also mentioned that I could probably look it up by owling the Ministry Archives if I really want to know so bad, but I've decided to take your suggestion and wait for him to tell me. You're usually right about these things, after all.  
'We were, don't worry. Snape suspects me, of course, but it looks so much like something Fred and George would pull that they ended up being the ones to get detention. But they said they don't care and that it was worth it to walk into the potions classroom and have a lion's head roaring at them throughout the class. Apparently, no one got any work done, 'cause it roars whenever a Gryffindor is near it. Dumbledore took it down, though, so I never got to see it. Rumour has it that he's keeping it in his office.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'It seems that it's me who's lax in writing back this time. I apologise. It took me a while to get another copy of the book for Neville, but it's attached. Tell him he really doesn't owe me anything, he can think of it as a belated birthday present or even an early Christmas present if he wants. Attached is also another magical theory book, this one on potions. You may find it rather humorous, as the author is particularly sarcastic. Wait until you've read the whole thing before you cast a Revealing Charm on the author's name.  
'You could just tell Lisa you're not interested, you know.  
'I did do a test with Kaz' venom, much to his displeasure. Nothing happened. He still refuses to bite me.  
'I'm glad you're taking my suggestion, and I'm sure Neville appreciates it, too.  
'A lion's head that roared when Gryffindors were near? Was that all you did? I'm curious like you wouldn't believe.  
'Two weeks until Sirius' trial. Keep your fingers crossed.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'You're allowed to be lax sometimes. I know things can get really busy at the shop for no good reason, and I'm sure you've been having fun hanging out with the Grangers. Elizabeth, as I'm sure you've heard, writes me weekly, just like Hermione. It's almost like I've adopted another set of parents, sometimes! But, don't worry, you're still my favourite uncle.  
'Neville says he's paying you back, whether you want him to or not. So there. Now tell me a price before he empties his purse of galleons. The boy's impossible, some times.  
'No. Way. SNAPE wrote that?! He has a sense of humour?! Excuse me as I faint. I took the book to class with me one day, before I knew who it was by, and he turned purple and demanded to know where I'd gotten the book from. So I told him you sent it to me and wouldn't tell me who wrote it, but it really is a masterful piece of work. He turned a strange sort of purple-ish red colour and refused to come near my table for the rest of the class. And now I know who wrote it! I'm so embarrassed... How am I going to face him in class tomorrow? Damn you.  
'Tell you what, YOU tell Lisa I'm not interested for me, okay?  
'Sylvin says you should tell Kaz that it's really okay to bite you. Nothing's going to happen. Though, if he keeps giving you venom for too long you might finally start to get dizzy. Did that really happen? Don't you DARE lie to me.  
'Well, yeah. Fred and George wanted to write "Gryffindors Rock!" on the walls over and over again, but I pointed out that Snape would be able to figure out who it was because of our handwriting and they decided to let it go. I think they jinxed his chair, too, but it never took, if they did.  
'The trial's on the twenty-fifth, right? Oh, man, a week! Fingers crossed. Sylvin's got his tongue crossed, too. It's hysterical.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'I __hope__ I'm still your favourite uncle, seeing as you've never met Petunia's husband, and he's your only other uncle.  
'Ah, blast it. Seven galleons. Bloody pureblood pride.  
'I wondered how you'd react to that. And watch your language. __Do__ tell me how your class went. I'm practically __dying__ to know. And laugh at you, of course.  
'Ah, no. If you want Lisa to let you be, you'll tell her yourself. I think it's hysterical.  
'Remember I told you I went to Africa once, before I collected you? While I was there, I got bit by a viper, a Gaboon viper, to be exact, and the friend I was with at the time didn't know that the venom wouldn't hurt me and tried his hardest to kill it, while I was trying to protect it from him and talk him down at the same time and the viper just didn't let go until I got dizzy and had to sit down. The poor thing __did__ apologise – it had been aiming for a bird and had gotten me instead, it seemed. So I caught it a bird with magic. Snakes, you will find, don't often attack Parselmouths, and they can tell. Ask Sylvin if you don't believe me.  
'Professor Snape is rather paranoid – he has every right to be – so he probably checks both his food and his chairs for jinxes on a regular basis.  
'Yes, this Friday. It's somewhat stressful.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'From what you've said about Uncle Vernon, I hope I'll never meet him this life-time.  
'Attached is the money. Neville would have written you a letter and sent it himself, but I told him this was easier.  
'Merlin, I hate you sometimes. (Don't take that seriously.) So I got to class, put the book on my desk and he kinda walked by casually, then stopped – I'd taken the charm off the author – and then he LOOKED AT ME and asked, "Did you like it, Mr Potter," and I said, "Why, yes, Professor Snape. The humour was to my taste." And he kinda nodded, then walked up to the front and gave us the assignment and left Neville and Hermione and me alone for the whole lesson. It's strange to not have him snapping at us.  
'Oooooh... So THAT's why that snake at camp left me alone when I accidentally stepped on it's tail. And I thought that was because Sylvin was glaring at it challengingly. But Sylvin says it left 'cause it didn't want to upset me.  
'Good luck at the trial today. And EAT SOMETHING, for Merlin's sake. If you go to that trial without having eaten breakfast and I find out, you'll regret it.  
'Love, Harry'_

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** I said Christmas would be in chapter four, didn't I?. -mutters- I guess I lied. Well, I dunno, actually. We'll see how long chapter four is when I get to Christmas time.

Curious, I searched albino cobras on the web and they actually exist – and here I was, making it up 'cause I thought it would be cool – but they're rare and expensive to get. Well, the pet shop owner was clearly an idiot. Kaz' mum isn't an albino, but his dad might be. Haven't decided. At any rate, Kaz was the only albino of the group, so it doesn't really matter.

I'm trying to keep true to the cannon calendar as much as possible – the Lexicon is a god-send – but two months is a lot of letters, so I did about one a week with a week skipped here and there. I know I'm shite at keeping up with my pen pals – my grandmother certainly complains about it enough – and, really, I don't think I know _anyone_ who's really good at keeping up with their pen pals. Heh.

Well, until next chapter!  
Bats

(P.S. - I've been sitting on this chapter since the 4th. I would have put it out sooner, but I didn't really want to put it this fic out as I finished it, then hit a roadblock and sit on it for a month with you lot going, 'WTF, wench!' So, this'll be updated every Tues for as long as I have chapters to update. As it stands, I have enough written to update weekly for the rest of the month of July.)


	4. 04 – The Trial

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book,  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.  
As per anything I write that's legal and all, everything I know I get from my mother the paralegal and we're American. So it's all American legal jargon. I do try to stay somewhat true to the few cases in the books, but, you know.

**A/N:** As one might expect, this chapter gets ridiculous near the end. Well, middle, I suppose.

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter Four - The Trial_  
-0-0-0-

_'Thomas Leland-Potter, you are requested at the trial of Sirius Orion Black as the complainant in his case. The trial shall be held on the twenty-fifth of October in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic at eleven o'clock.  
'Amelia Bones  
'Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office  
'Ministry of Magic'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas appeared in the Atrium at ten thirty in his best robes, a set of reddish-brown robes with a sprinkling of shining stones around the cuffs that brought out his eyes. He'd found it during his trip to Africa and had ended up special ordering it after he returned home. As far as Thomas was concerned, it was one of the best wastes of money he'd ever made.

"Ah, Thomas," a cheerful voice called across the Atrium. Thomas easily spotted Albus Dumbledore in his out-of-place purple robes with his outrageously tall, matching purple hat. With a sigh he walked over.

"Headmaster, a pleasure."

"Ah, always so formal, Thomas," Dumbledore commented pleasantly as he received his wand back from the wizard who'd been checking it.

Thomas allowed himself to be scanned and handed his wand over before offering, "I find it best to not get too cosy with my nephew's teachers."

"Twelve and a quarter inches, powdered snake fang core, in use for thirty-three years. Correct?" the Ministry employee asked in a bored voice.

Thomas nodded in the affirmative. "That is correct, yes."

The man handed him his wand back and Thomas joined Dumbledore in walking towards the lifts. After a moment of silence, Dumbledore commented, "Not forty-one?"

Thomas snorted and rolled his eyes. "I lost my original one in a duel in Africa when my opponent decided to cheat and snap it after one of his friends jumped me from behind. Not very honourable, but I got a free custom wand out of the deal when his father found out what happened." Thomas pulled the ebony wand out of it's sheath on his arm and smiled at it fondly.

Dumbledore hummed. "Custom wands are chancy things."

"This one has served me for over thirty years without a fault, Headmaster," Thomas replied with a bite in his voice. "Forgive me if I ignore your warning." He put it back into the sheath and his pocket made a faint rattling sound. "Ah, I have a request of you, Headmaster."

"Request away."

Thomas pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and held it up. "Harry asked me to owl him as soon as I knew the outcome of this trial. I was wondering, since you'll get back to Hogwarts before an owl would arrive, if you could hand him this letter for me after I add the outcome to the bottom?"

"I don't see why not. Also, I believe you requested to visit Hogwarts on Hallowe'en should Mr Black be declared free?" Dumbledore added thoughtfully.

"Yes. I thought it best to give Sirius a few days to relax in a quiet house before shoving him into Hogwarts. It'll save my owls from having to fly up to Hogwarts with a ton of candy, as well," Thomas offered with a smile. Harry enjoyed Hallowe'en too much. He _loved_ the candy and Thomas had promised last year that he'd send a load up on Hallowe'en while he was at Hogwarts.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. We'd love to have you." Dumbledore paused thoughtfully in the doorway of Courtroom Ten. "It will be your first time at Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, it will."

"I'd suggest you Apparate in to Hogsmeade and walk up, then. The castle is truly a sight to behold," Dumbledore said, then walked into the courtroom.

:I don't like him: Kaz hissed darkly from under Thomas' robes.

:Nor do I. Now, silence.: Thomas stepped into the courtroom, showing none of the nervousness he felt. If Sirius didn't get his freedom, Thomas fully intended to pull out his wand and curse someone. Or, well, he wished he could, but he didn't think Harry would like that too much.

Thomas took the seat in one of the rows of benches that Dumbledore waved him towards. He glanced at his watch and found that his talk with the Headmaster and slow walk down to the courtroom had taken more time than he'd anticipated. It was ten fifty-three. He glanced around the room and put names to the faces he knew; Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Alastor Moody, and Dumbledore. He gave a curious look to the other members of the room and startled when the main entranced opened again to admit a tired-looking man. "Remus..." he whispered to himself.

Tired brown eyes turned sharp and met Thomas' surprised gaze. Remus Lupin moved carefully up the steps to where Thomas was standing cautiously. When Remus stopped in front of Thomas, the two stared at one another for a long moment.

Thomas broke the silence by holding out his hand. "Thomas Potter."

Remus' eyes narrowed, but he took the offered hand. "Remus Lupin. You're the one who insisted on bring Sirius to trial, aren't you?"

"I did," Thomas replied firmly. "I don't believe in sending people to prison without giving them a fair trial. That's the sign of a corrupt government." Behind him, most of the Wizengamot stiffened and let out sounds of irritation. Thomas smirked and Remus' face relaxed into an almost-smile.

"You remind me of James."

"He was my brother," Thomas explained, motioning for them to take a seat.

"I thought James was an only child," Remus mumbled, wincing as he sat.

"Ah..." Thomas grimaced. "It's very complicated. Perhaps you might come by for tea and we can trade tales?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I have Pepper-Up," Thomas offered teasingly.

Remus' almost-smile blossomed. "You've got me."

Before Thomas could say anything else, the far doors slammed open and two dementors glided in. Thomas gave in to his knee-jerk reaction and his Occlumency shields slammed into place on high. He took a moment to look around and found that only Dumbledore looked like the dementors had no affect on him, though his lips were pursed. Next to Thomas, Remus pulled something out of his pocket and took a bite.

Sirius Black was dragged into the chair in the middle of the room and shoved into it. As soon as the chains had engaged, the dementors left and the courtroom relaxed.

"Chocolate?" Remus offered in a whisper, holding out the bar to Thomas.

Thomas smiled and snapped off a chunk to suck on. Remus put the bar away and the two returned their attention to the trial.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are here on behalf of a complaint filed by one Thomas Justis Leland-Potter. Against this court's better judgement, your case has been brought forth to be re-considered." Dumbledore took a deep breath and stared down his nose at the haggard man bound to the chair in the middle of the floor by chains. "Sirius Orion Black, did you ever, willingly or unwillingly, help the Dark Lord Voldemort–" half the courtroom jumped, "–in his acts of terrorism?"

Sirius looked up at Dumbledore and licked his lips. "Never."

Dumbledore let out a noise that sounded almost like a breath of relief. "If you would, Mr Black, please tell us how, then, the betrayal of the Potters occurred? This court was under the impression that you were their Secret Keeper."

Sirius let out a hollow laugh. "No, Professor. James thought it would be the best thing ever if _Peter_ were to be the Secret Keeper. That way, Voldemort–" half the courtroom jumped again, "–would chase after me and Peter could get away."

"Can you explain what happened the following day when you and Peter Pettigrew met in the middle of a Muggle street?" Amelia Bones inquired, standing so Sirius could see her better.

"I went looking for him. I found him. He shouted at me and we both went for our wands. He was faster to get off his spell and it blew everything up. He cut off his finger, I'm guessing, and turned into a rat to get away. So I laughed, because he'd gotten me."

"A rat?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius shrugged, then winced when one of the chains contracted around his arm in warning. "James, Peter and me became Animagi in Hogwarts. James was a stag, I'm a dog, Peter's a rat."

"I will vouch for that," Remus said, standing. Sirius' head shot around and his eyes widened at the sight of Remus.

"I see," Dumbledore said, sighing. "You may sit, Mr Lupin." He glanced over the Wizengamot behind him. "Does anyone have any other questions for Mr Black, or are we ready to vote?"

The group of witches and wizards whispered quietly amongst themselves. Thomas didn't even try to listen.

"I believe we're ready to vote, Albus," and older witch with thinning grey hair decided after the whispering silenced.

Thomas closed his eyes for a moment and crossed his fingers, then looked back up as Dumbledore asked, "Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Thomas did a quick count and felt his heart jump into his throat, but before he could count again to be sure, the hands went down and Dumbledore said, "Those in favour of conviction?" Thomas counted these hands as well and felt like jumping for joy. Next to him, Remus let out a breath of relief.

Even before Dumbledore could say, "Cleared of all charges," Thomas was already scribbling, _'YES!'_ on the letter to Harry.

As the chains fell away, Remus hurried down the rows of benches and over to where Sirius was standing on unsteady feet, chocolate out and a smile on his face that made him appear years younger. Thomas walked up to Dumbledore and handed over the letter for Harry with a smile. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"My pleasure, Thomas. Oh, and do tell Mr Lupin that if he cares to visit Hogwarts with Mr Black and yourself this Thursday, he's welcome to."

"I will." Thomas inclined his head, then moved calmly down the benches to where Sirius and Remus were standing, watching him.

"You're Thomas Potter?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Thomas smiled. "I am indeed. Shall we retire to my home and trade tales over tea?"

"And Pepper-Up?" Remus inquired with a smile.

"Yes, lots and lots of Pepper-Up," Thomas promised.

Sirius snorted. "Sounds good to me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm a little lost, mate," Sirius said after Thomas had finished explaining his lineage to the two younger wizards and both Sirius and Remus had downed two Pepper-Up potions a piece and two pots of tea between them. Thomas was still working on his first cup of tea and had taken off his robe as soon as he'd entered the kitchen, glad he'd thought to wear a plain white shirt and black slacks under it.

"I understand," Thomas replied with a smile. "If I hadn't lived it, I might be a little lost myself."

"I am glad Harry didn't end up with Petunia, though. Lily hated her."

"I've met Petunia, and I must say, I shudder to think of how Harry would have turned out, had he grown up there," Thomas agreed.

Suddenly Kaz poked his head out from under Thomas' shirt and Sirius and Remus both shoved back from the table. :That was entertaining: Kaz commented with an amused hiss.

Thomas rolled his eyes at his snake. "Sirius, Remus, this is Kaz. He's my familiar, of sorts. He won't hurt you if you don't hurt him."

"He's a bloody cobra, mate," Sirius whispered, staring at the snake like it might take his head off.

"Rather," Thomas agreed, then looked back to Kaz. :What do you want? Other than to terrify my guests?:

"You're a Parselmouth..." Remus whispered, awed and a little scared. Sirius just went white.

:I'm hungry. And you need to eat, or I'll tell Harry!:

:Breakfast was his only threat, Kaz: Thomas pointed out, amused by the tiny serpent.

:I'll tell him that you only had an apple for breakfast and no lunch! What makes you think he'll like that?: Kaz threatened, prodding Thomas' shoulder with the end of his tail.

:Oh, you're nasty today.:

:I'm _always_ nasty, thanks: Kaz replied, raising his nose up in the air.

:That's not as effective when you're a snake, Kaz: Thomas commented dryly, then returned his attention to his guests. "Forgive me. Yes, I am a Parselmouth, I have been one for as long as I can remember. Harry also happens to be one, actually. I believe it's from Voldemort's attempt on his life when he was a baby."

Remus recovered before Sirius and returned to the table. "What did he say?" he asked curiously.

"Ah... I have a habit of not eating when I'm nervous, and Harry threatened to perform some unspeakable horror on me if he found out I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning, and Kaz threatened to tell Harry that I skipped lunch instead if I didn't get something to eat now," Thomas explained as Sirius pulled his chair back to the table. As an afterthought, Thomas added, "Oh, and he's hungry. So I need to let him out into the garden. Excuse me." He rose easily and pulled Kaz from his neck, then knelt next to the tiny snake hole in the door and watched the snake slither out.

"You're an interesting person, Thomas Potter," Sirius commented quietly as Thomas turned back to the table.

Thomas rose an eyebrow at the man in amusement. "You haven't the faintest. What would you two like for lunch?"

"Not too much," Remus asked with a smile.

"Soup and bread?" Sirius added, looking hopeful. "_Hot_ soup and _fresh_ bread?"

"Now that's something even _I_ should be able to keep down," Thomas said with a laugh. "Hot soup and fresh bread it is. Is tomato okay? I still have a lot from the last time Harry caught a cold."

"Tomato sounds wonderful," Sirius said, smiling wistfully.

Remus frowned. "I thought you were supposed to have plain broth when you have a cold?"

Thomas coughed nervously and leaned down to get the soup from the bottom of the pantry. "Well, yes, but the one time I gave him plain broth he married the toilet, so we tried tomato soup and that stayed down."

Sirius and Remus laughed.

Thomas pulled out the bread with the two cans of soup and closed the pantry. "Butter on the toast?"

"Oh, yes _please_," Sirius said, eyes wide and hopeful.

Thomas smiled at the man and set his armful on the counter before setting about pulling out three bowls, three plates, three spoons, a knife for the butter and a pot to make the soup in. By the time Kaz returned from hunting, the three men were seated at the table with a pile of toast in the middle next to the pot of soup and some soup and bread in front of each of them. Sirius was putting way more butter on his bread than was probably safe for him, but Thomas didn't say anything against it while Remus just shook his head.

:What are you eating?: Kaz asked as he slid over to the table.

:Bread and soup. None of us were particularly hungry.: Thomas replied as he picked Kaz up and set him on his shoulder. :How was your lunch?:

:Tasty. I found a bunch of baby mice. One of them got away, but the three I got were quite yummy.:

:I'm glad. Do I need to put you on the windowsill for a nap, or are you going to try sleeping on me again?: Thomas asked, smiling at the memory of Kaz falling off him the last time the little snake had decided to sleep on Thomas' shoulder.

:I'll take the windowsill, thank you.:

Thomas laughed and got up to put Kaz on the kitchen windowsill. When he sat back down again, Remus asked, "Well?"

Thomas blushed. "I apologise. I'm so used to only speaking to the snakes when Harry's around that I've almost forgotten that others can't understand us." He scratched the back of his head. "He was just telling me about his lunch. And I asked where he wanted to take his afternoon nap."

"Don't mind Moony, he's just curious about everything," Sirius offered around a mouthful of bread and butter.

Thomas blinked. "Moony?"

"My nickname at school," Remus explained. "Sirius is Padfoot, James was Prongs and Peter was – _is_ – Wormtail."

"Ah, your Animagus forms?" Thomas inquired. Sirius and Remus nodded. "What is yours, Remus?"

Remus choked on some soup while Sirius started laughing. After a quick sip of the water Thomas had gotten for each of them after the soup was done, he said, "I'm not."

Thomas blinked for a long moment, then his eyes widened in understanding. "That's a rather apt name, if you're a werewolf as I think you might be. Correct?"

Remus nodded, surprised.

"Wow, you took that calmly," Sirius commented, butter forgotten in favour of staring at Thomas.

Thomas shrugged. "A friend of mine, who died in the war with Voldemort, was a werewolf. His mate was a vampire and also a friend of mine, who killed herself after he died. I find the Ministry's stance on non-humans to be ridiculous."

"A sign of a corrupt government, by any chance?" Remus asked, smiling sadly.

"No. A sign of a pile of idiots who need to get their heads out of their arses and learn to adapt to the world around them," Thomas replied bitterly. "Honestly, if Voldemort weren't so hell-bent on destroying everything that stood against him and gathering followers through lies, I'd have loved to join him. But mindless death and destruction isn't my thing."

"Never mind that your being illegitimate makes you one of the ones that the purebloods want to be rid of," Sirius added with a sigh.

"Rather. And you're disowned, so you're worthless," Thomas replied with a knowing smile.

Sirius snorted. "And Moony's a half-blood. Harry too."

"We're rather pitiful, hm?" Remus added.

"We certainly are," Thomas agreed with a sigh. Then he returned to his soup and the other two followed his lead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas Potter,  
'If you would hold your arrival until classes are over with at three, I'd be most obliged. I will have Harry meet you in the entrance hall.  
'Albus Dumbledore'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Remus held the large bag of candy away from a grasping Sirius while Thomas rolled his eyes at the man. "Sirius, if you don't start behaving your age, I'll hex you," Remus threatened for what must have been the fifth time in the past three minutes since they'd met up at Hogsmeade. Thomas had given Remus the money to buy the candy, since Sirius was staying at his house, and the werewolf had gone out and gotten it good-naturedly. Of course, as soon as Sirius had see the giant bag, he'd been all over his school friend and Thomas had just left them to it.

:Thomas, tell that horrible mutt that if he doesn't stop that nonsense this moment, I'll bite him: Kaz finally hissed in annoyance. Sirius had the bad fortune of regularly waking Kaz up in the middle of the serpent's naps and Kaz had decided that Sirius was one of the most annoying things on the face of the earth.

"Sirius, Kaz says that if you don't stop making a fool of yourself, he's going to..." Thomas stopped to stare up at Hogwarts, which had just come into sight in all her glory. "Merlin..." he breathed.

"A beautiful sight, don't you think?" Remus asked as he came to stand next to Thomas.

Thomas nodded, then shook himself and impaled Sirius with a stern look. "You. Behave."

Sirius pouted, lower lip trembling.

"You're not very convincing," Remus informed the Animagus as Thomas shook his head and returned to walking towards the castle.

"But it's always worked before!"

"When you were five."

"At Hogwarts! I won all the girl's hearts!"

"Sirius, in case you hadn't noticed, Thomas is a guy."

"I won some of the guy's hearts too."

"You're trying too hard."

"Uncle Thomas!" a voice shouted moments before a black blur shot out of the main doors of Hogwarts. Harry crashed into Thomas and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Oh?" Thomas asked, smiling down at the upturned face.

"Yes! Ron Weasley was being a git to Hermione and he called her an insufferable know-it-all and a nightmare and all sorts of horrible things. And she ran and hid in the girl's lavatory and won't come out no matter _what_ Nev or I say!"

Thomas glanced up at the boy who had shyly followed Harry over to the three adults. "You must be Mr Longbottom."

"Call me Neville, please," the boy requested in a mumble.

"Uncle Thomas!" Harry cried, tugging on the front of Thomas' robes.

Thomas looked down at his nephew with a stern look. "Manners, Harry."

Harry blew him a raspberry.

Thomas laughed. "Harry, child, I promise to see to Hermione directly, but you've forgotten that I'm not the only one who came to see you." And he stepped aside to reveal a tense Sirius Black and a candy laden Remus Lupin who was nervously attempting a smile.

Harry's eyes went wide and he blinked at the two for a long moment. Then, slowly, he smiled and jumped forward to tackle Sirius. "You're free! You're free!"

Sirius relaxed and picked the boy up so he could swing him around, then hug him tightly. "Hey there, pup."

Thomas plucked the bag of candy from Remus' arms and whispered, "Spend some time with him. I'm going to go see what I can do with Hermione."

Remus nodded. "Good luck."

Thomas winked, then turned to Neville and ruffed his hair. "Shall we go hunt down Hermione and then pig out with Harry's candy?" he asked quietly.

Neville nodded, his face blooming into a smile. "Follow me!" he said, then hurried off towards the school's doors.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hermione, what's this I hear about you letting some eleven-year-old get you depressed?" Thomas asked at the door of the stall that the girl was sniffling in. He had some candy in his robe pocket while Neville sat outside with the rest of the bag, guarding it proudly.

Hermione fell silent for a moment, then flung the door open and grabbed at Thomas' robe front. "He's a horrible, horrible boy!" she cried.

Thomas picked the girl up and sat on the floor with her in his lap. When she glanced up at him tearfully, he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at her eyes gently, then handed it to her so she could blow her nose. Once she'd calmed down a bit, he pulled out a lollipop and offered it to her. She took it with a trembling smile and stuck it in her mouth after unwrapping it. "Better?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Much. Thank you."

"Good. And, really, you shouldn't listen to the hateful words of jealous children, Hermione. It just gives them bigger egos. If you really must get upset, keep in mind that you're worth a thousand Ron Weasleys."

"I know. But it still hurts."

"As a wise snake once told me, 'Words last longer than broken skin.' Sometimes, though, people are going to call you horrible names and be petty fools. You just have to learn to brush them off, or at least wait to cry about it until after that sod won't know about it anymore. And, really, I have found that the best way to get things off my chest is to write them down, or tell someone about it. It always helps if you know there's someone on your side."

Hermione nodded and said around her lollipop, "Like Harry and Nev?"

Thomas nodded. "Like Harry and Neville and your parents and me."

Hermione smiled and hugged Thomas. "Thanks, Thomas."

"Any time. Now, shall we go out there and make sure Neville hasn't let anyone steal the rest of the candy?"

Hermione laughed and got up so Thomas could rise. He did with a groan and Hermione gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay, Thomas?"

"Ah, I suppose so. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

Hermione smiled and took his hand to lead him from the toilet. Neville was still standing outside over the candy bag, looking fierce. "Hey, Nev," the girl said softly.

"All right, Hermione?" Neville asked quietly, looking worried.

Hermione's smile got a little wider. "Yeah. Thomas talked some sense into me."

Thomas chuckled at that. "Should we go track down Harry and his godfool?"

" 'Godfool'?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

Thomas shrugged. "He is. He acts like he's your age."

Neville nodded. "He does."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the two wizards. "I'll believe it when I see it," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Almost as if the statement called them, Sirius suddenly ran down the hall, with his arms spread wide and making sounds like he was an airplane. Harry was following behind him at a much slower run that could quickly turn into a walk if a professor came into view. Remus was walking behind them, rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Told you," Neville told the gobsmacked Hermione.

"I happened to walk past Professor McGonagall," Remus said as he came to a stop in front of the group of onlookers. "She was smiling that smile that she always used to get just before she gave James and Sirius detention."

Thomas groaned while Hermione and Neville broke out in laughter.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" McGonagall shouted, voice magically amplified.

Sirius stopped so fast, he overbalanced and crashed to the floor. Harry snickered and hid behind Thomas as McGonagall stalked over to where Sirius was pulling himself to his feet with a winning smile. "Why, hello, Professor McGonagall. You look lovely today, I must say."

"Your flattery will get you nowhere, Mr Black. It's detention for you!"

Sirius blinked a few times in confusion. "But..."

McGonagall smiled suddenly. "It's good to see you well, Sirius," she said softly, ignoring her three lions who were pretending to faint next to a laughing Remus and a bemused Thomas. "Just, do me a favour and _don't_ lead Mr Potter in your footsteps."

"But he's a _Potter_!" Sirius stressed, wide-eyed.

"And his uncle is a fine example of an upstanding individual who doesn't have a tendency to wreak mayhem on an innocent school and innocent students. Really, Sirius."

"Uhm, Professor," Harry called, raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" McGonagall turned to the group of laughing students.

Harry smirked. "I don't think Uncle Thomas is as upstanding as you think. I mean, he's the one who brought us this bag of candy." So saying, Harry and his friends stepped to one side, unveiling the giant bag of sugar.

Thomas shrugged when McGonagall turned to stare at him. "What? I promised Harry last year that I'd send him his usual haul of Hallowe'en candy this year. Have you ever not kept a promise to your eleven-year-old nephew? It's a nightmare."

"How do _you_ know?" Harry demanded. "I thought _I_ was your only eleven-year-old nephew!"

Thomas just looked at him like he was crazy.

McGonagall sighed helplessly. "Never mind. Miss Granger, how are you feeling? Miss Brown came to tell me that you'd disappeared into the loo, crying."

Hermione smiled and took the lollipop out of her mouth. "Fine, thank you, Professor. Thomas came and found me."

"Good. Might I inquire as to what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Ron Weasley was being a stupid git," Harry reported.

"Language," Thomas warned.

"It's _true_!"

"Watch your mouth."

Harry blew him another raspberry.

McGonagall shook her head at them while Hermione, Neville, Remus and Sirius all laughed. "Well, I will leave you to your fun and go find Mr Weasley," she told them, then turned a left.

"Bye, Professor!" Sirius called, jumping up and down and waving.

A dark green head poked out of Harry's robe. :Is the cat-woman gone?:

:Yes: Harry said, smiling at the snake fondly.

:How do you _survive_ under your wizard's robes all the time?!: Kaz complained, sliding out from beneath Thomas' robe. :Really, Thomas. We _must_ find a better place for me.:

"Is that an _albino_ cobra?" Hermione breathed, leaning forward curiously.

"Yes, he is. This is Kaz," Thomas introduced.

"He's beautiful..."

:Oh, I _like_ her.:

Thomas and Harry chuckled. "Would you like to hold him?" Thomas asked the girl.

"Oh, he won't bite?"

"Nah, he likes you," Harry assured her.

Hermione smiled. "Well, okay, I suppose."

Thomas carefully transferred Kaz over to Hermione's hands and took Sylvin from Harry. The three students crowded around the albino while Sirius and Remus came over to meet Sylvin. "This is Sylvin. I got him for Harry for his fifth birthday, after we found out he was a Parselmouth too," Thomas introduced. :Sylvin, this is Sirius and Remus.:

:They smell like canines.:

:Sirius is a dog Animagus. Remus is a werewolf.:

:No cats?:

:No cats.:

:Oh. I like them, then.:

Thomas chuckled. "He likes you both, because you don't smell like cats," he explained to the two curious onlookers. Sirius and Remus both laughed at that.

:Have you been taking care of yourself, like you're supposed to be?: Sylvin demanded of Thomas, turning on him with jaws open.

Thomas saw Sirius and Remus inching away out of the corner of his eyes. :Yes, for the most part.:

:Even before Kaz came along?:

:For the most part.:

:I should bite you, you know.:

:You'll scare the other humans. Harry's the only one who knows you can't hurt me, unless he's told Hermione or Neville.:

Sylvin shook his head. :No. But that's never stopped me before.:

:Ah, true. So bite me then.:

Sylvin gave him an irritated look and turned his back on Thomas. :You never take your punishments seriously enough.:

:They're not really punishments, you know.:

:Sylvin: Harry called, exasperated, :either bite him or don't bite him already. You're getting on my nerves.:

Quick as lightning, Sylvin spun around and sunk his fangs into the vein in Thomas' arm. "Ouch! That hurt, you little sod!" Thomas complained, tugging at Sylvin's head so he could see the wound, but the snake wouldn't let go. :Sylvin, I'm here to visit Harry, not run into walls. Let go. Now.:

Sylvin let go and glared at the wizard as Thomas checked the wound. It was bleeding a little, but not enough to worry about it.

"–no, really, it's okay. Uncle Thomas is immune. Swear," Thomas suddenly heard Harry saying. He shook his head and offered the group of worried onlookers a reassuring smile.

"I'm immune to most snake venoms," he said, stepping forward easily. "An accident in my youth I'm not particularly fond of re-telling brought it about. Sylvin likes to bite me when he thinks I need to grow up."

:Take care of yourself: Sylvin corrected angrily.

:Same thing: Thomas said, rolling his eyes.

:I still don't think it's a good reason to bite him: Kaz announced. :What if your venom ends up upsetting his stomach and he can't eat then?:

:It won't happen, Kaz: Thomas pointed out in amusement.

:I'm trying to help you here! Now shut up!:

Harry and Thomas both burst out laughing while Kaz and Sylvin glared at each other.

:Okay, cool it, both of you: Thomas said after he'd calmed himself. Harry attempted to explain the joke to the non-Parselmouths, but only Sirius seemed to think it was particularly funny.

Remus shook his head at all of them. "We should probably take this monstrosity of sugar up to your dorm, then go down to the feast."

"Okay!" Harry and Hermione cheerfully agreed. Harry traded Kaz for Sylvin and the green snake went back into the boy's robes in a huff. Kaz just hung himself around Thomas' neck and declared himself to be a fashionable piece of jewellery before grabbing his tail in his mouth and becoming still.

The group made a quick run up to the Gryffindor common room and Harry and Neville took the bag of candy up to their room while Hermione went up to her room to put her school bag away. Once the three students got back down to the common room, the group of six left for the Great Hall.

Harry, Hermione and Neville happily dragged their three adult visitors over to the Gryffindor table and shoved some of their tablemates over so there was room. After introductions had gone around the table, everyone started in on the feast with gusto.

Suddenly, a man in a turban came running into the hall and up to the head table where he leaned on the table as if it were the only thing holding him up. "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know," he said, then fainted.

In the following confusion, Thomas got up and slipped out the doors of the hall. He hurried through the hallways, heading unerringly back towards the girl's bathroom where Hermione had hidden herself earlier.

:What are you _doing_?: Kaz hissed, fear lacing his words. :Troll means run away!:

:Do you taste it? Is it this way?: Thomas asked in response.

:Yes! Now turn around and go the other way! Or do you have a death wish, Thomas?:

Thomas froze as the floor started to shake. Slowly, he pulled his wand out, watching the corner up ahead. The troll appeared rather suddenly and Kaz let out a hiss of terror and dove under Thomas' robes. Thomas just eyed the thing coldly. What's the best way to deal with a troll, I wonder? I could just kill it, I suppose, but what if a child is somewhere down here, or comes down here by chance and sees it?

As if to answer his question, a blond head poked out of the boy's toilet across the hall from the girl's toilet Hermione had been in before. "What the–" Draco Malfoy's eyes went wide and he froze, staring at the troll. The troll stared at him.

"_PULSUS ABSENTIS_!" Thomas shouted, using more than enough power to throw the troll a good thirty feet and knock him out cold for a while before anything beyond staring happened.

Draco turned to Thomas, eyes wide. "Wha–"

"One of your professors came running into the feast, yelling about a troll in the dungeons, Mr Malfoy. Had you been there, you no doubt would already be in your common room, enjoying a moved feast," Thomas commented calmly.

"Goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed from behind Thomas and the man turned to face her with a smile, which didn't falter we he saw the glowering professor behind her or the man wearing the turban, who grabbed the wall beside him when he caught sight of the troll.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall."

"Thomas! So this is where you've been! And my cubs were so worried you'd wandered off and gotten killed."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of blasting a troll a couple of feet. I'm not _that_ old. Really."

McGonagall shook her head and looked like she might say something else when the dark professor said, "Mr Malfoy, why aren't you in your common room?"

Draco turned to Thomas pleadingly and Thomas smiled. "He was in the toilet and heard the noise in the hallway. Naturally, he came out to see what was going on. I'm not sure he ever made it to the feast."

The dark man turned on Thomas with fury in his eyes. "I believe I asked my student the question, not _you_, Mr Potter."

Draco gasped behind him, but Thomas' smile only widened. "Yes, but you see, Professor Snape, you do such a beautiful job terrifying your students that they look to others to face you." His eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared rather suddenly. "I, for one, don't appreciate it. Grudges are for children, Severus Snape, and you should have grown out of that decades ago."

Snape crossed his arms over his chest angrily and looked like he wanted to say something, but Thomas turned to Draco and asked, "All right, then?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir, Mr Potter."

Thomas chuckled. "It's Thomas, child. 'Mr Potter' makes me feel old."

Draco nodded, a sliver of a smile touching his lips.

"Come. Let's get you back to your common room so you can get something to eat, hm? I'm sure your esteemed professors have bigger things to worry about than making sure you get back okay."

"Not to mention stinkier," Draco agreed, then led the way past the three professors and down through the hallways to the dungeons. He paused at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Thomas to make the last few steps down before saying, "Thank you. You saved my life."

"Hardly," Thomas replied kindly. "I just saved you from rather a lot of pain. I'd do it for anyone."

Draco shook his head. "Even the son of a Death Eater?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Thomas knelt in front of the boy, just as he sometimes did when Harry needed soft words and a friend who was on his level. "Draco, the father doesn't make the son. Learn that lesson and you'll be decades ahead of even some of the wisest men. You are your own person, and you have the power to make your own choices in life. Nothing is set in stone." Thomas shrugged. "And, honestly, between you and me, the 'Light' isn't always the best choice, just as the 'Dark' isn't. That, child, is for you to decide."

Draco nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mr– er, Thomas."

"You're more than welcome, Draco." Thomas stood and smiled down at the blond. "Now, do you need me to go with you the rest of the way, or will you be fine from here?"

"No offence, but you're the parent of a Gryffindor. I think I'll be fine now."

"Of course. Good luck, then."

"Thanks!" Draco said, then hurried into the shadows of the dungeons.

Thomas hummed to himself and started the long trek up to Gryffindor Tower.

:I wonder about you sometimes: Kaz commented.

:You're one of many, Kaz.:

Kaz let out a snake-sigh. :Do you think that boy will be friendlier with Harry now?:

:Who knows.:

:And here I was, thinking you were a Seer.:

Thomas chuckled. :It comes and goes, Kaz. It comes and goes.:

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** Well? Love it? Hate it?

_Pulsus Absentis_ means 'blow away'. It's my incantation for the Blasting Curse, since Jo never gave us one. Pity.

These chapters keep getting longer and longer. Merlin.

Until next chapter, my pretties!  
Bats

(P.S. - Oiy, someone tell my beta to give me back chapter six, eh? She's still got it. -grumbles good-naturedly-)


	5. 05 – Letters and Christmas

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV, Possible - HP/DM  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book,  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter. (I might put some things from DH in here as background info on characters, but it won't be anything too important of nothing.)

**A/N:** Merlin forbid if I don't get Christmas in this chapter. -stare-

Also, since I just now came up with a name for the author of the Young Hawk series, it never made it in any earlier chapter. Oops. So when Thomas sends Harry a book by Kavi Callum, it is the Young Hawk series. I'll see about fixing that in chapter two eventually. Maybe. If I'm not feeling too lazy, I mean. XD

I don't know when the full moon dates were for this year, so I'm making it up to suit my needs. XP

Also! This is a day early on account of Dan Radcliffe's birthday. XD

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter Five - Letters and Christmas_  
-0-0-0-

_'So, I had class with Snape today and that lack of snapping from last time I told you about? Well, he's being nasty again. The man can't seem to handle having his horrible behaviour handed to him by someone who knows better. I suppose it doesn't help that you're a Potter. What DOES he have against Dad, anyway?  
'It's been really quiet today. People are still a bit jumpy about the troll. I went to that hallway earlier and they'd gotten rid of the troll. Didn't leave a trace.  
'On the other hand, when I greeted Malfoy in the hallway today, he got this really thoughtful look on his face, then held out his hand. So we've got a kind of tentative friendship going on. He's sitting here in the library with us at our usual table.  
'Word on Ron is that he's got detention with McGonagall all next week. Dean and Seamus are trying to stay out of this whole mess, but Ron keeps trying to get them on his side. There was a row this morning, in our dorm room. It was a bit ugly. Seamus finally told Ron that if he wanted back-up, he was better off looking to the Hufflepuffs. I switched with Hermione so that I'm working with Ron now. He grumbled the whole class about how he was going to get Hermione back for snitching on him and I told him that if he didn't want to spend a month in the hospital wing, he'd shut his trap about Hermione and I'm the one who snitched, anyway. He shut up, then.  
'Well, I'm gonna write letters to Sirius and Remus now. I suppose you haven't introduced them to Elizabeth and John yet? I'll leave that to you and not tell Elizabeth.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Sirius and Remus got introduced this weekend. They're all lovely good friends. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I hired both Sirius and Remus on as staff at the book store with Joseph's approval. Sirius kept telling me that he had more than enough money to never work another day of his life, and I told him that I could do the same, but I like working because it gives me some place to be and I'm not leaving him in my house, alone, without anything better to do everyday. Remus, on the other hand, is absolutely ecstatic to have a job that he won't lose as soon as his employer geta suspicious of him when he required full moons off. He's not going to move into the house, though, like Sirius has. Remus says he likes his little cottage in the middle of nowhere and feels safer out there anyway.  
'Professor Snape is just ridiculously childish sometimes. James saved his life – ask Sirius or Remus for the full details – and Professor Snape just never forgave him. Don't ask me how that man's mind works.  
'I'm glad things are going well between you and Draco. I just hope they continue to go as smoothly. It will be interesting to see what happens when his father comes into the picture.  
'Mr Weasley is starting to get ridiculous. If he doesn't end this nonsense, let me know and I'll send a letter to his mother, if Professor McGonagall hasn't already.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Dear Mr Thomas Leland-Potter,  
'I would like to extend my thanks to you for protecting my son on the night of Hallowe'en. Draco told me about the troll and that you saved his life, though you insist on denying that you did.  
'Would you be interested in coming over for dinner this Friday? I would like to thank you in person and, indeed, meet you.  
'Sincerely,  
'Lucius Malfoy  
'Head of House Malfoy'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Dear Mr Lucius Malfoy,  
'While your offer is tempting, I fear I must decline; Friday is the night I go over to the Grangers' with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for dinner. Perhaps at another date?  
'As I told your son, I don't think the troll would have actually killed him before the noise brought someone running, especially with the professors out in droves, searching for the troll. It was my pleasure, at any rate. I am not a man who enjoys watching people in pain, friend or foe. I'm sure you understand.  
'Sincerely,  
'Thomas Leland-Potter  
'Head of Leland Estates  
'Guardian of House Potter'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Remus was nearly gushing about the job in his letter. He's having a wonderful time. Sirius is kinda grumpy about it, I think, but he's stopped cursing it.  
'I think Snape is being stupid. Sirius keeps telling me to prank him, but Remus says not to. What do you think?  
'Oh! And he's been limping lately. Any thoughts?  
'Draco's still sitting with us every day in the library, and he's stopped inching away from Hermione when she tries to help him with things. When I offered him some of the candy at the Quidditch game this morning, he took it. We were sitting near the teachers' box, instead of with our Houses, since our Houses don't really like that we're hanging out together. Snape looked like he wanted to object, but McGonagall told him to shut up.  
'I REALLY like Professor McGonagall.  
'Ron got a Howler on Monday. I guess Professor McGonagall wrote his mum, 'cause it was a woman yelling at him about his behaviour. He's been really subdued since then. Didn't say anything to me in class on Friday.  
'So, the Quidditch match was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Slytherin won. Our Seeker is crap. I know what the rules say about First Years, but I think I might go to Oliver Wood – he's the team captain – and see if he'd be willing to at least set me up as reserve?  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Dear Mr Thomas Leland-Potter,  
'The Grangers? I'm afraid they are not known to me.  
'I do wish to thank you properly.  
'Sincerely,  
'Lucius Malfoy  
'Head of House Malfoy'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Remus is having fun at the shop, too. He likes talking to the customers.  
'Ah... I don't suppose I can plead silence on this matter? No. Well, my thoughts are that the best way to show Professor Snape that he's being childish would be to act the adult. So, no, don't prank him. Treat him with the respect his station deserves and when he's rude, frown at him, like I do when you're acting out. On one hand, you could consider that a sort of prank, I suppose. On the other, maybe he'll get over this.  
'Limping? I haven't the faintest. Don't worry about it, I guess. Perhaps he tripped or something while gathering potions ingredients somewhere.  
'I'm most pleased that you and Draco have become better fellows – I pause at calling you 'friends' – and even more so that he's losing some of his harsher pureblood ideals about lineage.  
'I've been in contact with Lucius Malfoy, actually. He's inviting me over to dinner, and I might just go. Perhaps, if he will allow it, I'll bring Sirius, Remus, Elizabeth and John with. We shall see.  
'If Mr Weasley starts acting out again, let me know. I've found that Gryffindors have this irritating ability to bounce right back. Your godfool manages it on an hourly basis.  
'Do tell me how that goes. If you manage to get on the team, even just the reserves, I'll send your broom up.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Dear Mr Lucius Malfoy,  
'John and Elizabeth are Muggles; it's no wonder you don't know them. Their daughter, Hermione, is a friend of my nephew's.  
'I completely understand. Friday is the only evening I wouldn't be able to come. If another day is open on your end, I would be pleased to attend.  
'Sincerely,  
'Thomas Leland-Potter  
'Head of Leland Estates  
'Guardian of House Potter'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Dear Mr Thomas Leland-Potter,  
'That would explain my lack of knowledge. My son speaks highly of their daughter. Might I simply invite all of you over this Friday? It would please me to meet the parents of the young witch my son speaks so highly of. And, of course, my wife's cousin is always welcome, as is Mr Lupin. If this is to your liking, I shall send out formal invitations.  
'Sincerely,  
'Lucius Malfoy  
Head of House Malfoy'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Dear Mr Lucius Malfoy,  
'I believe that would be fine. The rest of our group also finds it to be a fine idea. I plan to take Elizabeth and John out tonight for dinner robes, so they'll feel more comfortable.  
'We shall see you on Friday, then.  
'Sincerely,  
'Thomas Leland-Potter  
'Head of Leland Estates  
'Guardian of House Potter'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Mr Thomas Leland-Potter, you are cordially invited to attend a small dinner party at Malfoy Mansion on Friday, the 15__th__ of November. The meal will be served at six thirty. Please come at least ten minutes early.  
'Sincerely,  
'Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Well I'm glad to hear that you're keeping busy! Even if it is with going to dinner parties with the Malfoys. I heard from Elizabeth that you took them out shopping for robes, and Draco agreed that was the best way to help them stand out less. Sometimes, I wonder how you know to do these things. You're so proper and correct sometimes!  
'I told Hermione and Neville and Draco your suggestion and they all treated Snape like you said to with me. Seamus and Dean thought it was brilliant and have started doing it too. So have some of the upper year Gryffindors, according to Fred and George. Snape doesn't quite seem to know how to handle us, so he's started ignoring us. Sometimes he slips, though, and says something nasty and all of us turn to him with a disapproving frown and he looks a bit like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Professor McGonagall awarded me thirty points for being mature when someone needed to. Then, when she heard that other Gryffindors were doing it, she awarded me another forty points! She gave Draco ten, because he was helping and he's not a Gryffindor and she thought he deserved some points too.  
'I got on the team! Wood asked Professor McGonagall and she okayed it and sent him to Dumbledore and HE okayed it too! We don't have another game until after Christmas, and I can practise with one of the old school brooms for now and pick my broom up when I come home at the end of term, so don't worry about that.  
'Ron's still behaving himself. I think he's decided to let the whole mess go. He actually congratulated me on a job well done in tormenting Snape after potions today.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Dinner with the Malfoys was fine. Everyone was very pleasant and the fact that Lucius had invited two Muggles, a bastard, a disowned heir and a half-blood werewolf over for dinner was never brought up. It was very proper and between Sirius and myself, we prevented any faux pas by Elizabeth and John or Remus. It went so well that Narcissa commented that she might be interested in doing it again or even, strangely, coming over to Elizabeth and John's for dinner. Lucius didn't disagree, so we'll see.  
'You __do__ know that my mother wanted me to grow up to be a good heir for my father, should he ever care to remember me, right? I learned all these proper manners as a child. Don't be so surprised.  
'That sounds wonderful. See what your fame can do for you? Even the upper years are following your example. Don't let it go to your head, though. Sylvin might try and set you straight.  
'I shall pause in sending you your broom, then. Let me know if you want me to send it so you can fly circles around the other members of your team, though.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Nothing's really been going on here – sorry it took me an extra week to write back. I know you've got your hands full keeping Sirius from bringing the house down, but do you think you could send or recommend me any new books? I'm having trouble finding anything in the library that isn't putting me to sleep, and Quidditch practise only takes up so much time.  
'I know you're not fond of talking about Grandfather Potter, but do you think he would have named you his heir if Dad wasn't born?  
'Draco says that his father spoke highly of you in his letter following the dinner party. Other than you, though, Draco says that he says only that the other guests were polite.  
'Snape's stopped being a git all together, but I'm just waiting for him to think we've let our guard down.  
'Oh, trust me, Sylvin has informed me often that if I do anything stupid he'll smack me with his tail.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Ah, it took me a little to find a book that wouldn't continue the trend, I'm afraid, but it's attached.  
'You know, I don't know. My mother seemed certain he would and she's all I have to go on, since we never met, Father and I. She was still hopeful after James was born, but by then it was pretty much a forgone conclusion that even if Father remembered me, I wouldn't be his heir. I'm not sure your grandmother even knew I existed.  
'Lucius and Narcissa came over to Elizabeth and John's this past Friday – I'm sure Elizabeth already told you – and things went just fine. Narcissa and Elizabeth seem to have hit things off eerily well. Lucius and I talked a lot about politics. Sirius and Remus tried joining in, but they've both been so far behind that they just decided to keep poor John company in the end. We may end up having the Malfoys over for Christmas dinner with the Grangers. What do you think, would Neville's grandmother let him come over as well?  
'Tell Sylvin if he does anything beyond smacking you with his tail, I might have to take drastic measures.  
'Two weeks and you'll be home. How does it feel?  
'Love, Thomas'  
_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'It feels brilliant. I can't wait to get home. I mean, I love the friends I've made here and all, but nothing beats being at home and sleeping in a room that I don't have to share with Ron Weasley, the Champion Snorer.  
'You, Uncle Thomas, are a life saver. I don't know how I would have survived this week without that book to read. Send me another? (I almost wish I hadn't said that those Merlin books could wait until Christmas.)  
'From what you've told me about Grandfather Potter, it's possible he just forgot about you and your mum to protect himself and Grandmum Potter. I don't know. Sirius says that, as far as he knew, Dad was the only son Grandfather Potter had.  
'She had, actually. She's quite taken with Narcissa, too. She just keeps going on and on about her. It's really quite impressive. Draco says his mum's singing praises about Elizabeth in her letters to him. His dad's still speaking highly of you and not anything about anyone else. Merlin, Uncle Thomas. What did you SAY to him that has him so in love with you?  
'Nev says that he'll ask his Gran, but he's really not sure. She's glad he's making lots of friends and all, but, well, you know. She's REALLY over-protective. Nev says that even if he CAN come for dinner, he might be a little late. Says he visits his parents every Christmas. And, no, he still hasn't told me, nor have I pried.  
'Sylvin says that you'd better be taking care of yourself or he'll start smacking YOU with his tail. I told him he needs to grow up, so he kinda slithered off in a sulk. That was yesterday. I haven't seen him yet today, but I'm sure he's fine.  
'A little over a week now!  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_  
'Somehow, I knew you'd need another book. You're now officially lucky and will have the rest of your friends jealous, I assure you. Somehow, Kavi Callum heard you're a fan and sent this to me. It's not supposed to be published for another two months and he says it hasn't even been handed to his beta-reader yet. You'll be the first to see it. Happy Early Christmas.  
'Sirius and I have, actually, come to a bit of a truce. Sort of. And since I'm not spending every waking moment yelling at him, he and I have actually had a few decent conversations. I'm amazed. There's so much about James that I never knew; it's nice having someone around who knew him.  
'We had dinner together at Elizabeth and John's house again. The Malfoys came as well. I brought up Christmas dinner to Lucius and he seems to think it would be nice. We did argue a bit over whose house it should take place at, but I think I've won. Maybe. It should be interesting.  
'Hm. Well, it might help, I suppose, if I __met__ with Augusta. Blast. Maybe at the platform – it's getting a little too close to Christmas for the formalities to go through. Why didn't I think of this __last__ week, I wonder?  
'As long as Sylvin's turned up again by Sunday, everything should be fine. If not, _accio_ him to you and lock him in a box and I'll argue with him when you get home.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'MERLIN'S BEARD, I LOVE YOU!! YOU'RE THE COOLEST UNCLE EVER!!'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Okay, so, the book was fabulous. I'll have to send Mr Callum a thank you note as soon as I get home. A long one. With lots of praise. Neville's got the book now and Draco's called it next. Hermione's started in on the second book in the series because she wants to know what we're all so crazy about. She likes it so far.  
'I'm really, really glad you and Sirius have stopped going at one another's throats on a minutely basis. You two are just impossible sometimes, I think.  
'Doubly interesting fitting everyone into the kitchen. Or are we going to have this party at the Leland Manor like two years ago? That dining room's pretty big, as I recall. Not to mention gorgeous.  
'Point: You're not perfect, you're not omnipotent and you have been known to make mistakes before. Never mind that you've got Sirius around to annoy all coherent thought out of you.  
'Nev says he'll bring his Gran over to meet everyone. He's REALLY not sure how she'll handle the Malfoys, though. Warn them.  
'No, he came back. And he's against being shoved in a box. He says he's going to bite you when we get home. Hard. And with much pleasure. It's quite disturbing to listen to.  
'Three more days. Just three more days...  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas and Sirius had Apparated over to John and Elizabeth's house, then Side-Along Apparated their Muggle friends to the train station. They met the Malfoys at the platform and settled in to wait for a bit before the train would arrive. Thomas had already mentioned to Lucius and Narcissa that Neville Longbottom was bringing his grandmother over to introduce her to his friends and their parents. Narcissa waved it off and went back to gossiping with Elizabeth over _something_, but Lucius nodded in understanding. Death Eaters ruined the Longbottom family and Lucius was a Death Eater, albeit a pardoned one, but not all Light families were as forgiving as Thomas had proven to be.

Almost as soon as the train had pulled into the station, a small black blur slammed into Thomas and he only barely managed to keep his balance. "Hello, Harry," he said with a chuckle.

Harry grinned up at his uncle. "Hi, Uncle Thomas." He let go of Thomas and tackled Sirius away from John as Hermione and Draco appeared out of the crowds.

Hermione went straight to her parents for hugs while Draco greeted Lucius stiffly and allowed Narcissa to fuss over him a bit. Then the boy turned to him with a small smile. "Thomas."

"Draco. A pleasure to see you well," Thomas replied, inclining his head. Then he found himself with arms full of brown hair and a young witch. "Hello, Hermione. You look well."

"Hi, Thomas. How's your life been?" Hermione asked, eyes glittering with mirth.

"Interesting," Thomas allowed with a wry smile, then put her down. "Here, Hermione, this is Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa. Lucius, Narcissa, this is Hermione Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you," Hermione offered with a faint curtsey.

"And you, dear," Narcissa replied, giving Hermione a fond smile. Lucius and Thomas shared a look.

"And _I'm_ Harry Potter," Harry declared, strutting forward with a smirk.

Thomas smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Ego, Harry. Ego."

:I'll hit you too: Sylvin threatened the boy.

Thomas picked Sylvin up and set the little snake on his own shoulder with a sigh. "Behave, you."

Lucius looked surprised. "I wasn't aware you had a snake, Mr Potter," he said, looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. Uncle Thomas got him for me years ago. He's grumpy right now 'cause I told him off."

"You–" Lucius blinked.

"Harry's a Parselmouth," Thomas explained quietly.

Lucius' eyes lit up in understanding. "I see. A curious talent, Mr Potter."

Harry shrugged uncomfortably and was saved having to answer by the appearance of Neville and Augusta Longbottom. Augusta looked most displeased with the current company and Neville looked a little peaked.

Thomas stepped forward and performed a half-bow, ignoring Sylvin's complaints about his sudden movement. "Augusta Longbottom?"

Augusta frowned at him, but nodded. "I am she."

"My name is Thomas Leland-Potter. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Thomas said with a faint smile. "I assure you that there is no ill-intent meant by any of those here with us."

Augusta let out a 'humph'. "I believe I will make that assessment for myself, Mr Leland-Potter."

Thomas inclined his head in understanding and moved to introduce the others behind him. "To your left is John Granger, his wife Elizabeth, and his daughter, Hermione. John and Elizabeth are Muggles, while Hermione attends school with your grandson. To your right is Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and his son, Draco. Behind me are my nephew, Harry Potter, and his godfather, Sirius Black."

Augusta's frown seemed to deepen. "Muggles, the Boy Who Lived, a pardoned Death Eater and a pardoned supposed Death Eater. Interesting company you have here, Mr Leland-Potter."

"I try," he commented dryly.

"And will these people all be attending your Christmas dinner?" Augusta asked.

"And one other, Mr Remus Lupin."

"And where might this dinner be taking place?"

"Leland Manor, Mrs Longbottom. In Southern Wales."

"I'm aware of where Leland Manor is, Mr Leland-Potter."

Thomas inclined his head. "Forgive me."

Augusta sniffed in distaste, then looked at Neville. "And you want to go to this dinner, Neville?"

"Yes, Gran," Neville managed in a small voice.

Thomas felt Harry step up beside him. "Please, Mrs Longbottom. It would mean a lot to us if he could come."

Augusta gave Harry an appraising look, then nodded stiffly. "Very well. When is this dinner to be?"

Thomas stomped down on the urge to smile triumphantly and said, "Five-thirty, but Harry tells me Neville may be a little late, which is fine."

"Very well. Will the Floo be open?"

"Yes. I'll have Harry owl Neville with the pass code tonight or tomorrow."

"Acceptable," Augusta decided, then turned to Neville. "Say good-bye to your friends, then." Once Neville had finished his good-byes to his friends, Augusta nodded to them all again and led him away.

"Ugh," Harry said in the following silence. "She's _horrible_."

Thomas snorted while everyone else but Lucius laughed. "At least you waited until _after_ she'd left to say that," he commented to his nephew.

"I'm not an idiot, you know."

"Fooled me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How are we getting home?"

"Apparation."

"Erm, Thomas, you know what I just realized?" Sirius called.

Thomas turned to look at him. "No, but I have a sinking feeling I'm about to find out." Sirius glared at him and Thomas rolled his eyes. "What is it, Sirius?"

"The number of people who can't Apparate outnumber the number of people who can."

"Yes. So?"

Lucius shook his head. "You can only Side-Along Apparate one person at a time, Thomas."

"Not if they're Muggles or Squibs," Thomas countered.

"Eh?" Sirius said intelligently.

"Expand on that, please," Lucius requested, looking thoroughly befuddled.

Thomas sighed. "The reason you can only Side-Along Apparate one extra person is not, as most witches and wizards believe, because of the extra mass, but because your magic is, in a sense, fighting with their magic, which is why it's almost impossible to Side-Along Apparate an unwilling witch or wizard. As Muggles and Squibs _have_ no magic, there's not that problem to contend with, so a witch or wizard can Side-Along Apparate as many Muggles or Squibs as their magic can support."

"What book did you read that in?" Hermione asked curiously.

Thomas shrugged. "None. I did a study on it when I was younger."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully. "It's sound, and I trust your findings. How shall we do this?"

"I believe we all decided to have dinner at the mansion tonight, dear," Narcissa offered helpfully.

Thomas chuckled. "Lucius, why don't you take Draco? Sirius can take Harry and Narcissa can take Hermione. I'll bring Elizabeth and John. We'll go to Malfoy Mansion, have a wonderful dinner, then worry about getting everyone else home after. Sound fair?"

"Rather," Lucius agreed. "Oh, and I forgot to warn you, Thomas. We'll be having another guest at dinner tonight. He's staying at the mansion for the hols."

"Oh?" Thomas inquired.

"Yes. Severus Snape," Lucius said with a smile, then Disapparated with Draco.

"_Snape_ is going to eat _dinner_ with us?!" Harry complained.

"Who's the better person, Harry, you or Professor Snape?" Thomas asked tiredly as Narcissa Disapparated with Hermione.

"Me," Harry allowed grudgingly.

"Act like it. Elizabeth, John? Hold on, please." And they were gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The dinner hadn't been too bad. Snape had mostly ignored his students and retired almost as soon as he was done eating. After dinner, Thomas had sent Harry home by Floo before helping Sirius to take the Grangers home. When they returned to their home, Harry was already in bed, asleep and Sirius had followed suit. Thomas stayed up a bit longer to argue with Sylvin before retiring himself. Christmas Eve or not, he still had to open in the morning for the last day before Christmas rush.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Thomas got up the morning of the twenty-forth, he could already smell bacon and eggs from downstairs. As he dressed, he considered to himself how much easier life was with Harry home. Sirius had proven himself incapable of cooking anything without setting off the smoke detector and Thomas had finally gotten to the point where he spelled the stove and the microwave to not let Sirius use them. Honestly, the man was a danger to himself.

As he was descending the stairs, Thomas saw Sirius poke his head out of his room, sniffing at the air. When he saw Thomas on the stairs, he blinked. "Erm..."

"I taught Harry how to cook," Thomas explained. "It appears as though he's made breakfast." Then he continued down the stairs and through the hallway to the kitchen.

Harry was standing next to the toaster, waiting for the toast to pop, but he turned around with a ready smile when he heard Thomas enter the room. "Good morning, Uncle Thomas."

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Thomas asked, taking his usual spot at the table. Years of practise had taught him that when Harry made breakfast, you didn't try and help, you just sat down at the table and waited. When Thomas made breakfast, Harry usually got into the kitchen after everything was already out on the table, so there was never a problem.

"Very well, thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Well enough. I woke up once, but fell right back to sleep." Thomas smiled at Harry's grin. "I must say, it's nice to not have to make breakfast for once. Your godfool can't cook."

"I've heard. Is it true the fire department actually came once?" Harry asked curiously as he brought a plate a freshly toasted bread over to the table and sat it in the centre, next to the butter.

"Sadly, yes. So I spelled everything so he can't use them anymore."

"Are you talking about me?" Sirius demanded as he swept into the kitchen. "Morning, Harry. This smells absolutely divine."

Harry blushed. "Thanks, Sirius."

"Actually," Thomas offered blandly, "we _were_ talking about you."

Harry frowned at him. "Don't start a fight."

"Yeah, Thomas, don't start a fight," Sirius added, shooting Thomas a stern look.

Harry turned his frown on his godfather while Thomas rolled his eyes. "Eat."

Sirius sighed. "I keep forgetting that old sourpuss over there raised you."

Thomas tuned him out in favour of the paper an owl delivered. "Harry, don't forget to owl Neville with the pass code today," he said absently as he handed the owl it's money from the bowl of change on the table and shook the paper open.

:Put that down and _eat_: Kaz reprimanded him from his neck. The snake had taken to pretending to be a necklace when he wanted to travel places on Thomas' person. Luckily enough, because he was an albino, most people didn't even consider him to be real. When asked where he'd gotten the necklace, Thomas would answer, 'A dumpster,' and smile.

Thomas sighed and set the newspaper to one side with a sad look. :I was going to eat, Kaz.:

:No, you were going to read the paper, lose track of time and never finish your breakfast because you're running late. Eat now, read the paper later.:

Thomas offer the snake a strip of bacon before starting in on his eggs. :Sylvin, get off the table: he called automatically when he saw the flash of green next to Harry.

Harry chuckled and set his disgruntled snake on his shoulder, then handed him a large piece of bacon. :You should know better, Sylvin. You don't try getting on the table at Hogwarts.:

:It's not safe at Hogwarts. One of your friends might see me and freak out and _then_ where will I be?:

:A grease spot: Thomas offered with a smirk.

Sylvin swore at him.

Thomas laughed.

Harry pouted. "Why do you always yell at _me_ when I use foul language, but you don't care when Sylvin does?"

"I only reprimand you when we're in polite company, Harry." Thomas rolled his eyes.

Harry stuck his tongue out, then got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, do either of you know anything about Nicolas Flamel?"

Thomas choked on his tea and stared at Harry with wide, surprised eyes while Sirius said, "Can't say I do. The name sounds a little familiar, but I can't think of why."

Harry turned to Thomas suspiciously as the man cast around for something to help him escape. He saw the clock. "Shit! I'm going to be late!"

"Uncle Thomas," Harry half-whined.

Thomas turned from where he was putting his dishes by the sink. "Spend today organizing your Chocolate Frog Cards," he suggested, then hurried out of the kitchen to put his shoes on and leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Harry were pouring over a pile of books when Thomas got home. Sirius was playing with Harry's Chocolate Frog Card collection while John was staring at one of the few wizarding picture books that Thomas hadn't gotten rid of yet. It sounded as though Elizabeth was making tea in the kitchen.

"Are you planning on putting all those books back when you're done?" Thomas asked of the two students as he toed off his shoes.

Harry spun around and stared at him for a long moment before demanding, "Tell us."

Thomas cocked an eyebrow at him. "Tell you what?"

"Sit down, Harry," Hermione ordered, then turned to Thomas with her best smile and said, "Thomas, could you please tell us about Nicolas Flamel?"

"No." Thomas walked out of the sitting room to the kitchen. "Elizabeth. And Remus! I hadn't known you were here as well."

"Hello, Thomas," Remus replied tiredly.

Thomas frowned and sat at the table across from his friend. "Bad moon?"

Remus shrugged. "Not the worst."

Thomas grimaced in sympathy as Elizabeth sat a cup of tea in front of him. "Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Of course."

Pounding feet heralded the arrival of two irritated students. "Uncle Tho–"

Thomas impaled the two with a sharp look. "If you want to know about Mr Flamel then you need to do the work. I refuse to hand you answers. If you want someone to do that, owl Professor Dumbledore. End of discussion." He turned back around and took a sip of his tea.

Harry stormed out of the kitchen with Hermione following him much more quietly.

"I don't suppose you could have just told them?" Remus asked. From the stove, Elizabeth shot Thomas a questioning look.

Thomas sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It has to do with the thing Dumbledore has hidden in the school to keep it safe from Voldemort. The farther away from the whole mess they stay, the better I'll feel by far. Honestly, I spent the entire day kicking myself for giving Harry any sort of hint."

"You know some very strange things sometimes, Thomas," Elizabeth commented. "Narcissa says she has no clue what Dumbledore's got in there, and Lucius is on the Board of Governors."

Thomas shrugged. "What can I say? I have a way of learning about things I shouldn't."

Remus shook his head. "I know Hogwarts is one of the safest places in our world, but why would he hide something from Voldemort in a school full of children?"

"I honestly haven't the faintest. I really think Flamel should just bite the bullet and destroy the damn thing. It's not going to end well at this rate."

Remus blinked. "Thomas, are you a Seer? You sound so sure."

"Maybe." He stood and waved his cup into the sink. "We should probably head over to Leland Manor. I'll go tell the others."

"Very well."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas let Harry be angry at him. He knew that the boy would find everything out eventually – neither he nor Hermione lacked brains – but he felt better halting his nephew's search for the moment. He only hoped that Harry would calm down by tomorrow morning so Christmas wasn't a complete nightmare.

Harry was the only one who had been to Leland Manor before, and even he looked impressed with the Christmas decorations. Everyone else, of course, was far more enthralled with the Manor itself. Thomas had to admit that, the first time he'd seen the place, after his mother's death, he'd been pretty impressed himself.

The welcoming room which they'd Floo'd into was done in a shade of blue that was equal to the purity of the sky after a thunderstorm passed. The room was accented in white and silver. The couch and three chairs were all pastel blue while the two tables were made of some sort of animal bone, as far as Thomas had been able to determine. The rug was royal blue and ran throughout the house. He'd added a few Christmas touches with garlands strung around the door and window frames and settled over the fireplace. A tiny fir tree in a pot and decorated with doll house-sized fake lights and ornaments sat on the fireplace mantel, surrounded by tiny, shiny packages in silver and gold.

Thomas had spent almost a month putting decorations up all over the house in between sharing letters with Harry and spending time with his group of older companions. Sirius kept begging to come along and help, but Thomas kept saying that it was to be a surprise. The Animagus certainly _looked_ impressed, after he walked out into the main hallway which had garland draped over picture frames, door frames, and even strung along the trim on the high ceiling.

"Is the whole _place_ like this?" Sirius asked, turning to stare at Thomas.

"Erm, yes, actually. I admit, I may have overdone it with the decorations a bit..."

"This is fucking _amazing_, Thomas. And you did all this yourself, right? You said you don't have any house-elves..."

"Well, wearing oneself out by hanging a lot of garland and bows was a good way to keep from throttling you when I got back to the house, I found."

"How big is this building?" Elizabeth asked, looking awed.

Thomas frowned and mentally counted. "Three floors and an attic. This floor is made up of the two dining rooms, the kitchen, the welcoming room, the foyer, the sitting room, the library and a potions lab, so that's seven and a half rooms, technically. The second floor's got the study on it, a small work-out/duelling room, and ten other rooms that are done up as private sitting rooms or bedrooms, so that's nineteen and a half. Third floor's got, what, sixteen bedrooms, I think? That's...thirty-five and a half rooms? Oh, and the six bathrooms on each of the upper floors and the three down here."

The Grangers, Remus and Sirius were all gaping while Harry frowned at his own shoes. Thomas shuffled uncomfortably.

"Wait," Sirius suddenly said. "That would mean that this house is bigger than Malfoy Mansion!"

Thomas nodded. "Leland Manor was built before Malfoy Mansion and kept being added onto by following generations. My mother's great-great-grandfather gambled away most of the family's money, though, or we'd be richer than the Malfoys."

Sirius shook his head. "Okay, you've stumped me. How'd they get you," he pointed at Thomas, "out of _this_?" he finished, opening his arms to encompass the entire house.

Thomas scowled. "You're making yourself a comfortable spot on the front porch tonight, dog-boy."

"Then, weren't the Leland's proud purebloods like the Malfoys?" Hermione asked.

Thomas snorted. "Don't get me wrong, my family is a bunch of stuck up pricks. My mother just slept with someone she shouldn't have. If she hadn't been the last heir, they would have disowned her." Thomas shrugged. "Shall I show you all to your rooms?"

"That would be lovely," Elizabeth said, before Hermione could ask any more questions about things Thomas wasn't really willing to talk about.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a quiet dinner in the smaller dining room, the group in the house dispersed. As far as Thomas could discern, John and Elizabeth had retired to their room, while Harry and Hermione had disappeared into the library. Sirius had been sent to wash dishes after irritating Thomas for the tenth time at dinner and Remus had, for some reason, decided to help the mutt. Thomas, himself, had disappeared into the study to ponder life over a glass of brandy.

Harry found him in the study at midnight, when he and Hermione decided to head for bed. "Uncle Thomas?"

Thomas glanced up from the fire tiredly and motioned Harry to a chair. Once Harry took it, Thomas commented, "I see you're talking to me again."

Harry sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Remus came and told us what you said in the kitchen."

Thomas nodded and sipped at what was left of his glass. "I see."

The two sat in silence for a while.

"I will admit, Harry, that I have a bad habit of being overprotective. I simply don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else," Thomas finally said, banishing his glass to the kitchen.

"You're not going to lose me," Harry replied firmly.

Thomas looked at Harry sadly. "You don't know that, child."

Harry shuddered at the look in his uncle's eyes. Thomas knew it bothered Harry when he got depressed over a drink, but sometimes he simply needed the alcohol to think about things better left for nightmares of the past. Not even Sylvin dared bother him on such occasions.

"No, I don't know that," Harry agreed. "But worrying about it only makes life less fun." He tried to smile for his uncle, but it faded after a few seconds.

"I know," Thomas said. He glanced at the garland-covered clock on the mantel and stood. "Bed, I should think."

Harry stood and launched himself at his uncle. Thomas hugged him tightly, half afraid that if he let go, he'd never see the boy again. "Can I sleep in your room tonight, Uncle Thomas?" Harry requested.

Thomas felt a smile tug at his lips. "I thought you outgrew that when you were eight."

"It's Christmas," Harry said defensively. "I'm allowed to be childish if I want."

Thomas kissed the boy's scar. "Of course you may sleep in my room tonight, Harry. Go put your pyjamas on first."

"Okay." Harry slipped out of Thomas' arms and hurried from the room.

As he followed the boy out, Thomas felt as if the fear and worry that had been weighing on his shoulders since that morning had lifted. He knew Harry and his friends would still try and find out all they could about Nicolas Flamel and what was beneath the trap door on the third floor, but, somehow, it didn't bother him now. Perhaps it was because he still had Harry and the boy hadn't completely outgrown his old uncle yet. Yes, that must be it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas woke when Harry climbed out of bed at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. When he turned over with the intent of going back to sleep, Harry got back on the bed and started poking him.

"Harry, it's five o'clock in the morning. Go back to sleep for another hour," Thomas grumbled while trying to swat the irritating boy's hands away with his eyes closed.

"Oh, come on, Uncle Thomas. It's _Christmas_."

"And I'm old and need sleep. So do you."

"But Uncle Thomas..."

"One more hour, that's all I ask for," Thomas said, only pleading a little.

"Oh, fine," Harry decided before crawling back under the covers and snuggling up against Thomas' back.

Thomas was just drifting back to sleep again when his bedroom door slammed open and Sirius shouted, "I found Harry, Moony!"

Thomas grabbed his wand from under his pillow and shot a hex in the general direction of the doorway. A thump and a grunt told him he'd hit his mark and Sirius was out of his room, so he waved the door closed and sent a high-level locking charm at it, then buried his head back into his pillow, ignoring Harry's stifled giggles.

Two minutes later – a record, for the mutt – Sirius was pounding on the door, demanding to be let in. Thomas added a silencing charm to the door. Harry snorted.

At six o'clock, the door was still closed and Harry had fallen back asleep, but Thomas was still awake and considering the best way to get the mutt back for ruining his nap. Knowing Sirius' dislike of cats made him want to turn the man into one for a couple hours, but he didn't particularly care to know what Sylvin's response would be. Maybe he could dye the man's hair permanently green for a month? And have him say 'I love you, Sevvie,' to Snape every time he saw the man. Thomas _had_ said Snape was invited to attend the dinner if he so pleased.

Pleased with his get-back, Thomas got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom that was attached to his room. When he came back out into the room, he found Harry sitting up and rubbing at his eyes sleepily behind crooked glasses. "Morning," the boy mumbled, crawling out of bed and stumbling towards the bathroom. Thomas stepped out of the way and watched with an amused smile as his nephew tripped when the plush carpeting of the bedroom changed into the cool tiles of the bathroom.

Thomas pulled out two house robes for himself and his nephew, then resized the one for Harry a little bit so it would fit the boy – he was still a good foot and a half shorter than Thomas, but Thomas thought that Harry would end up outgrowing him in a few years.

Harry popped out of the bathroom looking much more aware and smiling brightly. He took the offered robe and put it on before asking, "So, what sort of revenge should I look forward to?"

Thomas smirked – Harry had gotten pranked a few times when he woke his uncle up too early and wouldn't stop trying. "Oh, I'm thinking green hair for a month and saying, 'I love you, Sevvie,' every time he sees Professor Snape could serve well."

"Green and silver," Harry suggested.

"Done." The two shook on it, then Thomas undid his spellwork and opened the door.

Sirius looked up from where he was sitting against the wall with Hermione, Elizabeth and John. Remus was just coming out of his room, a book in one hand. When he saw them, he went back into his room, presumably to put the book back.

"Took you long enough," Sirius grumbled, standing.

Thomas pointed his wand at Sirius and cast two quick spells before Sirius could try and defend himself. Everyone but Thomas and Sirius burst out laughing. Thomas was looking smug while Sirius looked confused.

Remus _accio_'d Sirius a hand mirror and Sirius' responding shout of horror had even Thomas laughing.

"Change it back!" Sirius ordered, turning to glare at Thomas.

Thomas cocked an eyebrow, still snickering. "Make me."

Sirius turned to Remus. "Help?"

Remus shook his head. "I _did_ tell you not to bother Thomas, didn't I?"

"He turned my hair green and silver! That's against all codes of pranking!" Sirius complained.

"I refuse to touch that one, Sirius. Be glad the hair is the only thing he did to you," Remus muttered, then blinked when Thomas smirked again.

"All right!" Harry shouted, hands on his hips. "Sirius, grow up. There's a pile of presents down there and the last one to them's a rotten egg!" Then he took off running, Sirius and Hermione right behind. Elizabeth and John went ahead to keep the three children from totally destroying the sitting room while Remus and Thomas took their time.

"What else did you do to him?" Remus whispered once even John and Elizabeth were out of sight.

"Whenever he sees Snape, he'll say, 'I love you, Sevvie.' "

"I'm, quite frankly, impressed," Remus admitted. "He's going to pitch a fit."

"I always make up the best spells when I'm tired and can't sleep," Thomas admitted.

Remus stopped and Thomas had to turn around to look at him. Remus looked incredulous. "You made that up on the spur of the moment?"

Thomas shrugged. "Well, yeah. Making spells up on the spot is something I was trained to do when I was younger."

Remus shook his head and started walking again, Thomas falling back into step with him when he caught up. "You're constantly surprising me, Thomas. Forgive the question but, exactly how old _are_ you?"

"Fifty-three," Thomas replied promptly, then sighed. "I suppose the ability to make up spells on the spot is kind of rare, huh?"

"That's one way to put it," Remus agreed as they reached the sitting room.

There was a flurry of wrapping paper all over the floor and the three children were all ripping into what looked to be present number four among the shreds. Sirius' pile was almost gone, but he appeared to be enjoying himself too much to slow down. Elizabeth and John sat calmly on the love seat, watching over the proceedings with the sharp eyes of parents who were more than used to this ritual.

Remus and Thomas sat down on the couch across the mess from the love seat, where someone had thoughtfully placed their piles of presents. When Elizabeth saw them sit down, she smiled and picked a gift off the top of her pile. Thomas and Remus smiled back and they, with John, all opened their own gifts at a much more sedate pace than the children, taking turns keeping an eye on the growing mess and the three inside it in hopes of ending any accidents before they began.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After three garbage bags of wrapping paper, a small breakfast of fruit and eggs and a number of times telling the children to take their toys to their rooms, Thomas, Remus, John and Elizabeth finally settled down around the Christmas tree with quiet carols playing on the wireless and mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Harry and Hermione had returned to the library, dragging the mostly useless Sirius with them to give their guardians a break.

"So, who's cooking the dinner?" Elizabeth asked after an hour of peace.

"Hm?" Thomas blinked. "Oh, I started it this morning."

The other three blinked at him in disbelief.

"Well, I suppose that's the wrong way to put that," Thomas continued thoughtfully. "It's more like, I set it up so that dinner would start making itself around ten o'clock. It's all magical."

Remus shook his head. "I had wondered how you were planning to make Christmas dinner for an ever expanding guest list without killing yourself. I mean, you're a brilliant cook and all, Thomas, but I don't think even _you_ can make dinner by yourself for that many people."

Thomas shrugged uncomfortably.

John interrupted with, "So, did you put mistletoe up anywhere?"

Thomas blinked, then got a really, really evil look on his face. "No, but I know where there's some in the garden."

Remus frowned, then his eyes widened. "You _wouldn't_."

"Would too," Thomas returned, standing easily. "I'll be right back." He left as Remus turned to tell the Grangers about the rest of the prank on Sirius to take the back door behind the stairs to the garden behind the manor. As he'd remembered from two Christmases ago, there was a flowering of mistletoe on one of the dormant apple trees that bordered the left edge of the garden. He picked it with care and then stood there for a moment, considering what to do with it, exactly.

:Could we _please_ go inside, now? It's bloody freezing out here: Kaz complained, startling Thomas. He'd almost forgotten the snake was there, since he had basically become a part of Thomas' daily wear.

:Which man should I make this hang over, Snape or Sirius?: Thomas asked as he headed back inside.

:Snape. You can just add to the spell on the dog, right?: Kaz inquired.

:Hm, good point. Shall we sneak over to the library and add the spell now?:

:Sounds exciting.:

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas' prank was not in vain. Snape came out of the fireplace behind Lucius and scowled when a sprig of mistletoe suddenly appeared over his head. He looked around suspiciously, but Thomas was the only person in the room beyond the Malfoys and the man was currently taking their cloaks. "Mr Potter, what do you know about this, this..." Severus pointed above his head when he came up blank for a curse vile enough.

Thomas blinked in surprise and got in Snape's personal space so he could try and see it a little better, but Snape was taller than him and it just ended up irritating the shit out of him instead. Thomas stepped back with a confused look on his face. "I can't say. Are you sure you didn't bring it yourself? I know I didn't put up any mistletoe..."

Draco coughed discretely into his hand, earning him an irritated look from Snape.

Thomas smiled at Draco. "Draco, could you go collect Harry, Hermione and that aggravating godfool from the library? It's on the left side of the hall, two doors down."

"Sure thing, Thomas," Draco replied, then hurried out before his professor could throw a fit.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "_Black_ did this, didn't he?" he spat.

Thomas blinked, then shrugged. "It's possible, but it looks a little advanced for him, and last I knew, he was chanting a prayer to some deity or another that you wouldn't bother coming."

"Lupin, then."

Thomas narrowed his eyes at the dark man. "First off, Remus is in no condition to be playing pranks, the full moon was only a few nights ago. Second off, Mr Snape, I would appreciate it if you would act your age here, or can you not handle being mature in the face of those who are younger than you and, in fact, can?" he asked acidly.

Snape drew back, looking a little surprised. Lucius sighed in exasperation as Narcissa turned on Snape and said, "I _did_ tell you to behave, Severus, or you'd regret it. Thomas is within his rights to ask Lucius to have the Governors put you under probation. You're lucky he hasn't already."

The fire flared green, halting any further conversations, and everyone turned to see Neville come tumbling through. Thomas rushed forward to help the boy up and shoot a cleaning spell at him. "All right there, Neville?"

Neville smiled, but it was pained. "As well as can be expected. Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas smiled and helped him out of his cloak, which he sent to the cloak stand where everyone else's cloaks were. "No problem, child. I'm glad you made it."

Neville shrugged. "Gran got irritated and so we left earlier than usual."

"Irritated?" Thomas asked, frowning.

Neville opened his mouth to answer, then slammed it shut, looking behind Thomas. Thomas blinked in surprise and looked at the Malfoys and Snape, who all looked a little uncomfortable.

"Forgive me," Thomas covered smoothly. "The dinning room is the second on the right. Please feel free to make your way over there."

Lucius and Narcissa guided Snape out, mistletoe bobbing along above him smoothly.

Neville blinked. "Is that..."

"Mistletoe?" Thomas offered, smirking. "Why, yes. Should we go with them and watch the fun? It should cheer you up a bit, I hope."

Neville smiled a real smile and nodded, so Thomas led the way down the hall to the larger dining room.

They made it just in time, for Sirius had just caught sight of Snape. "I love you, Sevvie," he said with feeling, then ran over and smooched Snape with a happy smile.

Snape looked ill. Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and Hermione looked like they couldn't decide whether to laugh or be horrified. Harry, Remus, Elizabeth, John and Neville looked like they were trying really hard to not laugh.

Thomas started chuckling, then, slowly, laughing so hard his sides hurt and he was bent over forwards. Harry joined him, then Remus and John. Elizabeth let out a snort and John elbowed her side until she was laughing as well. Neville, Hermione and Draco traded looks, then started laughing as well. Narcissa tried to not laugh in the room of mirth, but failed and ended up giggling into her hand. Lucius snorted and turned to look at Thomas knowingly.

Thomas calmed himself enough to say, "I'd originally intended to be rid of the mistletoe after we all had a good laugh, Mr Snape, but you seem to have wormed your way onto my bad side, so you may find yourself being kissed by Sirius on a regular basis throughout dinner." He slipped past the blockade the Malfoys and Snape had unwittingly created in the doorway and turned Sirius away from Snape before snapping his fingers. The smiling Sirius disappeared, only to be replaced by gagging Sirius. "Next time, listen to Remus," he offered, then smiled at the amused faces of his other guests. "Please, take a seat. Harry, you're helping me serve dinner."

Harry rolled his eyes in good-natured annoyance and asked Draco to save him a space before the two Potters moved to the kitchen. "Wow, Uncle Thomas. I knew you were making a lot, but, wow..." Harry stared at the lines of dishes in amazement.

Thomas smiled and ruffled his hair, ignoring the irritated look the boy sent him. "You'll be pouring drinks, okay? There's water, champagne, butterbeer and milk. Yes, you may have _one_ glass of champagne tonight, but be sure to ask your friends' parents before serving it to them."

Harry nodded his understanding as he carefully wheeled the drink cart around. "What about Neville?"

Thomas blinked and thought about it before shrugging. "I trust him to know what Augusta would or wouldn't allow. One glass at most."

"Understood." Harry saluted Thomas before slipping out the kitchen door to the dining room.

Thomas eyed all the food for a long moment, then closed his eyes and mentally placed all the dishes on the dining room table, keeping in mind where the various place-settings were. Once he had it clear in his mind, he waved his wand back a forth through the air a few times before bringing it straight down, then straight back up again. The food popped out of existence and Thomas allowed himself a tired smile of success before pulling himself back together and walking out to the dining room to find the room filled with friendly chatter and everyone going for some of the food or accepting a drink from Harry.

Lucius nodded to the chair next to himself when he spotted Thomas in the kitchen doorway. Thomas smiled and took the seat. "Thank you," he said.

Lucius nodded to the food that he had on his plate and had already started in on, as had others around the table. "This is wonderful, Thomas. Elizabeth was saying you cooked it yourself?"

Thomas nodded and helped himself to a serving of salad. "After a fashion. They're my recipes and it was my magic that did it all, but I wasn't actually the one making the stuff by hand."

"Never the less, I commend you. I'm quite glad I let you talk me into having dinner here."

Thomas smiled. "Thank you."

Harry popped up behind him with a smile. "What do you want, Uncle Thomas? I would have just poured you something before you got here, but I couldn't decide whether you'd prefer water or champagne."

Thomas eyed the champagne for a moment before nodding at the water jug and handing over his glass. "Water would be wonderful, actually."

Harry smirked. "You want the whole pitcher?"

Thomas rolled his eyes in amusement. "Thank you, but I'm perfectly capable of getting more water for myself later if I want it. Now, go sit with your friends."

"Sure thing." Harry wheeled the cart off to the side and took his seat between Draco and Neville with a laugh at whatever they'd been speaking of.

Across the table from the group of students, Snape and Sirius sat on either side of Remus, determinedly looking anywhere but at one another. John was sitting on Sirius' free side and trying to trick the two into looking at one another.

On Lucius' free side sat Narcissa, who was talking in whispers with Elizabeth.

All-in-all, Thomas decided, the dinner was going quite well. He only hoped nothing ridiculous messed it up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once dinner ended, Snape made his excuses and returned to Malfoy Mansion, but not before Sirius managed to proclaim his love for him and kiss him again. Sirius excused himself to go 'wash his mouth out with bleach' and Remus, afraid he might do just that, said good night to everyone and followed his friend.

Draco managed to talk his parents into letting him spend the night at the Manor, since Thomas, Harry, Sirius, Remus and the Grangers all intended to spend the rest of the Christmas holiday there. Thomas extended the invitation for them to spend the night as well, but Lucius pointed out that they wouldn't do well to leave an embarrassed and disgusted Severus Snape alone in the mansion. Not that Lucius begrudged Thomas his bit of revenge – the pair had certainly had it coming, and Lucius fully condoned Thomas' approach.

Elizabeth and John made their excuses soon after Narcissa and Lucius left. With only the four friends and himself left, Thomas asked if he might borrow Neville for a bit to continue their earlier conversation. Since the others were, once again, in the library, Neville and Thomas moved to the sitting room. Thomas offered Neville a butterbeer he'd called from the kitchen and popped open one of his own.

"Uhm, I want to thank you, Thomas," Neville said before Thomas could find a way to start the conversation from earlier.

"Oh?" Thomas gave the boy a curious look.

Neville blushed. "Yeah. For getting me that book and getting Harry not to pry and inviting me over for this party and being really understanding about everything. And even for putting up with Gran. She was really rude to you on the platform, and I apologise for her."

Thomas shook his head, smiling. "Neville, child, please understand that you are a friend of Harry's and, in a strange way, a part of the family. You have nothing to thank me for. As for your grandmother, I already knew she'd be absolutely nasty before we met. As you saw earlier, if I don't like someone's attitude, I'll let them know. In the most aggravating way possible."

Neville chuckled. "And thanks for that, too. It was fun seeing Snape get a talking to."

Thomas sighed. "I have a feeling I'll be doing that a lot over the years. Eventually I'll get tired of being nice about it, though, and then there will be issues." He grimaced.

Neville shrugged. "Maybe he'll figure out you mean it before it comes to that?"

"Oh, I hope so. I've been told I'm truly terrifying when I lose my temper." Thomas smiled tiredly at Neville. "Now, what happened at St Mungo's?"

Neville sighed and took a gulp of his butterbeer before saying, "Mum likes to give me little gifts sometimes, usually candy wrappers of some sort, and Gran thinks I should just throw them out, but I always keep them, and she hates that. Well, today, Mum gave me a whole pile that she'd been collecting for a while now and Gran grabbed it and threw it all away, then said that we needed to leave, so I'd best say my good-byes quick." Neville looked like he might cry.

Thomas sat down his bottle on the table so he could open his arms to the boy and quickly found himself with a crying boy on his lap. He rocked Neville gently and just held the boy, desperately wishing there was something he could do for the child, beyond losing his temper at Augusta. He had a sinking feeling that part of the problem this particular time came from the party and the various stresses Augusta was feeling, knowing that she was allowing her grandson to go to a party with a Death Eater.

Once Neville had calmed down so he was only hiccuping occasionally, Thomas said, "I don't think your grandmother was trying to be cruel Neville. I think she was scared."

"Of what?" Neville whispered into Thomas' neck.

Thomas started combing his hands through the boy's hair. "Well, consider this: her grandson, whose parents were tortured to insanity by Death Eaters, is good friends with the son of a Death Eater and was going to go to dinner tonight at the house of a man who she knows nothing about and with the Death Eater parents of the grandson's friend."

Neville pulled away enough to look at Thomas, looking thoughtful and a fair bit calmer. "Oh. I-I never even thought of it that way. I tend to forget that Draco's dad is a Death Eater, because Draco doesn't act like the son of a Death Eater. And I know you're a really nice person and you wouldn't let any harm come to any of us. It's– I mean, you're so open with us all the time that I forget how private a person you are, even though Harry's always saying you like being left alone."

Thomas nodded. "I've lived most of my life in the Muggle world, and even though your grandmother could probably dig up information about me if she wanted, it would be rather difficult and near impossible with the amount of time she had between agreeing to let you come and you actually coming."

Neville nodded, looking eerily mature. "Thomas, would you like to accompany me home so Gran knows everything was okay?"

Thomas smiled. "Sure. Let's go have you say good-bye to the others and then we can go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Longbottom residence was bigger than the house Thomas owned in the city, but smaller than Malfoy Mansion by a fair chunk. As soon as they Floo'd into the lit sitting room, Augusta was upon Neville, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt and not noticing Thomas' presence at all.

After a few long moments of trying to regain his bearings and figure out why he was being attacked with hugs and worry, Neville finally got out a, "Gran, I'm perfectly fine. The only lasting damage from tonight is seeing Sirius kiss Professor Snape."

Augusta froze, looking confused. "Excuse me?"

Neville sighed. "Sirius has been driving Thomas stark-raving mad since he was freed and Professor Snape's always picking on Harry and Hermione and me, so Thomas pranked Sirius into telling Professor Snape he loved him, then kissing him. It was kind of creepy, but funny too." Neville paused to let his grandmother catch up, then said, "Gran, I asked Thomas to come with me because I think you two got off on the wrong foot a couple of days ago." He nodded towards where Thomas was still standing next to the fireplace silently, his expression blank.

Augusta frowned. "And why, exactly, do you think that, Neville? I think everything went fine."

Neville threw his arms up in the air in clear exasperation and Thomas couldn't help but smile. "Because you were nothing but rude to him and he was being really polite about the whole thing even though he had every right to hex you and he knew it." Neville turned on Thomas. "Didn't you?"

Thomas sighed. "I did, and still do. However, Neville, because we're meeting in your home, your grandmother has every right to be as rude to me as she wants and I can't do anything."

Neville winced. "I forgot. I'm sorry, Thomas."

"Don't be. If I didn't want your grandmother to have the advantage, I wouldn't have come." He glanced up at Augusta, who was watching him with thinly veiled curiosity. "Mrs Longbottom, am I correct in my assumptions that your actions earlier this day that had Neville arrive at my house so distraught were, in fact, due to your concern for his safety and not your anger at his keeping mementos of his parents, as he'd originally assumed?"

Augusta stiffened and she looked at Neville. "You thought I didn't want you to have things from Frank and Alice?"

Neville shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. "You always tell me to throw them out."

"I just don't like you keeping so much trash around to clutter your room. I know you like that Alice gives you things, but I really don't think you should keep all of them," Augusta replied, voice softening ever so slightly.

"But–"

"Neville," Thomas interrupted gently. The two Longbottoms looked at him, Neville with pained eyes, Augusta with irritated ones. "While I agree that keeping the wrappers is nice for a time, you must eventually learn to look beyond the material gifts and instead think of the _actual_ gift your mother is giving you."

Neville shook his head in confusion, but Augusta was frowning as if she'd just realized something about this darkly cloaked man in her sitting room. "What's that, Thomas?"

"She loves you," Thomas said simply. "She may not _remember_ you, but she loves you, even through her lack of memories. Her gift is not trash, but the love that she can no longer show you every day."

Neville bit his lip. "Oh."

"So, really, you don't need to keep the wrappers, for what she is really offering you isn't something that can pile up in your room and be forgotten because others just like it have covered it up. Do you understand?"

Neville nodded, looking like he might cry again. "Yeah."

Thomas smiled at the child, then looked at Augusta, who was watching him with interest. "While hard love can be good for children from time to time, it's probably not good for them when there's no one else for them to turn to when it gets too difficult to bear. Sometimes, it's good to smile instead of always frowning; it makes life look less bleak."

"You say that as if you know," Augusta commented in an offhand manner.

Thomas' smile became tight, but didn't falter. "I do."

Augusta blinked, then inclined her head. "I see."

Thomas inclined his head in return, then looked at Neville. "I should return. It's past my bedtime."

Neville laughed weakly. "You don't have a bedtime, Thomas."

"Even old farts have bedtimes, Neville." Thomas winked. "I will surely see you on the platform, if not sooner."

Neville nodded sadly. "Okay. Bye."

Thomas ruffled the boy's hair fondly, then turned back to the fireplace and tossed in a bit of the Floo Powder he kept stored in his cloak in case of emergencies and said, "Leland Manor. Lisa."

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** -stares at length in disbelief. I did NOT intend for it to be that long. However, now that it IS that long, I can hardly see how I would fix it. I could break it up into two chapters, but I'm sure you're all excited that it's maddeningly long and would kill me if I were to cut it. Anyway, I swore I'd get Christmas in here.

I fully intend next chapter to have the end of the hols and when they see the train back to Hogwarts. As of, I'm undecided as to what to do with the rest of this year. I really don't want to continue writing weekly letters – there's only so many I can write before I want to strangle something – but I don't want them to go down to being monthly, because I don't think Harry and Thomas would be so lax. Bleh.

So I realized somewhere in the middle of this chapter that I've been trying so hard to keep from giving any clues about Thomas that's he's starting to look more and more like an OC/Gary-Stu. Is he starting to turn into one? Do you think? Or am I blowing this way out of proportion? (And, no, I'm not telling you anything special about him that hasn't yet been released in the story.)

Cheers!  
Bats

(P.S. - So, next chapter will be up on the 31st - Harry's birthday. I'll see you then.)


	6. 06 – Dragons and Stones

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV, Possible - HP/DM, Possible - NL/HG, SB/RL  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book, bloody OOC-ness  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.

**A/N:** Happy birthday, Harry.

I have this urge to make this chapter as short as possible, just to keep last chapter from happening again. -stare-

I wonder...

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter Six - Dragons and Stones_  
-0-0-0-

By the Sunday following Christmas, Augusta had decided that keeping Neville at home with nothing to do besides go through every book in the house was detrimental to her health on account of dust and small, falling objects and Floo'd over to Leland Manor with him. He immediately disappeared into the library with his friends and Sirius while Thomas led Augusta into the sitting room for tea. By the time she left for dinner at her house with Neville, she'd come to like Remus, Elizabeth and John, and could almost bear to be in the same room as Lucius and Narcissa without glaring at them every moment. Harry later told his Uncle that Neville had told him that Thomas had made an impressive second impression on his grandmother. Harry added that Thomas really needed to stop making such wonderful friends with the guardians of his friends, lest Harry start to think his uncle was keeping tabs on him or something.

Thomas thought the whole thing was too funny.

The new year passed with another large dinner party at Leland Manor – Lucius didn't even _try_ arguing for having it at Malfoy Manor – and almost hourly confessions of love by Sirius to Snape. When the hour struck, Thomas gleefully cast a spell to make the two kiss and was immediately chased through the house by a gaggle of children who declared that he was scarring them on purpose, Thomas laughing the whole way. Augusta, who had come with her grandson, commented later that it was nice to see old hatred turning into love. When Sirius threatened to prank Thomas back, Kaz got it across quite effectively without Thomas' help that there would be hell to pay if the Animagus touched his human.

As it was, it was an impressively large group that saw the four students off to Hogwarts for the new term. As Thomas, Elizabeth and John had done at the beginning of the year, they suggested going out for ice cream and, surprisingly, even Augusta and the Malfoys joined them, making quite the sensation in Diagon Alley and making front page news in the _Prophet_ the next morning. The most entertaining part of the article, as far as Thomas was concerned, was that since no one but his group of – dare he call them – friends, Harry's friends and Harry's professors actually knew who he was, the _Prophet_ had decided he was a Muggle like the Grangers.

When Lucius tried to send a letter to the _Daily Prophet_ office, correcting them on their mistake, Thomas stopped him with a laugh and said, "Let it be, Lucius. It'll be far more satisfying to watch them learn their mistake at a later time." Lucius had grumbled about his image a little, but let it go with a snort.

Harry and Thomas' letters back and forth were mostly routine with comments about Snape's continued silence, a few pranks played by Harry and the Weasley twins, Ron's continued good behaviour, McGonagall's "wicked awesomeness", Dumbledore leaving Harry alone and the occasional dinner party with the Grangers and the Malfoys. The only oddities until the end of April included the appearance of a cloak that supposedly belonged to James – which Remus and Sirius verified – and the first school Quidditch game that Harry got to participate in, which Sirius, Remus, Thomas, Elizabeth and John all came to see.

When Harry's broom had started acting up in the air, Thomas had quietly sent a nasty itching hex towards the turbaned professor and the broom had calmed. Since Harry was the only one who had actually realized that something was wrong, he was the only one who asked Thomas about the whole thing and Thomas played innocent, much to his nephew's irritation.

Come the twenty-third of April, though, a surprisingly early letter showed up from Harry, written completely in Parselwriting, which the two Potters usually only used if it was a secret or meant for one of the snakes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Hagrid has a dragon egg. He got it at the pub. Nothing we say is going to make him get rid of it and if anyone finds out he'll be kicked out. We need your help.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'I understand. I'll see what I can do. For now, keep trying with Hagrid and keep this quiet. Ask the other to not tell their parents. If Lucius finds out, he'll have to report it and only Augusta might have a way to help, but I'm not sure she would.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas made his excuses to his friends and left the country early Friday evening. While he couldn't do much in the way of getting the half-giant to get rid of the one thing he'd always wanted the most, Thomas had someone he knew from his days travelling Europe who was both legally capable of raising a baby dragon and would happily grant him a favour in return for an update on his life. He went to the dragon reserve up in Northern Norway, cloaked heavily for the chilled temperatures.

According to the reserve's rules, he Apparated to the gate and stepped up to the guard shack. In accented Norwegian, Thomas said, "My name is Thomas Leland and I'm here to see Ansfrida Norville."

"She expecting you?" the man inside grumbled, even as he cast the spell that would alert the main lodge that there was a guest.

"_Nei._"

The answering spell came back and the man nodded. "Straight down this path. She'll be waiting for you at the door of the lodge."

"_Takk_," Thomas replied with a bow, then slipped through the gate and hurried up the path. From previous visits, Thomas knew that the lodge was a large, log-cabin sort of building that had been build in a 'T' shape with the top of the 'T' facing the gate. The main reserve office was to the right of the entrance while the cafeteria was to the left. The rooms of the reservation workers were along the bottom of the building and they had to verify their magical signature to get down there. Guests weren't allowed in workers' rooms.

"Thomas!" a woman called as Thomas stepped into the building.

"Ansy!" Thomas hugged the woman as she came over to him. She was a little taller than Thomas and had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "How have you been?" he asked in English once they'd pulled apart.

Ansy smiled at him and also switched to his favoured language. "Very well. How have you been?"

"Well enough."

Ansy nodded and led him to a couch in the corner, away from the normal traffic-ways. "Now, what can I do for you? You've never been one for idle visits."

"Ah, you know me too well." Thomas sighed and sat back. "I told you I've been raising my nephew?"

"Yes. If I recall correctly what you said in your last letter nine years ago, he should be school age now."

"He his. He's attending Hogwarts and he's made a friend on the staff who, unfortunately, has recently acquired a dragon's egg."

Ansy's eyes went wide. "In a school? But, he could be _imprisoned_ for that!"

"Exactly. He's always wanted a dragon, but he has neither the resources to take care of it, nor the paperwork. Would it be possible for you to take it?"

Ansy frowned at him. "Under the table, Thomas?"

Thomas sighed and rubbed at his chin. "No. I'll sign for it. I don't want to cause any more trouble for Hagrid and I, at least, can bear the political upheaval. But there's no guarantee I'll be able to get the baby out here without any trouble."

Ansy nodded in understanding. "If you can get it to your home, I can pick it up there. Is this Hagrid willing to give it to you?"

"No. At least, not last I heard. My nephew and his school friends are trying to talk him into letting the dragon go, but I'm not sure how effective it will be without adult intervention."

Ansy nodded again. "I see. Well, why don't you fill out what you can of the information here and then I'll come with you to your home. I can take the time off that it will require you to talk this Hagrid into giving you the dragon."

Thomas let out a sigh of relief and hugged Ansy, much to her amusement. "Ansy, love, you're a life saver."

Ansy laughed. "Do I get to meet your precious nephew?"

Thomas winced. "Promise not to spread it around?"

Ansy smirked. "Oh, this must be good. I promise."

"It's Harry Potter."

Ansy blinked a few times, then said dryly, "You're pulling my leg."

Thomas shook his head. "I'm completely serious. I told you I was illegitimate, right?"

"Yes! But you never said you were a _Potter_."

"Well, forgive me for not spreading around what my father didn't want anyone to know," Thomas said bitterly.

Ansy sighed and shook her head. "No, it doesn't matter. Come on, let's get that paperwork."

Thomas nodded and stood with her. Just before they entered the office, he touched her shoulder and said, "Thank you."

Ansy smiled and nodded. "Of course."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'I've got a friend who works at a dragon reserve who's willing to take the dragon if Hagrid's willing. If not, I'll come up there myself and make him see reason.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Draco pointed out that Hagrid's cabin will burn down in minutes and won't hold the thing for long anyway. Neville pointed out he could end up in Azkaban for having a dragon. I told him you're willing to take the baby to an actual dragon reservation. Come by whenever.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'I'm coming Wednesday night, while you're in class. Tell Hagrid.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a nice, but chilled night and Thomas didn't envy the first years up in the Astronomy Tower. He, on the other hand, was about to collect his own little furnace without Kaz, who had decided the safest place would be in Thomas' room. Even without warning, Thomas remembered as he made his way across the school grounds, Sirius was pleased with another person staying in the house. The fact that Ansy was a _woman_ had only made it better. The fact that Ansy ignored every one of Sirius' advances didn't seem to deter the man and Thomas didn't have the heart – or, at least, he thought it would be less amusing – to simply tell Sirius that Ansy was a lesbian who hated men like Sirius with a passion. Ansy, used to Thomas' sense of humour, hadn't attempted to kill him when she found out he hadn't warned Sirius away on purpose.

As Thomas approached the small hut, he shook the amusing memories of his two house guests from his mind and turned, instead, to the task at hand. Ansy had taught him, years ago, how to handle baby dragons so as to not get hurt and had also given him a refresher when she got to his home. Despite the knowledge, it had been years since Thomas had been close to a dragon and he wasn't _quite_ sure he still had the same touch he'd had when he was younger.

He knocked on the door with a touch of nerves and smiled when Hagrid opened the door. Hagrid smiled back. "Yeh mus' be Thomas Potter."

"That I am. It's a pleasure, Mr Hagrid," Thomas replied with _far_ more calm than he felt.

"Jest 'Hagrid' is good," Hagrid stepped back in invitation and Thomas stepped in. He looked around the small hut as Hagrid shut the door and almost immediately spotted the small Norwegian Ridgeback. He set his wand on the table while the baby was watching him, then walked over with his hands in plain sight. He'd once watched a man get eaten alive on the reserve for not listening to one of the other workers when they said that the worst thing you can do is approach a dragon with an obvious weapon. Best to put your wand to one side or keep it in your pocket then hold it in one hand.

The baby huffed some smoke at him when he got within arm's reach, then turned to Hagrid with a questioning chirp.

Hagrid smiled, but it was sad. "Norbert, this is Thomas Potter. 'E's here ta take yeh to a place where yeh can be raised with other dragons. And I'm sure ye'll like it there."

Thomas nodded. "The reservation is a beautiful place, if a bit cold. It's in Norway, which is where your breed originated, so you'll be right at home."

Norbert huffed again.

Thomas turned to Hagrid. "My friend who's taking him back with her asked me to make sure you know that you can visit Norbert if you want, but I'll have to go up with you, since mine is the name on the paperwork. Not to mention, I don't believe you were ever licensed to Apparate?"

Hagrid shook his head. "No, I wasn't. But, yeh said I might visit him?"

Thomas smiled. "Of course. You can send me an owl anytime and I can take you at my first available opportunity."

Hagrid looked like he might cry as he grabbed Thomas in a bear hug. "Thank yeh, Thomas!"

Thomas patted the larger man's back awkwardly. "Of course."

Norbert huffed yet again and let out a faint screech, which startled both wizards out of their embrace.

Hagrid wiped at his eyes. "I suppose I should be letting yeh get on yer way, then."

Thomas shrugged, feeling uncomfortable, then turned to Norbert. "Norbert, I'm going to have to cover you up so no one sees you while I leave the property, or Hagrid could end up in some serious trouble, right? So, you know, don't burn up my cloak or anything."

Norbert waved his head in the air in a seemingly thoughtless pattern, but Thomas really hopped it meant that the dragon baby understood and promised to not destroy his cloak. He'd brought an old cloak just in case, of course, but still.

Hagrid leaned over and said a very loud, very tearful good-bye to the dragon while Thomas picked up his wand and put it away, then allowed Thomas to pick Norbert up and cover him with the cloak. Almost as soon as the cloak was secured, there was a knock on the door. Hagrid and Thomas turned to look at one another for a moment, then Hagrid opened the door a crack. "Who's there?"

"It's us, Hagrid," came Harry's voice. "Is my uncle still there?"

"Aye." Hagrid let in the pile of four first years while Thomas set Norbert down and pulled the cloak back so the dragon could see what was going on.

Thomas turned on the children with a scowl. "And why are you four out of bed?"

"Class just ended," Draco reported. "And they wanted to say good-bye to the monster." He stuck his nose up in the air.

Thomas walked over quickly and smacked the boy upside the head. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, that was _highly_ unnecessary," he informed the boy, frowning at the hurt look Draco shot him. "Norbert _can_ understand you, you know. You're lucky he hasn't taken your hand off by now." He twitched faintly as a sudden need to _hurry_ overcame him.

"Told you," Hermione commented with a superior look.

"But–" Draco started.

Thomas sighed and shook his head, trying to ignore the urgings that weren't his own. "I know Lucius seems to think that, as a pureblood, he's the most important thing in the world and is entitled to look down on non-humans, but that doesn't mean you have to be just as much of a self-centred prat. Our lore tells us that the dragons, as well as some of the other non-humans, were here before even _we_ were and welcomed us fondly. Most of our first spells, according to the Merlin Scrolls, came from the dragons themselves, back when they still spoke to us." Thomas frowned at the disbelieving looks Draco and Hermione were shooting at him. "What?"

"I've never heard of these scrolls before," Hermione stated at the same time as Draco said, "Dragons can't talk, Thomas."

"Hermione, I'll lend you my copies this summer if I remember. Draco, it's no wonder they no longer talk, having to put up with wizards like you all the time." Thomas spun and stalked back over to where Norbert was watching the proceedings with interest and urgency, ignoring the stares on his back at his cold rebuttal. "May I?" he asked Norbert.

Norbert huffed and pulled the cloak back over his head himself.

Thomas picked the baby dragon back up and turned back to the children. "All of you need to go back to your dorms and to sleep." When no one moved, Thomas added a touch of magic to his voice – a trick he'd learned from an older wizard he'd once known – and ordered, "_Now_."

The group of children ducked back under the cloak and left, each shooting him a hurt look.

Hagrid shook his head and saw Thomas to the door. "Yeh shouldn't have been so harsh with them, Thomas."

Thomas shrugged. "Call it a premonition, but I wanted to leave before you had any unexpected guests. Good night, Hagrid." He hurried towards the shadowy overhang of the Forbidden Forest and turned back to watch as a group of figures exited the school building. He recognized Minister Fudge's bowler hat and Dumbledore's tall wizarding hat even at that distance and moved quickly away from the hut, where the group seemed to be headed. "Thank you, my friend," he whispered to the bundle in his arms as he turned towards the gates of the school.

Norbert huffed again and snuggled deeper in the warm cloak.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas saw Norbert and Ansy off that night with a promise to visit the reserve more often, especially when his nephew was home that summer. Once rid of the two, he retired to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea to think over. Sirius found him there around ten o'clock the next morning, a worried Kaz on his shoulders.

"You weren't down here all _night_, were you?" Sirius demanded as he set Kaz on the floor.

Thomas turned darkened eyes on the Animagus. "I'm waiting for the horde of letters from Harry and his friends' parents telling me to sod off," he said with a bitter seriousness.

Sirius sat down quickly and shook his head. "Okay, what happened?"

Thomas, too tired to care that he was having a sane conversation with the thorn in his side, told Sirius what had happened the previous night in an even voice.

Sirius sighed and rubbed at his face. "So, let me get this straight. The dragon was making you hurry so no one got in trouble?" Thomas nodded. "Well, what's the problem, then? You weren't being sharp with them without a good reason."

Thomas shook his head. "Sirius, you don't understand. I was _completely_ out of line. Especially with Draco. It doesn't matter that a dragon was urging me to hurry it up, I still shouldn't have been so cruel. I basically told him he was the reason behind the hatred between humans and non-humans."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "But isn't he? At least part of it? Personally, I think the dragon should have bit him long ago."

"Sirius, you're not helping," Thomas grumbled, tugging at his hair.

"Look, Thomas..." Sirius rubbed his nose and gave Thomas an irritated look. "You said you had a werewolf friend during the war. And a vampire one too, right?"

Thomas nodded warily. "Yeah. What about them?"

"And it's clear you like dragons and snakes, right?"

"Where's this going, Sirius?"

Sirius waved his question off. "And you said you hate the Ministry's stand on non-humans, right?"

"Sirius..."

"And the way Malfoy Jr was acting is _exactly_ like how the Ministry acts. If I'd been there, I'd probably have done more than call him names, and I only know _one_ werewolf. Never mind that you had a dragon telling you to move it," Sirius silenced the comeback on Thomas' tongue before he could do more than open his mouth with a sharp look. "No, hear me out for once, would you." Thomas sighed, but closed his mouth again. "Look, I know you pride yourself on always seeming to keep your cool and never really losing your temper, but we all have _something_ that touches us wrong, that 'pushes our buttons'. Maybe your buttons just happen to be non-human rights. Mine is my family." Sirius licked his lips. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, you were in the right, and the sooner Malfoy Jr realizes that, the sooner I'll call him by his name–" Thomas snorted and Sirius smiled at him. "And I don't care what Lucius says or how much he decides he hates you now, his spawn was being stupid."

Thomas sighed. "Things could only be so simple."

Sirius blinked. "Huh?"

"Lucius has more power in our world than I could ever hope to gain, Sirius," Thomas pointed out. "If he's angry enough, he can royally screw me over quite nicely."

"You've got Harry on your side," Sirius replied, frowning.

"Not if he's mad at me," Thomas replied, then let out a shout as a pair of fangs buried themselves into his neck.

Kaz pulled away from the twin bite-marks and rose himself up to glare at his human. :Thomas, you're being stupid. I've known Harry for only a short time and even _I_ know he'll always be on your side, no matter how mad he is with you. He _loves_ you, you moron!:

Thomas turned away from the burning stare. "We shall see."

Kaz let out a hiss of pure irritation and looked like he wanted to bite Thomas again, even if it didn't do anything to the man.

Rowan, the owl Harry'd taken to school with him, chose that moment to come flying in the room and landed in front of Thomas, leg extended. Everyone stared at her in surprise. She hooted. Thomas reached out and carefully took the letter. It read:

_'On our way back to the castle, we saw the Headmaster and a bunch of official-looking people coming out of the castle. Lucius was among them and he looked kind of, I don't know, displeased, almost. They went to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid told us this morning that they were looking for an illegal dragon that they'd been told he was keeping. And he said that you seemed to know and that's why you told us to leave like you did. So, thanks. For protecting all of us. And Hagrid too.  
'Also, Draco's kinda gotten over his shocked indignation from last night and wanted to say something, so...  
__**'Thomas, I'd like to apologize. I owled my father last night, complaining about the whole mess and his return owl came early this morning, before breakfast. He told me off for being involved in the first place, then said you were right. That I should show more respect to dragons. That they DID teach us our first spells. And that, really, I need to stop being a stupid child and listen to you because, as he's said many times in the past, you generally know what you're talking about and, even when you don't, you're not far off the mark. So, I'm sorry. I was being stupid last night.**__  
'So, we're all sorry we broke curfew last night just to see you off and ended up almost getting in trouble. Hermione's been going back and forth between yelling at one of us, and looking like she's yelling at herself. I'm sure it would be funny if we weren't all doing the same thing. I mean, if you hadn't gotten us all out of there, Hagrid and you would both be in Azkaban and we'd all probably be expelled – Hermione looked it up when we first found out.  
'Forgive me?  
'Love, Harry'_

As Thomas finished, Lucius' owl flew through the window, so Thomas handed Harry's letter to a curious Sirius and took Lucius' letter with shaking hands. It read:

_'Thomas,  
'While I'm sure that Draco has already owled you, I would like to apologise myself for his behaviour last night. It seems I was lax in teaching him much of the lore, not to mention proper respect to non-humans. He startled me, in his letter, by commenting that you were using fairytales like the Merlin Scrolls to back up your ridiculous claims. For all this, I apologize.  
'After Draco's letter, I must also admit myself to be curious about this dragon that my fellows in the Ministry and among the Governors believe to be a flight of fantasy of Miss Parkinson's. Most of them are of the opinion that Rubeus Hagrid is too stupid to get rid of a dragon without a trace the night we were supposed to come make a surprise check. I count myself among them, admittedly, but it appears that he managed it. Of course, with your help, I shouldn't be surprised. As an acquaintance, and not an aide of the Minister, I ask what happened to the dragon? Surely you didn't keep it – you're not that foolish – but I'm not aware of anything else you might do with it, from what I know of your current life. Pray, indulge me.  
'Humbly,  
'Lucius'_

Thomas stared at the letter with no small amount of shock. Lucius had sided with _him_? _Lucius_?! The Death Eater who was Voldemort's right-hand man and head of one of the most self-serving Houses of Wizarding Culture?

Sirius snatched the letter from his numb fingers and read it over as well, then gave Thomas a smug smile. "See?"

Thomas shook his head and mumbled, "This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment now."

Sirius rolled his eyes and pointed at Lucius' letter, seeming to know what was going through Thomas' mind. "Look, I know you weren't brought up with the old ways like Lucius and I were, but _everyone_ learns about the Scrolls. They're legendary. We're always taught that dragons are respected. Parents don't always teach that _all_ non-humans are to be respected – mine certainly didn't– but dragons are. I don't know why Lucius didn't teach Draco that – other than the fact that, at that time, he was probably trying to prove he didn't belong in Azkaban – but he should have. I can't tell you, either, why Draco doesn't believe in the Merlin Scrolls, but he doesn't. Didn't. He does now, but he wasn't taught before."

Thomas sighed and fingered the edge of the letter from Harry and Draco. "Still."

Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Thomas, what do you want? Merlin himself to show up and tell you that you were right? Stop beating yourself up over stupid shit. You're forgiven. No one holds your actions against you, and that's _without_ knowing about the bloody dragon. So sit up, make me breakfast, write them back, and go to bed."

Thomas blinked and glanced at the clock. "The store!" he cried, halfway out of his seat.

"SIT!" Sirius roared, grey eyes glittering with temper.

Thomas sat.

Sirius scowled at him for a long moment, then spoke. "I called Remus earlier when I hadn't heard you up and about yet and told him you'd gone out last night and wouldn't be in 'cause I said so. He's fine opening by himself and business is always slow weekday mornings. Mark will be in before the lunch rush starts and they'll be fine. _You_ are going to make food, eat it, write these two back and go to bed." Sirius paused. "The writing back can wait until after you've slept, by the way."

Thomas blinked a few times in surprise, then got up and moved slowly to make something easy for breakfast. While he was waiting for the microwave to finish with the first bowl of oatmeal, he looked back at Sirius and asked, "Why can't you always act this mature?"

Sirius laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry and Draco,  
'I heard from Lucius as well. It's fine. I also apologise, though Sirius says I shouldn't, for being so rude to you, Draco, and hitting you. That was out of line.  
'Tell Hermione it's fine. I understand that you all wanted to make sure everything had gone well. I don't blame you – I would have done the same at your age.  
'I must also pass on your thanks to another, I'm afraid. Norbert was actually the one who sensed the danger and urged me to get everyone out of the hut.  
'Love, Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Lucius,  
'I had not, actually, been aware of much of how the Houses bring up their children, so I didn't find it odd that Draco hadn't known about the Scrolls. I, myself, didn't know anything about them until I ran across them for sale in America almost three decades ago.  
'Me picking Norbert up yesterday was, actually, by chance. He's currently living happily – I hope – in the Norwegian Dragon Reserve.  
'Don't presume – there's a lot about me no one in England knows.  
'Sincerely,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Another three weeks of letters with Harry and some amusing Lucius-baiting found Thomas, Lucius, Sirius and Remus at the gate of the reservation. Once they'd been let through the gate, the four hurried up to the lodge, where they were met by a grinning Ansy. The other three wizards had already gushed their amazement at Thomas' Norwegian, as shitty as it was, and were currently in the process of looking around the lodge.

Thomas smiled and shared a hug with Ansy, then spoke in Norwegian to annoy his English-speaking fellows. "I assume things are well here?"

"As well as ever," Ansy replied. "Did you have to bring that one?" she added, nodding at Sirius.

"Ahhh... He wouldn't let me alone. So I brought his best friend, too. Might I introduce you?"

"Please."

Thomas turned to his fellows and said, "Lucius, Remus, this is Ansfrida Norville. Ansy, these gentlemen are Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Ansy said with a slight bow.

Lucius and Remus both inclined their head while Sirius said, "And me, Ansy?" with a winning smile.

"You should have stayed at home," Ansy replied bitingly, then smiled and said, "Shall we go out and see Norbert? He's adapting well."

"That's wonderful," Thomas said as Ansy led the way to the door in the back of the cafeteria seating area. "I had been a little worried..."

Ansy laughed. "Thomas, you know the dragons like you! They smelled you on him, I think, and welcomed him right in."

"Wait, dragons _like_ you?" Lucius cut in, then bowed apologetically when Thomas blinked at him and Ansy frowned. "Forgive me. Thomas is rather secretive about many things."

"You have no idea," Ansy replied knowingly and Thomas groaned. "I didn't know he was a Potter until he came by a few weeks ago, asking if I could take a dragon for him."

"That's our Tommy," Sirius proclaimed, laying his arms across Thomas' shoulders cheerfully.

Thomas considered hexing the man, but instead answered Lucius' earlier question, "Yes, Lucius, dragons like me. Don't ask me why."

"They don't just _like_ him," Ansy added quietly. "It's like they revere him or something."

"You're making shit up," Thomas said quickly, glad that the slight chill covered his blush.

Ansy narrowed her eyes at him. "I can prove it."

"They don't _revere_ me, Ansy. It's more like, I dunno, we _understand_ each other," Thomas tried.

"I have worked with dragons for thirty-seven years and never _once_ have I managed to '_understand_' these dragons the way you did after you were with them for two minutes," Ansy snapped back.

Thomas sighed.

They reached one of the doors to a magical enclosure and Ansy stopped to look at all of them, her eyes hard. "Ground rules: Put your wand away and leave it away. Don't taunt them. If they attack you without provocation, move out of the way, but don't attack them. If they attack _with_ provocation, stand where you are because you deserve it. Act like an adult while you're in there, not a five-year-old; this isn't a zoo. And _you_," she added, turning on Sirius, "if you even _consider_ flirting with me in there, I'll feed you to them. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good." She unlocked the door with a key that she pulled from a pocket and led them in.

As the group entered, all ten dragons in the enclosure turned to look at each person, as if weighing how much of a threat each would be. They looked right over Ansy, since they knew her, and didn't seem to care about Remus, Sirius or Lucius, but they seemed absolutely enthralled with Thomas. He grimaced and bowed to them slightly. A couple bowed their heads back, then they all looked away and little Norbert half-flew, half-ran over to them.

Norbert got to Thomas first and huffed at him before demanding to be pet like only a dragon or a very self-centred cat could manage. Thomas smiled and petted Norbert as he introduced the other three wizards. Norbert immediately liked Lucius, much to everyone's surprise, and barely tolerated Sirius, who ended up pouting next to the door with a laughing Remus while Lucius and Thomas visited with the baby and Ansy watched all four wizards.

After a few minutes of showering affection on the dragon – Lucius was absolutely in love with the baby, though he tried to pretend he wasn't – Thomas glanced up at one of the eldest dragons in the enclosure for a long moment, then shrugged and walked over to it, heedless of the startled cries of Ansy, Lucius, Sirius and Remus.

When he got to the dragon, Thomas got the urge to climb on the dragon's lower back and he did – you did what dragons wanted you to do, or else. There, he found a half-torn scale that had wounded the dragon a while ago, if the lack of fresh blood or scabs were anything to go by. Thomas touched the spot where the dragon's scale disappeared into it's skin and said softly, "What do you think I can do about this, friend? This is much too old for human magic."

The dragon flapped its wings in a warning to the other humans who were approaching, then mentally, without words, directed Thomas to close his eyes and place his hands on the old wound and concentrate. Thomas sighed and did as the dragon wanted. He gasped when he felt his magic being drawn out of him and the scale moving under his hands. When the dragon signalled that he could open his eyes and look, Thomas found that the wound had been healed and the scale was as good as new.

In awe, Thomas whispered, "I did that?" The dragon confirmed it. "But–" Thomas shook his head. "That shouldn't have been possible. Human magic isn't supposed to affect dragons."

The dragon seemed to say; It does when it serves us.

Thomas shivered. "I– Um, okay..."

The dragon urged him to climb up its back and neck to its head and Thomas did so carefully, ignoring his fellows who were watching him from below in concern. A few of the other reservation workers had joined his four friends near the gate and were watching in both awe and fear. Everyone on the ground seemed to be waiting for the dragon to turn around and bite him for being annoying.

Thomas settled himself on top of the dragon's head and absently scratched above the eyelid that was closest to him, which Norbert had seemed to like. He was startled when the old dragon started making an interesting noise that was something like a thrum. It reverberated throughout the dragon's body and Thomas got the distinct feeling that the dragon was pleased. Amused with the reaction, Thomas reached out to the other eyelid and started scratching just above it as well. The thrumming got louder and Thomas couldn't help but chuckle.

After a few more minutes of pleasing the old dragon in a way that no human probably had for too long, in Thomas' opinion, Thomas got the feeling he should stop distracting the old dragon and pay attention. So he did.

The dragon directed him to its ear, where he found a pearly-white stone that danced in the false light around them and was as large as Thomas' hand. When directed to, Thomas took out his wand and cast a Shatter Hex at it. Two stones the size of his thumbnail came off, leaving the rest of the stone intact, much to his amazement. He put the larger stone back in the dragon's ear – an uncomfortable place to have a stone, in his opinion – and picked up the two little pieces.

"What are these for?" he asked the dragon, looking them over curiously. They had dimmed to a dull grey once they'd fallen off the larger stone and Thomas was at a loss for what to do with them, now that they weren't as beautiful.

Oddly enough, the dragon again communicated in his mind with actual words, only, this time, Thomas was sure it was actually _speaking_; Use those to find your mate and you will each wear one on a chain around your necks.

Thomas looked at the stones again and, sure enough, there was a little hole in the top of each stone, just the right size for a very fine chain necklace to fit through. He glanced back down at the dragon. "I don't need a mate, friend," he commented with a bitter smile of lost love.

The dragon let out a rumble of displeasure at that and said; You do. All living things need mates. Your Dogs are mates. The Dark one you brought has a mate he lives with. Your Keeper friend has a mate here. Your hatchling has a mate, even, and they already know each other. You have a mate, but you have not met him here. Not yet. You will.

Thomas shuddered at that. "Say I do meet this mate of mine, how will I know?"

And the dragon said; The stones will glow again. You will meet him and you will give him one.

Thomas sighed. "Okay, but, what's to say he'll want to be my mate too?"

The dragon said; He will know. And it will eat at him until he accepts you, just as it will eat at you until you accept him.

"Well, that sounds ominous."

And the dragon said; The future is ominous, Traveller.

Thomas jerked at the title, then glanced back down at the two stones he still held, feeling ill. "You know me, then."

And the dragon said; All dragons know Travellers, though they are rare. We See what others cannot. Time clings to you, Traveller. We see that.

Thomas blinked, then asked, "What else do you see?"

The dragon's mind-voice was grave as it said; We See Death and pain and sorrow. Guilt and burdens that you needn't bare. We See Peace and love. And, most of all, we See your need to help others, your compassion. We See the six hatchlings you once risked your life for and we are grateful. We See all the life you have given your own for, that you do not even know you have. We are grateful.

Thomas shivered. "I treasure your thanks," he whispered.

And the dragon said; As we treasure you, Traveller. You should return to your Dogs and the Dark one and the Keeper. They worry.

Thomas nodded and put the stones into a pocket before climbing oh so carefully down the dragon's neck and back. Once he'd reached the ground, he walked around to the front of the dragon and bowed to it. It bowed back and he turned to walk back over to where Ansy, Sirius, Remus and Lucius all waited, a line of other workers behind them.

Ansy reacted first. She ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, then started speaking in rapid Norwegian. After trying, and failing, to catch what she was saying, he shook his head. "Ansy, Ansy. _Jeg forstår ikke. Kan du snakke langsommere._"

Ansy blushed and switched to English. "I'm so sorry, Thomas. You know how I get when I'm worried." She rung her hands together.

Thomas smiled. "I'm fine. The dragon had a scale that had broken years ago and stuck in its hide. It wanted me to fix it, then it wanted to thank me."

"You shouldn't have wandered off without telling me what you were up to!" Ansy said, looking like she might hyperventilate.

Thomas settled a hand on each of her shoulders. "I didn't know what it wanted, I just went to it when it called. You know how dragons are. You don't make them wait."

"Still..."

"Ansy, you're the one who's always telling me they revere me," Thomas pointed out.

"I just don't want them to get angry with you for climbing all over them! Even a king can be overthrown if he oversteps his bounds, Thomas!"

"I know my bounds, Ansy," Thomas said softly. "I know them and I respect them. Anyway, only idiots climb dragons without their express permission and I'm not an idiot."

Lucius cleared his throat. "Thomas, really, most people don't get permission from dragons to climb them. They tend to like their personal space."

Thomas shrugged. "They also like being scratched right above their eyelids."

His group of friends and the one other worker who, apparently, understood English were all staring at him like he'd lost his mind.

Ansy shook her head and took his hands in hers. "Whatever, Thomas. I think we need to get you out of the chill."

"It's not that cold, you know," Thomas replied, but allowed himself to be led from the enclosure.

On their way back, Remus said, "Forgive the half-blood his question but, Thomas, why were you calling that dragon an 'it'?"

Thomas waved the question towards Ansy, since dragons were her field. Ansy rolled her eyes at him, then smiled at Remus. "Once they reach a certain age, dragons stop having a specific sex in the way we think of males and females. They fully bond with their mate somewhere between eighty and one hundred years of age and the two dragons end up sharing one body until it dies. So it's kind of like they are both sexes at once and we tend to refer to them as an 'it' in the languages that use pronouns."

"Except for the rare dragons who mate with the same sex. Then they call them 'it' for the sake of sticking with a theme," Thomas offered nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm sorry if not all of us can tell if a fully bonded dragon was originally a male and a female or both the same gender. Merlin, Thomas," Ansy replied with a scowl.

Thomas shrugged. "Can I help it if I can just tell?"

Ansy rolled her eyes and led them back into the building. As she led the way over to some chairs, Sirius elbowed Thomas. "Well?"

"Well what?" Thomas asked back.

"Well, what's it like sitting on a dragon's head and chatting with it?" Sirius asked, then flopped down on one of the seats.

Thomas settled in next to the Animagus and found himself to be the centre of attention in his small group of friends. "Like sitting on a rock on top of a mountain and talking to a voice in your head that's about a million times smarter than you," he replied, then made a face. "And who knows all your secrets."

"They know all your secrets?" Remus asked, then shuddered.

Thomas nodded. "They can See things, like some humans See the future and some See auras, they can see what we've done. They can see our past. It said things cling to us, so I guess it's a form of aura Seeing."

Ansy was staring at him like he'd grown a second head. "Thomas, are you saying it actually _spoke_ to you? Like, with words and not just feelings and the occasional image?"

Thomas blinked and thought about it. Did he want to tell his friends that the dragon had, in fact, spoken to him?

As if from a great distance, the dragon's voice reached his mind; You keep many secrets, Traveller. Perhaps you should let some of them go.

Thomas shook his head. "Uhm, well," he said aloud, trying to gather the thoughts that the dragon had sent scattering. "Well, yes?"

"Was that a yes, or a no?" Remus asked, frowning.

Thomas sighed. "Yes. Yes, it spoke to me. In words." He forced a smiled and looked at Ansy. "It called you the 'Keeper'."

Ansy shook her head. "First they revere you, now they speak to you? What next, Thomas?"

Thomas shrugged uncomfortably. "Maybe they'll just leave me alone."

"Somehow, mate," Sirius said, his whole being serious, "I don't think that'll happen."

Thomas sighed and touched the stones in his pocket. "I was afraid of that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As exams and the end of the school year approached, Harry's letters thinned until there was nothing in them but a simple, _'I'm doing fine. You? Harry'_ and Thomas felt himself get more and more antsy as the end of the year approached. Finally, on the second day of exams, he owled a letter which merely said, _'Tell me if you do something stupid, like try and protect something that you think needs to be protected but probably doesn't. Love, Thomas'_ and hoped that would be enough.

Two days later, an owl flew through the open window of the sitting room where Thomas and Sirius sat together, reading silently. Thomas quickly took the letter from the leg of the school owl and sent it upstairs to their small owlery in the attic for some water and treats. The letter said, _'Gone to protect Flamel's secret, whether you want me to or not. Dumbledore left for the Ministry. We have to do something. Harry'_.

Thomas stood and put his book away as calmly as he could, calculating the time it would take the owl to reach the house from Hogwarts as he did so and coming up with an hour. Assuming they went down immediately after he posted the owl, the timing should be about right if he were to Apparate to Hogsmeade in ten minutes? Maybe he should just head now. That would be what any normal parent would do when they got a letter such as the one Thomas held in his hands. But he didn't want to accidentally run into Voldemort.

"Thomas?" Sirius asked softly.

Thomas jumped, then turned to look at Sirius, his heart racing. "Yeah?"

Sirius frowned. "What's wrong?"

Thomas handed him the letter, guessing that it wouldn't explain much. He was right.

"Alright, now, would you care to explain what this means?"

Thomas tugged on the front of his shirt. "The Philosopher's Stone, Sirius. Voldemort is after the Stone and Harry and his friends think they can stop him from getting it, or at least deter him until Dumbledore gets there. And I knew they were going to. I could have stopped them, but I didn't. Ooooh..." He bit his lower lip and shuffled around the room a bit, feeling ill. Should he go now, or wait a little longer?

Sirius stood, eyes blazing. "Are you saying Harry might be facing Voldemort as we speak?!"

Thomas nodded, eyes wide. Go now, or wait?

Sirius dropped the parchment and grabbed Thomas' arm. "What are we waiting for, then? We're going to Hogwarts!"

Thomas let Sirius lead him from the room and put on his robe when the man handed it to him, glad that the decision had been made for him. "We'll have to Apparate to Hogsmeade," he said mechanically.

Sirius grabbed him by his upper arms and shook him, looking him in the eyes. "Thomas, pull it together!" Thomas blinked at him dumbly, still not all there.

Kaz let out a hiss and bit Thomas' neck. :Wake up, idiot! Harry might be dead and here you are, zoning out!:

Hazel eyes widened, then focused on worried grey. "Let's go," he whispered, then Apparated himself before Sirius could agree.

Thomas started running towards the school as soon as he appeared in Hogsmeade, thoughtless of anyone or anything in his way. He vaguely heard Sirius calling his name behind him but all he could think of was getting to Harry. What if something went wrong? What if Voldemort actually killed him? What if–?

A large black dog fell into stride with Thomas, watching him worriedly. Honestly, Sirius had to admit, Thomas could run pretty fast, despite how old and weak his greying hair made him look. Sirius could never catch him as a human and even as a dog, he wouldn't be able to keep this speed up for longer than it took to get to Hogwarts.

As he hit the main entrance, Thomas slowed down to a half-run, of sorts. He dashed through the hallways with surprising accuracy and came to a stop outside the hospital wing. He was about to slip in when the doors opened and Dumbledore stepped out. The two men looked quite surprised to see one another.

Sirius returned to his human form. "Sir, we got an owl from Harry that said he was going to go and try to protect the Stone," he said quickly.

"Ah. That does explain your presence. Well, I can assure you that Mr Potter is well, if exhausted and is currently sleeping in the hospital wing," Dumbledore told them.

"May we go in and see him?" Sirius half-begged.

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed, then moved past the two.

"Headmaster, will you destroy the Stone?" Thomas asked, turning to look at the elder wizard with blank eyes.

Dumbledore smiled. "I believe that's for Nicholas to decide, don't you, Thomas?"

Thomas blinked. "Tell him that he should. Some things weren't meant for human beings, and that's one of them." Then he turned and slipped into the hospital wing, leaving Sirius and Dumbledore to stare after him.

Thomas moved easily through the hospital wing to where the curtains were drawn around a bed. He slipped in and stopped, content to simply watch as Harry's chest rose and fell. Rose and fell.

"Thomas?" Sirius whispered as he came in behind the other.

Thomas moved to take the seat next to Harry's bed. Harry's hand was on top of the covers on the side of the bed Thomas was sitting on, so he took it in his own hands and simply sat there, Harry's hand between his, his eyes on the boy's chest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Harry awoke sometime in the afternoon of his third day in the hospital wing, Thomas' exhausted figure was the first thing he saw. Sirius was laying on a bed nearby, sleeping, but Thomas hadn't been able to sleep, even with the sleeping potion Madam Pomfrey had made him take, so he'd stayed next to Harry's bedside for three days, not letting the boy's hand go and only drinking water when someone forced it down his throat.

Harry blinked. "Uncle Thomas?"

Thomas tried to smile, then said, "You scared the fucking soul out of me, Harry. If I thought you'd listen, I'd tell you to never do it again. But you won't, so I'll have to ask you to just be really, really careful next time."

Harry stared at his uncle, the full weight of how much he'd scared his uncle settling in as the man spoke in a voice that sounded every bit as bad as he looked. "Uncle Thomas, have you slept?"

Thomas shook his head. "Couldn't."

Harry frowned. "You can climb in bed with me."

"Don't want to hurt you."

Harry stared at his uncle again, then clutched the man's hand that was holding his and tugged. "Well, you won't. Come on. If you don't get some sleep, you'll start to worry me."

Thomas nodded and crawled into bed with the boy. As his uncle dozed off, Harry had the sudden and rather uncomfortable feeling that he was the adult and his uncle the child. Looking down at the man who had worried himself past exhaustion, Harry considered that he probably _was_ the more adult of the two of them at the moment. Desperately, helplessly, Harry closed his eyes and prayed to a god that he didn't believe in that his uncle was never again forced to sit at Harry's bedside, worrying over his health.

And, in the same breath, Harry swore to do his damnest to keep himself out of trouble so his uncle didn't have any reason to sit at his bedside in fear again. Next time he found out there was some magical trinket kept in the bowels of the school that Voldemort wanted his hands on, he could have it. Harry never wanted to see his uncle look like that again.

-0-

-0-

**A/N: **Not sure I like that ending. REALLY don't like how Gary-Stu-ish Thomas turned out in this. 'Specially with the dragons. Damn.

Oh well. That's what I get for writing this at all hours of the night and with constant bathroom breaks to appease my upset stomach – 'cause you all TOTALLY wanted to know that... (I hope that, when I post this, my stomach's better than it is now. Bleh.)

I plan on chapter seven being about the summer. Visits to the dragons, attempts to keep the diary from popping up next year, lots of friendly get-togethers and a trip to Diagon Alley that teaches the _Daily Prophet_ to get their facts straight all planned for next chapter! Now, I wonder what I'll actually get in there...  
I plan on having chapter eight be the beginning of second year. I REALLY want to breeze past second and third year, since stuff isn't really planned to start happening until fourth.

**Norwegian:**  
Nei - _No  
_Takk - _Thank you  
_Jeg forstår ikke. - _I don't understand_

Kan du snakke langsommere. - _Please speak more slowly_

Bed for me,  
Bats

**B/N:** So, Bats and I were talking about pairings for this story, and I asked her if she was going to make it Harry/Draco. She said that she was considering it, but about half of her reviewers were against it, while the other half were for it. I said, screw their opinions, its yours that matters. You're the one slaving away writing it for them. If they don't like it, they can deal with it, or they can stop reading. So, there you have it, my opinion.

Magick

P.S. Elfwyn can I have that cookie now? Please?

**A/N 2:** -headdesk-

Chapter seven is done and WILL be out on the seventh as planned, even if I have to beta it myself.  
Chapters eight onward, however, might prove a bit more difficult. My computer monitor's being a bit wonky and it's hard to sit at it and do anything on it for too long before I wanna start killing things. I'm gonna try and get chapter eight written this week so it'll be beta'd in time for the fouteenth, but I've no promises. Just keep that in mind, k?


	7. 07 – The First Summer

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV, Possible - HP/DM, Possible - NL/HG, SB/RL  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book, bloody OOC-ness  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.

**A/N:** I am undecided as to what to call the Malfoy home. Manor and Mansion seems to be used interchangeably at the Lexicon and I don't remember any particular term used for sure in the books, except in DH where one of the chapters is named after the house. But that's an entirely different can of worms.

I think this chapter's just going to be the summer – I managed to pull enough out of my arse to make a reasonable chapter out of it – so second year and possibly the following summer will be next chapter.

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter Seven - The First Summer_  
-0-0-0-

After the Stone scare, Thomas was determined to keep anything else from harming his nephew. The Friday before the Hogwarts Express was to hand them their children back, everyone but Augusta met at Malfoy Manor for a last dinner together in peace. Afterwards, Thomas asked if he might speak with Lucius in the library.

Once the two were comfortable in the library, Thomas asked bluntly, "Do you happen to have a small black book of Voldemort's?"

Lucius winced at the name, then took a moment to stare at Thomas in shock. When he retrieved his voice again, he said, "No. He gave that to Bellatrix for safe-keeping."

"I see. I'm assuming that she either handed it off to another Death Eater, then, or the Ministry has it." Thomas sighed.

Lucius frowned. "Thomas, you know some very interesting things."

Thomas shrugged. "It comes with having some very interesting secrets, Lucius. And I must say, I'm glad you don't have that book."

"What would you have done if I did?"

Thomas gave Lucius a cold look. "Taken it and destroyed it before someone got killed."

Lucius shivered and the two fell into silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Augusta met them at the station and the four families stood together with an easy peace that one wouldn't expect, looking at their pasts. Lucius stood quietly with Thomas and Augusta while Narcissa and Elizabeth chattered on about something that Narcissa had heard from Josefina Zabini. Sirius and John stood whispering among themselves with Remus standing next to them and shaking his head.

The train came to a stop and students seemed to fly from the cars. Some of them headed towards the gateway out to the Muggle world where their families would pick them up while others hurried to the gaggle of families that waited on the platform, all leaving a respectable distance between themselves and the group that the Malfoys were a part of.

Thomas heard some people calling his nephew's name and strained to see him. Lucius settled a hand on his shoulder – Sirius had made sure everyone knew what happened that Thursday night when the owl came with the news that the children had gone after the Stone – and said, "I see him. He's fine."

Thomas relaxed. "Thanks."

Lucius nodded. "Nothing's going to happen to him, Thomas. And even if something did, I'm quite sure that Harry's capable of taking care of himself."

"I know," Thomas agreed. "I still worry. He has some very powerful enemies, as you know."

Lucius winced; _he_ was one of those enemies. "Yes."

The group of four children came bouncing over with large smiles on their faces and feather-light trunks trailing behind them. Harry dropped his trunk at Sirius' feet, then hurried past him to his uncle, who swept him up in a desperate hug. Harry hugged him back, then kissed his uncle's cheek and smiled at him. "Alright?"

"Yes." Thomas set the boy on his feet and pushed him towards a pouting Sirius and a laughing Remus. Once rid of the child, Thomas turned to smile at Neville and Draco, who had come over to greet their grandmother and father. "Neville. Draco."

Neville walked over and hugged Thomas with a smile, then moved so Draco could do the same. "Hey, Thomas," they chorused. Then Draco wandered off to greet his mother while Neville let his grandmother fuss over him some.

Hermione nearly brought Thomas to the ground when she tackled him with a hug out of nowhere. "Thomas! My favourite adult wizard! I haven't seen you in almost two weeks!"

Thomas laughed and hugged the girl, then set her back on the ground. "Why, hello, Hermione. How were your last two weeks in that old castle?"

Hermione sighed. "Annoyingly relaxing," she replied, arms crossed over her chest.

"You spent the whole time in the library," Neville said back, rolling his eyes. "I think she's busy studying third year material right now."

"Only third year?" Thomas asked. "I'm surprised. I thought for _sure_ you'd be on fifth year by now."

Hermione, Neville and Thomas all laughed while Lucius and Augusta smiled.

Harry, Thomas suddenly realised, had disappeared alone and then come back with a pile of redheads, two identical ones in the lead. Thomas settled a hand on Lucius' arm, then stepped forward to greet the Weasleys with a smile.

"Uncle Thomas!" Harry smiled as he saw his uncle walking up to where he was introducing the other family to the Grangers, Sirius and Remus. Narcissa had already made a tactical retreat with Draco in tow. "Gred, Forge, this is my Uncle Thomas."

"A _pleasure_–"

"–to make your most–"

"–excitedly spoken of–"

"–acquaintance," the twin boys traded off saying.

Thomas cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "What hole did you fish them out of?"

"Gryffindor," Harry replied cheerfully.

"Merlin," Thomas replied, giving the twins a worried look. "Are they _all_ like this?"

Harry, Hermione, Neville, John, Remus and Elizabeth all laughed. Sirius looked offended and said, "Now see here, Thomas! I'm _nothing_ like those two!"

Thomas turned to stare at Sirius. "Sirius, I think you're their _mentor_."

Sirius smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I certainly _hope_ so."

Everyone laughed at that and the red-headed woman stepped forward to introduce herself to Thomas. "I'm Molly Weasley."

Thomas took her hand, which she'd offered for a shake, and kissed the back of it with a sweeping bow. "Thomas Leland-Potter at your service, Mrs Weasley."

Everyone stared at him in shock, Molly's cheeks turning a bright red.

Harry rolled his eyes and kicked Thomas' ankle. "Knock it off."

Thomas chuckled and winked at the Weasley matriarch. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Molly shook her head. "I– We were under the impression that you were a Muggle!"

Thomas laughed out-right at that and allowed a chuckling Remus to say, "Not at all. Thomas just thought it would be more amusing to _not_ correct the _Prophet_."

"I've spent most of my life in the Muggle world, so it's not so much of a stretch," Thomas added once he'd managed to control himself. "Honestly, it's like I've played one large joke on the Wizarding world, though Lucius does wish, I believe, that they hadn't decided I was a _Muggle_."

"Ah," the eldest male Weasley finally spoke up. "So that _is _Lucius back there."

"Quite," Thomas agreed.

"Forgive me," the man said. "I'm Arthur. You already know Fred and George, after a fashion, but the rest of my children are Percy, Ronald and Ginevra."

Thomas inclined his head. "A pleasure."

Harry tugged on Thomas' arm and Thomas leaned over so the boy could whisper in his ear, "Where are we having dinner tonight?"

"I believe we decided to have dinner separately," he replied softly. "Narcissa said we could eat there, but both Augusta and Elizabeth wanted to spend some time with just the family. I believe we'll do the same. Why?"

"Oh..."

Thomas smiled and kissed Harry's scar, then nodded to the Weasley family, who looked rather like they might like to head home themselves, but didn't wish to be rude. "I believe we shall say good night," he offered.

Arthur looked relieved while Molly nodded. "Of course. Good night." She turned and led her pile away, the twins following last after they said a quick good-bye to their younger friends and waved cheerfully at Sirius, John and Thomas, who they seemed to decide were the three coolest adults.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco all walked over to the main group while Neville said good-bye to everyone himself. As the two Longbottoms left, Thomas said, "Okay, how're we doing the getting home thing?"

Harry quickly said, "Well, since everyone's supposed to be going to their own homes for dinner and Uncle Thomas says you can Side-Along Apparate both Elizabeth and John together, I suppose Lucius, Narcissa and Draco can just go home and Sirius, Remus and Uncle Thomas can worry about getting Elizabeth, John, Hermione and me home. Right?"

"It sounds fair," Hermione agreed.

"Okay!" Draco decided, then turned to his parents, neither of which seemed to know what to think about the children deciding things. "So, let's head on home and that lot can figure things out without us!"

Lucius gave Thomas a questioning look and the elder Potter laughed. "Go on, Lucius. We'll be fine."

Lucius nodded and the three Malfoys said their good-byes, then left.

Harry nodded decisively. "Alright. So, Remus can take Hermione, Sirius can take Elizabeth and John and Uncle Thomas can take me. Good?" He looked at Hermione for confirmation.

"Perfect!" Hermione turned to Remus. "Let's go."

Thomas chuckled as the startled look on Sirius' face. "Very well. Come here, Harry."

Harry came up to his uncle with his trunk while Remus Apparated with Hermione. As Sirius was just coming back to himself, Thomas hugged Harry to him and Apparated home.

When they arrived at the small house, Harry refused to let go and, honestly, Thomas didn't mind. He was glad to have his nephew safe at home.

The silent moment was broken by the loud arrival of Sirius and the much quieter Remus. Harry almost immediately tugged away to make fun of Sirius for something he'd done in front of the twins and in a moment of pure annoyance, Thomas broke in with, "Sirius, take Harry's trunk upstairs." Then he turned and wandered into the kitchen to make dinner.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Weeks went by. Harry could often be found at either Malfoy Manor or the Grangers' home, spending quality time with his three friends. Every other afternoon or so during the week, the group of almost-second years stopped by the bookstore to offer their help if it was needed and spend lunch with Thomas, who rather appreciated the gesture. The last weekend of June found the group of both children and adults, minus Augusta, plus Hagrid, at the dragon reserve to visit an excited Norbert, who still didn't like Sirius and was wary around Draco too.

After Thomas had gotten Draco to apologize to Norbert, the young dragon decided he liked Draco, especially when Thomas taught the boy where Norbert liked to be scratched. Since none of those who visited during their last exciting visit mentioned the incident with the dragon and the dragons left Thomas alone, Norbert remained the only dragon that the group visited with.

Ansy seemed to like having the children by, though she kept an eagle's eye on them and even brought along two other workers to help her watch out for any trouble – a wise move, with such a large group. However, the one person who Ansy _really_ liked having by was Hagrid, whose love of dragons was on the same level as Ansy's. Thomas commented to Ansy's girlfriend, who was one of the workers that Ansy had asked to come with, that if the two started dating, it wasn't his fault. He got orange hair for his comment, but thought the whole thing was ridiculously funny anyway, especially when Ansy's girlfriend dragged her away from Hagrid.

Between the first trip to the dragon reserve and Harry's birthday, Thomas took Hagrid to the reserve again once and happily joined his nephew, his friends, and Thomas' 'friends' at the Malfoys' or the Grangers' for dinner. Thomas also found himself magically adding another room to his home so Remus could spend the night when it got late; he didn't mention to anyone that the dragon seemed to think that Sirius and Remus were mates – that was their problem – though he did add the room so it was next door to Sirius'.

Harry's birthday, per the boy's request, was a small affair with just Thomas, Sirius and Remus. August first, however, fell on a Saturday and between the Grangers and the Malfoys, an amazing party was thrown for both Harry and Neville at Malfoy Manor. Somehow, Hermione and Draco had managed to talk Lucius into inviting the Weasley twins. When Sirius found out the two were there, he looked like Christmas had come early, so Thomas conjured a collar and leash for him, then handed the free end to a laughing Remus. The rest of the party found Thomas avoiding all of Sirius' pranks with skill and landing a few of his own on the dog Animagus.

At one point, Thomas saw Harry in a corner with Lucius and, curious, cast an Eavesdropping Charm so he could hear what they were saying.

"Lucius, please, it's driving all of us mad – _what_ did Uncle Thomas say that has you so fond of him?" Harry said.

Lucius smirked. "Let's just say that your uncle and I share some political views," he offered then wandered off towards the doors to the dinning room – which was where the party was being held.

Harry looked more confused than ever. Thomas snorted to himself and went back to pranking Sirius. After the party, Lucius could be heard moaning about the state of his home, but the laughter in his eyes lost him any pity he might otherwise have gotten.

The student's letters came on the twelfth of August, so the adults all agreed that the following Saturday would be the best day for a shopping trip, even though neither Augusta nor Remus would be able to attend, due to a previous engagement and the full moon respectively. Therefore, it was decided that they would all Floo into Diagon.

Narcissa went through first with Elizabeth – Muggles often had bad reactions to Flooing, so it was best to send them through with a witch or wizard, which was the same thing that was done with small children – and Sirius followed them with John. Draco, Neville, Harry and Hermione all followed in that order, then Lucius and Thomas took their turns. When Thomas got to the other side, he found the group a mass of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked Lucius, since the man was right next to him.

Lucius turned to look at him with a frown. "Miss Granger never came through."

Thomas blinked once in surprise, then said, "Shit," and slipped through his group and out the door of the Leaky Cauldron. He moved quickly through the Alley and paused at the head of Knockturn Alley to pull his hood over his face. Once again, he slipped through the crowds of the Alley, but this time he moved a little slower and with a little more care. As he approached Borgin and Burkes, he saw a head of bushy brown hair and let out a sigh of relief.

Another patron got to the scared Hermione first. " 'Ello, pretty," the wizard leered. "Looking for some extra cash?"

Thomas pressed his wand against the back of the man's neck warningly. "If I were you," he commented coldly, "I'd save my money for the whore shops and let little witches wandering around on the street alone."

The man fled.

Hermione let herself be drawn into Thomas' arms, shaking and clutching at him like he was her steady rock in a storm. Thomas hugged her and whispered comforting nonsense in her ear until she calmed down enough to let go. Thomas easily conjured her a cloak and put it on her, pulling the hood down over her face. "Alright?" Hermione nodded. "Next time you decide to make a trip to Knockturn, I'd suggest you bring your cloak," he commented easily as he led her back towards the entrance.

"I didn't mean to," Hermione replied quietly. "I think I stuttered while I was calling out the location and–"

A witch with a tray of what looked like tongues got in front of the two with a leer. "Need some ingredients?" she asked.

Thomas pointed his wand and her and said, quite firmly, "If you don't remove yourself from my path, I will make you regret waking up this morning."

The witch scuttled away with a look of surprise.

Hermione tightened her grip on Thomas' arm. "How'd you find me?" she asked.

"A guess. When I came through and you weren't there, I considered all the other places you might have ended up. If you weren't on Knockturn, I would have tried Leopard, but I _really_ hoped you hadn't ended up there," Thomas replied with a grimace. Leopard Alley was known best for its night-life, but enough of the brothels were open during the day to draw a pretty diverse crowd.

"Thanks."

Thomas smiled and, even after they'd returned to Diagon and lowered their hoods, Hermione held on to his arm.

"Thomas! Did you find her?" Lucius' voice came from near the bank.

Thomas turned them towards the white building. "Yeah. She was in Knockturn," he explained as Hermione let Thomas go so she could find some extra comfort in the arms of her worried parents.

"How'd she end up _there_?" Narcissa hissed, eyes wide.

"She stuttered," Thomas said with a shrug.

"Thomas got this one man who was leering at me to go away and scared off a witch with a tray of... tongues, I think. It was pretty gross down there," Hermione said to her friends, who were asking.

John came over to where Thomas was standing with the two Malfoys and a frowning Sirius. "Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas shrugged. "Not a problem."

Lucius let out a hum. "It seems you're racking up the life-debts of our children, Thomas," he commented flippantly.

Thomas rolled his eyes, looking amused. "Hardly. As I've said before, I don't think Draco would have been killed. And the most Hermione would have lost was her virginity, and, while a horrible thing to lose, it's not the end of the world, though it may feel like it is at the time."

"Thank you, all the same," John slipped in before Lucius could offer his thoughts. Lucius frowned while Sirius snickered.

Thomas just smiled and herded everyone into the bank.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Grangers, the Potters, Sirius and Remus were all over at the Malfoys' the Wednesday following their shopping trip for dinner when the news got out. Lucius stormed into the dinning room where dinner was already going on. He was late home from a meeting with the governors and in what appeared to be a temper as well. Everyone around the table traded wary looks, none of them quite willing to face down Lucius' anger.

Then Thomas returned from the restroom and slid back into his seat between Harry and Lucius. He took one look at Lucius – who was busy mauling a slice of pork with his fork and knife – and said, "Lucius, what has you in such a temper now?"

Lucius turned to Thomas with his knife in his hand and just barely missed taking off Thomas' nose, which earned him a raised eyebrow. "It's... _Dumbledore_!" he exploded, then returned to his meat, acting like it was the headmaster's face.

Everyone around the table looked to Thomas to see what he'd do. Thomas rolled his eyes at the others, then said, "And what has the old man done? Hired a leprechaun?"

Lucius sputtered and gave Thomas an incredulous look. "A _leprechaun_?!"

"No?" Thomas frowned. "A Veela, maybe?"

Lucius stared at him in disbelief. On Harry's other side, Sirius coughed into his napkin while a couple of other people bit their lips.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. I'm not particularly fond of the choice either, but there's not much any of us can do about it. It's not like anyone else applied for the position, especially after last year."

Lucius kept staring, this time in shock.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, unable to simply watch anymore.

Thomas turned to his nephew and sighed. "Dumbledore hired Gilderoy Lockhart to be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"_Who_?" Elizabeth and John chorused at the same time as Narcissa moaned and Sirius started laughing madly.

Harry blinked. "Is that bad?"

"I've read his books already," Hermione announced to the table, looking pleased. "He doesn't seem too bad."

Thomas smiled at her. "Hermione, the only thing Gilderoy Lockhart is good at is Memory Charms and writing tales. All the things in his books were done by someone else. The man can't even get rid of a pixie."

"Is there any way we can keep Hermione from having to take that class this year?" John asked, looking worried.

"But I _want_ to take Mr Lockhart's class, Dad!" Hermione immediately said.

"No," said Lucius, regaining control of himself, "there's not. Defence is one of the things they're required to take unless they fail their OWLS in fifth year. Then they can drop it in sixth." He gave Thomas a look. "How did _you_ hear about it?"

"Sirius left the lid off my Baccus flowers and I had to run to Diagon to get some more today. Lockhart was in Flourish and Blotts, signing his books and making sure everyone knew he'd be teaching their children," Thomas replied. "It's not like there's anything anyone can do about it, especially not since the book lists have already gone out."

"I'll have Dumbledore fired," Lucius decided.

Thomas sighed. "Lucius, you know as well as I do that it won't help. And the other governors wouldn't let you, anyway."

"I'll–" Lucius started.

"Don't," Thomas cut in, hazel eyes sharp. "Not here."

Lucius snapped his mouth shut and stared at Thomas for a long moment, then returned to his dinner.

Around him, everyone else followed his lead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What did you think I was going to say?" Lucius asked after he and Thomas had retired to the man's study for a drink. Harry, his friends, Sirius, Remus and John – the last two acting as guardians – had run off to play hide-and-seek in the mansion while Elizabeth and Narcissa had retired to do some sort of woman thing.

Thomas eyed his glass with a frown. "You were going to blackmail the governors," he said was a shrug. "And if you said that, one of the others would have made sure Dumbledore knew."

Lucius tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair and took a sip of his wine before commenting, "And you won't. How you ended up being the only one in your house with an intense hatred of Albus Dumbledore, I'll never know."

Thomas shrugged again. "My mother didn't like him, and he was going to place Harry with those blasted Muggles; despite James' will. And Sirius didn't get a proper trial. And, of course, the way he doesn't push for non-human rights even though he has the power."

Lucius nodded. "He has things that he could be doing that would push things in his favour and he doesn't. It's a pity Black and Lupin like Dumbledore so much."

"Lucius, we've discussed this," Thomas berated the blond.

Lucius set his glass down and leaned forward slightly. "Yes, and every time you avoid the question of what you'll do when the Dark Lord rises again. You're raising Harry Potter – the bane of his existence – and living with a man who would sooner see Dumbledore's victory."

"My future is my own to make or break as I choose, Lucius, and I'd ask that you stop prying," Thomas replied calmly.

Lucius sat back in his chair with a sneer. "You can't support the Dark Lord while living in the house of a Light wizard."

"You underestimate me."

"You overestimate yourself. Or, at least, you underestimate those you live with."

Thomas looked thoughtfully at the empty fireplace. "Perhaps."

The two men lapsed into silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the summer was quiet, especially after Lucius' eruption. Sirius continued to annoy Thomas and Thomas continued to prank the younger man as revenge, often with Harry's help. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco would pop by the bookstore every once in a while. Hermione gushed over Lockhart to her friends, who then complained to Thomas, for some reason which the man had yet to figure out. Lucius spent the rest of the summer being silent and thoughtful, as if making up for his lack of decorum during that stressful dinner. Thomas was of the opinion that Lucius was plotting ways to get Dumbledore fired, while Sirius thought he was looking for Voldemort or throwing Death Eater sex and torture parties on the side. Thomas had pranked Sirius Slytherin-style for that comment while Remus just decided to yell at him.

After dropping their kids off at the platform and finding themselves free for another year, the group decided another trip to Diagon Alley for ice cream was in order, though Augusta waved off the offer herself and left to attend some get-together with some of her elder friends.

After ice cream, Lucius and Thomas waved the others off and wandered off to Knockturn Alley for something that Lucius had apparently been expecting to come in at Borgin and Burkes the day before.

The next morning, Thomas fell out of his chair at the _Prophet_'s article. Apparently, he was a Dark wizard who was a friend of Lucius and Sirius' and they were all planning together to lure the Muggles they were going around with into a false sense of calm before killing them in some dark ritual, which had already taken the life of Augusta Longbottom.

Lucius sent a letter to the _Prophet_ that appeared in the night edition and had Thomas on the floor again, then Flooing Lucius to congratulate him on a masterful job with Sirius right behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Editor of _The Daily Prophet_,  
'While I appreciate your second attempt to understand those I traverse Diagon Alley with – you were closer the first time – I must ask that you start getting your facts from those involved and not your pesky reporters who would sell their mother's soul for a story. So, as to keep another insulting article from making the front page, I shall give in to your curiosity and let you know that my "fellow Dark wizard" is Thomas Leland-Potter, the guardian of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Sirius Black is no more a Dark wizard than Albus Dumbledore. The two Muggles who often enjoy ice cream with myself and my acquaintances are Elizabeth and John Granger, the parents of Harry Potter's friend Hermione Granger and friends of Thomas. Augusta Longbottom declined the offer to enjoy this past visit to Diagon Alley with us as she had a previous engagement and not because she was "killed horrifically in a dark ritual that would strengthen the Dark wizards' powers of evil". If you're still concerned about her health, feel free to send her an owl at her home, if you haven't already received a Howler from her.  
'Don't presume or you may find yourself with less standing in our world than you already do, as difficult as that would be to imagine. Oh, and do make sure this letter makes the front page? I'll even let you keep the money you would usually award your star reporter.  
'With Much Disgust,  
'Lucius Malfoy  
'Head of House Malfoy  
'Consul of the Minister for Magic_

_'Member of Hogwarts Board of Governors'_

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** That was fun. I'm relatively pleased with this chapter, actually. And Thomas and I have reached an agreement about how Gary-Stu he's going to be from now on. XD

Harry's attempt at getting Lucius to spill what he thought was so great about Thomas as well as the conversation between Thomas and Lucius after the dinner are both for Eaiva le Fay, who asked what exactly Thomas had done to win Lucius' approval, reminding me that I should find a way to get that in somewhere. (Hopefully, it will also stop the people who keep complaining that Lucius is too OOC. Never mind that this is an AU. -mutters-)

Cheers and love and cookies for reviewers!  
Bats

FOR FFN (P.S. - I've created a time line for this fic. Originally, it was to help me get dates in my mind, but I decided to make one for you all as well. The link is on my bio at FFN and I'll warn you when it updates in the latest chapter, then change the link on the bio!  
Yes, I know James' birth doesn't agree with DH, but I forgot Jo had put his birthday in DH and went straight to the Lexicon when making the time line instead of checking DH, so it's the date that's up on Lexicon. And it's staying that way. XP  
Chapter 8 agreed with me in the end, so it'll be up on the 14th.)


	8. 08 – The Second Year

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV, Possible - HP/DM, Possible - NL/HG, SB/RL  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book, bloody OOC-ness  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.

**A/N:** Following on what some people said to do for chapter six, the letters are only really for important things that happen. Assume they're writing weekly – or biweekly when things get busy or there's nothing to write about – and we'll just go from there. Uhm, Thomas and Lucius both attend all the Gryffindor and/or Slytherin Quidditch matches, FYI. The Grangers don't always come – it's harder to get Muggles into Hogwarts because of the charms on the building – Narcissa and Remus come sometimes and Sirius only comes for the Gryffindor matches.

I've never been to France and I don't speak a word of French. I do, however, have this lovely travel book about France and a small phrase book with some French in it. And an online translator. (Translations are at the end.)  
On that note, my travel book has nothing about the place I picked to be Thomas' home town and I didn't feel like searching the web for a site about the place that's not in French, so I'm making it up. Deal with it.

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter Eight - The Second Year_  
-0-0-0-

_'Uncle Thomas,  
'It's strange being back at Hogwarts after a whole summer at home, but I'm getting used to it again.  
'Lockhart's as much an idiot as you said he was. First day he gave us this quiz all about himself, so I took a page out of Draco's book and wrote down horrible things in my answers. He turned red and gave me two days of detention, but it was worth it. Then he set some pixies on us. And fled. So Hermione, Nev and I took care of them – everyone else fled with the git – and Hermione STILL fancies him. Help?  
'Did you know that Lucius was planning to BUY Draco's way onto the Slytherin team? So now they've all got really good brooms and we're gonna get CRUSHED next game. (Draco DID say I'd probably beat him as Seeker, though. He's too humble for his own good.) I was going to write Lucius and tell him where to stick it, but Hermione stopped me. So, since you're my wicked cool uncle, you're gonna tell Lucius off for me. Right?  
'Cheers!  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'No, sorry, I won't tell Lucius off. I don't think I have to, if you know what I mean – your godfool and I are too nice to you. Kick Slytherin bum for us, would you?  
'While I really shouldn't tell you this, I feel that I must inform you that if you haven't scared Lockhart out of Hogwarts by the end of the year, I'm sending you to Petunia's house for the summer. Which would really suck for you, since John and Elizabeth are trying to set up a vacation to France for this summer...  
'I did mention to Lucius that you called Draco humble. He went red. It clashed a bit with his green robes, and I told him so. Pity Sirius forgot his camera.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas,  
'You suck.  
'Draco'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Okay, you're the coolest uncle ever. Truly. You should have seen Wood's face when I presented the brooms to him. And, really, you didn't need to get me a new broom too. My Nimbus Two Thousand is doing just fine. I dunno, maybe I'll give it to Ron Weasley. I know he really likes Quidditch and the twins did mention that their summer practises were going to be pathetic if he's still using an old Cleansweep and they've got Nimbuses. Maybe then I won't have to worry about a repeat of last year, either. I mean, I'd give it to Hermione or Nev, but neither of them likes flying... What do you think?  
'Not THEM! Anywhere but the Dursleys!! I'd rather you sent me to be tortured by...I dunno! By the twins! Anywhere but Aunt Petunia's house.  
'Also, France? Really? Can we see the house you grew up in? Please?  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Draco,  
'Why, thank you.  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'The getting you a new broom idea was your godfool's. He seemed to think that you needed a broom that was just as good as – if not better than – the rest of your teams'. But, yes, go ahead and give your old Nimbus to Mr Weasley. I would rather see you getting along with your dorm mates, than spending the next six years avoiding them because of some stupid fight in first year.  
'I don't know about seeing my old house – I sold it after my mother died. Maybe we'll drop by the neighbourhood. Maybe.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'You know that ghost I told you about? Nearly Headless Nick? He asked me if I would go to his Deathday Party. It's on Hallowe'en. It would mean missing the Hallowe'en feast, but he helped me out of a tight spot with Filch today and I'd feel bad not going. He's so down and stuff 'cause he's NEARLY Headless instead of ACTUALLY Headless.  
'Quidditch practise generally sucks. Even though we've got the new brooms, Wood's still being a stick in the mud about the whole mess. We had practise in the RAIN today. Help?  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'If you go to the party, make sure you either bring some food with you or drop by the Great Hall before or after the party to get something to eat. Ghosts don't eat, so it's unlikely they'll have any food there for you. As for actually attending? Do what you think is best. It will probably be an interesting experience at the very least.  
'Flying in crazy weather is good for you – builds character.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thanks for the hint about the food. All they had was rotten stuff. Something about being able to taste it? Ew.  
'Hermione talked us into going in the end. She said it was all very educational. Nev and I think she's nuts. Draco kept laughing at us. Prat.  
'I really hate you sometimes. "Builds character" my foot.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Lockhart has started a DUELLING CLUB. Can you believe it? Hermione talked us into going, since she STILL thinks he's the best thing ever. Snape is being his helper – more like his executioner, if you ask me. I can't believe I was actually rooting for SNAPE. Ugh.  
'Anyway, Snape tried to pair us all up with people we didn't like. I got Theodore Nott. Nev says his dad was a Death Eater, just like Lucius. Nott wasn't TOO bad, at any rate. Hermione got Millicent Bulstrode – who ended up wrestling her instead of duelling her – and Nev got Seamus. Clearly, Snape doesn't trust Nev against any of his Slytherins. Or he's just being nice to him. At any rate, Draco ended up with Ron – those two STILL hate each other, even though Fred and George like Draco well enough – and Snape ended up calling them up for a demonstration. Lockhart tried to teach Ron a Shield Charm – poor Ron – and Snape had Draco shoot a snake at him. Which Lockhart attempted to banish and just made it angry instead. And Nev was the closest to where it landed, so it went for him, but I stopped it. And now the rest of Gryffindor House is avoiding me like the plague. Except Fred and George, who think the whole thing's a laugh and keep calling me "Little Slytherin".  
'What should I do?  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'Ah... Well, then. Hm. Well, I assume that if you come home for break and let everyone forget about it, it'll blow over. Or you can just ignore them all. Or...ah... You know, I don't know. Hang out with the Slytherins, maybe? Prank the Gryffindors with a bunch of snakes? Set some free in Snape's office? I'm sure the last one would have them all loving you again.  
'Sorry I can't be more helpful.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Christmas break happened much like the year previous. Thomas, Sirius, Remus, Augusta, the Malfoys and the Grangers all met their children at the platform, then had a cheerful dinner at the Malfoy Manor. After Thomas got off work on Christmas Eve, his household and the Grangers all left for Leland Manor, where they had a nice dinner and then went to bed.

Christmas morning found Harry crawling into Thomas' bed at five o'clock in the morning and snuggling up against a grumbling Thomas. "Yeah, yeah," Harry said, "One more hour. I got Remus to lock Sirius in his room."

Thomas snickered, kissed Harry's forehead, and went back to sleep until six, when Remus finally let Sirius out of his room and the man came slamming into Thomas' room with a scowl. Everyone hurried downstairs and opened their presents, then had breakfast. When the Malfoys and the Longbottoms came by that night for dinner, they found all the students laughing at Sirius, who was turned into his Animagus form and bright purple, courtesy of a smirking Thomas.

The rest of the holiday went by with laughter and general mayhem with a number of pranks played by the students and adults alike on one another. By the time the third rolled around, Harry had completely forgotten about the rumours that had been started at Hogwarts, and if he remembered them before he said good-bye to his family and the families of his friends, he didn't say anything.

All-in-all, Thomas thought as he, the Malfoys, the Grangers, Augusta, Remus and Sirius went out for some ice cream, the holiday had been everything he'd hoped for.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'I hate Valentine's Day. Just so we're clear. And I REALLY hate Lockhart.  
'And I'm not telling you why, 'cause I know better.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry has a girlfriend! I think it's the little Weasley girl. You should never let him live it down.  
'Draco'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,__  
'What's this I hear about you and Miss Weasley?  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Who told you? I'll kill 'em!  
'And there's nothing going on between Ginny and me. I don't even KNOW her.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'I'll never tell the name of my informant.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'I have some trouble. We're supposed to pick our classes for next year and I'm not sure what to take. Nev's got all sorts of suggestions from everyone in his family and Hermione's decided to just take the whole lot. Our choices are Muggle Studies, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Help?  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'Ah, yes. Remus did mention this might be coming up. I asked about it just to see and Remus took Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Sirius took Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. Lucius took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Narcissa took Ancient Runes and Divination. Augusta told me not to pry.  
'I, personally, find myself leaning towards Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes, but that's just me. Keep in mind that you grew up in the Muggle world and have a werewolf as an honourary godfather. Muggle Studies might not be your best choice, but it could be a nice throw-away class. Care of Magical Creatures could be good or bad, from what I've heard, depending on the professor, and Lucius seems to think they'll be needing a new one next year. Narcissa says that unless you've got a history of the Sight, it's not worth it to take Divination, and the Potters don't have that gift in their history. Ancient Runes is supposed to help you better understand spells and Runes are often used to set spells like wards into place. It also makes a nice code, I'm sure. Arithmancy is very much math based, though you seemed to enjoy math when you were going to a Muggle school, so you might enjoy it.  
'Other than that, I can't offer much help. Good luck.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Gee, thanks. Well, I've decided to take Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. If Arithmancy or Ancient Runes is simply too hard, I'll drop one. If neither of them is too bad, I might drop Muggle Studies instead. We'll see.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Ha! Got rid of Lockhart! Now you can't send me to Aunt Petunia's.  
'It was beautiful. I got the twins and Draco to help me conjure a bunch of snakes of all sizes and told them to chase Lockhart off the grounds, then disappear into the Forest. So they did. We saw him running towards the gates, screaming his head off earlier, while we were sitting out by the lake. Dumbledore, of course, called me to his office to ask if I had anything to do with it, but I refused to meet his eyes and told him no. And since there weren't any witnesses to our deed, no one could rat us out. And Draco, Fred and George kept their mouths shut. Hermione wasn't very approving later, but even she was laughing when we saw him running away.  
'So now I'm kinda the unofficial hero of all the male students and even some of the girls. And I keep getting bonus points for no obvious reason from the professors. Even SNAPE gave me ten points!  
'And, yes, I know. Ego.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thomas?"

Thomas glanced up from his paper at where Remus was standing in the living room doorway. In the large armchair on the other side of the fireplace from Thomas' seat was Sirius, who was reading a comic book. "What is it, Remus?"

Remus bit his lip and stepped into the room fully, then held out a piece of parchment to Thomas. "Just... Here."

Thomas took the parchment and opened it to find a letter;

_'Dear Mr Remus Lupin,  
'I find myself once again without a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for this coming year. Since the Wolfsbane Potion was completed this year, I find you to be an excellent option for the post. No one but the staff need know about your condition and I think a job would do you well.  
'Please consider my offer.  
'Sincerely,  
'Albus Dumbledore  
'Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'  
_

Thomas glanced up at Remus calmly. "I'm sure Harry would be ecstatic to have you teach at Hogwarts next year, Remus."

Remus sighed. "Thomas, I work for _you_ now. I _like_ my job."

Thomas smiled, understanding the problem. "Remus, I don't mind if you teach at Hogwarts. In fact, I rather think it would do you some good. _And_ you can keep an eye on Harry."

Remus smiled at that. "I suppose."

"Hey!" Sirius suddenly said. "What about me? I worked as an Auror for a while. Why didn't Dumbledore write to _me_?!"

"Probably because you're too immature," Thomas replied dryly.

"What Thomas said," Remus agreed.

Sirius stared at the two, open-mouthed.

Thomas sighed. "Sirius, why don't you write a letter to Dumbledore asking if you and Remus could team-teach? It'll get you out of my hair, and the Headmaster won't have to worry about trying to find someone to cover for Remus every full moon."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Remus murmured as Sirius scrambled out of his seat and to the old desk in the corner of the room which had various forms of writing implements and things to write on.

"Moony! Help me write this letter!" Sirius called, looking panicked.

Snickering, Thomas returned to his paper while Remus walked over to help Sirius.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After picking their children up at the platform on the nineteenth of June, the four families split up to go home for dinner and catching up. On the twenty-sixth, the Potters – minus their two snakes – the Grangers and Sirius met at the airport to fly to Paris, where they would spend a week. They'd rent a car in Paris and drive up to Mont-St-Michel, which Elizabeth wanted to see, and spend five days there, then drive back to Paris, where they'd catch a flight down to Lyon on the tenth, where they'd spend a week touring before taking the TGV up to Le Creusot and spending a day there. Much to Thomas' irritation, the Grangers and Sirius had plotted together and found out where he'd grown up, so they'd decided to rent a car in Le Creusot and drive up to Saint-Léger-sous-Beuvray. After a night or two in Saint-Léger-sous-Beuvray, they would drive up to Dijon and spend a few days there, then ride the TGV back up to Paris before flying back to London on the twenty-fifth of July.

Thomas had invited Remus, but the full moon fell in the middle of their week in Lyon, so he'd decided to not come. The Malfoys had also been invited, but Lucius said it would be too much trouble for him to visit France – something about a cousin who was high up in the French Ministry and hated Lucius. Augusta also turned down the offer to visit France with them, on account of her having too many plans during the summer that she couldn't cancel. Sylvin and Kaz had to remain at home because Thomas didn't want to chance customs throwing a fit because they had two poisonous snakes with them.

So it was that the group of six found themselves in France with much to do and next to no time to do it in. After their first day spent chasing the two kids around Paris – Sirius wasn't helping when he distracted Thomas, Elizabeth and John so the two could sneak off – Thomas said that Harry and Hermione were allowed to leave the main group only if they had another adult with them and, yes, Sirius counted as an adult. The rest of their time in Paris was actually rather relaxing and Thomas, John and Elizabeth often found themselves able to enjoy a quiet museum while Sirius played baby-sitter elsewhere.

For their car trip up to Normandy, they rented a Renault Espace and with a few discreet and slightly illegal magical additions, the vehicle comfortably fit all six of them and had more than enough room for their luggage. Another spell later and the three adults in the front couldn't hear the three in the back any longer, though those in the back could still hear them. Thomas happily took over the map – he was the only one fluent in French – and directed them out to Mont-St-Michel while Elizabeth and John switched driving part-way through. They checked into their hotel and then went in search of some food, then went back for sleep.

After forcing the kids and Sirius to go on a tour through the Abbey and spend lunch with their guardians, the adults let the kids run towards the beach with warnings of what time they needed to be back at. The rest of their visit was spent with the adults touring the various attractions and shops while Harry, Hermione and Sirius spent a couple of days at the beach and even more time inside the city with francs burning a hole in their pockets. Hermione, ever the booklover, had wisely bought a French phrase book before they left England and so she, Harry and Sirius were able to mostly get around without Thomas translating for them when they ran across someone who didn't speak English.

They drove back to Paris on the ninth and spent the rest of the day napping in their hotel rooms – the Grangers shared a room while Thomas had bought two rooms at each of the hotels they stayed at, one for him and the other for Sirius, and told Harry he could sleep in whichever he wanted that night. They caught their quick flight down to Lyon the next morning and checked into their hotel on the other side before letting the kids loose.

The afternoon of the sixteenth found Thomas, Elizabeth and John herding their two charges and Sirius – who could almost count as a charge himself – to the TGV station in Lyon, where they caught a northbound train up to Le Creusot and rented a car at the station to drive into town. They spent the night in Le Creusot, then the Grangers handed the car over to Thomas and, grumbling, he drove them to Saint-Léger-sous-Beuvray.

On Thomas' suggestion, they'd rented some rooms at a small _chambre d'hôte_ that sat across from the small church in the town square. After collecting in their rooms, Thomas announced that he was going to the cemetery and hurried off across the square. Hermione and Harry hurried after him once they'd ordered Sirius to stay put.

They found Thomas in front of a small headstone – probably the only one in English in the entire cemetery. He conjured some flowers and set them on the ground in front of the stone and sighed. Harry and Hermione stepped up on either side of him and each child took one of his hands. The headstone read:

_Lisa Sophia Leland  
17 May 1910 - 20 December 1973  
Dreadful Daughter  
Amazing Mother  
Best Friend  
May she find in death what she couldn't in life._

Hermione bit her lip, then asked, "What couldn't she find in life?"

Thomas sighed again. "A number of things. Peace from my grandparents, love from the man who sent her away, the right to exist, even." He smiled sadly. "My mother was an interesting woman. When she fell ill with the flu, I was in America. I got back in time to watch her die. She told me, right before she died, that she wanted to be buried here – as far away from the people who wanted nothing to do with her as she could get without going to the moon." He laughed, eyes glistening with tears. "My grandmother was still alive, so I invited her to come to the funeral and she sent me back a letter with some undiluted bubotuber pus in it. Said she wanted nothing to do with her daughter or me and I may be the family heir, but I was no grandson of hers." He shook his head. "Bitch."

Harry let go of Thomas' hand and hugged his uncle instead. "Well _I_ don't care. You're still my favourite uncle and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Thomas wrapped his now free arm around Harry and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Thank you, Harry."

"What Harry said," Hermione agreed. "I'd be lost without your help, Thomas. We all would, I think."

"Yeah," Harry added. "Sirius would probably still be in jail and I would have grown up with Aunt Petunia and Draco would have gotten his head taken off by a troll."

"I would have gotten hurt in Knockturn Alley," Hermione supplied.

"Forget Knockturn, you'd still be sobbing in the bathroom!" Harry shot back with a smile.

Thomas laughed. "Alright, brats. Let's go find out what trouble Sirius has gotten up to."

Laughing, the two kids led Thomas out of the cemetery and out into the square. About halfway across, a voice called out, "Thomas Leland? _Es-ce que c'est toi?_"

Thomas turned and blinked at where a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair stood in a doorway. "_Oui_."

The woman ran across the street and stopped in front of Thomas with a large smile on her face. "_Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici_!"

Thomas shrugged. "_Mes amis m'ont traîné avec eux._"

"_Ces amis? Ils semblent trop jeunes pour __t'entraîner__ n'importe où_," the woman commented, looking amused.

Thomas snorted. "_Non. __C'est__ mon neveu et son amie. __Ce sont ses parents qui ont organisé ce voyage__._"

Harry finally ran out of patience and tugged on Thomas' arm. "Uncle Thomas! In _English_!"

Thomas laughed. "I'm sorry, Harry, Hermione. This is Velda Leicester. She lived down the road from us." He turned back to Velda. "_Voici__ mon neveu_, Harry _et son amie_, Hermione Granger."

Velda offered her hand to shake with the two children. "Et is my pleasure," she managed in English.

"Ours too," Harry said with a smile.

Velda glanced up at Thomas questioningly. "_Tu ne lui avez jamais appris le français__?_"

"_Non. Nous vivons en Angleterre._"

"Uncle Thomas..." Harry complained.

Velda laughed. "_Je suis désolée, __petit _Harry_._" Thomas started laughing and Velda winked."_Je suis heureuse de vous avoir revu__, _Thomas_._" She left with a wave.

"What did she say?!" Harry demanded.

Thomas ruffled Harry's hair. "We should head back."

Harry batted his uncle's hands away and fixed his hair. "Tell me!"

Thomas laughed and walked across the street back to the _chambre d'hôte_ they were staying at, Harry and Hermione following him with a frown and a smile.

When they got into the Grangers' room, Sirius took one look at Harry and said, "Alright. What happened?"

"Uncle Thomas won't tell me what his friend said!" Harry replied angrily.

Sirius blinked. "Thomas has friends?"

Thomas and the three Grangers all laughed while Harry stared at Sirius like he'd lost his mind.

Sirius snickered and looked at Thomas. "Alright, French-boy. What did your friend say?"

Thomas walked over to Sirius and whispered into his ear, "She said, 'I'm sorry, little Harry'."

Sirius started laughing. "And he has no idea what it means?"

"Nope!" Thomas grinned.

"Oh, that's precious! Say it in French?"

"_Je suis désolée, __petit _Harry_._"

Sirius made a face. "_ '__Petit _Harry'?" he said.

"_Oui_."

Sirius smirked at Harry. "I love it."

"Not fair! Tell me what it means!" Harry complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nope. It's far more entertaining to tease you," Sirius informed his godson.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Harry, you could always start calling Sirius a '_trou du cul_'."

"What's it mean?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius also looked curious.

:Arsehole: Thomas cheerfully replied in Parseltongue.

Harry looked amused. "_Trou du cul_. Bit of a mouthful, though."

"What's it mean?" Sirius asked, looking between the two Potters worriedly.

Thomas started whistling while Harry just grinned.

"It means 'little Harry'!" Sirius said. "Now tell me what the 't' phrase means!"

Harry grimaced. " 'Little Harry'? Uncle Thomas!"

Thomas laughed. "It's so _fitting_."

"It is _not_!"

"Actually, I think it's rather cute," Hermione said thoughtfully, earning her an appalled look from Harry. "How do you say it again, Thomas?"

"_Petit _Harry," Thomas replied, grinning.

"I hate you," Harry told him with an annoyed look, then turned his back on the room. "Sirius and Hermione too!"

Sirius, Hermione, Elizabeth and John all laughed while Thomas just rolled his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They spent an extra day in Saint-Léger-sous-Beuvray so Thomas could show them where he grew up. The building was a small house that looked to be just the right size for a single mother and her son. Harry commented that the house looked a little like their home back in England and Thomas admitted that he'd bought the house back in England because it reminded him of where he grew up.

Since they were there, Elizabeth talked them all into going to the church Sunday morning, even though none of them attended church back in England. Sirius tried to talk his way out of going by saying he was Pagan, but Thomas commented, "So was my mother and so am I, but we both went to church every other month or so. In a community this small, the church isn't so much about religion, though that's a large part of it, but about spending time with your neighbours. It's not like there's anything else to do in town while church is in session."

So they went to the church in the best clothing they'd all brought and all of them sat through a boring service which only Thomas understood. Afterwards, the group found themselves swamped by townspeople who wanted to greet Thomas. He shooed his friends and nephew away, then stayed to talk with the people he grew up with.

They drove out of town when they woke up on the nineteenth, Thomas once again in the driver's seat. Sirius, Harry and Hermione dozed in the back while John and Elizabeth quietly talked to each other. With only the road he'd travelled before as company, Thomas found himself remembering his mother, something he hadn't really done since she died. One of the first things that came to mind was how they would often sit in the car Thomas had bought for them when he turned twenty-two and take this same drive to Dijon to pick up some potion ingredients or a new spell book. His mother had never cared to learn how to drive, but Thomas had wanted to, so she'd bought him lessons and let him drive her around when he wanted.

Thomas sighed. Some memories were better left forgotten. No matter how much he'd loved her or how close they'd been, he would always remember how her face twisted whenever the Potters were mentioned. Thomas knew that, no matter how much his mother had loved him, she'd always hoped to use him against his father. He'd always been her weapon against the man who'd spurned her. There were many things he'd never tell Harry about his mother. There were hate-filled letters traded between Thomas Potter – Thomas' father – and Lisa Leland that Thomas had burned after his mother's death. Some family secrets were best left buried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group spent five days in Dijon. Thomas never mentioned the small magical community in the city, though he would occasionally see a witch or wizard dodging in and out of sight. While in Paris the group had visited some magical shops, but Thomas thought it best his companions not visit with the magical population of Dijon. Dijon housed a large population of Dark witches and wizards and most of their shops catered to those leanings, rather than to the Lighter fare. If there were a magical guide book, Thomas was certain that it would warn against ever visiting Dijon unless you intended to deal in the Dark Arts.

When they caught the TGV, Thomas quietly breathed a sighed of relief. If he hadn't been travelling with Harry, perhaps visiting Dijon wouldn't have been quite so nerve-racking.

After they got into Paris, they found some place quick to eat, then got a few rooms at one of the hotels near the TGV station. A night's rest and a quick ride on the TGV had them at the airport in plenty of time to grab a few bites to eat before their flight back to London.

Honestly, Thomas considered with a grimace, he'd feel much better once they were back on English soil.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry had another quiet birthday with just Thomas, Sirius and Remus, then shared a big party with Neville at Malfoy Manor on the first of August.

The following Saturday found the pile of families in Diagon Alley, shopping for school supplies for the students and the two professors both. When Harry and his friends had found out during the party that Sirius and Remus would be team teaching Defence that year, there was much cause for celebration and Lucius had congratulated Thomas on a job well done in getting rid of his mutts. Lucius ended up with champagne 'accidentally' spilled on his head – courtesy of Sirius Black – and promptly returned the favour. That round of toasts had quickly become a food-throwing and drink-dumping contest, which the house-elves were more than happy to clean up.

The yearly school supply shopping trip went fine, if you didn't count the three reporters that followed the group like flies until Lucius finally lost his temper and threatened to sue the lot of them if they wouldn't stop trying to get a picture of the children. After that, the one reporter that persisted in following them was much more discreet. But, then again, Thomas and Sirius were also rather discreet in pranking the man and his camera until he went away.

The only particularly interesting part of their trip was when they stopped by the pet shop so Hermione could buy herself a present. She took one look at a cat with a squashed face and started cooing at it, only to have Sylvin throw a perfect fit. After asking both Harry and Thomas to get the snake to let her have the cat, she finally gave in and bought a proud great grey owl that she promptly named Talbot. When asked why she picked that name, she said, "The meaning," which required a trip to a bookstore to learn that it could mean either 'messenger of destruction' or 'bloodhound', depending on the book they found. Everyone had a laugh over that one, and Talbot seemed to like his new name all the more.

After their Diagon Alley trip, the summer seemed to fly by for the students and their guardians. Harry especially looked gloomier and gloomier as September first drew closer. Finally, on the thirty-first, when Thomas tucked Harry into bed that night, the man asked, "Harry, child, what has you so upset?"

Harry twisted his fingers in his sheets and said, "I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow and Sirius and Remus are coming with me."

Thomas nodded. "That's very true, but why does it distress you so?"

"Because you'll be all alone here," Harry said, eyes glittering wetly.

Thomas sighed and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Harry, my child, you know I won't be alone. I have Kaz to annoy me all the time and the Grangers and Malfoys are always checking in on me. Given, usually they're checking to make sure I haven't killed Sirius yet..."

Harry shrugged. "It's not the same."

Thomas shook his head. "It's the same as when you left for first year, Harry, except now I have Lucius and Narcissa and Kaz and Augusta around as well. I'll be no lonelier this year than I have been for the past two, and that's simply missing your daily smile. Strangely, I've found myself missing that already; it seems to have disappeared this past week. Any chance I'll see it before you leave tomorrow?"

Harry bit his lip and leaned forward to hug his uncle. "I'm sorry."

Thomas hugged Harry back and closed his eyes. "Harry, never be sorry for worrying about others. That is what makes you, you and it's one of your greatest virtues. But, child, I wish that you wouldn't worry so much about others that you stop thinking about yourself." Thomas drew back and offered Harry a sad smile. "When you do that, you remind me of myself."

Harry managed a smile at that. "I'll try."

Thomas nodded. "That's all I ask. For now, bed! You have a long and exciting day tomorrow."

Harry nodded and lay back against his pillow. "Good night, Uncle Thomas."

"Good night, _petit _Harry."

"Prat," Harry called after Thomas as the man closed the door.

Chuckling, Thomas returned to his own room to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas, Sirius, Remus and Harry all arrived as early as they could so they could find a nice, quiet compartment in the back that the two professors could set themselves up in. Thomas managed to get Harry to leave his things in the compartment right next to Remus and Sirius' so the children could call on their new professors if they needed anything. Then Thomas and Harry wandered out into the actual station to get some breakfast for all four of them, since they'd decided to simply come to the station instead of stopping to make breakfast. Egg sandwiches made everyone happy and Thomas sent a yawning Harry into his compartment to take a nap while he stood out on the platform with Sirius and Remus, quietly talking about the year to come.

At ten o'clock, the Malfoys, Grangers and Longbottoms came in by Apparation or the barrier, depending. Sirius and Remus helped the three children get their things to their compartment and woke Harry so he could say good-bye. Four children and two professors returned to where their families stood. Good-byes were traded and Harry managed a smile when he gave Thomas a hug.

After the children returned to the train, Remus offered his assurances that he'd keep them out of trouble and safe while Sirius cheerfully said he'd make sure the children got in as much trouble as they could. A green Sirius ended up being led back onto the train by Remus, who was shaking his head hopelessly. Behind the retreating professors, their friends laughed at them while Thomas rolled his eyes. Really, one would think Sirius would eventually learn.

Waving at the four laughing children in one of the windows, the pile of adults Apparated to Diagon Alley for ice cream and a general good time with people that even Lucius was beginning to refer to as friends.

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** Hmmm... Bit corny. Oh well. Far too much of this chapter was written during the time that I'm usually sleeping.

Sorry about any mistakes with the French. If you catch a mistake, feel free to let me know in a review and I'll fix it right away. Like I said in the beginning, I don't speak a word of French, so everything that's in here is from an online translator or my tiny phrase book.  
**French - English Translations:**  
_chambre d'hôte_ – bed and breakfast  
_Es-ce que c'est toi? _–Is that you?  
_Oui_ – Yes  
_Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici!_ – What a surprise to see you here!  
_Mes amis m'ont traîné avec eux. _– My friends dragged me with them.  
_Ces amis? _– These friends?_  
Ils semblent trop jeunes pour __t'entraîner__ n'importe où_. – They seem too young to drag you anywhere.  
_Non. __C'est__ mon neveu et son amie. _– No. This is my nephew and his friend._  
__Ce sont ses parents qui ont organisé ce voyage__. _– It was her parents that set up this trip.  
_Voici__ mon neveu_, Harry _et son amie_, Hermione Granger. – This is my nephew, Harry, and his friend, Hermione Granger.  
_Tu ne lui avez jamais appris le français__? _– You didn't teach him French?  
_Non. Nous vivons en Angleterre. _– No. We live in England.  
_Je suis désolée, __petit Harry__. _– I'm sorry, little Harry.  
_Je suis heureuse de vous avoir revu__, _Thomas_. _– It was nice seeing you again, Thomas.  
_Trou du cul_. – asshole/arsehole

Cheers and hopes for many reviews,  
Bats

(P.S. - Chapter nine is proving difficult and I'm not allowed on my computer for the rest of the week since I have to pack to return to my college and there's little chance I'll have time to work on nine after I get to campus, since I'll be running around like a chicken with my head cut off getting my books, learning how to help the incoming freshmen with their computers and then HELPING the buggers when they come on the 23rd.  
So! Pretty much no chance for chapter nine to show up on the 21st. Better chance for it on the 28th, but don't actually expect it until the 4th. Got it?  
Alternately, If I take long enough and feel like being nice, I might post it on a non-Tuesday. XD)

(P.P.S. - A million thanks to Doudoulina at HPF, Ghosthic Satane at FFN, The Dreamer Mong at FFN, Trunks-01 at FFN, Amarine Nightshade at FFN, Raskanii at FFN and atalante3134 at LJ for French corrections!)


	9. 09 – The Third Year

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV, Possible - HP/DM, Possible - NL/HG, SB/RL  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book, bit of Ron-bashing  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.

**A/N: **So, clearly, I had more trouble with this chapter and finding time to work on it than anticipated. Between tracking down freshmen computers, my friends returning and classes starting, I'd completely forgotten I needed to write this chapter. The rest of this school year is looking like it'll be much the same, with reading, papers and non-fanfiction writing cutting into my time for this fic. Sorry. I'll try and update at LEAST once a month, but I can make no promises.  
On the other hand, my beta is on campus with me now, so I won't have to worry about emailing chapters to her, only remembering to hand them to her/take them from her when she drops by my room.

The letters this year are going to be a bit more...interesting...

**EDIT: **Changed scene breaks to fix FFN's issues.

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter Nine - The Third Year_  
-0-0-0-

_'Uncle Thomas,  
'It's weird having Sirius and Remus here. Snape seems the most pissed off, though. Course, I'd probably be pissed off if I walked into breakfast on the second with orange robes, too. McGonagall told Sirius off, but I'm sure he'll continue to torment Snape. It's worth losing extra points in Potions to see Snape get it from Sirius, 'specially since every time Snape takes points just because he can, Sirius gives them back. And Snape can't really complain, since Sirius is fair to the Slytherins too. He even protected a first year Slytherin from one of the seventh year Gryffindors. It was almost nice of him.  
'The rest of this week has been rather quiet, actually. I had Muggle Studies and Arithmancy already. Muggle Studies is basically what you said it would be, a throw-away class. Arithmancy is more difficult than my old math classes by a little. It's an interesting class, but I'm reserving opinion on it for now. I've got Ancient Runes on Monday, so I'll let you know about that class next week.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas!  
'So I've decided you should be the first person I write home with Talbot to. I know Harry told you about how I'm taking as many classes as I can? Well, I swore to Professor McGonagall that I wouldn't tell __anyone__, but I think you don't count, since there's not much you can do about it. They gave me a time turner! So I can take all of my classes. It's weird knowing that I'm in two different places at the same time.  
'Divination is really stupid. Next time they give us a list of classes we can sign up for, I'm going to take a page out of Harry's book and ask you what you think. Why did I decide to take this class? I'm dropping it at the end of this year.  
'Arithmancy is really interesting! Far better than Divination. Harry doesn't seem to like it as much as I do, though.  
'Muggle Studies is interesting, but somewhat boring too. It's basically a retelling of everything I grew up knowing. Harry really likes it, for some reason. I'm sure he's just enjoying watching me try not to correct Professor Burbage when she says something that I know is wrong. She said at the beginning of class that she's a half-blood, but she continues to make little mistakes.  
'Care of Magical Creatures is... weird. The Headmaster got his younger brother to come teach it – apparently he works in Hogsmeade – and Professor Dumbledore seems particularly fond of goats. I hope they get a better professor next year. I don't know how long I can stand hearing about goats. At least Nev and Draco are in the class with me. They keep Weasley from trying to partner with me, like he did in Divination.  
'So, is it okay if I write to you weekly? Like Harry does? It's nice to have someone to write to who actually understands what I'm talking about when I mention something that I haven't mentioned before.  
'Hermione'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
As long as your godfool is out of my hair, he can feel free to do whatever he wants. Including driving Snape spare.  
'Tell me how your first class with Sirius and Remus goes as well. I'm most interested to know what they've got planned.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Hermione,  
'Of course you can write to me weekly. Getting letters from you and Harry are the best parts of my day. It's wonderful to hear things from you two when you're away at school.  
'A time turner? Be careful that you don't work yourself to exhaustion. If you find yourself getting tired, don't think twice about turning yourself back for a few extra hours of sleep. I don't want to have you ill just so you can keep up with your studies. Taking care of yourself comes before getting to class on time.  
'Mmmm... See, for Harry, I simply asked around to see what everyone else had taken and let him know what they said.  
'Are you sure that your dislike of Divination isn't because of Mr Weasley? You may want to try and pair up with someone else in your class next time. Ask someone in Gryffindor who's in the class with you tonight and try it again.  
'Keep in mind that Muggle Studies has to be taught to the Ministry's standards, and the Ministry is run by bigoted purebloods. There are going to be a lot of things wrong in your book and that the professor says.  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas,  
'You asked me to let you know if anything happened, and something did. We did boggarts in class today and Harry managed to make his way up to the boggart before Sirius or I realised that he had. His boggart is you, dead. It shook him up quite a bit, but we managed to calm him down over a cup of tea and some chocolate with Hermione and Neville's help. I am still worried about him, however.  
'Remus'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Uncle Thomas,  
'How are things back home? Everything going well?  
'Ancient Runes is very much an interesting class. I'm beginning to see what Hermione loves so much about studying. And Draco's in the class with us, so we all sit together.  
'Defence was an interesting class. We did boggarts.  
'Hope you write back soon,  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas,  
'Oh, I'm really worried about Harry! We did boggarts in Defence and his was you, lying in a puddle of blood. He's been __really__ quiet since class. Sirius tried to prank him to cheer him up and he smiled a little, but it didn't last long. I don't know what to do!  
'Hermione'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'Everything is doing just fine here. The store is as boring as ever – perhaps more so without Sirius around to drive me spare.  
'I did hear about your Defence class. You seem to have everyone worried about you. If it helps any, I have no intent to die any time soon. Kaz adds that he'll happily find a Necromancer to bring me back just for you if I __do__ die.  
'Smile some for me, okay? You worry me when you worry your friends.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Hermione,  
'Remus did let me know about what happened, but thank you all the same for making sure I knew. If he hasn't cheered up by the eighteenth, let me know and I'll come up there for a visit.  
'How was your Ancient Runes class? I heard about it from Harry, but you didn't tell me. Come now, you can't not let me know!  
'I hope things with Mr Weasley are better as well.  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas,  
'Whatever you said to him worked. He and Sirius are plotting against Severus as I write this. Impressively, they've dragged Hermione in as well.  
'Remus'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the boggart incident, letters between Thomas and his various letter-writers at Hogwarts were more of the same as previous years, though he now had both Hermione and Remus writing as well as the occasional bad joke from Sirius or odd comment that Draco didn't want to tell his father but thought Thomas would be amused with.

The first Hogsmeade trip was spoken of with excitement by both Harry and Hermione when the notices about the date were first posted and Thomas cheerfully wrote them back with candy suggestions. In return, he got a pile of candy by owl the evening of the trip with a letter about his sweet tooth. In return, Thomas didn't send the usual haul of Hallowe'en candy since, he said, they seemed to have gotten enough. That was met with owls of complaints from all four students as well as Sirius, so Thomas sent the candy up the next weekend with warnings to the students to not let Sirius near the stuff.

When Christmas break came around, Thomas found himself glad to have Harry home almost more than years previous. Harry seemed to be particularly grateful himself and Thomas quickly realised that, although his nephew had put a smile back on his face and acted like he'd gotten over the boggart, he hadn't really. The fact that he wasn't over the scare yet was most obvious when Harry climbed into bed with Thomas his first night back and continued doing so for the rest of the holiday.

At the end of break, Thomas pulled Harry to the side and informed the boy that if the boggart was still worrying him when he got back to Hogwarts, it was okay to write more letters or seek out Sirius and Remus for a cup of tea and some candy. Also, Thomas didn't mind coming up to Hogwarts if it would help. Harry had nodded his understanding and happily wrote almost daily letters to Thomas for the next couple of weeks and left his friends to sit with Thomas during the Slytherin/Ravenclaw match.

By the beginning of February, Harry's continuous letters calmed back down to one a week and Thomas found himself wishing his nephew had continued the theme.

Things were reasonably calm until the final Quidditch match of the year where Gryffindor clobbered Slytherin. Sirius, acting like his usual immature self, had happily baited Snape on the walk back to the castle – Harry had talked Thomas into staying for the after-game celebration, so he walked back to the school with Sirius and Remus – and Snape had angrily returned the favour by snapping back something that had to do with Remus being a werewolf – Thomas didn't catch exactly what was said. Everyone within hearing range _froze_, and that included a fair number of students.

"Severus, that was out of line," Dumbledore stepped in serenely.

"Albus, you continue to let Black get away with his childish antics and I refuse to be the butt end of his jokes. If he and the werewolf return next year, I'm resigning!" Snape had snapped back, then shoved his way through the crowd of students who had stopped to see what was going on.

Remus had gone white and Sirius attempted to cheer everyone up by saying, "Well, Moony got good marks in Potions. He could take Snivellus' position."

"Sirius..." Remus whispered even as Dumbledore frowned at the name.

"Sirius, shut up," Thomas said, then cast a spell that forced Sirius into his Animagus form and collared him. He handed the leash to Remus. "Take him to your office and lock him up before he says something else stupid."

"I'll come with you, Professor Lupin," Neville said, stepping bravely out of the crowd, Hermione nodding at his side.

Remus smiled grimly. "Thank you, Hermione, Neville, but I think I'll be fine on my own." So saying, he moved through the crowds of students who parted before him dumbly. Once Remus was passed them and in the school, the students broke out in whispers.

Hermione turned to Thomas. "Oh, Thomas, what's going to happen now?" She glanced up at Dumbledore. "Please don't fire Remus and Sirius, Professor."

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. "I will see what I can do, Miss Granger, but I make no promises."

"But–"

"Hermione," Thomas offered softly. "Right now, I think it's Remus' choice."

Hermione looked like she might cry at that comment and, next to her, Neville bit his lower lip. Both students knew as well as Thomas did that, if the choice was left to Remus, he'd be ready to leave that night.

Thomas ushered the two students through the crowds and up to their common room where a small party had already gotten started. One look at the glum faces of Hermione and Neville had Harry asking, "What happened?"

"Your godfool finally pushed Professor Snape too hard," Thomas replied gently.

"Snape told everyone that Remus is a werewolf!" Hermione added angrily.

Those who hadn't know – which was most of the Gryffindors – turned to stare at the upset Hermione in shock. An upper year broke the silence with, "Kindly Professor Lupin?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "And now he's going to leave, isn't he?" He turned to look at Thomas hopelessly.

"Most likely he's already packing," Thomas admitted.

"Good!" a voice called from the back of the room. Students turned to look, and a red-faced Ron Weasley came into view. "It's better that we're not being taught by a Dark creature!"

Thomas grabbed Harry's hand as his nephew took out his wand with a furious look, but he wasn't quick enough to stop Hermione, who stalked between her House mates and smacked Ron across the face. Very quietly she said, "Remus Lupin may be a werewolf, but he's a better person than you'll _ever_ be." Then she turned and escaped up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

The House stared after Hermione for a long moment, then turned their eyes on Ron. Wisely, the youngest Weasley boy made a tactical retreat up the stairs to his dorm, so the many eyes of Gryffindor turned back to where Harry was putting his wand away with a scowl and eyeing the stairs up to his dorm.

"Harry..." Thomas said warningly as the boy's eyes strayed to the stairs again.

Harry let out a sigh. "I'm going to go check on Remus. Coming, Nev?"

"Yeah..." Neville whispered, then hurried out the door with Harry.

Thomas was left to stare back at the hoards of lions. And stare he did until they started returning to their party, though it was much less rowdy than it had been before. Once all the eyes were off him, Thomas walked over to the bottom of the girls' dorm stairs and cast a discreet, only barely legal spell, then started up the stairs. When he reached the dorm that Hermione shared with her two fellow year mates, he knocked on the closed door. "Hermione? May I come in?"

The door flew open and Thomas found himself with an armful of Hermione. With a smile, he picked the girl up and carried her over to what was obviously her bed – if the piles of books next to it were anything to go by – where he sat down with her in his lap.

Thomas simply hugged the girl until she tugged away enough to look up at him. "Thank you," she mumbled, rubbing at damp eyes.

"Of course, child."

Hermione sighed. "How could Ron _say_ that, Thomas? How could he be so _cruel_?"

Thomas sighed. "Hermione, you must understand that most of our world thinks like Mr Weasley. Werewolves are seen as monsters and often the Ministry will allow someone who kills a werewolf off with nothing more than a few words while a werewolf who, even accidentally, turns a human can be put to death. Werewolves, vampires, and other creatures that aren't human are treated by wizards the exact same way Muggleborns are treated by purebloods."

Hermione shook her head. "_Why_? They can't help what they are."

"Child, if I understood the minds of people like Mr Weasley I would love to explain it to you, but I don't."

"It's not fair," Hermione whispered. "Remus is the kindest person I know, but he's hated for something he has no control over."

"I know," Thomas replied gently. "It's not fair, but there's not a single thing you or I can do about it beyond being kind in the stead of those who hate without reason."

Hermione nodded at that. "Will you come with me to check on Remus?"

"Of course. Harry and Neville went down there earlier."

Hermione got off Thomas and helped him to his feet, then led the way down the staircase. When Thomas paused at the bottom of the stairs to cast the counter to the spell he'd put on the stairs on his way up, Hermione wrinkled her nose, but waited until they were out of the common room to ask, "What spell was that?"

"Hm? Oh, it just kept the stairs in the form they were already in so I could walk up them," Thomas explained.

Hermione giggled. "Don't teach that to any of the other boys in the Tower."

"And get a flock of owls with letters from their parents about how I shouldn't be teaching their children barely legal spells? No thank you."

Hermione shook her head. "_Thomas_..."

"What?" Thomas asked innocently.

Hermione just shook her head again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Thomas left that evening, Remus came with him. Sirius had been talked into staying until the end of the year so Dumbledore wouldn't have to try and find another professor for the last two months. Thomas had gotten a promise out of Sirius that he would leave Snape alone for the rest of term; the last thing any of them needed was for Snape to find something against them that was even worse than outing Remus, not that Sirius thought that would happen.

When Thomas and Remus left, Harry, Hermione and Neville weren't the only students there to see them off: Fred and George had come with their best friend Lee Jordan and most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ginny Weasley had come with a few of the younger year girls in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas dragged a pile of their friends from Gryffindor House, Draco showed up with a couple of Slytherin third years and a gaggle of various Hufflepuffs followed the Slytherins at a distance. Surprisingly, McGonagall and Flitwick had accompanied a tired-looking Sirius to say good-bye, as well.

Thomas stood back and let Remus say his good-byes to his students and co-workers, then helped him with his bags and out the door. After the main doors closed behind them, Thomas commented, "You sure were popular for an evil Dark creature."

Remus smiled. "Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas shrugged. "Are you planning to stay at the house tonight, or run to your cottage to sit in gloomy silence?"

"You have such a way with words."

"Stay at the house tonight. For my sake, if not your own."

"Of course."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucius surprised Thomas by writing a furious letter to his fellow Death Eater when he found out about Remus' resignation. When Thomas asked, Lucius had shrugged uncomfortably and said, "Draco says Remus was the best professor he's had yet. I don't see the point in scaring away a good teacher because of a childhood grudge."

"Be careful, Lucius," Thomas had commented dryly in return. "You're beginning to sound like a mature adult who isn't dead-set on crippling the Light." That had earned him a sneer.

Letters from Harry and Hermione after Remus left weren't as cheerful. Without Sirius pranking Snape constantly, there was little to cheer the children up during breakfast, and seeing Snape's smirk during meals and classes only seemed to make things worse. Not even Lucius' letter seemed to demolish Snape's eerily happy mood.

Thomas managed to talk Remus into moving into the house with him at least until term ended and Harry returned home, so he had someone to eat dinner and discuss the paper with. The two easily fell into a pattern of going to work at the book store in the morning, taking lunch together after they got off and had gotten home, then sitting around reading letters or the paper or a book in the small, downstairs library of Thomas' home together until dinner. Often, their reading time would spark a conversation about whatever they were reading. Thomas found Remus' presence a refreshing change from Sirius' excitable self or the evening silence of having no one but Kaz for company. Likewise, Remus seemed to enjoy being around someone who didn't care if he turned into a monster when the moon was full.

It was the sixteenth of May that Thomas broke their unspoken rule to keep their after work conversations light and inquired about something one of his werewolf friends had once told him: "Remus, can't werewolves tell who their mate is when they meet them?"

Remus froze, looking like he wasn't going to answer.

Thomas frowned at the silence. The past month of quiet with Remus had made him wish the werewolf would stay in the house with Sirius and himself full-time, rather than only visit occasionally. Chances were, if the two were together and there was another person in the house, Sirius wouldn't be as much trouble.

Remus glanced up over the top of his book and reached up to rub at his eyes tiredly. "What makes you ask?"

Thomas considered the best way to respond and decided to be blunt. "I rather like having you here all the time and I wonder if your presence won't have a positive effect on Sirius."

Remus twitched, then set his book to one side with a wary look. "How did you know he was my mate?"

"The dragons told me. Why aren't you two together?" Thomas replied evenly.

Remus fingered the bottom hem of his shirt and murmured, "It's not that simple."

Thomas leaned back in his chair with a disapproving frown. "Remus, if you've met your mate, you should go for him. Surely by now you've learned the dangers of ignoring chances."

Remus flinched. "But, don't you see? If we'd mated before Sirius ended up in Azkaban, one of us would have died. Or gone insane."

"I'm not entirely convinced Sirius isn't."

"Thomas!"

Thomas sighed. "Remus, if you'd mated, Sirius may have never ended up in Azkaban in the first place because you would have been there to stop him from going off, half-cocked, after Wormtail."

Remus shrugged uncomfortably. "They didn't trust me."

"Again, it probably wouldn't have been the case if you'd mated," Thomas replied calmly. He'd read up on the pros and cons of mating with one's mate after the dragons had mentioned that he had one. Research had taught him that having a mate often grounded one and you always knew when your mate was lying – a sort of Legilimency was involved – as well as most of their secrets. The cons involved a slow encroaching of insanity appearing before the mating occurs or after, depending, and even, in some cases, death.

Truly, Thomas considered as Remus bit his lip and signalled the end of the conversation as far as he was concerned by picking his book back up, he himself was a bit of a hypocrite when it came to mating. After learning that his mate would basically be able to read his mind, he'd considered tossing the two gift stones from the dragon out to sea and never thinking about the whole mess again. The last thing he wanted was someone knowing all his secrets, and Occlumency didn't work against your mate.

Another interesting thing Thomas had learned from his research was that only humans with some form of creature blood had the ability to mate so intimately, and it had been known to skip generations. A trip to Gringotts later earned him the proof that the Potters weren't completely human after all. Apparently, a slightly insane ancestor had gone out, gotten smashed, impregnated a dragon, then ended up having to take care of the resulting child when the dragon angrily hunted him down and forced it on him. Thomas decided that was as much as he wanted to know and left his research about the Potter family history there. On the other hand, it offered another reason as to why the various dragons through-out his life had seemed to like him to some extent, even before he'd saved that abandoned dragon's nest from poachers when he was seventeen.

Subtle inquiries at the Malfoy household earned him the knowledge that both the Blacks and the Malfoys laid claim to some very diluted elven blood, from back when elves would actually mingle with humans. Really, the richer, more influential pureblood families were more likely to have magical creature blood, unless someone was bitten by a werewolf or vampire, and as a result, those pureblood families tended to want non-humans to have more rights. The Dumbledores had no creature blood and, therefore, Albus Dumbledore wasn't very concerned with the topic; whereas, Lucius _did_ have creature blood and his views on non-human rights were more aligned with Thomas', though he didn't have quite the amount of political power one would need to get non-humans more rights. Something which Albus Dumbledore had more than enough power to manage.

Dinner was a silent affair, as was their quiet moment after dinner, before they retired. Remus didn't really speak again until the two were getting ready for bed. Thomas was just about to say 'good night' when Remus said, "I'm scared."

Thomas blinked in confusion. "What?"

Remus took a deep breath and met Thomas' confused gaze. "I'm scared that Sirius won't accept me."

Understanding dawned and Thomas nodded. "May I impart upon you what the dragon said to me when I asked what would make my mate actually want to be so?"

Surprised, Remus nodded.

"It said, 'It will eat at him until he accepts you, just as it will eat at you until you accept him.' And I wonder, sometimes, if Sirius doesn't already know that you're mates, but is also afraid of the response." Thomas paused to let Remus say something if he wished, but the other man had a thoughtful look on his face, so Thomas added, "You'll never know until you try. Good night."

A distracted, "Good night," followed Thomas into his room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That weekend, Remus left to visit Sirius at the school. His return was much sooner than Thomas had expected – a mere half-hour after he'd left – but the following hurried comment of, "Get your cloak, they caught Peter at the school," had Thomas on his feet and following Remus through the Floo to Hogsmeade in moments.

News apparently hadn't travelled beyond the school's gates yet, since people in Hogsmeade were going about their everyday activities calmly. Thomas and Remus dashed through the town, across the school's lawn and up to the Headmaster's office, both managing to keep up with the other easily with Remus' enhanced abilities and Thomas' years of physical training and a few too many potions.

Six Aurors were already at the scene – the Auror office had permission to Floo through the Headmaster's office in a time of need – and had a shivering Peter Pettigrew in a pair of magical manacles that would keep him from changing into his Animagus form as well as a tightly wound purple rope that looked like Sirius' handiwork. Present in addition to the Aurors were Sirius, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Fred and George.

As soon as Thomas and Remus entered the room, the shouting that had been occurring before was silenced. In that silence, Harry slipped past the Auror that was between him and the door and hurried over to hug his uncle. Thomas blinked. "Dare I ask?" he inquired of the room.

After a long moment of silence, McGonagall shot the silent Dumbledore a disapproving look, then said, "The children are demanding to have their parents here before the Aurors question them on events – Miss Granger's idea, I believe – but the Aurors won't allow them to leave the office without giving any statements."

Thomas blinked a couple of times, then nodded decisively. "Right. According to the Laws on Underage Witches and Wizards, no one, not even the Ministry, can question underage witches and wizards without guardian consent." A few of the Aurors winced – they should have remembered that. "I understand not wanting to let the students leave the office, but there are other ways of getting their parents. Headmaster," Thomas turned to Dumbledore, "might we have permission to put a Floo call through to the Weasleys and Madam Longbottom?"

Dumbledore nodded with a frown. "Minerva, if you would make the calls?"

McGonagall glanced at the four children in question and they all nodded, so she walked over to the Floo and started with the Weasley house.

Thomas turned to the Aurors. "In light of the current circumstances, will you grant the Headmaster the allowance to create a port-key for me so I can collect the Grangers?"

A man of medium height, likely the Auror in charge of the group, turned to Dumbledore. "Permission for a two-way port-key granted, Headmaster."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed, picking up a paperweight. Thomas walked over and touched it and Dumbledore said, "_Portus_."

A disorienting tug at his navel later found Thomas in the side alley next to Elizabeth and John's shared office. He slipped the paperweight in his pocket and hurried around into the building and up to the second floor, where the office was. The receptionist glanced up at him with a faint frown and said, "Do you have an appointment?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "No. I'm here to see Dr and Dr Granger. It's about their daughter."

The woman stared at him blankly for a long moment, then pushed her chair out and hurried through to the back. A few moments later, John and Elizabeth flooded out, looking worried. "Thomas!" Elizabeth said upon seeing him. "God, don't scare me like that!"

Thomas shrugged. "The police caught a murderer at the school, so I came to grab you two so you could allow Hermione to make a statement," he said, being careful to use a Muggle-safe explanation. "We should hurry."

John and Elizabeth traded looked, then both nodded and Elizabeth pulled her white coat off. "We can't both leave," she explained to the floored receptionist and Thomas, "so I'll come with you while John stays here. Will that work?"

"Only one of you has to come," Thomas agreed with a faint smile.

"Good." Elizabeth handed her coat to her husband and tugged her gloves off, then threw them in the trash. "Should I get my purse?"

Thomas' smile widened. "Only if you want to carry it around with you at the school."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Good point. Let's head out then. Good-bye, John!"

"Bye, Elizabeth. Thomas," John replied.

Thomas nodded to his other friend, then hurried Elizabeth out of the waiting room and down the stairs. "We're taking a port-key to the school."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding. "So, tell me what's going on."

"You remember what I told you about Peter Pettigrew framing Sirius?" Thomas asked, coming to a stop in the alley he'd arrived in. Elizabeth nodded. "He was at Hogwarts for some reason, and the kids caught him. The Aurors came to take him in and asked for statements from the kids, but I assume Hermione remembered the part in that book she borrowed from me last summer about questioning underage witches and wizards. So I came to get you. That's all I really know."

"Okay." Elizabeth nodded. "Let's go, then. Best to not keep the Aurors waiting, right?"

Thomas grimaced and pulled out the port-key. "If you say so," he offered with the port-key and, smiling, Elizabeth took hold. "_Portus_," Thomas intoned, touching his wand to the paperweight.

A tug at their bellies later found the two adults back in Dumbledore's office, where Augusta, Arthur and Molly Weasley had joined the crowd. Molly was worrying over her three boys while Arthur stood nearby, looking slightly confused and talking to one of the Aurors. Augusta was standing tall next to Neville and glaring at a cringing Auror who was a head taller than her. Sirius and Remus stood just out of the way with an exasperated Hermione and a smiling Harry. McGonagall stood next to Dumbledore's desk with Dumbledore and two of the Aurors. The last two Aurors had disappeared with Peter, probably to put him in a Ministry holding cell.

Thomas and Elizabeth slipped through the crowded room to their children. Elizabeth took Hermione aside and the two started whispering. Thomas smiled wryly at Harry, Sirius and Remus and received three answering smiles. "What'd I miss?"

"Mrs Weasley coming out of the Floo in a panic and them taking Wormtail away," Harry reported cheerfully. "Oh, and Madam Longbottom threatening the Aurors."

Thomas chuckled. "How eventful."

Dumbledore shot red sparks from his wand and the room turned their suddenly silent attention to him and the Aurors, one of which had a Diction Quill posed to copy their every word. Dumbledore smiled, then said, "Molly, Arthur, do you agree to let your children give statements?"

"Yes," Arthur said after Molly nodded her agreement.

"Augusta, do you agree to let Neville give his statement?"

Augusta glanced down at Neville's half-hopeful look and pursed her lips. "Yes, very well."

"Mrs–"

"Doctor," Hermione interrupted, then blushed.

Dumbledore's smile brightened. "_Dr_ Granger, do you agree to let Hermione give her statement?"

Elizabeth gave Hermione a fond smile. "Of course she may."

"Thomas, do you agree to let Harry give his statement?" Dumbledore asked, turning to where Thomas stood with Harry, Sirius and Remus.

Thomas glanced at Sirius and Remus questioningly and the two nodded, though Sirius was frowning at the headmaster. "We agree," Thomas replied firmly. Dumbledore blinked at the plural, but didn't say anything as the quill scribbled the reply down.

The children were asked, in the order of age, to each give their statements about the event. While each of them had slight discrepancies in the order of who said what when, all of them agreed that the whole mess had started when Ron had been cornered by Hermione, Neville and Harry after saying something rude about Remus leaving the school as they were entering McGonagall's class earlier in the day. The twins had been walking nearby with Sirius, discussing the joys of pranking, when they'd heard the argument and the twins had followed Sirius when he went to break it up. Sirius had seen Ron's rat, which the boy had been chasing after when Harry, Hermione and Neville found him, and immediately paralysed him, then cast and Animagus revealing spell. From there, the group had gone straight to Dumbledore's office with Peter in tow. Remus had showed up while they were on their way to the Headmaster's office and Sirius had sent him to get Thomas.

Thomas had quietly commented that Sirius had acted surprisingly adult-like during the entire thing and been promptly punched.

The Aurors let after receiving the children's statements and attention turned to the fight which had started the whole thing. Once Molly found out what Ron found so wrong with Remus, she started chewing her youngest son out while Arthur apologised to Remus. Remus had blushed and waved the whole thing off, but Thomas had stepped in and graciously accepted Arthur's apology while Sirius scowled at Remus.

Once Molly had calmed down, Sirius seemed to remember that Remus didn't work at Hogwarts any more and asked why he was there. Remus blushed and started stuttering, so Thomas stepped in with a smirk. "Sirius, why don't you and Remus take tea in your office?" He turned to the children and said, "Homework?"

Harry groaned. "Right. Library. We're going. Come on, Hermione, Nev."

The three friends left with Fred and George, who were dragging Ron out with them. Sirius half dragged Remus to his office, while Molly and Arthur went back through the Floo after offering their farewells. Augusta offered to accompany Thomas and Elizabeth to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and apparate from there, so the three friends left McGonagall and Dumbledore to discuss the mess alone.

After they'd left the castle, but before they got to the gates, Augusta turned to Thomas and said, "What do you know?"

Thomas shrugged. "Nothing that I'll say until after Sirius and Remus work it out."

"Is it love?" Elizabeth inquired with a fake dreamy smile and a bat of her eyelashes.

Thomas shrugged again, fighting not to laugh. "Don't know. Ask them."

"You're not very good at keeping secrets, you know," Elizabeth informed him with a triumphant smirk.

Thomas smirked right back. "It's not my fault they're so open about it."

Augusta snorted in amusement. "Thomas has a point, Elizabeth. Remus and Sirius don't hide their affection for each other very well."

Elizabeth shrugged. "What brought on the change? Those two have been dancing around each other since the moment I met them."

"I cornered Remus," Thomas offered with another shrug. "Asked him why they weren't together yet. Told him to come talk to Sirius about it when he told me he was scared of Sirius' reaction."

"Sure," Elizabeth replied dryly. "And what had you inquiring after Remus' love life."

"Or lack thereof," Augusta threw in.

Thomas grinned. "I realised that, if Remus moved in, there would be someone around to temper Sirius."

The three friends shared a laugh, then went their separate ways as they reached the end of the wards outside the gates.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So?" Thomas said from behind his newspaper when Remus tumbled out of the Floo at about nine that night.

Remus turned bright red. "You were right. He was scared too."

Thomas nodded and returned to the _Prophet_.

Remus continued watching him for a long moment. When Thomas turned the page, he added, "That's all?"

Thomas sighed and set his paper down. "Do you want me to pry?"

"...not really..."

Thomas rubbed at his nose. "What do you want me to say, Remus? 'Good job'?"

Remus fidgeted uncomfortably. "I don't know."

Thomas let out another sigh and glanced down at his paper. "Will you move in?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. Sirius thinks it's a fine idea, and I know you'd like it, but I'm not sure how Harry would feel..."

"Ask him."

"Oh. I guess I could."

Thomas nodded and opened his newspaper again.

Remus shuffled towards the doorway of the room and stopped just shy of exiting. "What about your mate, Thomas?"

Thomas tensed. "I don't know who it is."

Remus stared at Thomas' stiff back for a long moment, then nodded. "You know the dangers," he said, then left.

Thomas sat in the silent sitting room for another hour after that, staring past the open paper in front of him and thinking about what he'd do about his unknown mate.

When Thomas went to bed, he still didn't know what to do.

-/\-

The end of term flew by and before anyone knew it, the Hogwarts Express was chugging its way back to London and the adults that Thomas called friends were gathered together at the station to await its arrival. Two days before, the papers had released the real story behind the night Voldemort fell and Peter's part in the whole mess. Peter's trial had been a short, quiet one, which neither Thomas nor Remus had cared to attend. Lucius had gone and returned from it with the new that Peter had received the Dementor's Kiss. When the _Prophet_ came out with the story, it had agreed with Lucius' declaration of Peter's fate – not that Thomas or Remus had doubted Lucius' words – and the group had put the whole thing behind them.

Vacation plans for the summer involved Rome – Remus' suggestion – so two weeks after the children's return found the Grangers, the Potters, Sirius and Remus in Rome. They spent three weeks seeing the sights and spending too much money in and around the ancient capital, then returned home to celebrate two birthdays and get excited about the Quidditch World Cup. Lucius had talked his way into seats for all that wanted to go – Thomas, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Sirius, Remus, John and Lucius, himself – in the Ministers' box. Thomas spent more time watching the empty chair behind Neville than he did watching the game, but since he won the bet with Sirius about who would win and how, no one seemed to care that he hadn't paid much attention.

When the joyful celebrations at the camp ground turned into screams, Thomas ordered Sirius and Remus to start evacuating the children while he went looking for Lucius, who had left to speak with someone he knew ten minutes before. Before anyone could comment, Thomas was gone into the crush of people outside their tent.

When Thomas and Lucius rejoined their friends and children at Malfoy Manor, both looked a little worse for wear and Lucius looked like he'd seen a ghost. When asked, neither would say what happened. Over a brandy in Lucius' study after everyone else had retired to bed, Lucius said, "Do you think that was a sign that the Dark Lord is returning?"

Thomas leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Yes."

Lucius allowed a triumphant smile. "At last."

Thomas took a sip of his brandy, eyes focused on the flickering flames in the study's fireplace. "All hell's about to break loose."

Lucius gave him an odd look. "Is that a prophecy?"

Thomas smiled grimly. "You could call it that."

Lucius frowned. "What do you know about this, Thomas?"

Thomas finished his drink and stood. "A lot of things. Good night, Lucius."

"Good night," Lucius intoned, then watched his friend walk from the room, looking like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

It was only after Thomas had left that Lucius remember that Thomas would have to choose between his nephew and the Dark Lord. He winced and sent up a silent prayer for his friend, then followed his lead and went to bed. Really, Lucius considered as he climbed into bed with his wife, I'm glad I'm not in his shoes.

-0-

-0-

**A/N: **Don't really like the ending – feels too rushed and un-polished – but I figure you lot have been waiting long enough for this, and you probably won't care. At least, not too much.

I hope to have another chapter finished by the end of October, but I can't promise anything. We're getting ready for Nekocon on my hall – pretty much everyone that's going is going to dress up as a Harry Potter character, and I'm Lord Voldemort – so I'll be trying to juggle that with my normal class-load and work schedule. We'll see. I hope I've got another chapter for you all by Samhain, but don't get your hopes up.

Ah, someone had a question about what Narcissa and Elizabeth talk about when they run off to do 'girl stuff', or whatever it is I call it. Well, the answer is, I haven't decided and don't really care. Neither does Thomas, and since he's the main focus of this story, I'm not going to bother to write about it. Make something up, if you want. I don't care.

Toodles,  
Bats


	10. 10 – Fight For What You Believe In

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** Intended - HP/LV, Possible - HP/DM, Possible - NL/HG, SB/RL  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book, bit of Ron-bashing and some definite Dumbles-hate going on  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.

**A/N: **I knew almost from the start of this fic what I wanted to happen during Harry's fourth year. The problem, of course, is getting there. -grumbles- I spent a lot of time tripping over how to start this chapter – and arguing with Word 2007. Sorry about that.  
Alternately, once I got going, I had a hard time stopping. So this is a bit of a monster chapter. Consider it an apology for the wait.

Well, I'm going by the Lexicon's calendar for GoF, rather than the actual 94-95 calendar, like I usually do. (At least, I THINK I went by the real calendar for Harry's first year. Dunno.)

I realized I never told people what electives the kids were going to be taking this year. They are as follows: Harry - Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies; Hermione - Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, CoMC; Nev - CoMC, Muggle Studies; Draco - CoMC, Ancient Runes.  
Harry decided to keep all his classes because he liked them, and still wanted the fall-back of Muggle Studies in case one of his others became too hard, plus, Neville was in the class with him, even though Hermione dropped it. Hermione dropped Divination – she never did grow to like it – and Muggle Studies, since she couldn't get past all the things that were wrong. Neville only ever had CoMC and Muggle Studies. Draco had originally also had Arithmancy, but he'd hated the class and dropped it at the end of the year after Lucius okayed the action.  
Ron, for those who care, is taking Divination and CoMC, just as he did in the books.

-0-_  
Chapter Ten - Fight For What You Believe In_  
-0-

_'Uncle Thomas,  
'Did you know that they're holding the TriWizard Tournament here at Hogwarts this year?! It's going to be so much fun seeing people compete! Under-age students can't compete, which is fine with me, but Fred and George are harping on about how they'll find a way in anyhow. It's really very funny to listen to.  
'I'm sure you've heard already, from Lucius, that our newest Defence professor is Mad-Eye Moody. Sirius sent me a letter yesterday gushing about him. After our first class with him, I can honestly say he's pretty awesome. Even though I miss having Sirius and Remus here, Moody makes a pretty good replacement, but don't tell them I said that!  
'Nothing else really to say. My Arithmancy workload this year promises to kill me, but I'm sure you'll only find humour in that. Prat.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas!  
'I spent all day yesterday looking up things about the TriWizard Tournament. It sounds really dangerous. I'm glad there's an age-limit. The Weasley twins are just stupid. I tried telling them about all the people who've died during it, but they wouldn't listen! Boys.  
'Since I know you always seem to find the best books, could you get me some more about the Tournament? A lot of the one's here are in the Restricted Section. I mean, I found some pretty good information on it – __Hogwarts: A History__ has an entire chapter devoted to past Tournaments that the school's participated in – but I'd love to know what they're not telling us. Maybe I can talk Fred and George out of trying to enter? I'm worried they'll actually manage it!  
'Professor Moody's cool enough, but I'm afraid he doesn't think about what he's teaching us and how it'll effect us. Neville was really shaken up after the class yesterday and Harry was pretty pale too, but he mostly shrugged it off. The professor pulled Neville aside for a while after class and when he got back he looked much better, but I heard Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan talking about how he was tossing and turning in his sleep all last night. When I asked him if he was okay, he smiled and said he was, but I'm still worried about him.  
'Hope Sirius isn't driving you too mad,  
'Hermione'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
Lucius had mentioned something about that, yes. I've heard some interesting things about the Tournament from acquaintances, and few of them are good. I'm sending Hermione a book I found on the Tournament – she asked me to find her one that went more in-depth than the non-Restricted books at Hogwarts – and you might want to read it. Also, for my piece of mind, stay with one of your friends at all times when the other schools arrive? The Headmaster of Durmstrang is a Death Eater and after the attack at the World Cup I want you to be doubly cautious. Yes, even around Professor Snape and Lucius.  
'Neither you nor Hermione have told me what happened in your class with Mad-Eye. I have my guesses – Lucius was rather vocal about his displeasure – but I'd love to hear it from you. Also, keep in mind that if something he teaches bothers you, you have ever right to walk out. Not even Dumbledore can deny you that. Let your friends know as well, if they don't already.  
'You're right. I laughed.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Hermione,  
'Attached is the book you requested. Do me a favour and __don't__ take the cover I put on it off? It's not a particularly legal book. With any luck, not even Mad-Eye will be able to see through the cover. (Also, if Lucius owls you asking about it, you didn't get it from me. Right?) Good luck with the twins.  
'I told Harry, and I'm telling you. If Mad-Eye teaches something that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to stand up and leave. He doesn't always think about what he's teaching until it upsets someone.  
'As for Neville, I'm sending him an owl, but there's not much else I can do from here. If he's still looking a bit peaked or having trouble sleeping when your first Hogsmeade weekend comes around, let me know and I'll visit.  
'Sirius is surprisingly well-behaved. Remus is good for him.  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Neville,  
'I heard about your class with Mad-Eye from Hermione, who's rather worried about you. I'm not exactly sure what Mad-Eye taught you, but I have a pretty good idea.  
'Your parents were good people, Neville, and they didn't deserve what happened to them. That doesn't mean that you cannot miss them or wish they were well. If they could, I'm certain they would tell you that they're proud of you, but they also wouldn't want you to hide your pain. You have three very good friends with you who love you and will listen if you need them. Also, you can always write me, and I'm sure Augusta is worried as well.  
'Now, as I told Harry and Hermione, if Mad-Eye teaches anything that upsets you, leave. No one will think any less of you. And if someone does, send them to me and I'll happily set them straight.  
'Take care,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Merlin, Thomas! That book was __nasty__. No __wonder__ it's so restricted. Ew.  
'Alternately, I read a couple of the passages out loud to Fred and George and they left looking a little green. They've stopped plotting ways to get past the age-limit, at least.  
'Neville told us about his parents Sunday night. If I ever get my hands on the Death Eaters that did that, I'll be hard-pressed to not kill them, I think. How could someone __DO__ that?! Poor Neville.  
'Harry's got the book now, by the way. Draco saw inside the front cover yesterday in the library and started laughing. Apparently, Lucius has been pestering him about it. Draco's not going to tell Lucius, though, since he wants to see what happens when you sneak it back.  
'Hermione'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas,  
'Thanks. I really needed that letter, I guess. I told Harry and Hermione and Draco about Mum and Dad. Draco started listing curses he knew that we could use on the Lestranges. Then Hermione joined him. It was really quite strange to watch.  
'The book you sent Hermione is absolutely terrifying. She summarized it for me so I wouldn't have to read it. Watching Harry read it is really quite entertaining, since he's always making faces. I asked him if it gives him nightmares – he likes to read it right before bed – and he said no. I actually stayed up last night to see, and he slept just fine. He's so weird.  
'I wrote to Gran to tell her what happened in our first class – Moody showed us the Unforgivables, by the way – and I think she might have written Moody an angry letter. He was much more subdued yesterday in class.  
'Thanks again,  
'Neville'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas spent the entire day on Hallowe'en being jumpy. Sirius managed to prank him six times before Thomas lost his temper and informed Sirius that if he didn't start acting his age, he could go live in his mother's house. After that, Sirius left him alone, though both he and Remus spent the rest of the day watching Thomas closely.

Thomas managed a smile for the kids that came to the door as he handed out the sweets. By ten o'clock, he'd almost calmed down. Just as he was waving off the last of the trick-or-treaters, though, Rowan came swooping out of the sky with a letter attached to his leg and Thomas felt his heart jump up into his throat. He let Rowan in and took the owl's letter, then settled into his favourite chair in the sitting room to read Harry's rushed writing:

_'Uncle Thomas,  
'I don't know how, but someone entered me into the Tournament. I did like you said and stayed with Neville and Hermione all day yesterday and today, but the only thing it did was prove that I didn't put my name in the Goblet.  
'They say it's a magically binding contract and I can't get out of it. I don't want to be in this Tournament! I'm scared, Uncle Thomas! I'm really, really scared.  
'Harry'_

Thomas rubbed at his face, then glanced over at where Remus and Sirius were watching him curiously. The three stared at each other for a long moment before Thomas sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to Hogwarts," he said, then stood and walked from the room to get his cloak.

The two men ran after him. "What's going on?" Sirius demanded.

Thomas handed Sirius the letter from Harry, then apparated with a crack.

Remus and Sirius crowded around the letter and read it quickly, then traded horrified looks. "He knew, didn't he?" Sirius whispered. "He bloody-well _knew_ this would happen!"

Remus shook his head and grabbed his mate's shoulders. "Sirius, I think he suspected. He's been jumpy and worried all day. He knows things sometimes, you know that. The Sight isn't always reliable," Remus finished, referring to a section in a book he'd borrowed from Lucius last year about real people with the Sight.

Sirius shuddered and looked back down at the letter. "Oh, Harry..."

"We can follow him," Remus said quietly.

"Thomas is best at comforting Harry. And if anyone knows a way out this, it's Thomas." Sirius shrugged. "Let's write Harry a really long letter instead and go get them a _really_ big bag of sweets."

"Lots of chocolate," Remus agreed, grabbing his coat.

"And maybe a crate of butterbeers?" Sirius suggested, doing the same. "Or some of those fizzy drinks Harry really likes?"

"Coke?" Remus snorted. "No, Harry doesn't need any caffeine. A crate of butterbeer, though..."

"Great. So, Diagon first?"

"Yes. But let me leave Thomas a note before we go."

"Oh, all right..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dumbledore must have been watching the wards, for he met Thomas at the doors of the school with a sad smile. "Thomas. I assume Mr Potter let you know what happened?"

Thomas' expression tightened. "He did. I'm sure you looked at every possible way to get him out of this Tournament?"

Dumbledore nodded. "There is nothing."

"He didn't enter himself. His name wasn't written by his hand–" Thomas said, but Dumbledore was already shaking his head.

"Whoever entered him thought of that. It looks like it was either spelled from one of his papers or is a part of one of his papers."

Thomas let out a long string of curses in French, which had Dumbledore giving him a disapproving look. After a return sneer, Thomas sighed. "May I visit with my nephew?"

Dumbledore shifted, still looking a little disapproving. "It's late..."

Thomas mentally ran through a list of reasons why he _shouldn't_ just kill Dumbledore now and took a deep breath. "Headmaster, if you think Harry is actually asleep, you are sorely mistaken. More so if you think he won't find out that you denied me entrance on account of the time and turn on you for it."

Dumbledore clasped his hands together behind his back. "I believe he has sufficient dislike for me as it is," he commented neutrally.

"He may have to compete in this Tournament this year, Headmaster, but he is by no means required to return next year," Thomas replied.

The two men engaged in a stare-off. Dumbledore pushed mercilessly on Thomas' Occlumency shields while Thomas mentally taunted him from behind them. He'd had one of the best Occlumens in the world teach him to shield his mind.

The staring contest came to an end when something ran into Thomas' midsection with no small amount of force. Thomas immediately wrapped his arms around a shaking Harry. "Oh, child..." he murmured.

Dumbledore turned and smiled at a frowning Hermione and Neville, who were watching him from just inside the cracked doors. "You children should be in bed," the Headmaster commented mildly.

Hermione huffed. "We saw Thomas enter the grounds, Headmaster. We had wondered what was keeping him."

"Of course, Miss Granger."

Thomas picked Harry up gently and smiled when the boy wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and buried his face in his shoulder. "Let's head upstairs," he suggested to the other two teens. "It's a bit cold out here and I don't want you in trouble for breaking curfew."

"Again," Harry added into his uncle's shoulder.

Thomas kissed the side of Harry's head, then herded the children back inside and up to Gryffindor Tower. When they got to the painting, Hermione said, "Balderdash," and the painting swung open to admit them all to a mostly darkened common room.

As the painting swung closed behind Thomas, Fred and George came down from the stairs and offered the group grim smiles. "Any luck getting Harry out?" one of them asked.

Thomas shook his head. "No. Whoever entered Harry was irritatingly smart about it." The four teens looking at him hopefully looked like they'd been punched in the stomach while Harry seemed to be trying to bury his face even father into Thomas' shoulder. "I fully intend to tear Lucius' library apart looking for something, but I, honestly, don't have much hope at this point. I researched magically binding contracts when I was nineteen and the few ways I know out of them were either planned for or won't help in this."

"Damnit!" Hermione hissed, stamping her foot. "This isn't _fair_!"

"No one ever said life was," one of the twins said glumly as they both sat.

Hermione, Neville and Thomas all migrated over to the last few seats in front of the dying fire, which Hermione waved back to life.

Neville shook his head. "If we can't get Harry out of this, we'll just have to help him through it. Right?" He looked at Hermione and the twins, smiling when he received three firm nods in reply.

Thomas sighed and settled back into his chair. "Harry?"

Harry pulled away enough to meet his uncle's eyes sadly. "You'll help too, right?"

"I will _never_ leave you to fend for yourself in something like this," Thomas replied, eyes dark with memories.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, turning his head to include his four friends in his thanks as well.

"Draco will help, too," Hermione said with certainty. "I have no doubt he's already owled Lucius for help."

"I have no doubt either," Thomas agreed. "And I know Sirius and Remus will do what they can to help you too. If nothing else, at least you can say that you won't have to do this alone."

Harry shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I know. I just... I dunno. It doesn't seem fair that I've got all this help and the other three don't."

"Mate," one of the twins offered dryly, "the other three have three years on you."

"And their friends and parents will be helping them, too," the other twin agreed.

"Really, Harry," Hermione interrupted. "You read that book too – the TriWizard Tournament is about who's school is better. No one's going to leave their Champion hanging when they could be helping them."

"But, the book also said that teachers couldn't help!" Harry replied, turning in Thomas' lap so he could face Hermione.

"Yeah, but people _always_ cheat," Hermione shot back with a huff.

"That doesn't mean I should," Harry snapped back.

Thomas hummed, smiling when five sets of eyes looked at him. "What if someone could tell you what the first task was, even though them telling you would be breaking the rules?"

Harry sort of gaped at him while Hermione crossed her arms smugly. Seeing her, the twins snickered quietly while Neville shook his head at her.

Sylvin poked his head out of Harry's robe. :Alright, Thomas. What do you know?:

Harry shook his head. :You can't know what the first task is.:

:Mmm... Maybe I do, maybe I don't.:

Kaz poked his head out and commented, :Hey, is it only professors who can't help the Champions?:

Harry blinked in surprise. :Oh. Yeah. I think?: Harry turned to glance at where Hermione, Neville and the twins were watching the two Potters with helpless smiles. "Sorry. Hermione, what do the rules say about who can and can't help the Champions?"

"School staff," Hermione replied promptly, then paused, blinked at Thomas and started laughing. Next to her, Neville snorted in amusement while the twins mimed falling off the other couch and laughing helplessly.

Harry shook his head and turned back to his uncle. "Spill," he ordered with a faint smile.

Thomas didn't return the smile. "Dragons," he said seriously.

The common room fell silent while everyone stared at him, their humour gone completely.

After a long moment, one of the twins offered a weak chuckle. "Well, mate. It can't be _that_ hard to take on a dragon, right?"

"Uncle Thomas?" Harry whispered, looking terrified.

Thomas shook his head. "You have to take an egg from it," he offered. "Not quite on the same level as fighting one, but no less dangerous."

Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against his uncle's shoulder. "I can't do this," he whispered.

Thomas closed his eyes and wrapped Harry in a hug. "Have faith in yourself, child."

"You're not doing this alone," Hermione hissed, eyes bright. "You have all of us to help you. You may have to face the dragon alone, but you won't have to prepare for it without help. We're going to bloody-well _scour_ the library for a way to get past that dragon, even if it means we don't get our homework in on time."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Neville asked.

Everyone laughed and Harry turned his head to smile at his two friends. "Thanks, guys."

Thomas nodded. "Why don't you four head up to bed? If you're going to tackle the library tomorrow, you'll need your energy."

The four teens took the hint and all stood. "Good night," they all offered, then wandered up to their rooms. Hermione stopped on her way to give Harry a hug, which he returned, and Thomas a watery smile before disappearing up the steps to the girls' dorms.

One they were all gone, Harry bit his lip and met his uncle's worried gaze. "I'm still scared."

Thomas nodded his understanding. "I won't stop trying to find a way out of this."

Harry leaned forward again and gave his uncle a tight hug, sniffling. :I don't think I can do this: he whispered.

Thomas closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Harry. :Harry, I will be honest with you, I'm scared near to death for you, but I honestly believe you can do this. You have dragon blood – I told you about that – and, with any luck, the favour dragons tend to show me will have rubbed off on you. The last thing I want is for you to face off against a dragon, but if it had to be any one of your friends, I believe you would manage the best.:

Harry let out a half-laugh, half-sob. :I have this vision of Draco trying to talk the dragon into letting him have the egg because he's a pureblood and a _Malfoy_.:

Thomas chuckled. :That does sound like Draco: he agreed wryly.

Harry pulled back with a sad smile and let Thomas wipe away his tears. :I don't know what I'd do without you, Uncle Thomas.:

:And I haven't the faintest what I'd do without you, child: Thomas replied honestly.

Harry nodded. :I should head for bed.:

:You probably should. Owl me if you need me, right?:

:Right.: Harry got in one last hug and suffered through a kiss on his forehead with a smile, then got up. :Night, Uncle Thomas.:

:Good night, Harry: Thomas replied, standing.

Once Harry had disappeared up the stairs to the boy's dorm, Thomas turned and left the common room. He didn't meet anyone on his way out of the castle or on the grounds.

When he got home, Sirius and Remus were still out. He snorted at the note Remus had left about getting the kids the biggest sugar rush Hogwarts had ever seen in one package, then settled himself at his desk, pulled out a quill and wrote two quick notes, which he sent two of his owls out with before retiring to bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Lucius,  
'I'm certain Draco has probably sent you an owl already letting you know what has happened, but I wish to add my two knuts.  
'Whoever entered Harry was careful and used his name from one of his papers to put in the Goblet. I have damn-well exhausted my knowledge of getting out of magical contracts, but perhaps you will know of something I have missed. At any rate, I wish to borrow your library tomorrow if at all possible?  
'Also, I fully intend to help Harry through this Tournament. I doubt my nephew's true enemy wants him dead in this Tournament, but there's no such thing as too much preparation. (And, yes, He is behind this.)  
'The first task is dragons.  
'I need to know how much I can trust you. How far you will help me protect my nephew. We share many views, Lucius, but my nephew is first.  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Bartemius Crouch Jr.  
'Play your Lord's games as you will, but if you or He harm my nephew, there will be hell to pay.  
'Thomas Leland-Potter  
'Head of Leland Estates  
'Guardian of House Potter'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas,  
'My library is, as always, at your disposal. I don't know of any other ways out of the contract, but I will certainly join you in looking.  
'You are my close friend and Harry like family. I will help as I can, but if faced with His wrath, I will bow to Him. If He is truly returning, I will do what I can, but not even a Malfoy can do everything.  
'We will discuss the dragons when you get here. And, please, leave the mutt at home unless he promises to behave?  
'Lucius'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

After three consecutive weekends holed up in Lucius' library with Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Narcissa, Elizabeth and John, Thomas called an end to the search for a way out of the magical contract. Augusta had also forced her brother and sister-in-law to help her search the Longbottom library for any help. Between the two family libraries and Thomas' own research on magical contracts years ago, they should have found something, were it there to find. If, as Lucius had pointed out, the Tournament rules had said that a Champion was only valid if the Champion put their name in themselves, then Harry would have had an immediate out. But the rules only said that their name had to come out of the Goblet for the contract to be created. That point had Sirius in a rather raging fury against the Ministry and their loop-holes that the rest of the party heartily agreed with.

After their traded owls, Lucius and Thomas did not again speak of Voldemort and what would happen should he rise again, though both men thought about it constantly. Despite the looming choices, both men worked easily together on trying to find an out for Harry and then on ways to face down a dragon.

One evening, over dinner, Sirius reminded everyone at the table about how much the dragons liked Thomas. When everyone turned to him, Thomas admitted that he had also pointed that out to Harry and hoped that his nephew's relation to him would make the dragons less likely to murder the child. He also added the knowledge of the dragon heritage in the Potter line and that got everyone's hopes up a little bit more.

No matter how hopeful things were with the adults, Harry and his friends' reports of the happenings at the castle were rarely so good. While Hermione and Harry had gotten permission from McGonagall to search the Restricted Section for anything that would help Harry in a Tournament he was three years behind in, they found almost nothing to help with the dragon, though, Harry had commented, they certainly found a lot of good curses that Harry could use if he ever met a Death Eater who actually meant him harm at that moment.

One thing that came about to distress the six students was a pile of badges that promoted Cedric Diggory – the other Hogwarts Champion – and put Harry down. They only lasted two days, however, because Draco found out who'd been making them and put a stop to it. The fact that Lucius was still a governor and had a fair bit of sway in the Ministry had probably helped Draco a fair bit.

The second rather large thing that came about to throw the children off was an article from Rita Skeeter that did not portray Harry kindly at all. A sharp-tongued letter from Lucius – with a few comments on how much the Ministry would enjoy learning about Rita's Animagus form, courtesy of Thomas – had an apology in the next morning's paper from the reporter and an oath on paper that Skeeter would not approach Harry or his friends again unless given express permission by the guardians of the student in question.

The twenty-first found Thomas, Sirius, Remus, Elizabeth and John in Hogsmeade to spend the day with their two children and their two best friends. Harry fairly clung to either his uncle or godfather, since their presence made his fellow students think twice about speaking rudely about the boy. After a trip to Honeydukes resulting in pockets lined with sweets for all four children – as well as a fair number for Sirius – the group retired to The Three Broomsticks for a round of butterbeers and a place to rest their feet. When Fred and George joined them after getting rid of their scowling younger brother and a cheerful Lee Jordan, Thomas cast a discreet charm to protect their table from eavesdroppers and the group turned to the upcoming first task.

Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of a cheerful Hagrid and a frowning Mad-Eye. While Hagrid whispered a suggestion that Harry come visit him that night and offered Thomas a fond smile, Mad-Eye watched Thomas like he wasn't quite sure what to do with the man. Thomas felt much the same – he knew 'Mad-Eye' was, in fact, Barty Crouch Jr, but he wasn't quite sure how difficult it would prove to be later if he just attacked the man now. Uncertain, Thomas simply ignored the ex-Auror.

Once the two members of the staff had left, Harry muttered, "Wonder what that was all about."

"Are you going?" Draco asked. "I know you like the oaf, but I'm not sure what he's up to. It makes me nervous."

"I have to agree with Draco on this one," Hermione offered, then shot the blond a scowl. "And stop calling him names." Draco just rolled his eyes.

Harry glanced over at Thomas, who looked pensive. "Uncle Thomas?"

Thomas shrugged. "I doubt Hagrid would purposely get you into any trouble, and I'm sure he'd work to protect you if he could. It's your choice."

Harry glanced down at the table thoughtfully. "I dunno. I'll think on it. I'd feel bad if I stood him up, though."

"It's your choice," Remus offered with a smile. "I don't think Hagrid would hold it against you if you don't go, though."

Draco scowled and looked like he might say something, but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, so he turned to glare at her instead.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After a surprise hint from Mad-Eye, Harry had a plan. He still had a number of back-ups, including the Conjunctivitus Curse, and his hope that with both his dragon heritage and the way dragons acted towards Thomas, the female dragon he would be facing wouldn't harm him.

Harry felt even better about the whole thing when Thomas showed up at lunch with Lucius. The Hogwarts governor had pulled a couple of strings and got both Thomas and himself in to watch the task, though he hadn't managed – more like didn't try very hard – to get Sirius or Remus in as well. When they got out to the stands, both men went to sit with the professors, where Lucius settled in with Snape and Thomas started up an easy conversation with a worried McGonagall.

While they were waiting for Fleur's score, McGonagall turned to Thomas and commented, "You're not worried about Harry?"

Thomas smiled. "I'm a nervous wreck," he said honestly. "If I could, I would go down there and take him as far away from all this as possible. But I don't have that option, and looking nervous only makes it worse for him. If _I_ appear confident, he feels more confident."

"Oh," McGonagall murmured, then nodded with a faint smile. "I never thought of it that way."

"Muggle psychology," Thomas offered. "One of my best friends got really into it the year before she died."

"I'm sorry," McGonagall offered sincerely.

Thomas smiled again. "Thank you."

McGonagall nodded and they fell silent as Krum came out to take on his dragon.

When Harry was called out, Thomas forced himself to stay calm and offered his sharp-eyed nephew a reassuring smile when he spotted him in the stands. Harry grinned back, then looked over to the dragon with determination.

Then, suddenly, time seemed to freeze, and a sharp, female voice echoed in both Thomas and Harry's minds; I have been taken from my home for some human sport. You are my kind and you, Traveller, are known to me. Tell me why I'm here and I should not kill the hatchling.

Thomas shuddered and shared a wide-eyed look with Harry, then looked back at the large Horntail, who was watching him with her tail thrashing. "This is a competition between Harry and the children who have come before him," Thomas said carefully. "They are to take the gold egg from your nest, but they aren't to harm any of the others."

The dragon glanced down at her nest and poked the gold egg with a large claw, then turned to Harry; You will leave my other eggs alone?

Harry nodded. "I won't even touch them, if I can help it. I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

The dragon settled back next to her nest; You may take the fake egg. I will not harm you, hatchling of the Traveller.

Then, time restarted.

Harry glanced up to Thomas again, who was just as bewildered as his nephew. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned back to the dragon and simply walked up to it.

The stands froze as Harry walked up to the watching dragon carefully. When he got to her nest, he took care to only touch the golden egg, then turned and walked away. Once he was almost back to where he'd started, the dragon huffed and laid down around her nest to, for all anyone could tell, go to sleep.

Almost as soon as Harry got back to his starting position, the crowds went absolutely mad. Thomas was already running down to meet his nephew, grinning for all he was worth. McGonagall and Lucius were following him at a much more sedate pace, but both looked just as happy as Thomas despite the restraint they had.

Thomas picked Harry up as soon as he got to him and hugged the boy tightly, mindless of the golden egg that was digging into his chest. "I'm so proud of you, Harry," Thomas whispered when Harry hugged him back just as tightly.

"I was scared," Harry admitted as Lucius and McGonagall stopped next to the two Potters and offered them smiles.

"_You_ were scared?" McGonagall said. "Goodness, Mr Potter! What were you thinking, just walking up to that dragon?!"

Harry blushed and shrugged. "She said she wouldn't hurt me if I left her real eggs alone."

"Well that answers any questions about dragons liking Harry like they like you," Lucius muttered, looking amused. "Good show, Harry."

Hermione, Neville, Draco and the Weasley twins took that moment to run over to the group with Hagrid in tow, all grinning like a bunch of loons. Thomas let Harry down, but kept the egg, so his nephew could talk to his friends.

Just as it looked like the judges were about to announce Harry's score, the dragon let out an angry roar and lashed her tail out at the group of dragon trainers heading towards her. Her angry words, which it seemed only Thomas could hear, were so loud that Thomas found himself clutching his head painfully; DON'T YOU COME ANY CLOSER! LEAVE MY EGGS ALONE! DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU!

Harry took one look at his uncle, then ran out towards the dragon and trainers. "NO! Leave her alone! Stop!"

The trainers ducked the dragon's tail as she lashed at them and pulled out their wands. The dragon's response brought Thomas to his knees and those around him weren't sure whether to worry about Harry or Thomas; _**I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T YOU USE MAGIC NEAR MY EGGS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**_

Harry grabbed the nearest trainer's arm as soon as he got to him. "Please, please don't attack her! She's just defending her eggs! If you attack her she might hurt the students!"

That got the trainer's attention. "Fall back!" he shouted to the others, then pulled Harry out of the way as the dragon lashed out at the group again.

Once they were far enough away, the dragon stopped screaming and settled back on her haunches, watching the group of trainers with her tail lashing.

Harry turned to the trainers. "She was only calm because I promised I'd only take the golden egg; the fake one," he explained. "She's scared and angry, and I don't think it's a good idea to go near her again. Especially with wands drawn."

One of the trainers gave Harry a dry look. "Yeah, because you can talk to her," she spat.

"Don't tell us how to do our job," another trainer snapped.

Harry glared at them all. "You're trained to handle angry dragons when the only people around are those who can take care of themselves," he snapped back. "Not in a school. If you try and stop her here, she'll kill the students. More-so, my uncle can _hear_ dragons, and she was _hurting him_. If you go near her again, I'll stop you again. Your stupidly is endangering the lives of hundreds of children, never mind some of the most highly respected people in our world. _Leave the dragon alone._"

Charlie Weasley cleared his throat and everyone turned to glare at him. He rose his hands peacefully. "Look, I want to get her out of here as much as the rest of you, but Harry's got a point. There are too many people around here right now. And I'm inclined to believe that she and Harry had an understanding; when was the last time _you_ watched a nesting mother let anyone near her eggs like that?"

The other trainers seemed to allow that reasoning and agreed to leave the Horntail alone until after the students had cleared out.

That left Harry with trying to find a way back to the other side of the field, past the angry dragon.

Taking a deep breath, Harry put his wand into his back pocket and made sure his robes covered it, then held his hands up and stepped forward. The dragon narrowed her eyes and huffed a warning cloud of steam. Harry nodded in understanding of the warning, then pointed behind her. "I just want to go over there. They promise not to attack you again." Yet.

The dragon's tail lashed a few times, then she nodded and curled around her nest a bit tighter.

Harry hurried around the field – taking care to keep as far away from the watching dragon as possible. Once he was safely back on the side where his friends and uncle were, he bowed to the watching dragon, then turned and hurried over to where Madam Pomfrey was fussing over a grimacing Thomas. "Uncle Thomas!" Harry whispered and knelt next to his uncle to give him a quick hug.

Thomas offer his nephew a pained smile. "Thank you."

Harry bit his lip. "None of the others bothered you, did they?"

Thomas shook his head, then winced. "Ah, no. The best explanation I've got for that was that the others didn't actually try and talk to me. She did. I'm glad you're okay, though."

Harry scowled. "Yeah, about that. I thought _I_ was the Champion here."

Thomas grinned. "But I'm cooler," he teased.

Madam Pomfrey came back from the medical tent with a potion in one hand, which she gave to Thomas. "Headache Potion. Drink it!"

"Bless you," Thomas murmured in appreciation, then downed the thing quickly, barely noticing the taste. "Oh, thank Merlin. I can think again."

"Next time they hold an event with screaming dragons involved, I'm leaving you home," Lucius offered dryly, then helped Thomas to his feet. Thomas grinned at him with a faint blush.

Bagman's voice boomed out over the stadium before anyone could speak again: "And now for Mr Potter's marks!"

The entire group turned to watch as four tens hit the air followed by a nine. Harry simply stared at the judges in shock while all his friends around him broke out into loud squeals and shouts of joy and the stands exploded with cheers. Thomas shifted over and drew his nephew into a hug. "So _very_ proud of you," he whispered, making Harry blush. Then Thomas moved out of the way so Harry's friends could crowd him with their congratulations.

As Thomas leaned down to pick the golden egg back up, the dragon's voice echoed in his mind; I did not mean to hurt you, Traveller. You have raised your hatchling well.

Thomas glanced over the students' heads at where the dragon was watching him and nodded. Then, he closed his eyes and tried to mentally send a message to the dragon; I know you did not intend me harm and I cannot fault you. Thank you for not hurting Harry, even after they upset you so.

The dragon huffed; I don't want them near my eggs with their sticks.

Thomas bit his lip and glanced over at the arguing dragon trainers; They will try again, once all the children are gone. They want to take you back to the reservation.

The dragon reared her head and turned to glare warningly at the trainers; NO! I will stay HERE!

Thomas winced; They're afraid you'll hurt the children. And it gets cold here.

The dragon huffed; No. Tell them I will stay here. I will not hurt the hatchlings, but I will STAY HERE.

"Uncle Thomas?" Harry said, tugging on Thomas' sleeve. "What's wrong?"

Thomas shook his head. "She doesn't want them near her again. She'd rather stay here."

"This is a _school_," McGonagall replied, looking horrified.

Thomas shrugged. "She said she'd leave the children alone."

"A real dragon," Hagrid whispered, looking like Christmas had come early.

"_No_, Hagrid," the six teens said at the same time as McGonagall.

Lucius snorted. "I doubt the dragon will be giving you a choice, Professor. Anyway, _no one_ would try anything against the school if you had a _dragon_ on the grounds."

McGonagall pursed her lips angrily. "I leave this for the Headmaster," she declared, then turned to Harry while Thomas groaned and Lucius sneered. "My Potter, I believe you are to report to the Champions tent."

"Right. Going," Harry said, then jogged away.

Thomas frowned when McGonagall turned back to him. "What– Oh, blast it all. Let's go argue with the Headmaster, then. Lucius?"

Lucius scowled. "Very well. I shall come as a member of the Board of Governors."

"And what am _I_?" Thomas shot back as they fell into step behind McGonagall and waved to the leaving children.

"Our interpreter," Lucius replied blandly.

Thomas just rolled his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After a lot of hemming and hawing, it was decided that the dragon would be allowed to stay. Of course, the dragon putting half the trainers in St Mungo's for a week when they tried to capture her again seemed like a good enough reason to let her stay. As long as she didn't hurt the children.

A fence around where the dragon had settled insured that the students would stay out and Hagrid made fast friends with the mother – with Thomas' help – by finding out what she liked to eat and then bringing her meals every day.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Uncle Thomas,  
'So, I HAVE to go to the Yule Ball. Which means I can't come home for Christmas. It's NOT FAIR.  
'Ugh. Also, I have to have a date. Which means asking a girl. But the only girl I really know is Hermione. And, I mean, Hermione's a great friend and all, but I just can't see taking her to the Ball. And, yeah, I told her all that. She said she would have probably been uncomfortable too.  
'Sirius, of course, just suggested I make a scene and invite a GUY to the dance. I don't think McGonagall would like that much. Hell, I'm not even sure I COULD. (And then there's the problem of asking a guy to the dance. About a million times worse than asking a girl.  
'On other news, I'm going to throw this egg against a wall.  
'ARGH!  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'Don't throw the egg against the wall, it'll probably crack the stone. Tell you what. Take the egg into the bath with you one evening – and throw a silencing charm on the door – and listen to it there. You'll get it eventually.  
'Oooh, dating. Sorry, kid. You're on your own, here. I highly doubt homosexual couples are banned from the dance, though. I mean, the wizarding world has it's moments, but I don't think this is one of them. (Think about it. You won't have to dance if you come with a guy. As long as he can dance, that is.)  
'It's your choice. Remus, Sirius and I won't fault you no matter what you choose.  
'I know you can't come here for Christmas, but I think you should try a Christmas at Hogwarts. Your friends will still be there, too. And Christmas in the magical world is a little different than how we usually celebrate it. (You'll probably like it better, anyway. Sirius certainly does.)  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas,  
'I need your help. Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball, but I almost feel like I'd be betraying Harry if I went with him. And, well, I know I told Harry that going to the Ball with him would be weird, but I think going to Ball with Krum would be even weirder. Ooooh...  
'Hermione'  
_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Hermione,  
'That's rather a difficulty, isn't it? Well, I'm inclined to tell you to talk to Harry about it, especially since you feel like it would be a betrayal if you went with Krum.  
'Sorry I can't be of more help,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Uncle Thomas,  
'So, Hermione and I talked it out. I said I didn't mind if she went with Krum, but she still wasn't comfortable with it. So, anyway, we've just decided to go together. It'll be uncomfortable, I guess, and a little weird, but at least we both have a date and Hermione doesn't have to stress over going with Krum. It'll work out.  
'Damn you and your Sight. Hermione and I started pouring over the stupid rhyme after we agreed to go together and, well, so... We have to retrieve something underwater from... Well, I said the squid. Hermione thinks it'll be merpeople. She MIGHT be right, I suppose. I mean, the squid can't talk. (Or CAN it?) I wish I knew what they were going to take, though. So I can hide it now.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'I'm glad you two worked that out and I hope you have a great time. Who are Draco and Neville going with?  
'If you're just now damning my Sight, wait until you've lived with it.  
'Mmmm. I don't think you can hide what they're going to take, but good-luck with that.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Uncle Thomas,  
'You're a right prat. Tell me what they're going to take!  
'Draco's going with one of the girls in his house, Pansy Parkinson. Neville's going with Ginny Weasley. Bit of a shock to all of us. Also, Draco and Neville agreed to teach me to dance, so at least I won't look like a TOTAL moron. I hope.  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Thomas Leland-Potter,  
'An interesting thing happened when we drew for what our Champions will most miss – I'm sure Harry is keeping you up to date – and that interesting thing was that __you__ were the thing he'd most miss. Since I know you intend to come to the Second Task with Mr Malfoy anyway, I ask if you could come the night before, instead. You have my oath that nothing will hurt you during this Task.  
'Albus Dumbledore'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas did, in fact, go in to Hogwarts the night before, but not without forewarning Lucius about where he'd be and making sure his friend would bring Sirius in Thomas' stead. Once he'd gotten there, he was led up to Dumbledore's office by a frowning McGonagall. In the office were the three headmasters, Ludo Bagman, Percy Weasley, a young girl Thomas knew to be Gabrielle Delacour, Cho Chang and a pretty young woman Thomas didn't know from Ravenclaw. The children seemed quite surprised to see another adult in the room and a few shot him curious looks as he joined their line.

Bagman cleared his throat. "Well, now that we're all here..." He paused and glanced at Percy, who frowned at him. "Ah, yes. Well. So! All four of you will be put under until you're out of the water at the end of the Task. The creatures of the lake know not to touch you, though they may attack the Champions. Any questions?"

Gabrielle nodded. "We will be underwater?" she asked in French, looking at Madam Maxime.

The headmistress looked torn – she probably wasn't allowed to say anything beyond what Bagman had said – so Thomas said, "Yes, but we won't be awake to know we are," in French.

Both the girl and the headmistress looked surprised. "_Merci_," Gabrielle said after a moment with a shy smile.

Thomas winked back at her, then glanced up at their audience. "Some things got lost in the translation," he explained.

"Ah, of course." Bagman smiled winningly. "Now, then. If you'll each allow the Heads to spell you?"

Thomas glanced over at Gabrielle and saw her twisting her robe in her hands nervously. He settled a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You'll be fine," he offered gently, and got a grateful look in return.

Then a spell was washing over him and all went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas came to as his head crested the water. Next to him, Harry was gasping at the air and Gabrielle seemed to be trying very hard to stay above the water. "Well done, Harry," he murmured to his nephew, who grinned at him. "Gabrielle," he said to the girl in French, "climb onto my back and we'll get you to shore."

"_Merci_," the girl said, then got onto Thomas' back when he moved over to her.

Harry and Thomas made their way slowly to the edge of the lake, where the other Champions and their hostages were curled up in blankets. Except for Fleur, who looked like she was having a minor meltdown. When they got close enough that he felt he wouldn't be yelling, Thomas called, "She is fine, Miss Delacour. Calm down before you hurt yourself."

When they got to the shore, Harry got dragged off by a scowling Madam Pomfrey while Thomas carried a smiling Gabrielle over to her sister, who looked a little calmer. As soon as Gabrielle was deposited in front of her sister, Fleur started checking her over while speaking in rapid French about why she hadn't been able to get Gabrielle herself and was her sister _certain_ she was okay?

Thomas left the two girls to it and wandered over to where Harry was cocooned in blankets and Madam Pomfrey was standing with her hands on her hips and a glare in the Delacours' direction. Since Thomas was closer, she forced a blanket on him and made him drink a potion to warm him up while he smiled. "Couldn't you have brought them _with_ you?" she demanded.

"I don't quite believe I'm strong enough to drag a worried part-Veela over to you when she feels she must check on her sister," Thomas commented cheerfully.

Madam Pomfrey huffed. "You could have brought the child to me, then Miss Delacour would have followed," she snapped, then stormed over to where the two girls were still chattering away in French.

Harry snickered. "She told _you_, Uncle."

"Hm. It seems she has," Thomas agreed, then motioned for Harry to sit with him. "Are you okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It was kinda scary while I was down there, but I'm okay now. And you? Be honest!"

Thomas chuckled and ruffled Harry's wet hair. "Just fine, child. And _very_ proud."

Harry's cheeks turned a little red. "Why are you the only adult, anyway? I mean, the others are students. Except maybe Fleur's little sister."

"Well, for one, the other Champions are all a bit older, so they've largely outgrown their parents. They're also to the age where they're developing crushes. If you'd been a few years older, I'm sure the spell would have picked your significant other of the moment," Thomas explained with a smile.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll never outgrow you, Uncle Thomas."

Thomas was saved responding to that by Fleur running over from where Madam Pomfrey had been treating the two Delacours with a scowl. "You got 'er too," she said to Harry in English. "She was not yours to get, but you got 'er too. _Merci_." Then she kissed the boy on the cheek.

Harry's blush returned. "Er, yeah. I couldn't just leave her down there."

Fleur smiled brightly at Harry, kissed his other cheek, then turned to Thomas. "Gabrielle says you comforted her in the Headmaster's office," she said in French. "And you helped her out of the water."

Thomas smiled easily. "It would be cruel to do otherwise," he replied.

"_Merci, monsieur_," Fleur said, then kissed Thomas' cheeks like she had Harry's.

"_Je vous en prie_," Thomas said. "You might want to return to Madam Pomfrey before she hunts you down again."

Fleur made a slightly disgusted look. "_Oui_," she muttered, then went back to where Madam Pomfrey stood with a disapproving look on her face.

Once they'd announced the scores and Madam Pomfrey had forced the group into dry clothing, Harry and Thomas hunted down the Malfoys, Hermione, Neville, Sirius and the two Weasley twins. Once they'd all congratulated him, Hermione put her hands on her hips and said, "_Really_, Harry. Did you _have_ to get Fleur's sister too?"

Harry, who already felt a bit embarrassed about getting Gabrielle when he hadn't had to, scowled and snapped back," Why? Jealous?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "What–? No!"

Thomas cleared his throat. "Hermione, you must understand that things are different when you're mostly alone in an environment that you've never faced before. What might seem like common sense on land, isn't underwater."

Hermione looked like she might say more, but Harry, boosted by Thomas' words, said, "Uncle Thomas is right. I was terrified. How was I to know that the merpeople were going to bring Gabrielle back up? Or that the spell only wore off once they'd returned to the surface? It's not like anyone told me that Uncle Thomas and Gabrielle were in a magical stasis down there or how long it would last."

Hermione bit her lip and looked away.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Neville broke in, eyes going back and forth between his two friends worriedly. "It turned out well in the end."

"Yeah," one of the twins agreed. "Let's just head up to the Tower–"

"–and celebrate Harry's 'moral fibre'," the other finished.

"Oh, alright," Hermione agreed.

The group made their way up to the party that Gryffindor Tower was throwing – Draco and Lucius had been invited despite being Slytherins. On their way, Hermione fell back with Harry and Thomas and said, "I'm sorry, Harry. You're right, I wasn't there. But I was worried about you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."

Thomas smiled over his nephew's head at the girl. "Harry doesn't care about winning, anyway."

"Nope," Harry agreed with a grin. "Money and fame can't buy great friends or an awesome uncle, so why would I care about it?"

Thomas ruffled Harry's hair while Hermione laughed and hugged Harry.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Things continued pretty routinely for the children at Hogwarts for the rest of February. The Hogsmeade visit at the beginning of March found Thomas, Remus, Sirius and the two Granger adults spending time with their children again. When asked about the last task, Thomas would always smile knowingly and say that Harry would find out in May with everyone else. He also added, to Harry, that practising some offensive and defensive spells now would be a good way to prepare.

The six children spent the next two and a half months duelling each other. At one point in late April, Harry invited Fleur, Cedric and Krum to join them. Cedric came with Cho and Fleur one of the other girls from Beauxbatons, Aimée. Fred and George dragged Lee in with them some time in early May and Neville invited Ron, Seamus and Dean not long after. When Draco asked if he could bring some of his fellow Slytherins the weekend before the task was to be announced, the group largely agreed to it, so Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson joined them that Saturday.

The evening that they were told the task, Harry sent Rowan home with a quickly scribbled letter in Parsel:

_'Mr Crouch appeared on the grounds. Cedric and Fleur saw him. Fleur went to get Madam Maxime, but by the time they got back, Cedric was out cold and Crouch was gone. No one knows what happened, but Fleur got a quick note to me about what Crouch was saying, or, at least, what she got out of the gibberish he was spewing. It was something about him escaping and needing to tell Dumbledore and some woman named Bertha and Voldemort getting stronger?  
'Have you Seen anything?  
'Harry'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'Voldemort is returning. I told you, I think, that Voldemort is behind your being in the Tournament? If not, I apologize. I should have. He found out about it from Bertha Jorkins, who disappeared in Albania over the summer. He WILL try something at the end of this task, but I'm not sure what. If you have the chance to win alone, go for it. You have a chance to survive Voldemort that others will not. Trust me on that.  
'Be safe, child.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

After Thomas' letter, the group of children trained even harder. According to Hermione, Harry had adopted a grim air when duelling with their group. He had passed on Thomas' warning about Voldemort trying something during the third task only to his three closest friends, who worried about it, but recognised that the only thing they could do at the moment was train.

The rest of May and June until the day of the task seemed to speed by. Thomas became jumpy and snappish as the twenty-fourth approached, but since he'd warned Sirius and Remus that Voldemort would try something during the task, they weren't surprised, though they were worried.

When the letter came that invited Thomas, Sirius and Remus to visit the day of the task, all three agreed to go. Thomas also sent a letter to Lucius telling him to remain at his home for the task. Lucius didn't question Thomas on the order, just agreed to stay at the Manor.

When Harry came into the back room where the Champions were to meet their families, he grinned and made a beeline for Thomas, who hugged him tightly. "Alright?" Harry asked after a moment.

Thomas offered him a tight smile. "Not particularly."

"Harry'll be _fine_," Sirius said for what must have been the twentieth time that morning. Thomas just rolled his eyes while Sirius grinned and gave Harry a quick hug. "Won't ya?"

Harry glanced at Thomas worriedly. "I hope so," he said, then hugged Remus.

Fleur led her mother and little sister over. "_Mère_, thes," she said in English, "is 'Arry Potter and 'is uncle, Thomas." Then she frowned faintly at Sirius and Remus, having never met them before.

Thomas inclined his head. "This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Harry's godfathers. It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame Delacour."

"As et is for me," the woman said, smiling. "_Merci_, both of you, for 'elping my daughters."

"Of course," Harry said, smiling. "Fleur is a wonderful friend, and not helping Gabrielle was out of the question, right Uncle Thomas?"

"What Harry said," Thomas agreed, amused. It appeared that Fleur had taught Harry how to talk his way into her mother's good graces.

Fleur nodded to them, then turned back to her mother and sister. "I will show you around, yes?"

Madam Delacour nodded her head in agreement, then smiled again at Thomas and Harry. "A pleasure."

"_Oui_," Thomas agreed, bowing slightly.

The Delacours left, then, chattering away about the castle in French. Harry grinned up at Thomas. "Want to see the castle? I'm sure you know most of it by now, seeing how often you're here..."

"You give me too much credit," Thomas replied, smiling. "Why don't you give us a quick tour and we'll make bets on how long until Professor McGonagall catches Sirius doing something he shouldn't be?"

Harry snickered while Remus smiled and Sirius pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

"I give him until we get out into the Great Hall," Remus said, eyes dancing.

"Moony!"

They all laughed, then made their way out for Harry's tour.

-0-0-0-0-0-

They ate lunch with Harry's Gryffindor friends and chatted with Cedric and his parents for a little after lunch. Once the Diggorys left, Harry dragged his family over to visit with the Horntail, who was still living on the Hogwarts grounds, though her eggs had hatched and they could have all flown back to Hungary. When asked, the dragon simply said that she enjoyed Hogwarts. No one bothered them and they got regular food. Anyway, she knew that her presence helped protect the members of the castle.

Dinner was a silent affair at their pocket of the table. Neither Harry nor Thomas ate much, and their worry and nerves affected Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Neville, who all knew why the two were nervous and didn't feel so confident either. As Dumbledore made the announcement that the Tournament would begin shortly, Thomas leaned over and whispered to Harry, :No matter what happens, remember that we're all here rooting for you and that, above all else, you will _always_ be the most important thing to me.: Then he pushed the startled Harry to follow the other Champions out of the Hall.

Kaz poked his head out. :Why did you say that?:

Thomas pushed his plate away. :Because I'm afraid he'll need to hear it, lest he thinks I've betrayed him.:

:Because you are more inclined to Voldemort's side?:

:Partially.:

:What have you Seen?: Kaz demanded.

:My Sight won't help me now: Thomas replied, then stood with the others and headed for the Pitch.

Kaz huffed. :I don't know why. It's always helped before. I think you're being stupid.:

Thomas didn't smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as Cedric came out of the maze, he was yelling about Harry disappearing when he took the Cup. About how Harry seemed to have known something would happen. While the Ministry personnel and professors tried to calm the teen and find out what went wrong, Thomas kept his eye on Karkaroff. When the man jumped, Thomas turned his eyes to the entrance of the maze and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity – but was probably no more than ten minutes – Harry appeared with the TriWizard Cup held in his hands, eyes wide, with a nasty cut on his arm and a few bruises on his face, but standing upright.

Thomas jumped down from his seat and ran over to pull Harry into a tight hug. "Thank Merlin," he whispered against his nephew's hair.

The Cup hit the ground with a dull thud and Harry wrapped his arms around Thomas. "Lucius begged for my life. Voldemort almost killed him, but Lucius said that getting on your bad side wasn't in Voldemort's best interest and said you were on his side and Voldemort... He–he let me go! He pointed to the Cup and told me to go!"

"I'm sorry," Thomas breathed.

Dumbledore chose that moment to interrupt. "Mr Potter?"

Harry pulled out of the hug, but kept one hand on Thomas' arm. "Sir?" he said, refusing to meet the old wizard's eyes.

"Harry, child, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, leaning down to try and meet Harry's eyes.

Harry turned and buried his face in Thomas' robes. Thomas narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. "With all due respect, Headmaster," he said coldly, "I think Harry needs to go to the Hospital Wing, not be probed for information."

Remus stepped up next to Thomas, eyes glinting gold. "Thomas is right," he said with a faint growl. "We're taking Harry to the Hospital Wing." Sirius nodded next to him, eyes hard.

Thomas leaned over slightly and let Harry wrap his arms around his neck, then picked the boy up and led the way from the stadium. Sirius and Remus followed him after shooting the Headmaster one last warning look.

In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey fussed over Harry and his minor injuries. When the Headmaster came in, Thomas turned to him and said, "Out. Leave Harry alone."

"Now, Thomas–"

"I refuse to allow a man who has no qualms using Legilimency on a fourteen-year-old anywhere near my nephew. Get. Out," Thomas replied coldly.

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey snapped, turning from Harry to give the Headmaster a sharp look. "You'd better not be using Legilimency on these students!" Next to her, Remus' lip curled up in a silent growl while Sirius narrowed his eyes and fingered his wand.

Dumbledore rose his hands peacefully and left the ward.

"He wasn't, was he?" Madam Pomfrey asked Thomas, fear in her eyes.

"He tried," Thomas replied with a frown. "Only once that I know of."

"Is that why you told me to never meet his or Snape's eyes, Uncle Thomas?" Harry asked quietly. "Because of Legi–Legi–"

"Legilimency, yes," Thomas agreed, smiling at Harry faintly. "You're too young for Occlumency, or it wouldn't be a problem. Though, really, using Legilimency on _anyone_ is wrong."

"Voldemort's also a Legilimens," Sirius commented. "I hadn't known that Snape was, though."

"Makes sense," Remus pointed out thoughtfully. "If you serve under two strong Legilimens, knowing Occlumency would be a boon. And once you know Occlumency, it doesn't take much to learn Legilimency. Right?" He glanced up at Thomas.

Thomas nodded. "Once I'd learned Occlumency, it only took me two days to learn Legilimency."

Harry shuddered. "When Dumbledore came to the house that first time. You told him to ask if he wanted to know something."

"Yes," Thomas agreed, knowing what Harry had asked.

Madam Pomfrey huffed angrily. "Albus and I need to have a long talk."

Harry shook his head and changed the subject. "Madam Pomfrey? How are Fleur and Cedric?"

The mediwitch's expression gentled. "They'll both be just fine. I've already released Mr Diggory, and Miss Delacour is sleeping now and should be fine by tomorrow."

Harry settled back into his bed with a relieved look. "Thank Merlin."

The adults all settled around Harry's bed in chairs and they spoke of things from the past. When Harry's friends came in – Madam Pomfrey said three at a time, so Hermione, Neville and Draco came first, then the twins and Lee Jordan, then Harry's other three roommates, with a relieved Cedric and Cho bringing up the rear – they offered jokes and laughter. Everyone was careful to not mention the most recent task and what Harry had faced away from the school, though everyone was dying to know.

Harry's friends were followed by the Minister, who gave Harry the prize money and congratulated him, then left. When the Headmaster tried to enter after the Minister, Madam Pomfrey yelled him back out of the ward with her wand drawn. After that, the mediwitch declared that there would be no more visitors, warned Thomas that he _would_ be sleeping this time, then drew the curtains around the four wizards and left them to themselves.

"You should get some sleep, Harry," Remus suggested.

Harry glanced over at his uncle. "Will you tell me?" he asked.

Thomas sighed. He knew Harry wanted to know why he was on Voldemort's side. "There are a number of reasons," he offered after shooting a quick spell at the curtains to keep their conversation private. "Dumbledore is one of them. My mother is another." He paused to glance at the confused Remus and Sirius, then met Harry's curious eyes. "The Light side betrayed me. It killed my best friends and almost killed me."

"How'd they betray you?" Harry asked as understanding flared in Remus and Sirius' eyes.

"I was a Light wizard once," Thomas said sadly. "My friends and I fought for the Light side. When I found out that one of the most favoured Light wizards had just been using us, we confronted him. He killed my friends and almost killed me before I could get away. I fled to our enemy and he protected me."

"And your mother?" Harry asked.

"She was always Dark," Thomas offered with a shrug. "It was one of the reasons my father made her leave."

"But you were Light," Sirius pointed out. "And she was Dark?"

Thomas winced. "My childhood was...complicated."

"What will you do now?" Remus asked, eyes flashing gold.

Thomas understood the warning and rose his hands peacefully. "Harry is more important to me than joining Voldemort."

Harry jerked forward. "Remus!"

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. "How was I to know? Yes, he's taken care of you, but he's also close to Lucius–"

"And Lucius saved my life!" Harry snapped. "Uncle Thomas asked him to protect me if he could and Lucius did!"

Remus frowned. "I didn't know that."

Harry huffed. "I trust Uncle Thomas."

"Harry," Sirius offered gently. "We're just making sure. You grew up with Thomas, so you see what you want to see. And you're still young–"

"Uncle Thomas has _never_ given me reason to think he would hurt me!" Harry shot back, eyes glittering with fury.

"He could be acting–" Sirius tried again.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared, and the glass of water on his nightstand shattered, splashing Sirius with water and glass.

Thomas immediately vanished the glass, then turned Harry to face him. "Calm down, Harry."

"They're trying to say you'd hurt me!" Harry cried angrily.

"And they have every right to suspect me," Thomas replied softly. "If I were in their shoes, I'd be questioning my intentions too. I find no fault in their concern."

"But..." Harry shook his head, anger fading to sadness and wet eyes. "You'd never hurt me."

"No," Thomas agreed. "I wouldn't.

Harry sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

Thomas pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "It will be okay, child."

Harry wiped his face and blew his nose, then glanced over at Sirius and Remus. "Leave Uncle Thomas alone," he ordered.

Thomas' lips twitched. "Go to sleep, Harry."

"Not until they promise to leave you alone," Harry snapped, glaring at his godfathers.

"We'll leave him alone for tonight," Sirius promised. When Harry glanced at Remus, the werewolf nodded.

"Fine," Harry decided, then laid back down. "Night."

"Good night, child," Thomas said, leaning over to kiss Harry's head. Then he turned and walked over to one of the other two beds that Madam Pomfrey had included in the curtained area.

"Good night, cub," Remus said with a sad smile. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, then the two went over to the other bed and climbed in.

Thomas waved his wand to extinguish the light next to Harry's bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Madam Pomfrey released Harry and Fleur the next morning. Fleur's mother and sister had already left to return to France, so the two students walked down to the Great Hall with just Harry's family. Though the two students chattered happily about their summer plans and trading letters, Sirius and Remus were darkly silent while Thomas tried to smile every time his nephew looked his way.

Once in the Great Hall, Remus and Sirius were sidetracked by the twins and Lee Jordan while Thomas found himself drawn into a conversation with Hermione about a spell she'd found that night in her Charms text for next year.

Thomas, Remus and Sirius stayed until lunch. As they were preparing to leave in the entrance hall, Dumbledore came over and all three men suddenly found themselves in complete agreement as they got between Harry and the Headmaster. "What can we do for you, sir?" Sirius asked, wand held loosely in his right hand, but not pointing at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled, though it looked a little forced. "I was hoping I might speak with Ha–"

"No," Thomas said firmly. "You will leave my nephew alone."

"Now, Thomas," Dumbledore tried.

"Perhaps you didn't understand me?" Thomas replied with a sneer. "But I told you to leave my nephew alone. This is not up for discussion. If you refuse, we will gather Harry's things and he will return home with us today."

Dumbledore frowned. "The term has not yet ended–"

"Harry is exempt from all exams," Remus slipped in, eyes flashing gold. "He has no need to remain for another week."

If nothing else, Dumbledore knew when he'd been defeated. "Of course. Mr Potter, my door is always open to you," he offered to Harry hopefully.

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm an Occlumens," Harry replied sharply.

Dumbledore's face fell. "I see," he said, then nodded to Harry's guardians and left.

"Er, what's an Occlumens?" Hermione asked in the silence that had followed in the Headmaster's wake. The few students in the hall took that as a signal to shuffle over to the stairs while Flitwick and McGonagall – both of whom had seen the entire confrontation – traded surprised looks.

Thomas sighed and turned back to the group of six children behind him. Draco's eyes were wide while Harry and Neville seemed to be trying to communicate through their eyes and the twins were watching the two younger Gryffindors with sharp eyes. Hermione gave Thomas a hopeful look. "An Occlumens," he said, "is someone who can guard their secrets from a Legilimens through the use of Occlumency."

"That was very helpful, Thomas. Thank you," Hermione said sarcastically.

"A Legilimens can read your emotions and, occasionally, get bits of memory from your mind," Remus explained in his teacher voice. "An Occlumens can block that invasion or only allow certain emotions to be read."

Hermione covered her mouth in horror and looked at Harry, who nodded grimly. "He tried. After the task. But I wouldn't meet his eyes."

"Legilimens need eye contact," Sirius offered as an explanation.

"Well," said one of the twins in an almost cheerful voice, "I suppose that explains–"

"–how he always knows when we're behind a prank," the other finished.

Thomas gave them both sharp looks. "That, or the pictures around the school are telling him when you're up to things."

"Eh? The pictures?"

"They're his informants?!"

The twins traded horrified looks. "Blast!"

Sirius snorted in amusement. "You can't have not caught on to that."

"Well, we had been wondering."

Thomas rolled his eyes, then turned to Harry seriously. "If he approaches you again, owl me and I will come get you."

"Better yet," McGonagall said, walking over with Flitwick, "if the Headmaster comes to bother you again, come find me." She turned to Thomas. "Do you have evidence he's using Legilimency on the students?"

"Nothing solid," Thomas replied. "Only that he was rather determined to meet Harry's eyes after the task."

"He's attacked Uncle Thomas at least once," Harry said, frowning when Thomas shot him a disapproving look. "He has. And I bet he did it again at the beginning of the year, didn't he? When you came to check on me after I was picked as the fourth Champion?"

"Yeah," Neville said. "You two were just staring at one another. After you said that Harry didn't have to come back next year."

McGonagall's lips were a thin line as she looked back at Thomas. "Is this true?"

"That I said Harry didn't have to come back next year?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas," McGonagall said sharply.

Thomas sighed. "Yes. Twice."

McGonagall's lips seemed to disappear. "Excuse me," she said after a moment. "I need to have a talk with Albus about his incessant usage of uncalled-for magic against parents and students alike and what the governors will say." Then she spun and stalked off towards the Headmaster's office.

"Oh dear," Flitwick said, then hurried after her.

Thomas stared after the two professors in surprise. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday."

Sirius coughed a laugh. "Right." He nodded to Harry. "If he bothers you again, any of you," he added, meeting the eyes of each of the children, "owl one of us or your parents and then go hide in McGonagall's office. Yeah, even you, Draco."

"And," Remus added, "whatever you do, _don't meet his eyes_."

"Snape's either," Sirius added, then shrugged when Remus shot him a warning look. "What? _You_ don't have any proof Snivellus isn't attacking them, do you?"

"He'd _better_ not be," was Remus' response.

Thomas cleared his throat, then met Harry's eyes. "Beware, also, of Mad-Eye."

"What?!" almost everyone said.

Harry nodded. "I will."

"But _why_?" the twins chorused.

"Because I said so," Thomas replied, then smiled. "We should go."

"Okay." Harry hugged his uncle and let Thomas kiss his forehead, then moved on to say goodbye to his godfathers.

Once the three adults were on their way to the gates, Sirius said, "Why beware Mad-Eye?"

Thomas shook his head. "I've already warned him. As long as Harry is safe, I won't say anything. Be assured, however, that if he hurts Harry, my telling you two will be the last of his worries."

"You're not going to tell us," Remus said dully.

"No," Thomas agreed.

"And if he hurts Harry?" the werewolf asked.

"I'll rip his heart out with my bare hands."

Remus nodded. "Are you going to try and get in contact with Voldemort?"

"Moony!"

"Be quiet, Sirius," Remus snapped. Sirius scowled, but nodded, so Remus turned back to Thomas. "Well?"

"I will talk to Lucius."

Remus nodded in understanding and they all stopped as they reached the edge of the wards. "Come back alive. I don't relish telling Harry you're dead."

"If someone doesn't walk away from this, it won't be me," Thomas replied grimly, then disapparated.

"Damnit, Moony!"

"No, Sirius," Remus murmured, still looking at the spot Thomas had just stood in. "I will trust Thomas. I have no reason not to."

Sirius groaned. "Fuck, whatever. Let's go home. I'm horny."

Remus choked and turned to look at his mate in disbelief. Sirius just grinned at him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thomas," Lucius said neutrally as he met his friend in the entrance hall of his manor.

"Lucius," Thomas replied in the same tone. "Thank you."

"He is as much my son as Draco. It is simply not on paper or in blood," Lucius offered.

"He was angry?"

"He was."

"I'm sorry."

Lucius inclined his head. "I assume this isn't a social call?"

"No."

"I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I don't need you to."

Lucius nodded and pulled two black robes with large hoods out of the nearby closet. He handed one to Thomas and put the other on himself while Thomas changed out of the blue robes he'd worn to the task. Then the blond pulled out a white mask and put in on. "I will apparate us," Lucius said. When Thomas nodded, Lucius took his arm and apparated them to the receiving room of a large manor house that Thomas recognized as Slytherin Manor.

Lucius led the way through the halls to Voldemort's office. Two Death Eaters stood on either side of the door and gave the approaching men distrustful looks through their masks. "What is your business?" the one on the right said.

"I bring a possible recruit to meet our Lord," Lucius replied stiffly.

The Death Eaters at the door traded looks, then nodded. "Enter."

Lucius led the way into the office and knelt with a bowed head as soon as the doors closed behind Thomas. "My Lord," he murmured.

Thomas glanced up and met Voldemort's sharp red gaze. Before either man could speak, Kaz poked his head out from under Thomas' robe and said, :Your stones are glowing.:

Thomas' eyes widened. :What?:

Across the room, Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed.

:They just started. I didn't touch them!:

:I know.: Thomas sighed, then pulled one of the two long strings he'd taken to wearing under his robes off and tossed it to the Dark Lord, who caught it with a cocked eyebrow. "It's yours," Thomas told him dully.

Voldemort looked at the gift with a scowl. "It's a glowing stone on a string," he said, giving Thomas a disgusted look.

"And it came from the ear of a dragon," Thomas shot back.

"Thomas!" Lucius hissed, glancing up at his friend.

Thomas shook his head. "The dragon said it would glow when I met my mate," he said, then ground his teeth together and cursed fate. Why did this shit always happen to him, anyway?

"_Mate_?" Voldemort repeated, then started laughing and dropped the stone to his desk. "Ridiculous!"

:Don't laugh, snake-man!: Kaz hissed angrily. :You became one with a snake to get that guise and now you're a magical creature! All magical creatures have mates!:

:Kaz: Thomas murmured. :Hush.:

Voldemort sneered at the snake. :You dare to speak to me that way?:

:I'll speak to you however I want!: Kaz snapped back. :You're stupid and not worth my respect! You're not worth anyone's respect!:

Thomas groaned. :Kaz, stop acting suicidal.:

:It's not suicide unless there's a chance of me being killed: Kaz replied matter-of-factly.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the snake. :Hold still: he hissed, then said, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Thomas ducked out of the way and pointed his own wand at the Dark Lord, eyes narrowed. "Lucius, you might want to go," he commented to his wide-eyed friend, who was still on the ground.

"Are you ordering my men around?" Voldemort said lowly.

Thomas snorted. "No, I'm telling my friend he might want to leave so he doesn't get killed if your aim is off."

"_Thomas_," Lucius half-moaned.

Voldemort didn't take his eyes from Thomas' wand. "What fool have you brought to be killed, Lucius?"

Lucius closed his eyes. "This is Thomas Leland-Potter, my Lord."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "You're the uncle of Harry Potter."

"In the flesh," Thomas shot back with a slightly cocky smirk.

Voldemort smiled. "_Avada Kedavra_."

Thomas ducked out of the way again. "Because I'm just going to stand there," he said sarcastically.

Voldemort's smile became cruel and he pointed his wand at Lucius, who hadn't moved. "Ah, but Lucius will, won't you?"

Thomas lowered his wand. "So you'll make an example out of another to punish my actions? How Dumbledore-esque."

Voldemort's face twisted and he quickly cast, "_Crucio_," on Thomas, who didn't bother moving.

Thomas closed his eyes, but the pain never came. He looked up at Voldemort in surprise, but the Dark Lord looked just as confused.

Kaz laughed. :Don't mock mate-bonds, snake-man! They do funny things to your magic!:

:When did you become so knowledgeable about mates, anyway?: Thomas grumbled while Voldemort shook his wand, as if to make it work.

:I read over your shoulder: Kaz said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

:Snakes can't read English: Thomas replied.

:That's what _you_ think.:

:Kaz, snakes can't read English. It's a fact.:

:And humans can't cast magic: Kaz said.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort said angrily.

Thomas rose an eyebrow at the Dark Lord when the spell didn't affect him again.

:I bet if you let his green curse hit you, it wouldn't do anything either: Kaz said smugly.

:We're not testing it: Thomas replied dryly.

Voldemort let out an irritated hiss. "Lucius, leave." Lucius shot Thomas a worried look. "Leave!" Voldemort snapped.

Lucius bowed and hurried from the room. The doors slammed shut behind him.

Voldemort and Thomas stared at one another while Kaz hissed in amusement.

After a long moment, Voldemort picked the glowing stone off his desk. "A dragon gave you this?"

"Yes."

"And told you it would glow when you met your mate?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Obviously."

Kaz snickered in the following silence.

"Why would a dragon speak with you? They don't talk to humans."

Thomas shrugged. "There's dragon blood in the Potter line. And I saved some dragon hatchlings once."

Voldemort settled back into his chair and glanced over at a bookcase. "My spells don't work against you."

"The spells that intend harm to my person or psyche," Thomas corrected.

"You're the uncle of my nemesis."

Thomas shook his head. "I'm the uncle of a child who you dragged into you war by marking him for death. If you want an enemy, look to Dumbledore. Harry would sooner live in peace."

"The prophecy–"

"Would not have been fulfilled if you hadn't tried to kill him in the first place." Thomas shrugged while Voldemort gave him a disbelieving look. "Anyway, it's not even real."

"_What_?"

"The prophecy that Sybill Trelawney gave in 1979 isn't real. She made it up. Or, well, I should say that she made part of it up. The beginning is largely true, about someone with the power to defeat you being born and you marking the poor thing. But the prophecy also states that one of you two have to kill the other because neither of you can live while the other survives. That part is rubbish," Thomas explained.

Voldemort shook his head, looking rather confused. "How, then?"

Thomas sighed and conjured a chair, then sat. "The original prophecy is one given by Cassandra Trelawney. Sybill changed the words around a bit so it fit the moment. Yes, the original prophecy meant Harry and you, but there was nothing in it about you killing each other. I think it might have said something about 'joining together to return the rights of those downtrodden' or some such, but I don't know for certain. Anyway, Sybill thought it would be cool to put her great-great-grandmother's prophecy back into circulation. So when Dumbledore started looking like he wouldn't hire her, Sybill cast a silent spell to deepen her voice and said the damn thing."

"You're not lying?" Voldemort questioned.

Thomas shook his head. "No. I won't lie to protect Harry. If the prophecy had been true, I would have been training Harry to kick your arse as soon as he was old enough to hold a wand."

Voldemort snorted at that, then shook his head. "There's a prophecy globe in the Department of Mysteries."

"Of course there is," Thomas agreed. "The prophecy is partially real. The magic that records the damn things recognised that it was part real and recorded that part. If you were to listen, the globe doesn't contain the end of the prophecy. It's just silence."

Voldemort tapped his fingers on his desk for a moment, then paused and shot Thomas a sharp look. "The only people who can hear those prophecies are the ones who they're about. Did you take your nephew in to listen to it?"

Thomas blinked. Of course he hadn't. Harry didn't even know the damn thing existed. But–

"You didn't," Voldemort stated, having caught the knowledge from Thomas' mind.

Fucking mate-bonds! Thomas ground his teeth together. "No. I went and listened to it myself after I first got to England."

"How," Voldemort demanded, leaning forward. "You're not in that prophecy."

"Actually," Thomas shot back, eyes narrowed, "I _am_."

"_Excuse me_?"

"My name," Thomas said, meeting Voldemort's eyes, "my _real_ name, the one my parents gave me when I was born, is Harry James Potter."

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** And I thought chapter _five_ was long. Ugh.

Well, there's your answer about who Thomas is. Yes, most of you were right. Thomas will explain later. Next chapter, I hope.  
As for when everyone else will know? Thomas will probably tell Harry when Hogwarts lets out for the summer. I might let him tell Sirius and Remus at the same time, haven't decided yet. (Then again, knowing Thomas, he may decide to tell them whether I want him to or not. Little bugger.)

I did my best to make what French I translated really simple, so I didn't have to make you all correct me again. If I did completely fuck up, let me know so I can trash this phrase book now, k?  
**French - English Translations:  
**_Merci_ – Thank you_  
monsieur_ – sir_  
Je vous en prie_ – Don't mention it  
_Oui_ – yes  
_Mère_ – Mother

Right. I think I'm gonna go work on that paper I ignored in favour of finishing this chapter. Or sleep. I might sleep instead.

Bats

P.S. - I don't know why FFN has suddenly decided to delete all my scene breaks in previous chapters. I'll try and put up new versions of those chapters with scene breaks sometime in the next couple of weeks. Promise.


	11. 11 – Thomas Potter

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** HP/LV, SB/RL, Possible - HP/DM, Possible - NL/HG  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book, bit of Ron-bashing and some definite Dumbles-hate going on  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.

**A/N: **Hm... I may have changed my mind a bit about you'd all find out about Thomas' past. For this chapter – the beginning, mostly – the stuff in italics is the past. Flashes of the past, really. Ah, you'll figured it out.

Also, people asked about whether Thomas was Voldie's mate before. Or whether Harry could have been his mate. -hums- Thomas answers that. Kinda.

-0-0-0-_  
Chapter Eleven – Thomas Potter_  
-0-0-0-

_Hunting for horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. A vision from Voldemort of another prophecy. The _real_ prophecy._

_**Flash**_

_Finding out about the deaths of the other Weasleys. Ginny..._

_**Flash**_

_Dumbledore finding them after they'd questioned Trelawney. Her prophecy had been fake. Dumbledore's smile._

_**Flash**_

_The truth. Dumbledore knew. He'd planned it all. He'd never really died, that had been a golem.  
_

_**Flash**_

_Ron jumping between Hermione and a flash of green light._

_**Flash**_

_Hermione pushing Harry out of the way of a cutting curse. It hitting her throat. Blood..._

_**Flash**_

_Voldemort standing as Harry appeared in his office, almost dead. An offer of protection._

_**Flash**_

_Fighting Dumbledore with Voldemort. Green._

_**Flash**_

_Harry killing Dumbledore. Kneeling next to the dead Dark Lord._

_**Flash**_

_Harry researching ways to change the past. A flutter of paper from his grandfather's book – Lisa Leland._

_**Flash**_

_The Potter Family Tree, shoved in the back of a vault. A broken line to Lisa Leland from his grandfather and her dead son, Thomas._

_**Flash**_

_Deals with the goblins. Money and papers to soothe his way._

_**Flash**_

_The spell. The sense of the world falling away and coming back with a crash. Not the same._

_**Flash**_

_A bitter woman. Lisa Leland. The truth of Harry's origins. A blood adoption. Thomas Leland-Potter._

_**Flash**_

_Dark magic and bitter letters. Thomas Harold Potter denies his elder son._

_**Flash**_

_Travelling the world. Ansy and her dragons. Marie and Jacob, vampire and werewolf, mates._

_**Flash**_

_Lisa's death. Bitter knowledge and a broken heart. Thomas failed her._

_**Flash**_

_Selling the house. Getting out of Europe. One war was too much._

_**Flash**_

_The news of Marie and Jacob's murders. A Ministry seal on the notice._

_**Flash**_

_Harry's birth. The feeling of there being _two_ of him._

_**Flash**_

_Finally returning to England. Finding that James and Lily are already in hiding. The knowledge that he'd never meet his parents._

_**Flash**_

_Harry. A choice._

_**Flash**_

_Laughing. Smiling. Innocence Thomas never knew could exist._

_**Flash**_

_The dragon. The gift stones._

_**Flash**_

_The terror of Harry being killed. The relief of finding him hurt, but safe._

_**Flash**_

_The return to France. Old wounds torn open and a hole where his second mother had been._

_**Flash**_

_Adults and children. His friends. The fear of loss._

_**Flash**_

_Getting the letter asking him to come early. The knowledge that Harry would miss him the most. Pride, love, self-hate._

_**Flash**_

_The last task. Knowing what was coming. The horror that he'd changed too much. That Harry would DIE._

_**Flash**_

_Relief – Harry's safe. Appreciation – Lucius had protected him. Not understanding why._

_**Flash**_

_Fury. How DARE Dumbledore use Legilimency on Harry. On an innocent._

_**Flash**_

_The glowing stones. The bitter knowledge. Fate mocks him._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas looked away, feeling ill. All his secrets, everything he'd spent so long trying to hide. Voldemort knew it. He _knew_.

:Thomas?: Kaz asked.

:Yes?: Thomas replied, his voice as hollow as he felt.

:What's wrong?:

Thomas choked. :_What's wrong?!_:

Kaz huffed. :Stupid. I knew you kept secrets. And you and Harry taste too much alike. I don't care. Sylvin doesn't either.:

:Snakes are much simpler than humans: Thomas replied bitterly. :Surely you've lived with us long enough to have caught on to that?:

:Stupid: Kaz replied, flicking his tail at Thomas' face. :Harry won't care. And the horrible mutt and his mate will like you anyway. Maybe more.:

:Kaz–:

:Listen to the snake: Voldemort interrupted, leaning back in his chair and watching Thomas with sharp eyes. :Even _I_ can see Harry would never hate you. Certainly not about this. Now, if you were to, I don't know, kill the Granger girl in front of him, then, yes, he might hate you.:

:Stupid snake-man is smarter than you: Kaz pointed out.

:You _will_ die: Voldemort spat, levelling his wand at the snake.

Kaz stuck his tongue out, and it looked so ridiculous that Thomas found himself laughing. He covered his face with his hands and kept laughing, suddenly not sure what he was laughing about or if he was even laughing anymore because there were _tears_, but he didn't cry. He hadn't cried when Hermione or Ron or Voldemort had died. He hadn't cried when Lisa died, or he got the news about Jacob and Marie. He hadn't cried since he'd thought Dumbledore had died. Before he'd known...

Hands curled around Thomas' and pulled them away from his face gently. Voldemort wiped his tears away with an odd look on his face and murmured, "Don't cry."

Without thinking about it, Thomas leaned forward and rested his head on Voldemort's shoulder, feeling strangely like a small child in the arms of a caring parent; having never truly felt it before – Lisa was not the sort of person to give comfort, even if Thomas would have taken any – Thomas found it distinctly odd.

Voldemort's arms wrapped around him and Thomas felt confusion that wasn't just his own. Knowing he wasn't the only one lost helped calm him and Thomas closed his eyes. He felt tired, but...strangely at peace? How odd. Even as allies, he had never felt at peace with Voldemort. There was always so much to do and conflicting ideals. They had been so _different_ then.

"I understand, now," Thomas murmured.

"What?" Voldemort asked, uncomfortably comfortable with Thomas in his arms.

"You told me once – before – that I couldn't begin to understand why you found death to be the best way to change our world. I always said there had to be another way. And you..."

"I tried," Voldemort agreed, bitterly.

"Yes," Thomas said.

They were silent, resting against each other and finding peace where it hadn't been before.

The candle on Voldemort's desk had burnt away a centimetre before the Dark Lord broke the silence. "Before. Were we mates?"

Thomas shook his head. "No. I–" Thomas choked and closed his eyes. Red hair and a loving smile. "We were...not meant for each other. I was too against you. And by the time I'd learned the truth, I'd already fallen in love. She died."

"...how?"

"We were never sure. We thought it was you – it probably was – but that was before we found out about the real prophecy. After...I never cared enough to find out."

"I'm sorry," Voldemort whispered, and it sounded wrong.

Thomas smiled against the other's shoulder. "It was war," he replied, as if it explained everything.

And, strangely, it did.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas apparated to Malfoy Manor. He and Voldemort had continued to just sit for almost two more hours before Thomas realised he should probably reassure Lucius that he was alive. And maybe explain the mate thing.

Lucius was in his study, drinking a brandy, and jumped when Thomas slipped into the room. "You're _alive_," he breathed as Thomas slid into his normal chair.

"I am," Thomas agreed.

Lucius shook his head. "Dare I ask how?"

Thomas turned to the fire and shrugged. "I told you we had dragon blood."

"You did."

"He is my mate."

Lucius took a sip of his brandy and shook his head. "Thomas, that doesn't explain a damn thing."

Thomas winced, remembering how anti-love Voldemort had been the first time he knew him. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

Lucius nodded. "You mentioned the dragon?"

"The old one. At the reserve. He gave me two stones and said to give one to my mate when we met."

"Magical mates are strange things," Lucius commented.

"I assure you," Thomas offered dryly, "that as much as I prefer his side of things, the Dark Lord was the last person I would have chosen as a mate."

Lucius snorted. "Only my sister-in-law, I think, would argue that."

Thomas snorted himself. "Yes, but Bellatrix isn't all there."

"I shudder to think what she'll be like after Azkaban for thirteen and a half years," Lucius muttered, scowling.

"You don't want her out?"

"It would be kinder to just give her the Kiss. She's excellent with a wand, but her madness didn't help _before_ Azkaban."

"No," Thomas agreed.

Lucius sighed. "Do you think he'll free them?"

"Certain," Thomas offered. "We can always mention our thoughts on your sister-in-law, however."

"The Dark Lord is not one to listen to his followers," Lucius said stiffly.

"Oh." Thomas ran a hand down his face. "I'll tell him, then."

"If anyone could talk him out of freeing her," Lucius said with an amused look, "it would be you. And not because of your being mates, either. You just have this..._way_."

Thomas snorted. "If you say so."

Lucius finished off his glass. "Will you be telling Black and Remus? Or Harry?"

"They know I'm with him," Thomas murmured, smiling faintly at Lucius' surprised look. "I had to tell them, after you protected Harry. Remus and Sirius aren't too pleased with me, but I think they're inclined to listen. Remus, more-so."

"He is the more level-minded," Lucius agreed. "Did you tell them where you were going, then?"

Thomas groaned and stood. "Yes. I should go let them know I'm not dead yet. As far as they know, I'm not on the Dark Lord's list of favoured people."

Lucius snorted. "If only they knew..." He sighed. "Will you tell them?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it," Thomas replied with an amused look, then left the study.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You were gone for _three hours_," Sirius stressed, walking out of the library as Thomas was taking off his shoes. "We thought you were _dead_."

Thomas cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not that easy to be rid of, Sirius. Your faith in me is heart-warming."

"I'll faith you!"

Remus grabbed Sirius' wand as the Animagus drew it and got between his mate and Thomas. "We were worried. It was a long time."

Thomas sighed and rubbed at his face. "Let's sit."

Remus nodded and half-pushed Sirius back into the library. "If I give you back your wand, do you promise to not curse him?"

Sirius ground his teeth together and shot the calm Thomas a furious look. "No."

Remus rolled his eyes and put his mate's wand in his own robes, then settled down on the couch with Sirius. The two turned to Thomas and Remus cocked his head to one side. "So?"

"Things are...complicated," Thomas started, feeling nervous. "Remus, you remember the end of last year?"

Remus frowned. After a moment's thought, his eyes widened. "No..." he breathed.

"But of course," Thomas replied with enough sarcasm to drown a cat.

" 'Complicated,' he says," Remus muttered, scrubbing at his face.

"What? What about last year? What's going on?" Sirius looked between the other two with narrowed eyes. "_Tell me, damnit._"

"Last year," Remus muttered, "was when Thomas talked me into talking to you, Sirius. And he's got a mate too, but he didn't know who."

Sirius blinked at Remus, then his eyes went wide and he turned to Thomas, paling. "_No_."

Thomas just gave him a tired look.

"But, I don't understand! How can– I thought he was _human_!" Sirius cried, looking between the other two men with horrified eyes.

"Hardly," Thomas muttered. "The thing that kept him alive the past year was the milk of his snake. He's part-snake now."

"I'm sure that'll be fun in bed," Sirius offered in a strained voice.

"Don't be crude," Remus snapped, frowning. "Thomas, did you–"

"Tell him? Yes. It was a bit unavoidable." He sighed and looked out the window to his left. "At least Harry will be safe."

"Says _who_?!" Sirius snapped, jumping to his feet. "Just because you're mates doesn't mean he's going to stop trying to kill Harry!" He reached for where he usually kept his wand and growled when it wasn't there.

"_Sit. Down,_" Remus ordered, jerking on Sirius' arm.

Sirius bared his teeth. "Give me my wand, Moony. I want to curse some sense into him!"

:Don't make me kill you, dog!: Kaz cut in, appearing from beneath Thomas' robes. :I wouldn't let the stupid snake-man harm Thomas and I won't let you!:

Thomas covered Kaz with a hand and gave Sirius a dull look. "Black, look up mate-bonds and calm the fuck down."

Sirius' mouth dropped in surprise at Thomas' foul language. Thomas cursed, but never like _that_.

Remus tugged on Sirius' arm again and he fell back in his seat. "Will you tell Harry?"

Thomas groaned and got to his feet. "Yes. When he gets home. I'm going to bed."

Sirius jumped back to his feet. "Don't you _dare_ leave lik–"

"_Stupefy_," Thomas intoned, then turned and left as Sirius slumped back onto the couch.

Remus groaned and shook his head. "Sirius, do you _ever_ learn?" he asked his unconscious mate.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Barty seems to think you know who he is and it's making him paranoid. I told him to leave your nephew alone. He will listen.  
'I don't believe you will take my mark, but I will not leave you without a way for me to call you. Put this ring on and when it warms, I request your presence. And don't think this is a proposal.  
'Come to me once you have spoken to your nephew, with or without him. Until I have reason to believe otherwise, I shall believe the prophecy to be invalid and the boy has safety with my people. His friends as well, unless they attack my people. Then I will show no mercy.  
'LV'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Voldemort's letter went a long way to calming Sirius and Thomas was grateful, as the house before the letter had been almost unbearable. Remus had tried, but Sirius hadn't wanted to be calmed or read about why Voldemort wouldn't go against Thomas' wishes to protect Harry because of their mate-bond. Nor was the Animagus particularly likely to not hex Thomas on sight, so Remus had continued to be in charge of his wand. With the arrival of the letter, Sirius calmed back down and finally read up on mate-bonds. After that, he promised not to hex Thomas without due cause or in the spirit of a harmless prank and got his wand back. The rest of the day had found Thomas avoiding Sirius' many pranks and Remus laughing helplessly every time Sirius set one of his own pranks off.

Thomas had decided to not tell his house mates who he was. At least, not until after he'd told Harry. Kaz argued with him on the matter daily, but Thomas simply wouldn't budge. He finally said, :Harry is me and I am him. It's only right that he knows next, if anyone else must know. And no amount of ordering me to tell Sirius and Remus is going to change that.:

Dinner at the Malfoys' on the Friday before the train was to return ended with Lucius having Weasley-red hair and Sirius laughing so hard he turned purple. Literally.

Thomas thought the pranks were so funny that he refused to turn Lucius' hair back to normal and added to Sirius' purple-ness so it would last for another day. Remus commented that he wasn't sure he wanted a grape for a mate and was turned blue in retaliation to, as Sirius put it, "Join me in the fruit bowl, my lovely blueberry." Remus had just laughed.

The group was quite a sight the next evening while they were waiting for the train. Lucius had tried to fix his hair during the day and had gold stripes with the red as a result. Remus, Sirius, Narcissa, John and Elizabeth had to keep their eyes averted to keep from laughing at the furious Slytherin, while Augusta had cracked a few smiles and Thomas smirked the whole time.

The Weasleys had joined them ten minutes before the train was to pull in and, after the required joke from Arthur to Lucius and the resulting sneer, the two parents found themselves drawn over to the quiet conversations between Narcissa and Elizabeth; and Sirius, Remus and John. Talk of all things muggle started from the four men while the three women started whispering easily amongst themselves about things that Thomas was certain he was better off not knowing.

Lucius sneered at the two Weasleys from where he stood with Augusta and Thomas, which earned him an elbow in the ribs. "Yes?" he drawled to Thomas.

Thomas offered him a bored look. "It's more comical than anything else when you do that."

"Shut up," Lucius hissed, face reddening a little.

Thomas smiled knowingly. "The spell will wear off once you've returned to Malfoy Manor with Draco."

"That doesn't help me _now_, Thomas."

"Live a little, Malfoy," Augusta suggested primly. "Your reputation can handle red hair for half an hour."

Thomas snorted. "It could be worse, Lucius. You _could_ be proclaiming your love to Arthur Weasley every time you lay eyes on him."

Lucius winced. "Ah. Please never teach that one to Black."

"I'm not sure he could cast it," Thomas replied dryly.

"Playing with a subject's mind is rarely Light," Augusta agreed with a faint smile. "Malfoy, your hair is twinkling."

Lucius' face tightened and his hand twitched towards his wand. "His death wouldn't be too much of a loss..."

Thomas snorted and waved his wand, then shot the crestfallen faces of Sirius and Arthur sharp looks. "Too many witnesses. I'd wait until everyone's forgotten you've a grudge to call in, then kill him," he added.

Lucius' lips twitched while Augusta coughed into her hand, shoulders shaking.

The train pulled in and the five families separated a bit to receive their various children.

The Weasley twins appeared first, grinning broadly. Their smiles seemed to grow when they caught sight of Lucius and he sneered at them in response.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco came shortly after the twins, each lugging their trunks behind themselves and smiling happily at their families. Harry and Hermione both chose to drop their trunks a few feet from their families and run to Thomas and Elizabeth with laughter. Neville and Draco both finished dragging their luggage over, then gave their caretakers stiff greetings.

"_Love_ the hair, Lucius," Harry teased once he'd been passed between his family for hugs. "It looks good on you."

"Your fashion sense leaves much to be desired, Harry," Lucius replied stiffly.

Harry snickered. "Who got you, then? Sirius? Or Uncle Thomas?"

"Your godfool," Thomas offered, eyes dancing. "I just put a time-limit on it."

"And added the gold streaks," Sirius half-whined. "I didn't do that."

"No," Augusta offered with her small smile, "I did."

Everyone gave the upstanding woman astonished looks. Thomas was the first to burst out laughing and everyone else followed. Lucius shook his head with a smile, then nodded to the woman. "Well played, Madam. Well played."

Draco leaned over to Neville and stage whispered, "Did _you_ know your grandmother had a sense of humour?"

Neville shook his head, just as shocked as everyone else.

"We should be leaving, Neville," Augusta said, snapping her grandson out of his stupor.

"Oh, er, right." Neville's cheeks reddened. "Well, see you later this summer, Draco, Harry."

"Have a great one, Nev," Harry said with a grin and a quick hug. Draco nodded agreement and shook Neville's hand, which earned him a snicker from Harry.

"Bye, Hermione!" Neville called to where Hermione was trying to act as translator for her father and an enthralled Arthur Weasley.

"Oh!" Hermione hopped over her trunk and ran over to give Neville a hug. "Have fun, Neville."

"I will. Get outside once in a while," Neville replied, then glanced at Thomas. "See you, Thomas. Sirius, Remus."

"Have fun, kid," Sirius suggested, grinning. Remus smiled gently next to him.

Thomas reached over and ruffled Neville's hair. "Come over any time, Neville," he offered.

"I will, thanks!" Neville said, then grabbed his trunk and let his grandmother apparate them away.

"I believe that's our cue to leave as well, Draco," Lucius said.

"You just want to get home so your hair's blond again," Sirius commented.

"And?" Lucius shot back, earning him an evil grin.

"Sirius, leave Lucius alone," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"But, Moony..."

"Have a good summer, Draco," Harry said over his godfather and hugged his friend.

"You too," Draco replied, then let Hermione hug him with a long suffering look. "Don't spend your entire summer doing homework, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "Only when you stop being a stuck-up pureblood."

Draco gave her an insulted look.

Thomas snickered and leaned forward to ruffle Draco's hair. "Take care of yourself, Draco." He glanced up at Lucius and his eyes seemed to convey the same message.

Lucius nodded in understanding and glanced at Harry, whose smile had turned sad. "Take care of yourself, Harry," he suggested.

"I will. And thank you."

"You're more than welcome," Lucius replied, then turned to a confused Draco and held out his hand. "Come along, Draco."

"Okay..." Draco shot Harry a worried look, then let his father apparate them home. Narcissa had gone over to say her good-nights to Elizabeth, then left with Draco's trunk.

"I missed something," Hermione muttered as her parents came over. The Weasleys waved their good-byes, then left through the barrier.

"Of course you did," Harry said cheerfully. "It's Lucius." Then he turned to his three care-takers while his friend shook her head. "So, should we do it the same as last year? Sirius, you take Hermione, Remus you take John and Elizabeth. Uncle Thomas and I'll go together."

Sirius glanced at Thomas, then Remus. "Yeah. Remus and I'll probably eat out tonight, so you two eat dinner alone, right? We'll probably be back late."

Thomas blinked in surprise while Remus smiled and the others gave the Animagus confused looks. "Thank you, Sirius," Thomas said, then turned to Harry, whose eyes lit up with understanding. "Ready to go, Harry?"

Harry traded hugs with Hermione, then offered Thomas a smile. "Yeah. Let's go home."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dinner had been quiet, as neither Potter really wanted to ruin the meal. Or talk over it at all. Thomas considered, as he and Harry were cleaning the dishes, that the house seemed too silent without Sirius. He was quite surprised to realize how much he missed the loud man.

The two Potters settled in the library with tea. Thomas spent a long moment watching Harry, who was smiling around the room, as if happy to be home. When Harry met his eyes, Thomas sighed. "Harry, I..." He rubbed at his face and set his cup down. "I'm sorry. I haven't been completely honest with you."

Harry blinked. "About siding with Voldemort? I've already forgiven–"

Thomas was shaking his head and Harry fell silent. "No, Harry. I've lied about who I am."

Harry blinked and shook his head. "You're my uncle."

"Only by adoption and a little chance," Thomas replied, eyes dark. "Your real Uncle Thomas died before he was a year old because Lisa Leland didn't have the money to care for him when he caught the flu."

Harry sighed and settled back into his chair with a frown. "Well, fine. Who are you? And why do I care?"

Thomas blinked, surprised, and Kaz added, :Told you.:

:Shut up, Kaz: Thomas replied, then glanced over at Harry, who was giving him a curious look. "I'm you," he said simply.

Harry shook his head. "Me? But...how is that possible?"

Thomas rubbed at his eyes. "I'm from the future, a future where you never had an Uncle Thomas and grew up with the Dursleys. In that future, you trusted Dumbledore implicitly until he betrayed you. Draco and you would have sooner killed one another than been friends and while Hermione was still your best friend, Neville wasn't. Instead, you had Ron for a best mate. Sirius was in Azkaban until your third year and died in your fifth."

Harry was shaking his head again, eyes wide. "Sirius?" he whispered.

Thomas nodded. "It wasn't a happy time."

Harry stood and walked around the table to sit in Thomas' lap and bury his face in his uncle's chest. "I can't lose Sirius."

"You won't," Thomas said with certainty. "Because if I have my way, no one will be going to the Department of Mysteries and Bellatrix Lestrange won't even be freed. Ever."

Harry sniffed and looked up at Thomas with wet eyes. "I can't lose you, either."

Thomas felt his throat tighten and offered Harry a smile. "Thank you, child," he whispered.

Harry rested his head against Thomas' chest. "You're my uncle now. I don't care who you were. You take care of me and protect me. That's what matters. Right?"

"Yes," Thomas murmured, and rested his head against Harry's.

The two sat cuddling for ten minutes or so before Harry asked, "Why?"

"Why tell you?" Thomas clarified, and Harry nodded against his chest. "Because Voldemort found out, and it's only fair I tell you too."

Harry pulled away enough to give Thomas a confused look. "How'd he find out? You'd never tell anyone willingly," he said with certainty.

Thomas grimaced. "He's my mate. I rather didn't have a choice."

Harry snickered and settled his head back against his uncle's chest. "I feel sorry for you."

"Brat," Thomas returned good-naturedly.

Harry smiled. "Is he any different when he's not trying to kill you?"

"Very. We made a truce, when I wasn't much older than you. When we had the same goal, we got on rather well. That's not to say we agreed on everything, no. Voldemort and I always fought over some of the stupidest things, but we were friends. Sort of."

"Not mates?"

"No. The girl I loved, before, died during the war. Voldemort and I weren't destined to be anything more than allies back then," Thomas said, and was glad Ginny's death no longer hurt. He'd thought about her more in the past week than he had in the past twenty years.

"I'm glad," Harry said. "I can't imagine what it would be like to _both_ be mated to him."

Thomas choked. "Merlin, I hadn't even _considered_ that. Harry, don't _ever_ suggest that again."

Harry snickered, then adopted a hurt voice, "You mean, you don't love me?"

"Harry–" Thomas tried, but found himself with no words that would cover his thoughts on that comment.

Harry laughed and offered his uncle a grin. "Couldn't resist."

"You've spent too much time with that godfool of yours," Thomas grumbled, then proceeded to tickle Harry's sides.

Harry laughed helplessly and squirmed in his uncle's grip. "No! Ah! Stop! Mercy, mercy!" Thomas stopped and they both took a moment to catch their breaths. "That was mean, Uncle Thomas."

"You deserved it," Thomas replied with a chuckle.

"It was still mean," Harry replied, shifting so he was resting comfortably against Thomas' chest again. "Are the Dursleys really as bad as you always said?"

"I was their servant," Thomas replied, bitterness still colouring his voice even after all the years he'd been rid of them.

"I'm glad you got me, then," Harry said softly.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the top of the boy's head. "So am I."

Harry smiled, then frowned when something occurred to him. "Are you going to tell Remus and Sirius who you were? Or Lucius?"

"Kaz wants me to tell Remus and Sirius–"

:Damn straight.:

"–but I'm not certain. And I don't really have a reason to tell Lucius. He's my friend, yes, but he doesn't live with us, so it's different," Thomas finished, acting as if Kaz hadn't interrupted him at all.

Harry hummed. "I'm rather inclined to agree with Kaz, but it's your secret, so it's your choice."

Thomas smiled. "We'll see."

Kaz huffed. :Make him tell them, Harry.:

:No: Harry replied. :Stop pestering Uncle Thomas. It's his choice.:

:Maybe the stupid runs in your blood.:

:I have no qualms about locking you up in a box, Kaz: Thomas commented dryly.

Harry snickered. :Has he been like this all week?: he asked his uncle.

:Worse. He actually insulted Voldemort into trying to kill him. Twice.:

:Kaz!:

:Thomas wouldn't let stupid snake-man kill me: Kaz replied.

:I should have: Thomas muttered, then sighed. :Voldemort asked that I come see him once I'd spoken to you, Harry. You're welcome to come along, but you don't have to.:

Harry sighed. :He won't harm me?:

:He'd _better_ not: Thomas replied, arms tightening around Harry briefly.

Harry smiled. :Yeah, I think I'll come with you.:

:Alright. Up, then. Let me write Sirius and Remus a note.: Harry crawled from Thomas' lap and Thomas got up with a faint groan. After writing a quick note to the other two members of the house and charming it to appear in front of Remus' face as soon as they got in, he pulled out two black robes with big hoods and gave one to Harry to wear. A quick spell to re-size Harry's cloak – Thomas still had about half a foot on the boy, though not for much longer – and Thomas dubbed them good for Slytherin Manor and apparated them away.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Voldemort glanced up from his book with a touch of surprise when his room door opened. He was _certain_ his wards would keep anyone else out, unless...

Once the door had closed behind him, Thomas pulled his hood back and offered the Dark Lord a smirk. "You taught me how to get past those wards."

Voldemort sneered. "How foolish of me."

"Rather," Thomas agreed dryly, then took the free chair across from the Dark Lord and motioned for Harry to join him, which the boy did after he'd pulled back his own hood. "Harry, Voldemort. Voldemort, Harry Potter."

"Er, hi," Harry offered, sitting in Thomas' lap.

Voldemort sniffed and set his book to the side. "Thomas told you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. About him being me and you two being mates." He settled back against Thomas' chest and grinned. "Uncle Thomas needs someone, so it's okay."

"Harry..." Thomas groaned.

Voldemort snorted. "Were you this bad when you were his age?" he asked Thomas.

"I'd like to say no, but I think I was worse," Thomas muttered.

Harry's eyes glittered. "And that's _without_ growing up with a prank-prone uncle and Sirius."

"No, I just had no sense of what was proper," Thomas replied smartly. "Be silent, brat."

Harry snickered, then shot the Dark Lord a sharp look, which had the man raising a hairless eyebrow. "If you hurt Uncle Thomas, I'll castrate you," he threatened.

"Harry!" Thomas said, shocked.

Voldemort, however, chuckled. "The resemblance is uncanny. Tell me, Harry, what do you know about mate-bonds?"

"That you can't cast harmful magic on your mate and you feel strongly about treating them well and not harming them in any way, but if you feel you have cause or you're angry enough, you can still say hurtful things or beat each other up like a couple of muggles," Harry replied, then glanced back at the helplessly amused Thomas. "Hermione and I looked it up after Remus and Sirius got together last year."

"Why am I not surprised?" Thomas muttered, shaking his head.

"Because it's Hermione?"

"That would do it, yes."

Voldemort snorted. "Harry," he said, and Harry glanced back at him with a faint smile, "I don't intend to hurt Thomas."

"Right now," Harry clarified.

"Yes," Voldemort agreed. "The future is not so easy to anticipate."

"Not even if you've already lived it," Thomas agreed. "And where in Merlin's name did you learn a castration hex?"

"Sirius left one of your books out," Harry said, referring to the shelf of books in the library that Thomas had spelled to keep Harry out of until he was older. His very own Restricted Section, which was much less legal than the books they had at Hogwarts.

Thomas groaned. "I'll kill him later."

Harry grinned.

The Dark Lord cleared his throat. "Harry, I don't know how much Thomas told you, but you are safe with my people. I've ordered them to not harm you, under any circumstances. I've also told them that your friends are to be left alone unless they attack first without due cause. And I get to pick what due cause is."

"In other words, they won't attack any of the others unless Voldemort tells them to," Thomas translated dryly.

Voldemort sneered. "One can hope."

"Ah, that reminds me," Thomas murmured, then gave his mate a sharp look. "Are you planning to free your people from Azkaban?"

"Eventually," Voldemort replied evasively.

"Don't free Bellatrix."

Voldemort's eyebrows rose. "Why not? She's faithful."

"She's also madder than a schizophrenic," Thomas shot back. "Not to mention that I'll probably kill her on sight. We've never gotten on, Bella and I."

"She killed Sirius. Before," Harry said to the frowning Dark Lord. "And wasn't she one of the ones who tortured Nev's parents?"

"Yes," Thomas said tightly. "As well as killing Neville. She also never listened when Voldemort said we were allies. I spent almost as much time fighting her as we did plotting against Dumbledore."

Voldemort growled. "You would have me kill one of my loyals?" he demanded.

Harry winced and touched his scar. "Ouch."

Thomas' hand covered Harry's scar and he narrowed his eyes at the Dark Lord. "When you're angry, you hurt him. Calm down."

Voldemort looked away, visibly forcing his temper down. "I don't have enough people to simply kill the mad ones, Thomas," he said through gritted teeth after a moment.

Thomas shook his head. "You have more allies than you think."

"Do I now?" Voldemort sneered at his mate.

Thomas gave him a bored look. "They might actually be willing to admit it if you weren't such a grumpy prick that threw around the Cruciatus like it was candy. And stopped killing everyone who looked at you funny."

"You dare–" Harry winced again and Voldemort bared his teeth and got up to walk over to the window. After a long moment of silence, Voldemort said, "We will have this conversation when your nephew isn't here."

"Just because he's not here doesn't mean you're not hurting him," Thomas muttered quietly, then sighed. "Very well."

"It's not that bad, though," Harry said, glancing back at his uncle.

Thomas pulled his hand away from Harry's forehead and showed the boy the drops of blood on his hand. "Harry, I had a scar too."

Harry sighed and buried his face in Thomas' chest. "Damn it."

Thomas wrapped his arms around the boy and glanced up to find Voldemort watching them with a blank expression. The Dark Lord looked back out the window and Thomas closed his eyes, feeling old. "We should probably return to the house," he said.

"K," Harry agreed, pulling back to stand up.

Thomas glanced over at Voldemort again. The man was still looking out the window silently. "Voldemort?"

"Go home," Voldemort said dully to the glass in front of him.

Thomas felt like someone had punched him in the gut and, before he knew it, found himself next to the Dark Lord, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Voldemort closed his eyes. "Tomorrow," he replied softly.

"Yes," Thomas agreed, then let go and returned to where Harry was standing silently. "Come on, child. I think it's past your bedtime."

Harry snorted. "I'm too old for a bedtime, Uncle Thomas," he said as Thomas pulled his hood back over his head.

"You're never too old for a bedtime," Thomas shot back, pulling his own hood up. Then he led Harry from the room.

Voldemort watched them leave, allowing a bitter smile.

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** Delete my scene breaks NOW, FFN. -sticks out tongue-

Merlin, Thomas and Voldie just don't know when to stop arguing. -grumbles- At least Kaz stayed quiet. The moron.

So, right! This is a question for you readers: Should I make Voldemort 'pretty', or keep him as old snake-face?  
Voldie himself won't care how he looks – the uglier, the better to terrify his minions, right? – but Thomas might care. If you really want me to make him 'pretty', then I'll see if Voldie and Thomas will agree with me, but if the opinion's not overwhelming, I'll probably leave Voldie like he is. So, it's up to you. (And if you vote to make him 'pretty', it won't be for a while, just so you all know. Right?)

Eventually, I'll pull my scanner out from under my table and scan _my_ timeline in and post it so you all can see what we're actually working with, here. (I'm not making another one on the computer, though. That was too much of a pain, and I've got one all drawn out on paper already. I just have to get my scanner out. Easier said than done. -sweat-)

That's all, folks! See you next chapter! (And please review?. -kitten eyes-)  
Bats


	12. 12 – Plots and Plans

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Magickmaker17  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** HP/LV, SB/RL, Possible - HP/DM, Possible - NL/HG  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book, bit of Ron-bashing and some definite Dumbles-hate going on  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.

**A/N: **I had questions about what Thomas looks like now. He really looks like how about you'd expect, oh, Daniel Radcliffe will look when he's in his late twenties – assuming the poor kid ages well – but he's got some streaks of grey in his hair and his eyes are hazel. No scar, no glasses.

This chapter's title had me giggling for a bit, I must admit. Think about it: 'pots and pans' – 'plots and plans'. And, yes, I know. I have issues. (But you all love me anyway, don't you? XD)

Also, forgive the beginning of this chapter. I was having a hard time finding some other way to explain what Dumbles was up to...

-0-0-0-  
_Chapter Twelve – Plots and Plans_  
-0-0-0-

Albus Dumbledore was not a stupid man. Extravagant, yes. Flamboyant, rather. Likely to stand out in a crowd, you better believe it.

But he wasn't stupid.

Albus Dumbledore also wasn't a suspicious man by nature. Necessity, however, had made him prone to distrust people unless he had enough power over them to keep them in line. With Severus, it was his freedom from Azkaban. Minerva tended to talk too much when drunk. Fudge needed him for advice. And so on. The only people in the entire world outside his direct control were Tom Riddle and some of his more influential Death Eaters – not even Fudge would listen to him about Lucius Malfoy. But even those fools had, at some point, listened to him and had a certain amount of respect or fear for his abilities.

Then came Thomas Leland-Potter.

The mysterious and secretive bastard son of Thomas Potter. Thrown into France with a disgraced mother from a slightly fanatical, Dark pureblood family. Friend of Lucius Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom, the werewolf Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and two Muggles. Master Legilimens. Owner of a custom wand from Africa. Fluent in French and English. Able to take a dragon at a moment's notice. Lays claim to an uncanny sense of when things are wrong or about to turn wrong.

And the damn man didn't trust nor appear to like Albus at all, never mind his lack of respect. To make matters worse, he'd dragged young Harry Potter, Remus, Sirius and the Granger family over with him. Minerva actually seemed to like the man – which was odd, considering she rarely got on with people she didn't work with or had known while she was in school – and Severus had an eerie mix of respect and disgust for Thomas. Albus really wished he knew _why_ Severus reacted to Thomas like he did, but he doubted he'd ever find out.

Honestly, Albus considered he'd been very calm about the whole Thomas-problem up to this point. He hadn't bothered to bring Thomas to trial over taking Harry from the Dursleys and he'd even pushed for Sirius to have a trial. He'd also let it go when Thomas and Lucius came for the TriWizard Tournament – never mind all the other times the man had showed up at the school for Quidditch or checking on Harry.

The Third Task was the final straw.

Albus didn't know what Harry had faced on the other end of what was apparently a portkey. He didn't know why the boy had seemed to expect that something would happen. Or why the boy and his friends had so steadfastly avoided him for the end of term. (Although, Minerva's tirade about using Legilimency on the students gave him a fairly good reason for the last.) He also didn't know why Alastor couldn't remember anything about the past school year, and while he didn't think it had anything to do with the end of the Third Task, Alastor seemed to believe it did.

Albus had a feeling. He had a feeling that what had happened at the end of the Final Task was important. He had a feeling that he really needed to know what had happened so he could move to protect their future. He also had the sinking suspicion that the child of prophecy lived with a Death Eater. And, really, the last was the most troubling of all.

But Albus also had no _proof_. And, like with Lucius Malfoy, he needed solid proof before he could get Thomas Leland-Potter thrown into Azkaban and Harry back with his Muggle relatives and, by extension, under Albus' thumb.

Albus' annoyed musings were broken by a sharp knock on his door. He smiled – perhaps now he would get some answers. "Come in, Severus."

Severus Snape stalked in and sneered. "No."

"Why, I haven't even asked you anything yet, dear boy," Albus said cheerfully. "Have a seat. Sherbet lemon? T–"

"Albus, no," Severus said sharply. "No, the Dark Lord isn't back. I don't know why my Mark burned during the Final Task. Unless he tried something and it failed. Perhaps that's why Potter didn't see the need to inform you about what happened."

Albus seethed inside. "You're certain?" he asked.

"Completely, Headmaster," Severus replied dryly.

"If you're lying–"

"I'm quite aware of the power you hold over my continued freedom from Azkaban, sir," Severus said stiffly. "If that's all?"

Albus settled back in his chair. "Yes. You're free to go."

Severus left with a grimace. He really hated being between two equally powerful and dangerous men. Though, truth be told, he was more concerned about the Dark Lord's threat than Dumbledore's. Until Voldemort's threat became less worrisome than Albus', he wouldn't say a damn thing to the Headmaster. No matter Albus' cost.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas spent the day with Sirius, Remus and Harry. They didn't do anything spectacular, just played a couple of board games, but it was a nice chance to pretend that there wasn't a war just around the corner and they were likely to be right in the middle of it.

After dinner, Thomas left Remus in charge of making sure Harry got to bed – and would be given a headache potion if he needed it suddenly – then left for Slytherin Manor.

The guards at the main doors were clearly new, as Thomas was able to slip past them without any detection – they were too busy arguing over Quidditch. Voices were coming from the main hall, which had a door partially open, so Thomas poked his head in, certain that no one would recognize him beneath the magical shadows he'd filled his hood with.

There was a Death Eater meeting in process. Voldemort noticed the shadowed hood as soon as it looked in and made an educated guess on who could get to his manor without using the Mark, :Thomas?: About half the hall glanced around in confusion. Their Lord had just looked like he might kill someone, but suddenly he looked much calmer.

Thomas smiled beneath his hood and inclined his head.

:My room. I will be there shortly: Voldemort said, then turned back to his Death Eaters, many of whom were staring at the unknown figure in the back of the room. "How odd that you fools seem to find me suddenly less important," he commented dryly, then turned his wand on a Death Eater who didn't turn back around fast enough, "_Crucio!_"

Thomas rolled his eyes and left his mate to his fun. And it was fun, for Voldemort. Thomas never could understand why the man felt like he had to torture his people, but he knew it gave Voldemort some control over his temper when it really counted, so didn't bother telling the man to stop anymore. Honestly, one intense duel over that topic was more than enough.

Then again, any idiot who thought it was a grand thing to kneel before another deserved a little bit of being knocked around.

Thomas hissed his way through Voldemort's ward – set in Parseltongue so Voldemort's snakes could come and go as they pleased – and almost stepped on a fat brown tail.

:Who are you?: Nagini hissed suspiciously.

Thomas closed the door of the room behind him and pulled down his hood. :Thomas. I'm your human's mate.:

Nagini scented him with her tongue, then flipped her tail. :I don't like you. Get out: she ordered.

:Don't you tell my human what to do, you fat old hag: Kaz cut in.

Thomas groaned.

:What did you call me, you pathetic little pissant?!:

:You're a fat old hag. And the only creature other than me in this house who can tell Thomas what to do is your stupid snake-man.:

:Kaz...:

:You will not insult the master!: And Nagini reared to strike.

Thomas pulled out his wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_," he intoned, then gave his snake a dry look. :You have a death wish.:

Kaz huffed. :I don't. I just don't like others insulting you. Or telling you what to do. That's _my_ job.:

:Since when have I ever listened to you?:

:Never: Kaz admitted cheerfully. :But you don't listen to the stupid snake-man, either.:

:Maybe I should just feed you to Nagini: Thomas muttered, settling himself in the chair he'd occupied the night before with Harry.

:What fun would that be?: Kaz asked with the air of one who knows that the threat is an empty one.

:Blessed silence: Thomas deadpanned.

:The stupid mutt: Kaz shot back.

:Sirius and I get on just fine, thank you.:

:Now that Remus is there.:

:Sirius and I got on just fine before Remus moved in.:

:Ah, and how many times did you hex him silent?:

:As I said, just fine. Perhaps I should hex _you_ silent. Then I won't be concerned that I might have to duck another Killing Curse or a set of fangs.:

:You don't have to duck the Killing Curse: Kaz replied cheerfully. :It can't hurt you. And the fat hag can't move fast enough to get me, anyway.:

:Ah, shall I end the curse on Nagini and let you prove your claim?: Thomas suggested, aiming his wand at the other snake.

:I'm comfortable where I am, thanks: Kaz replied, and Thomas detected a hint of worry.

Thomas snorted and levitated Nagini's frozen form away from the door. :I suppose I'll leave her frozen until Voldemort gets back, then.:

:Whatever you think is best.:

:I also think it's best that you remain silent for the rest of our time here: Thomas suggested.

:Annoying the stupid snake-man is my favourite past-time, though! You wouldn't ruin my fun, would you?:

:Right. Silencing Charm it is...:

:I'll shut up!: Kaz hissed loudly, then dived back under Thomas' robe.

Thomas chuckled. :That's what I thought. I might also remind you that the angrier Voldemort is, the more pain Harry will feel. No matter the distance.:

Kaz poked his head back out. :You're trying to guilt me into silence, aren't you?:

:Caught on to that, have you?:

:You can't get anything past me!:

:Ah, of course. Did it work?: Thomas inquired politely.

Kaz gave him an irritated look. :Yes: he hissed darkly and disappeared back under Thomas' robe again.

Thomas smiled, then turned his attention to the other snake, who was glaring at him for all she was worth. :Nagini, let me make something clear. I don't care if you like me. I don't particularly care if you like Kaz, either. But your master invited me here and I have no intention of leaving. I also have no intention of allowing you to attack Kaz–:

:I knew it!:

: –though it's quite tempting right now.: Kaz huffed. :Nagini, you have two choices. You can either get over it and accept me, or I can start casting a general spell that petrifies all snakes every time I visit the manor. Not a particularly pleasant thing to happen during a Death Eater meeting, is it?:

If looks could kill, Thomas would have been six feet under already. As it was, he took Nagini's furious look to mean she chose the latter option and settled back into his chair with a sigh. :So be it.:

:...Thomas?:

:Yes, Kaz?:

:This spell–:

:Would affect you as well, yes.:

:Ah, bugger.:

Thomas snickered. :Yes, you might find it easier to just start staying at home.:

:How can I threaten the stupid mutt if you're not there to translate for me?!:

:Kaz, I think you get your threats across to Sirius rather well without my help: Thomas replied dryly.

:But then you'd miss out on all the fun!:

:I'm sure I'd hear all about it when I got home.:

Kaz tried a different tactic, :But, how will I protect you if you leave me behind?:

:You're here to _protect_ me? Since when?:

:Since you found me: Kaz replied with a huff. :Duh.:

Thomas' lips twitched. :And here I was, thinking you were only around to drive me insane.:

:He's certainly here to drive _me_ insane: Voldemort offered as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself. :Did you have to bring him?:

:It's not as easy as you might think to leave him at home: Thomas replied dryly. :_You_ can defend yourself against him. _Sirius_ I'm not so sure about.:

Voldemort smirked. :Of course.: Then he caught sight of Nagini and frowned. :You bound Nagini?:

Thomas winced. :Yes. She wasn't fond of my presence to begin with, and then Kaz started calling her names...:

Voldemort shot the albino snake a cold look. :I know curses that only affect snakes: he threatened.

:She was being rude to Thomas!: Kaz replied, half-whinging.

:Of course she was!: Thomas said. :This is her home!:

:You introduced yourself as the stupid snake-man's mate!:

Voldemort ended the argument by shooting a quick Silencing Charm at Kaz, which earned him an amused and slightly grateful smile from Thomas. Then he turned to Nagini and got rid of Thomas' spell on her. :This is Thomas. He has free-range of the manor. I don't care if his little snake calls you something offensive, you _will not_ attack either of them. Am I clear?:

Nagini inclined her head. :Yes, Master: she said, though she didn't sound too happy about it.

:Good.: Voldemort turned back to Thomas. :Nagini, my familiar. You knew her from before?:

:Yes. And I knew how much she meant to you, or I wouldn't have simply bound her.: Thomas shrugged.

:I figured as much.: Voldemort settled into the chair across from Thomas. "Now then–"

"Ouch! Kaz!" Thomas expertly grabbed Kaz's head and forced the little snake to let go of his neck, then gave him a sharp look. :That bloody well _hurt_.:

Kaz hissed silently at him.

:No, I'm not taking the charm off. Behave.: Thomas settled the snake back around his neck. :And _don't_ bite me again or I'll stuff you in a box for a week.: Then he glanced up to find Voldemort...gone...

A gentle touch with a wet towel against his neck made Thomas tense in surprise, then turn slightly to see Voldemort with a concerned look on his face. "Please tell me you had his venom sacks removed," the Dark Lord murmured.

"I'm immune," Thomas said and offered the other a faint smile. "His poison doesn't do anything to me."

"Immune?" Voldemort repeated, surprised.

Thomas nodded. "Yes. I got bit by the basilisk in the Chamber. Dumbledore's phoenix cried on the wound to heal me, but enough of the poison ended up in my blood marrow that it started changing the property of my blood. I've yet to find a poison that actually affects me."

Voldemort pulled the towel away and gave the fang wounds a critical look. Nodding, he turned to return the towel to the bathroom. Thomas had just turned back around when the man offered, "Don't scare me like that again."

Thomas turned back to watch Voldemort disappear into the bathroom. He closed his eyes. "No."

Voldemort swept back into the room and returned to his chair, looking for all the world like he hadn't just felt his heart stop. And, yes, he had a heart; no matter what everyone else said. He felt it beating every day. "So, we're here so you can mock me and I can yell without your nephew having to pretend his head doesn't hurt. Correct?"

"I have no intention of mocking you."

"Ah. And what was yesterday?" Voldemort sneered.

"Both of us losing our tempers," Thomas replied calmly.

"So I'm a grumpy prick when you lose your temper?" Voldemort asked coldly.

Thomas huffed. "You're always a grumpy prick, Voldemort, and you wouldn't be yourself if you weren't. I understand that. Your Death Eaters understand that. Hell, even _Harry_ understands that. But not everyone _accepts_ that."

Voldemort sneered again. "And your point is?"

"That you're not going to win more people over to your side unless you stop torturing everyone in sight."

"Of course. How stupid of me to have missed that part," Voldemort said sarcastically. "Do forgive me my moment of idiocy."

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"I'm _what_?"

"You're be– _Damnit!_ Why are we bickering like a couple of children?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his chair

Thomas rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Look, will you just hear me out?"

"Fine."

Thomas sighed. "There are a lot of magical families out there who don't like Dumbledore or the Ministry. There are even more that already hate the Ministry and would begin to dislike Dumbledore if given enough reason. However, none of those people are okay with being tortured every time they don't bow low enough, so they stay silent. Or they just don't believe in killing all the muggles to solve the problem with the weakening of magic. Those are all the neutral families; the McLaggens, Zabinis, Cornfoots and others.

"You'll find I also count myself among that list. I'd love to see the Ministry fall, and Albus Dumbledore's one of the last people I want near children, but I don't believe in killing all the muggles. For one, there's too many of them out there. Second, the incoming muggle-borns are a boon to our gene-pool. Their only real problem is that they often can't find good jobs, so they go back out to the muggle world and marry there. Which makes half-bloods who tend to be magically weaker."

"Muggles dilute our magic," Voldemort agreed. "That's why we need to kill them all."

"You're not listening."

"I've _been_ listening! I've heard every bloody Gryffindor word out of your mouth!" Voldemort snapped.

"You've heard them, but do you _understand_ them? No! Because you're a bloody _prick_," Thomas snapped back.

Voldemort snapped his wand out. "_Crucio!_"

Thomas gave him a faintly irritated look.

Voldemort sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What I _said_, is that there's too many muggles to kill them all. And the occasional muggle-born is _good_ for our world. It's when muggle-born witches and wizards marry muggles that we have fading magic. For goodness' sake, Voldemort, look at your _own_ background. Your mother was little better than a squib, but she had you with Tom Riddle and you're one of the most powerful wizards around. We _need_ fresh blood, or we'll eventually end up with a world of squibs."

"You want me to change everything I stand for," Voldemort surmised coldly.

Thomas huffed and shook his head. "I'm not so naïve as to think it would actually happen. Especially not any time soon. I'm just giving you the facts and hoping you actually _think_ about them. Last time, you died before I could lay out these facts. This time, we're not even really at war yet because only your people and my family know you're back. We have time on our side." Unless Snape reports that Voldemort's back, Thomas added mentally. Then again, if that happened, he'd probably hear about the Order re-starting again and that would be that. At least they would have warning. Sort of.

Voldemort stood and walked over to the window. Thomas watched his silent form for a good three minutes before the Dark Lord murmured, "Harry's in pain."

Thomas closed his eyes. "Yes."

"You _knew_," Voldemort hissed, turning to give Thomas a sharp look.

"I did," Thomas admitted. "I also had Remus supply him with a headache potion. They help, though they don't get rid of the pain completely."

"You would know," Voldemort commented, glancing back out the window.

"Your anger hurts him. When you cast the Killing Curse, he'll always know. Occasionally, when you're angry and torturing someone, he'll see what's happening."

"...I'm sorry..."

Thomas sighed. "Occlumency helps, but he's not yet old enough to learn it. I can start teaching him when he's sixteen."

"And until then?"

"Keep the house stocked with headache potions," Thomas offered dryly. "Unless you can suddenly control your temper. Which we both know you can't – and don't give me that look."

Voldemort snorted. "What of amusement?"

"He'll know you're happy. Or amused. Whichever. If he's not feeling so great, it'll lift his mood." Thomas shrugged. "Your moods affect his. As far as I know, however, his moods won't bother you."

"It's nice to know that I won't suddenly start laughing in the middle of a meeting," Voldemort commented dryly.

Thomas smiled. "I don't know. If you're generally calm and he's having fun pranking someone, you might feel some of his amusement. Stronger emotions tend to override weaker ones. But, for some reason, your emotions are stronger than Harry's. At least, that's what we figured."

"If he starts pranking Dumbledore, I'll gladly start laughing every time I sense his amusement," Voldemort offered with a faintly evil smile.

Thomas chuckled. "I'll let him know. He'll probably start a game among his friends to see who can get Dumbledore the most times without getting caught."

Voldemort joined Thomas' quiet laughter. "I hope that makes the papers."

Thomas snickered. "I hope someone takes pictures, personally."

They traded amused looks and Voldemort returned to his chair. After a long moment of quiet amusement, Voldemort sighed and said, "You should probably return home."

Thomas blinked and cocked his head to one side. "Do you want me to?"

Voldemort blinked a few times. "Why?"

"Because I can stay."

The Dark Lord's lips twitched and he nodded. "Stay, then."

"As my Lord commands," Thomas replied, eyes bright.

Voldemort laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the summer fell into a sort of pattern. Thomas worked during the week in his bookstore with Sirius and Remus. The children often came by for a visit, sometimes with their parents, sometimes without. The often all had lunch together, then the kids would run off into the city or return to one of their houses to do homework or play.

Fridays everyone showed up at Malfoy Manor for dinner and general good cheer. Thomas and Lucius came to a silent agreement to not talk about the Dark Lord, if only so Augusta could join them in Lucius' study while the others played or planned pranks.

On Saturdays, Thomas went to Slytherin Manor and stayed overnight. Occasionally, Lucius would run into him there, though he didn't always know it. Kaz was often left at home, much to the snake's irritation and Voldemort's relief, and Nagini took to avoiding Thomas completely.

On Sundays, Thomas spent time with Harry, Sirius and Remus. They played games or had minor prank wars. No one ever brought up Voldemort beyond Thomas making sure Harry was feeling okay when he got back in the morning. Thomas had also yet to tell Sirius or Remus about who he was, though he found time to mention the prophecy to all three of the others living in the house.

Dumbledore didn't reorganize the Order, though Remus commented one evening a couple of weeks into the summer that the Headmaster had asked Sirius and himself to report back to Dumbledore if Thomas started doing anything odd. When Thomas had cocked an amused eyebrow at him, Remus had said, "Visiting your mate isn't odd. We've nothing to report." Thomas had laughed and they'd left it at that.

Perhaps the most notable happening of the summer was when Hermione ran into Lucius' study one Friday in mid-August with a large book open in her hands and Harry, Neville and Draco following her with worried looks. Augusta gave the children stern questioning looks while Lucius groaned at the interruption of their political argument – the three had to find _something_ to talk about, and it was often what was happening at the Ministry and how Fudge was fucking things up this time. Thomas just smiled at the children and said, "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione handed the heavy book to Thomas. "We found this book in the Malfoy library. Is it true?"

Thomas blinked and glanced down at the page, vaguely aware of Lucius and Augusta both moving to read over his shoulders. The page the book was open to had a moving wood-cut of a figure casting magic over what appeared to be decades and the power slowly diminishing. Thomas glanced at the inscription beneath the wood-cut and found that the picture was trying to show the diminishing of magic due to muggle blood entering their world. "Yes and no," Thomas said after a moment.

"Of course it's true," Lucius argued.

"It's not," Augusta snapped, shooting the blond a chilled look.

Thomas rolled his eyes and offered the four worried children a smile. "The children of muggles who marry muggle-borns or half-bloods tend to be magically weaker than other magical children, yes. But a muggle-born who marries another who can use magic will have children just as magically capable as the child of two purebloods. Perhaps _more_ magically powerful, if that pureblood family has only been marrying first or second cousins for centuries. If a pureblood who is from a family that constantly intermarries, marries a muggle, however, their child will often be extremely powerful. It's complicated."

"That's ridiculous!" Lucius spat.

Thomas gave his friend a dry look. "Four years ago, you would have said the same thing about side-along apparating more than one person at a time."

Lucius lips thinned. "Where's your study? Why haven't you published it?"

"Because there are too many idiots like yourself in high places that wouldn't let him!" Augusta said.

Thomas snorted. "Merlin, you two. There _isn't_ a study."

Lucius and Augusta gave Thomas disbelieving looks while the children traded faint smiles. It was rare for them to catch Lucius and Augusta fighting without restraint.

"Thomas," Hermione said, "If there isn't a study, how do you know that book isn't right?"

Thomas smiled knowingly. "Because Voldemort is one of the most powerful wizards in our world and his father was a muggle."

"That's a lie!" Lucius snapped at the same time as the children said various forms of, "What?" while Augusta gave Thomas a disbelieving look.

Thomas glanced down at the book in his lap and glanced through it while Lucius completely flipped his lid. Augusta and the children moved back a bit as Lucius turned on Thomas with some rather colourful language and Thomas completely ignored him.

As soon as Lucius reached for his wand, Thomas pointed his own at his friend and offered him a warning look. "Don't even _think_ about it."

Lucius sneered. "You _dare_ to tell lies about the Dark Lord?"

Thomas cocked an eyebrow. "You're doing a damn good job of reminding everyone whose side you're on, Lucius."

Lucius' head shot up and he stared in horrified surprise at the four children, Augusta and the other five adults in the house who had all come to see what all the yelling was about.

Sirius huffed and leaned against the wall. "Because we didn't already know."

"Some of us were well on our way to forgetting," John said stiffly

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," Augusta cut in coldly. "You were a marvellous actor."

Thomas stood with a faint groan and set the book down in his chair. "Muggle-borns only weaken magic when they marry muggles, which tends to happen when they can't find jobs in our world because purebloods shun them. It's just like the hatred Remus faces for being a werewolf. I don't need to do a study on something that any idiot can track by looking through the public records in the Ministry. And the British records aren't the only ones I've looked at."

"Okay," Harry said with a smile, then turned to his friends. "Let's go back to the library."

"It's time for Neville and myself to return home," Augusta said.

Harry huffed. "_I_ never forgot Lucius works for Voldemort, but I still trust him. So does Uncle Thomas. And _I'm_ the person Voldemort most wants dead." He grabbed the book from Thomas' chair and headed for the door. Right before he exited the room, he turned and looked back at Augusta. "When Lucius turns me in, then you can turn on him all you want. Until then, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep in mind that you've all been friends for three years." Then he left.

Everyone stared after the fifteen-year-old for a long moment before they turned to Augusta, who had a stunned look on her face.

Thomas broke the silence by settling himself back into his chair and saying, "You're welcome to leave, Augusta."

Augusta cleared her throat and shot Lucius a sharp look. "Did Harry mean what I think he meant?"

"Depends on what you think he meant," Lucius replied coolly.

"That Voldemort has returned like Albus seems to think he has."

"Ah, so the old coot _does_ think he's returned," Thomas mused.

Lucius glanced at Thomas with a flicker of concern and Augusta, catching the look, turned to Thomas. "Well?"

"Mmm. Yes, Voldemort's back," Thomas agreed.

"Oh, god..." Elizabeth whispered from near the door and leaned against her husband.

"Thomas?" Hermione whispered, eyes wide. Next to her, Neville looked like he might faint while Draco was pale.

"Voldemort and Thomas made a deal," Sirius offered with a bored look. "The ugly bastard won't harm any of us or the kids so long as we don't start anything with Voldemort or his people."

Thomas shot Sirius an amused look. "How do you know he's ugly?"

"Because he was ugly before," Sirius replied, then offered a grin.

"How many of you knew Voldemort was back?" Augusta demanded angrily.

Sirius, Remus, Thomas and Lucius raised their hands. When Augusta looked at Narcissa, she shook her head. Lucius hadn't informed his family.

"Why did you keep silent?" Augusta demanded, looking at Sirius and Remus, then glancing at Thomas. "And what could you offer an insane Dark wizard that would keep him away from Harry?"

"He's my mate," Thomas said simply.

Augusta drew in a sharp breath. Narcissa's eyes widened in understanding while Draco and Neville traded surprised looks. Hermione bit her lip, then said, "That's not fool-proof."

"No," Thomas agreed, eyes sad, "it's not."

"It doesn't need to be," Remus murmured. "The prophecy that originally had Voldemort wanting to kill Harry is largely void, so Harry's no longer a target. Which means Voldemort has no reason to attack Harry or any of us."

"Except those who choose to bow down to ugly," Sirius added with a grin in Lucius' direction.

Lucius sneered at the animagus. "Be careful, Black. A number of people still think you're a Death Eater."

Sirius bared his left arm. "Here's my proof. Where's yours?"

"Grow up," Thomas complained, covering his face with his hand. "Must you two _always_ act like first years?"

"Yup," Sirius said while Lucius curled his lips in disgust.

Hermione cleared her throat and gave Thomas a worried look. "I'm a muggle-born," she reminded him, bringing them all back to the topic at hand.

"You're family," Thomas replied calmly. "And eventually, Voldemort will get his head out of his arse and believe me when I say that it's muggles marrying muggle-borns, not muggle-borns in general that weakens magic."

"You're trying to feed the Dark Lord the same junk you just tried feeding us?" Lucius asked dully.

Thomas huffed. "It's not junk, you prat. It's the truth. And _he_ doesn't call me a liar when I say he's a half-blood." He shot Lucius a bored look.

"That's 'cause he _is_ a half-blood," Harry interrupted as he walked back into the room. "He told me so before you lot started appearing in the graveyard," he added, looking at Lucius. Then he turned to Augusta. "Look. Lucius saved my life in the graveyard at the end of the Third Task, and I've spoken to Voldemort face-to-face since then. He's not going to hurt anyone here unless they start it, and even then he says he gets to decide whether we've 'started it' or not. It's not like he's out there killing people right now, is it? Uncle Thomas is talking some sense into him. Can we go back to the library now?"

"It's getting late," Remus slipped in. "Perhaps we should all head home and cool our heads a bit? Have lunch tomorrow?"

"We will have lunch tomorrow at our home," Augusta announced. "Neville, we're leaving."

"Alright, Gran," Neville whispered. He took a moment to hug Hermione, offer Draco a faint smile and squeeze Harry's shoulder before following his grandmother from the room.

Thomas sighed. "Sirius, Remus? Will you two help Elizabeth and John home?"

The two men traded looks, then nodded. "Sure. Let's get you lot home," Sirius said, motioning for Hermione to come with while herding Elizabeth and John out at the same time. Remus waited until Hermione had reached the door, then took her hand and led her out.

Harry settled himself on Thomas' lap while Draco took a hold of his mother's hand. "Is it true?" the blond boy asked his father and Thomas.

"That the Dark Lord is back?" Lucius inquired, dropping back into his chair. When Draco nodded, Lucius sighed. "Yes."

Draco bit his lip. "Hermione's my friend," he whispered.

"Mine too," Harry said softly. "I won't let him hurt her. Or John and Elizabeth. Right, Uncle Thomas?" Harry glanced back at Thomas.

Thomas nodded. "I won't let him hurt any of you," he offered firmly.

Lucius closed his eyes. "Thomas, please tell me the Dark Lord isn't a half-blood?"

"Do you want me to lie?" Thomas replied.

"No."

"Then I cannot."

"I see."

The five remained as they were for another few minutes before Harry sighed and stood. "Come on, Uncle Thomas. It's your bedtime."

"Is it, now?" Thomas asked with a faint smile as he, too, stood.

"Yup!"

"Ah, very well." Thomas nodded to Lucius. "Good night."

"Good night," Lucius replied quietly.

"It's not the end of the world," Thomas added.

"Isn't it?"

"We're still breathing, aren't we?"

Lucius' lips twitched. "Go home."

Thomas smiled and paused next to Draco and Narcissa to ruffle the boy's hair and kiss Narcissa's cheek. "Good night."

"Good night," Narcissa replied tightly. Draco nodded faintly, still pale.

Sadly, Harry and Thomas left the Manor together.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saturday lunch was a tense affair. After a good hour of talking, Augusta agreed to not tell Dumbledore that Voldemort was back. It probably helped that Thomas commented that Dumbledore had been trying to use Legilimency on Harry. (Of course, that announcement – and the subsequent explanation for the benefit of the elder Grangers – set everyone off, since none of the children had told their parents about the incident at the end of the year.)

The truce among the group was a brittle thing, however, as shown by none of them being willing to go out for ice cream after dropping the children off at the platform. While the four children had just brushed the whole thing off and gone right back to being great friends and treating each of the adults the same as always, the eight adults had started treating each other as if they could explode at any moment, especially Augusta.

So, instead of ice cream, the Grangers, Malfoys, Augusta, Sirius and Remus all went home. Thomas apparated to Slytherin Manor to, hopefully, find comfort in the arms of his mate. (And if Voldemort wasn't willing to give comfort, Thomas was always open to a good old-fashioned duel.)

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** The end of this chapter was being a bother, so I bloody-well _made_ it end. Don't particularly like it, but... Meh.

The votes for Voldie ended up dividing themselves into three categories, instead of the original two. No, we're not re-voting. Votes largely tied for either making Voldie 'pretty' or finding some sort of middle-ground between 'pretty' and as he is now. I'm leaning more towards finding a middle-ground at this point, myself – my lovely Sevvie Snape is quite demanding, if you must know – so that's how it'll probably turn out. You all might like what I've got planned. I _hope_ you like it, at any rate.

I think that's it. I still haven't scanned in the timeline. I'll get around to it eventually. XD

Bats


	13. 13 – The Children's Hand

**Title:** Déguiser  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Shara_Lunison  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Pairings:** HP/LV, SB/RL, Possible - HP/DM, Possible - NL/HG  
**Warnings:** AU, an attempt to not copy the book, bit of Ron-bashing and some definite Dumbles-hate going on  
**Summary:** When Albus Dumbledore leaves Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, the last thing he expected was for an unknown relative to disappear with the boy for ten years. Enter Thomas Potter, a man who intends to change the past, the present, and the future.

**Disclaim Her:** It's in the first chapter.

**A/N:** I apologize for the long pause between updates, but the only idea I had for this chapter wasn't going very far. I was re-reading this fic and decided to write this, rather than continue to flip out about how I might not graduate this spring. (For any that care, this is no longer a concern as of last month. -sweatdrop- )

-0-0-0-  
_Chapter Thirteen – The Children's Hand_  
-0-0-0-

"I don't like this," Draco complained once their guardians had left the platform. The four children had gotten used to watching the group of adults apparating away together. The idea of them going separate ways was distressing to all of the children.

"Why can't they just get along?" Neville agreed, falling back into a seat. "_We're_ still getting along just fine."

"Politics?" Draco suggested, shrugging helplessly.

"But they've been friends for _years_!" Hermione half-cried.

"Voldemort was cruel," Harry whispered in the silence following Hermione's cry. "He killed anyone who stood in his way and tortured those who didn't. That sort of horror isn't something you can just forget about."

"You..." Neville cleared his throat nervously. "You say that like you know."

"I...see things from Voldemort, sometimes. He dreams of...horrible things." Harry shuddered, then offered a smile when Hermione sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Seeing those things... I can almost understand."

Draco sat down heavily. "Father said something like that, too. He said it was my Aunt Bella who..." He nodded to Neville, who offered him a grim smile. "Father says Madam Longbottom isn't likely to forget that anytime soon. Honestly, he's surprised they've gotten along so well up until this point."

"Thomas does that to people," Neville agreed. "I didn't think Gran would ever let me near a Death Eater, acquitted or not, but after Thomas spoke to her, she didn't seem to care anymore. It was creepy."

"He's not a Light wizard, and he's not a Dark wizard," Hermione mused, "and so he can relate to both sides. You said his mum was Dark?" she asked, pulling away from Harry enough to look at him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. And the Light killed his friends. The Ministry, too."

"Why would the Ministry do that?" Neville asked, wide-eyed.

"His friends that the Ministry killed were a werewolf and a vampire," Harry clarified.

"And our Ministry is of the same breed," Draco murmured. "Remus is proof of that."

"I don't understand why anyone would do that," Hermione whispered. "Why treat them so cruelly?"

"Why does V-Voldemort hate muggle-borns? Why do the purebloods?" Neville replied. "It's the same, isn't it?"

"Uncle Thomas says that Voldemort hates muggles because his father was a muggle and left him to the not-so-tender mercies of a muggle orphanage. He hates muggle-borns, I think, because it serves his purpose, more than actually having a reason," Harry murmured.

"And you heard my father's reasoning," Draco muttered. "He's afraid they'll destroy our people."

"But, Thomas..." Hermione whispered helplessly.

"It's not so easy to change one's views. Not when they've held them their whole lives," Neville commented. "Something totally and horribly... 'out there,' would have to happen."

"Like your friends getting killed by the side you were on," Draco agreed, referring to Thomas.

"But, nothing like that happened to Lucius, and he accepted my parents and then me into his home. He protected Harry from Voldemort!"

"Thomas saved my life," Draco reminded the distraught muggle-born, "even though he appears and acts as a Light wizard. My family owes him. And the mere fact that a Light wizard was willing to save the offspring of a Dark wizard would have been enough to make Father review his image of the Light."

"That Uncle Thomas was openly Dark to Lucius had him thinking of things a little differently," Harry mentioned. When the others looked at him with surprise, Harry added, "he told me what he'd said to Lucius that made them such fast friends; he told Lucius that he agreed with Voldemort's basic principles, though not his method. Uncle Thomas said they spent a lot of time arguing various parts of Voldemort's principles."

"That would make Father like him," Draco agreed. "And Thomas is so _open_. Dark wizards are _never_ open. Not like Thomas."

"But Thomas _isn't_ open," Hermione pointed out. "He shares his past only at great duress. He's such a private person."

"He _acts_ open," Draco decided.

"He acts Light," Neville corrected. "He acts happy and pranks people like a Light wizard, but he's got the mind-set – the views – of a Dark wizard. It makes him likable to a lot of people."

Hermione huffed. "Fine. Thomas is the entire reason all of our parents became friends. He's the entire reason Harry faced Voldemort without risk to his life. He's the entire reason one of Voldemort's top men welcomed two muggles into his home." She threw her hands up into the air. "He hasn't changed, so why has their friendship?"

"The world around them has changed," Harry suggested quietly, "and they're all trying to adapt. Even if it means turning their backs on the people who used to be friends."

"Too many secrets have come out into the open," Draco agreed. "Only Father knew that Thomas was Dark, but now everyone knows, so he's no longer the safe, neutral person."

"Your father should like him all the more, then," Hermione muttered.

"He doesn't know what to think," Draco replied with a slight sneer. "Thomas' suggestion that muggle-borns aren't really the problem has completely turned his world upside down. That Thomas is willing to protect your family and the Longbottoms, even if they don't like him..."

"It scared him," Harry whispered, eyes bright with understanding. "Protecting people who hate you – that's not something a Dark wizard would do. Not even if they're family. That's something only a Light wizard would do. Something which is inherently part of Uncle Thomas' character, but which Lucius could never comprehend."

Draco grimaced at the idea that his father feared something so simple, but nodded anyway.

"I wish there was something we could do about this. I don't like seeing them all so..." Hermione shook her head. "So... I don't know, separate."

"Maybe there is..." Harry said, thinking of something. "Neville, I assume your Gran never told Dumbledore?"

Neville shook his head. "She said, as much as she thinks he ought to know, his actions against us this past year – the Legilimency – make her uncertain whether she really wants to tell him."

Harry nodded. "Not all hope is lost, then. Perhaps it's time we gave our parents a little...push, in the right direction..."

The other three traded bemused looks, then leaned in to hear Harry's plan as the train started moving away from the platform.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wow. Fancy meeting you here," Sirius half-joked when Thomas actually came back to the house after work on the second. "I thought you'd go straight to the Dark Palace!"

"It's not a palace," Thomas grumbled for what must have been the sixth time in two weeks. Why Sirius insisted on calling Voldemort's base that, Thomas hadn't the faintest, but it was starting to get old.

Remus rolled his eyes at the two, then smiled at Thomas. "Sit, then, and out with it."

Thomas sat in his usual seat in the library with a groan. "Did you get letters this morning too?" he asked quietly, holding up a scroll of parchment.

"Yes," Sirius said, eyes dark. "I don't know _what_ made them decide to do this..."

"They want us to be friends again," Remus said softly, as he had when they first got the letter from the four children, which stated that, until their guardians became friends again, they wouldn't send anymore letters home, even in the case of an emergency. "It's hard on them, their parents going from being best friends to refusing to talk."

"It's ridiculous!" Sirius snapped. "What do they mean, 'Not even if one of us is on the brink of death'?!"

"It's very Slytherin of them," Thomas commented calmly. "Though I'm not sure how well it will work in actually accomplishing what they really want."

"Well, you're taking this well," Sirius snapped, eyes glinting with anger. "And don't call it Slytherin! They're mostly Gryffindors!"

"It is a very Slytherin approach," Remus commented in a neutral tone. When Sirius looked betrayed, he laughed. "Oh, come on, Sirius! Having a touch of Slytherin in you isn't bad."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the other two grumpily.

Remus looked back at Thomas with a frown. "What do you mean, 'what they want'?"

Thomas glanced down at his scroll with a frown. "One can act as a friend for the sake of appearances and not, in truth, be such. Blackmailing us may very well blow-up in their faces. Consider: Lucius works on the Board of Governors; he can get into the school at anytime. Also, the teachers and staff are duty-bound to report any danger to the students, though, admittedly, they often fail in that regard; telling us only _after_ we've already found out from the children."

"Or your Sight," Remus commented.

Thomas opened his mouth to comment, then closed it and frowned. "I...do not think my Sight will....be of much help any longer."

"What does that mean?" Sirius snapped, a certain amount of panic in his voice.

Thomas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That means, my so-called 'Sight' is no longer valid." He stood abruptly and started stalking back and forth across the room. "It was only valid for so long as I didn't change too much. And I always feared it would still be useless for things, as I would mess them up – something I changed could always completely mess everything else up. Hell! What's to say my simply existing in this world didn't completely bollix everything up?"

"Thomas, Thomas!" Remus called, standing and stepping forward to grab a hold of the elder man. When Thomas looked at him helplessly, he swallowed, then asked, "What in Merlin's name are you on about?"

"Yeah, you're not making any sense," Sirius agreed from his seat.

Thomas tugged out of Remus' grasp and gave the two men serious looks. "What I am about to say is going to sound completely and hopelessly impossible, but it's the complete and utter truth, as I so swear," he warned them. Sirius and Remus traded raised eyebrows, but looked back at Thomas and nodded their understanding. "My birth mother was not Lisa Leland, but Lily Evans Potter, and my birth father was James Potter. The real Thomas Leland died when he was barely seven months from the flu."

Sirius was shaking his head vigorously, but Remus simply said, "That explains a lot."

"That it does," a sharp voice said from the doorway. All three heads turned to the open door of the library, and Thomas felt like he might be ill at the sight of Augusta Longbottom and Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway.

Thomas fell back into his chair and covered his eyes. "Fuck it all sideways."

"That could be uncomfortable," Sirius said in a false-cheerful voice. No one smiled.

"If you're Harry Potter, then how..." Remus shook his head.

Thomas helplessly waved his hand and conjured two new seats for his other guests. "Sit," he ordered. Once everyone was seated, he gave all of them sharp looks, then said, "In my world – my past world – Harry grew up with his maternal aunt and uncle, who used him as their house elf. He came to Hogwarts at eleven, having just learned on that birthday that he was a wizard and that magic existed, and made a good friend in one Ron Weasley. Later that year, a troll got into the castle thanks to one Professor Quirrell, and he saved the life of Hermione Granger, making a life-long friend.

"The three students had their adventures and, in their fourth year, the TriWizard Tournament came to Hogwarts, which Harry was entered into by Barty Crouch Jr, who had taken the place of Mad-Eye Moody through the use of Polyjuice Potion. Harry managed the contest somehow, and in the end it transported him with another champion, Cedric Diggory, to a graveyard, where Cedric was killed and Voldemort was re-born. Harry and Voldemort duelled and Harry got away because their wands were brothers. When Dumbledore and Harry tried to tell the world that Voldemort had returned, they were scorned and an old hag in the Minister's office set a couple of dementors on Harry while at his muggle home over the summer. As a result, he was almost expelled.

"The next year, Harry heard a prophecy, which states that he must kill Voldemort, or be killed by him, and he lost his godfather at the same time. Voldemort was seen in the Ministry and they finally started to believe he was back. When Harry returned to school for his sixth year, he learned from Dumbledore about Horcruxes, which it turned out Voldemort had created to make himself immortal. He spent his seventh year hunting the world for them, believing Dumbledore to be dead and Hogwarts to be unsafe. He finished destroying Horcruxes, only to receive a vision from Voldemort showing that the prophecy that Dumbledore had shown him was a fake. Harry returned to Hogwarts, very confused.

"To complicate things, it turned out that Dumbledore hadn't died, he'd set the whole thing up to get Harry to destroy the damn Horcruxes while Dumbledore made his move against the Dark. When Harry found out that Dumbledore knew the prophecy to be fake, he threatened to go to Voldemort and join him. Dumbledore moved to kill him, but Harry's friends die in his stead and Harry finally escaped to Voldemort, wounded and friendless. Voldemort helped him heal and the two agreed to go after Dumbledore as allies. They did, and Voldemort died in the process, leaving Harry all alone in a world that had been ravaged and mostly destroyed during the war.

"I researched ways to change it. By chance, I came across some records my grandfather had kept of a Lisa Leland, and went to the goblins of Gringotts to get some papers. With the goblins' help, I got everything I needed to become the illegitimate heir of the Potter family, then, also, a way to go back in time. The next thing I knew, I was performing a blood adoption ritual with Lisa Leland and became the elder brother of my own father. And now, here I am, my own uncle. And if you think it's confusing now, try living it."

"Dumbledore...tried to kill you...?" Augusta whispered, eyes wide with horror.

Thomas nodded with a sad look. "I was no longer useful to him. I knew too much, and I'd destroyed the Horcruxes, as he'd wanted. What better way to be rid a pawn then to destroy it yourself?"

"This isn't chess!" Sirius snapped. "It's people's lives!"

"Please," Thomas said in a sickly-sweet voice, "tell that to Albus Dumbledore. I don't think he got the memo."

Sirius gritted his teeth and snarled, "This isn't a joke, Thomas."

"Really?" Thomas replied evenly. "And here I thought it was just a simple story told to a couple of acquaintances. A story, I might add, that I've already lived through once."

"Sirius," Remus whispered, "he's not putting it down like it's nothing. He's doing the same thing you do every time I bring up Azkaban or Peter."

Sirius' jaw tightened and he looked away. "I don't want Harry hurt."

"And you think I do?" Thomas asked coldly.

"It's not like you've stopped anything from happening!"

Thomas stood, furious. "Sirius Orion Black, don't you _dare_ assume! Because of me, Harry didn't live like a slave. Because of me, Harry had a peaceful second year. Because of me, _you_ got out of Azkaban two years early. Because of me, Harry didn't have to fight Voldemort in the graveyard. Because of me, Harry didn't have to _watch a fellow student die at the age of fourteen_. No, I didn't stop him from facing Quirrell and Voldemort in his first year. No, I didn't kill Dumbledore on sight. No, I didn't stop Voldemort from using Harry to bring himself back to life. What more do you want from me?! I'm not a god!!"

Sirius and the others were left gaping as Thomas stalked angrily from the room and down the hall to the Floo, where he left for his mate.

"Masterfully played, Black," Lucius commented sarcastically after a long while.

"Sirius," Remus moaned, "I'm beginning to think I need to simply keep a permanent silencing spell on you. You spend more time making an idiot of yourself than you do redeeming your faults."

"Shut up, Moony," Sirius grumbled, looking rather like a petulant child.

"He has a point," Lucius pointed out cheerfully. "I wonder, sometimes, that Thomas hasn't rid himself of you yet."

"Oh, I don't know," Remus snapped back sarcastically. "Perhaps because Sirius is Thomas' godfather?"

"...Moony, that's a rather convoluted conclusion."

"That was an impressive use of vocabulary I wasn't aware you had," Lucius offered with a sneer, easily ignoring the returning growls from the two canines. He turned to Augusta. "What brings you here, Madam Longbottom, other than eavesdropping on private conversations?"

"Yeah, and who gave you two the right to do that, anyway?" Sirius snapped.

Augusta held up a roll of parchment. "And you?"

Lucius held up his own parchment. "I had expected a letter home to be with Draco's eagle, but I receive a letter from a school barn owl instead. The contents were... disturbing."

"Almost as disturbing as the deliverer," Augusta agreed, then turned to Sirius and Remus. "And you two?"

Remus grimaced and nodded. "We got one, so did Thomas. Thomas isn't sure this will work the way the children want it to, though."

"Oh?" Lucius inquired.

"He says that, just because we act as though we're friends again, doesn't mean that we, in fact, are," Remus offered. Next to him, Sirius nodded glumly.

"He has a point," Augusta replied. "But I think the children will be glad of even that, at this point. An act is certainly better than nothing."

"And an act will at least keep the children in contact," Lucius agreed. "But before we agree on anything, I believe we should gather the Grangers and bring them in, as well. It's only fair that we are all here to discuss this difficulty together, seeing as it involves all of our children."

"Impressively un-Death Eater of you, Malfoy," Augusta offered calmly.

Lucius frowned at her. "While I admit to being uncertain as to how I should proceed with the parents, I see no reason to dislike the children. They have done nothing wrong and are innocents in this discussion between us, as well as the war. Draco is my son, and his friends as good as family."

"Huh," Sirius offered intelligently. "...so, Moony can go get John and Elizabeth. Who's going to get Thomas?"

Lucius made a particular face. "I would not attempt to distract him if he is with the Dark Lord, Black. Thomas may like you, but I can assure you that the Dark Lord will not be so kind."

"So, you go get him."

"I like my soul attached to my body, thank you."

"Sirius, I think Thomas could do with some time to calm down, anyway," Remus soothed. "I'll go get the Grangers and, by the time he returns, we should have a plan that even he can agree to."

The other three nodded their agreement and Remus left to get the missing two.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why are you here, Thomas?" Voldemort asked once he'd closed the door to his bedroom behind himself. His mate was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed, staring out the window towards the sea below.

Thomas glanced over his shoulder, then shook his head. "I told Sirius and Remus," he said so quietly that Voldemort almost didn't hear. "Lucius and Augusta were listening in. So they all know."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and forced his way past unresisting barriers into his mate's mind. He viewed the entirety of the conversation, then pulled back out. "You're _not_ a god, Harry," he said to the figure watching him from the bed, using his mate's birth name for, hopefully, a greater impact.

Thomas flinched and looked away.

"And the fool reacted more out of surprise than malice. You know this. Why are you here?"

"I can't spend time with my mate?"

"I was under the impression that you were going to stay at your home until you and your fellows had found a way to curb your nephew's sorrow."

Thomas flinched again. "I don't–"

"Get out."

Thomas looked up at Voldemort, hurt, but the gleaming red eyes didn't waver. "Tom–"

"No. You may return when you have finished your mission. I will not see you until then. _**Out**_."

Thomas suddenly found himself on the floor outside of the room he'd just been in, looking up at unmoving doors. He quickly stood and, ignoring the fact that there were two Death Eaters just down the hall who were staring at him, he began pounding on the doors. "Let me in, damn you!"

There was a flash of light and Thomas groaned as his back hit the wall on the other side of the hallway. Hurt formed an empty hole in his heart and Thomas furiously ripped a hole through his mate's anti-apparating wards and popped away.

One Death Eater stared on in abject horror while the other lay at his feet, fainted dead away.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas stumbled back into his house four hours after having left Voldemort's base and half-fell up the stairs. The noise brought the six people in the library running and they stared at him in shock as he blinked dumbly at the stair digging in to his cheek.

"You've been drinking," Sirius commented, recalling the way he or James would look after a night out.

"So what?" Thomas grumbled, then struggled to push himself up.

"I thought you were Flooing to Voldemort's, not out to get drunk," Remus commented.

Thomas sneered and somehow found the strength to push himself up enough to lean on the stair banister. "Fuck. Him," he said coolly, then started pulling himself up the stairs.

The other six traded astounded looks – Thomas had explained mates to them after Remus and Sirius came out – and turned back to watch Thomas finish pulling himself up the stairs.

"So," Sirius said after Thomas managed to get to his room and slam the door behind himself, "any bets on what Voldemort said?"

"I'm more interested in how we can fix it," Remus commented quietly.

"As I said earlier," Lucius quipped, "I like my soul attached."

"I highly doubt this is something we can fix," Augusta agreed. "If it wasn't Voldemort Thomas was mated with, we might be able to help him, but as it is, we'll simply have to sit back and wait."

"...And maybe mention it to Harry," Remus commented, remembering Thomas' warning that Harry always knew what Voldemort was feeling. Perhaps he could figure out a way to, at the very least, find out what was wrong.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius agreed, eyes brightening. "We'll tell Harry!"

"Because that will help." Lucius sneered.

Sirius ignored him in favour of running for a quill and parchment.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Voldemort was surprised when he felt Harry's mental touch at one point in the early morning. He'd been up all night, staring out at the sea with a glass of whiskey in one hand, which he'd yet to touch. He felt every bit as bad about his actions towards his mate as he was certain Thomas felt, but he had to put his foot down somewhere.

Harry's mental touch contained a brush of concern, as well as a question.

Voldemort opened his Occlumency walls a little further so he could properly decipher the question.

'Uncle Thomas. What done?' Harry's mental self managed to push through, though the question was not so much in words as it was in mental images and the feeling of love and self that Voldemort had quickly learned meant 'Thomas' in Harry's mind.

In response, Voldemort pushed back a quick image of Thomas' saddened expression and him pushing him from the room.

Harry's responding 'Why?' was loud and clear.

Voldemort struggled to find a way to say that Thomas had sworn to not return until Harry's wish in his owl had been fulfilled.

Harry must have gotten the idea, because he sent back a feeling like a chiding parent.

Voldemort scowled and offered a sneering feeling of disgust back.

Harry replied with the image of Thomas stumbling, drunk. It was clearly one that Harry had created himself and not one he'd really seen.

Voldemort snorted.

A quick image of a worried and hurried letter from the mutt Black smashed into his mind, with the words 'Thomas' and 'falling-down drunk' clearly highlighted.

A stab of full-blown horror and concern hit Voldemort from deep down in his blackened heart and he barely registered his untouched glass slipping from his fingers.

Harry slipped him a request, 'He. You. Please.'

Voldemort nodded in acknowledgement and hurried to the Floo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The last thing Sirius had expected to happen when he sent his plea out to Harry, was for him to be stumbling out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom in the wee hours of the morning when Voldemort walked up the stairs. He blinked a couple of times at the most-wanted Dark Lord, then pinched himself, certain he was dreaming.

Voldemort did not look amused. "Where is Thomas?" he ordered.

Sirius pointed to Thomas' room wordlessly.

Voldemort pushed passed him and easily tore down the wards that Sirius hadn't even been able to consider touching in mere moments. Then the Dark Lord simply strolled into Thomas' room.

Sirius, curious as a cat, shuffled over and peeked into the doorway.

He needn't have bothered however, because Thomas had woken when his wards had fallen, and as soon as he saw Voldemort he shouted, "Get out! Out! Away, you bloody snake-bastard! I haven't even spoken to them! You don't want to see me!"

Remus came running out of the room he shared with Sirius, wand out, but at the sight of the wide-eyed Sirius looking into Thomas' open room, he calmed down, having a feeling he knew what was going on.

Voldemort let Thomas shout at him, then frowned. "You smell of alcohol and piss," he stated.

Thomas replied with a string of colourful curses that had Sirius blushing almost as bad as Remus, who had joined him in the doorway.

"Inventive, but highly implausible," Voldemort replied to one of Thomas' curses. "Now, if you're done, you need a bath."

"I'll curse you so bad if you come any closer!" Thomas threatened, waving his wand about warningly.

Voldemort cocked a hair-less eyebrow at him. "Will you, now?" he commented idly as he stepped up to the bed.

Thomas thrashed out with his legs at his mate, but Voldemort calmly dodged them, then grabbed Thomas' arms and forced him down on the bed, red eyes gleaming.

"You will calm down, Thomas."

"I'm not going to listen to some snake-faced, ugly-as-butt–"

"Harry Thomas James Justis Leland-Potter," Voldemort intoned.

Thomas' mouth snapped shut and he settled for glaring.

Voldemort nodded and let go of Thomas' arms. "Bath," he ordered.

"And why should I listen to a great bastard such as yourself?" Thomas responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I told you to," Voldemort replied matter-of-factly.

Thomas sneered. "I'm not one of your useless servants, Tom."

"I'll tell Harry again!" Sirius offered from the doorway, earning himself a smack from Remus.

Realization dawned. "Harry contacted you."

"He was...concerned," Voldemort agreed, face twisted with disgust at the mere idea.

"It's nice to know _someone_ can get through to you," Thomas snapped back.

Voldemort shook his head. "Bath. Now."

"No!"

"You are acting like a child," the Dark Lord informed him.

"I'll act like a child if I feel like it!"

"You are acting worse than Black."

That gave Thomas some pause and he turned his gaze to the doorway that he couldn't quite see and the blurry forms there. After a long moment of silence, during which Sirius rubbed his bruised arm – Remus could really punch – Voldemort tapped his foot impatiently and Remus considered going back to bed, Thomas finally got up and stumbled from his bed, out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. He almost fell onto Sirius when he passed the Animagus, but Remus' quick reflexes helped him by.

Once the door to the bathroom had closed gently, the two men in the doorway looked back in at Voldemort, who was making the bed and freshening the room with magic. When he felt eyes on him, the Dark Lord turned and glared at the two, sending them down the hall to their own room, where they took a moment to stare at each other in surprise. However, when Thomas started the shower, Sirius was suddenly reminded of the reason he'd been out of bed in the first place and made a mad dash downstairs to the other bathroom next to the kitchen, leaving Remus chortling behind him.

Voldemort, out in the hallway with a clean change of sleep robes, sneered at the mutt's quickly retreating back, then slipped into the bathroom to make sure Thomas didn't hurt himself on accident.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'My Dragon,  
'It will please you and your fellows to know that we – your friends' parents, your father and I – are all meeting and talking through things. According to your father, Thomas let something slip which __may make__ things a little easier in the long run, though I, myself, am not privy to what this "something" is. From the look on her face this afternoon and the ease with which the talks went, I believe that whatever it was greatly affected Augusta, as her previous tendency to debate everything like a Light witch has mellowed quite a bit.  
'It should reassure you – and especially Harry, in case he hasn't been informed – that Thomas is much better after his escapades last night. According to my crazy cousin, Thomas' mate popped by last night and got him back into shape, causing rather a lot of amusement for spectators. Regardless, Thomas was rather subdued today, though he at least didn't stalk off in a huff like he apparently did yesterday, and things always go smoother when he's around, as one might expect with his Grey nature.  
'Looking forward to hearing from you again,  
'Your anxious mother'_

-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Harry,  
'I'm sorry I spooked you last night. I'm fine now, as you sent Tom to me to...ah...yell me back into shape. He does it quite well, I assure you. I may have to give up drinking, actually. The mere _**idea**_ of my being compared to your godfool was sobering at the time, thinking back on it, I think I'd rather it never came up again. (That being said, Sirius seems unable to stop mentioning it.)  
'I'm sure someone else's parents have already owled you with the news that we're working on it; the whole being friends thing again, I mean. I told Sirius and Remus the truth and Augusta and Lucius happened to overhear. I don't think Narcissa knows – Lucius isn't the type to spread private matters around – and I know they didn't tell the Grangers.  
'Love,  
'Thomas'_

-0-

-0-

**A/N:** I probably could have gotten more out, but I'm drawing a blank at this point, and I think you all would rather I get this up now, than sit on it for Merlin only knows how much longer. Ehehehe...  
So, I got stuck while Thomas and Voldie were arguing. And I mentioned it to my sister and girlfriend. My sister said, "That's why you're the author." My girlfriend said, "Make them have steamy sex." And then I was told to quote that in here.  
Clearly, there was no steamy sex, but there was a steamy bathroom, a naked Thomas and Voldie holding his clothing, so I suppose you may imagine to your heart's content what happened. -shifty eyes-

Spring semester starts for me tomorrow, and the beautiful Shara Lunison – aka, my girlfriend – has told me I WILL be doing my work this semester, so I'm gonna have to put that before fanfic. (Sorry, guys. Alternately, if I don't get anything written for too long, she might go spare and make me write something, since she reads my fics too... -winks- )

Sorry I still haven't gotten the timeline up, I keep forgetting when I'm in my dorm room and it's not at my girlfriend's apartment, so I can't use her scanner....  
Does anyone really care if I get it up? Because if lots of people do, in fact, care, then I'll work on it. Else, I won't worry about it too much.

Leave me a review!!  
~Bats

**B/N: -**points at Bats- Don't hold your breath, love. I will make you work even if it means not having anything remotely interesting to read for another six months. -_-;;


End file.
